Naruto the Alternate story
by Morpher
Summary: A lab accident causes a person with an extensive knowledge of the Naruto anime to be transported to his world before the anime actually starts and this is how he manipulates the story. Similar to Naruto meaning some M scenes I think
1. Prologue Part 1: The story begins?

A/N: This chapter is Part 1 of a prologue to the story meaning that the real story will start after the prologue, but these chapters explain what causes the story to begin. Hope you all enjoy it.

Summary: Is this just rewriting of the Naruto anime? Not really. This is the story of what happens when a person with extensive knowledge of the Naruto anime, in a sci-fi version of our world, gets transported to Naruto's world through a lab accident just before the Anime truly begins and starts changing the story. There is a bunch of twists in it and the only way to find out is to read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows or movies I make reference to in this story

Naruto?

Prologue Part 1: The story begins?

It is a beautiful Thursday evening out in the country far away nearly in the middle of nowhere and our character is catching up on the most recent Naruto manga chapter. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and our character goes to the door to answer it.

"Who is it?" our character asks

"A person with an offer you" the other person replies

"Hold on one second" our character says as he unlocks the door

When he opens up the door standing before him is a man in a black suit with a black tie and black shoes, sunglasses, and briefcase.

"Are you Hurley Combs?" The man asks

"I am he" Hurley replies "May I ask your name?" he asks

"You may" the man replies

"What is your name then?" Hurley asks

"My name is Mr. Smith" the man replies

"Sounds an awful lot like an alias to me" Hurley says "Made in relation to the movie The Matrix and from the way you are dressed I would guess a government official wishing to keep something secret"

"As observant as always" Mr. Smith says "but before we can talk any further I need you to sign this confidentiality contract" and opens up the briefcase and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Fine by me Mr. Smith" Hurley says and signs the contract

"Alright now let's get down to business" Mr. Smith says as he puts the signed contract into the briefcase

"What exactly did you come here for?" Hurley asks

"We have reverse engineered some alien tech that we believe will change the entire education process and would like you to have the honor of testing it out" Mr. Smith says

"Now why exactly would you want me to test it out for you?" Hurley asks

"To be completely honest it is because you are effectively a hermit who no one would notice if you were to disappear" Mr. Smith replies

"Pretty honest for a government official" Hurley says

"Our records on you say that you would have noticed if I had tried to make something up" Mr. Smith says "Therefore it would be useless trying to lie to you"

"I'll do it" Hurley says

"Wait, what" Mr. Smith says surprised

"You need help testing out this machine and am willing to be the test subject for you" Hurley says

"Aren't you scared about if something goes wrong and you die?" Mr. Smith asks

"Nope" Hurley replies casually

"But why" Mr. Smith asks

"I have already accepting Jesus Christ, who loves everyone and wants to be a part of their life, as my savior and have asked for forgiveness for my sins and know that if I die I will go to heaven" Hurley replies

"You really believe in such things?" Mr. Smith asks

"It is the truth" Hurley replies "Therefore why wouldn't I believe it?" he asks

"Because it makes no sense" Mr. Smith replies

"It makes perfect sense if you were to have an open mind and actually think about some things" Hurley says

"Okay well then since you have already agreed to be the test subject would you sign this contract?" Mr. Smith asks and pulls out another piece of paper out of the briefcase

"Sure thing" Hurley replies and signs this contract

"Well then let's walk to the helicopter that I rode here in" Mr. Smith says

"First things first" Hurley says "Since I don't know how long I'll be gone let me turn off all electronics and unplug all unnecessary electronics"

A few minutes later both Mr. Smith and Hurley walk out of the house and Hurley locks the door. Then they walk to the helicopter and get on and fly off towards their destination.

On the way there Hurley asks "Would you be willing to tell me more about the machine that you had mentioned"

"The way it seems the machine works is that it puts a person into a hypnotic state so that the brain becomes like a sponge with information gathering and then downloads information directly into the brain" Mr. Smith says

"Theoretically that would make sense" Hurley says "but you want to make sure that you don't download too much information at once"

"Why?" Mr. Smith asks

"The brain needs time to assimilate the information its' been given and if you put too much information into it at once you can overload it" Hurley replies

"Okay I'll make sure to mention that" Mr. Smith says

After a couple of hours of flying the helicopter set down and two more government officials come out and meet Mr. Smith and Hurley.

"Hurley thins is Jay and Kay" Mr. Smith says

"Men in Black aliases" Hurley says "That's fine by me. I can understand not wanting me to know about your true names so that if I do break the confidentiality contract I will just sound like a crazy man"

"Let's get you inside so that we can prepare you for testing" Jay says and takes Hurley inside.

"I guess we are doing our job correctly" Kay says

"Yeah we are" Mr. Smith says "Regular citizens like Hurley don't know that each Science Fiction movie has a grain of truth in it"

"It's a good thing too" Kay says "Who knows how the citizens would react if they knew we had this kind of technology"

Meanwhile inside Jay is telling Hurley all the procedures about testing.

"Did you get all that?" Jay asks

"You may have lengthened it but it essentially comes down to the fact that I should follow what you say to the letter" Hurley says

"I guess you could put it that way" Jay says "Now here is the lab and where I depart from you"

"I wouldn't expect you watch the testing in person" Hurley says "You go ahead and watch from your safety bunker or whatever you call it"

As Jay departs he thinks "It is still amazing how much of human nature he understands and doesn't follow it for the most part"

Hurley walks inside the lab which is void of people and instructions come from speakers and Hurley follows exactly what they say.

On the other side of the building Jay walks in and meets Kay and Mr. Smith and asks "How is he doing?"

"He is following everything we say and is now strapped into the chair ready for the testing" Mr. Smith says "But it is very odd how he doesn't really seem nervous about this"

"It did mention this in his profile" Jay says "but it is still very strange to actually see it in person"

"Now then it is time to start the testing" Mr. Smith says

As the testing goes on Mr. Smith asks "How is everything?"

"Everything is in the green so far" Kay replies "but I'm worried about the nearby thunderstorm. It could cause problems with the teleportation experiment"

"Did you even mention this test to Hurley" Jay asks

"I did not" Mr. Smith says "but it was on the contract he signed and apparently he didn't care that I didn't mention it"

"Are you even certain that he read it?" Jay asks

"He glanced over it but I'm certain that he saw that there were two experiments that were going to be tested on him" Mr. Smith replies

"Alright then start the preparations for the teleportation test" Jay says

"Right-o" Kay says

After another few minutes the knowledge downloading test finishes and Mr. Smith says "Now activate the teleportation device"

At the moment of activation a bolt of lightning hit the building causing a power surge throughout the whole building and shutting off all surveillance equipment in lab where Hurley is being tested.

"Quick to the lab" Mr. Smith says "We must find out if the test worked" and all three of them run off to the lab where Hurley is being tested.

End Prologue

Did the test work? What happened to Hurley? Keep reading Naruto? to find out. Please review and sorry about the title. I couldn't think of anything better at the time so if anyone has any better suggestions for a title let me know.


	2. Prologue Part 2: The meeting

A/N: Part 2 of the prologue of the story with a twist not many people would have expected. I used this twist for my story to keep it simple in a way. As you will see later on. If some things don't make sense to you don't worry. I've been called a mad man and my twisted sense of logic proves that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I mention into the story

Naruto?

Prologue Part 2: The Meeting

Previously on Naruto?: A government official came to the house of Hurley Combs where Hurley volunteered to be a test subject for a couple of experiments but a thunderstorm caused a power surge leaving an experiment result unknown. Mr. Smith, Jay, and Kay are currently running to the lab where the testing was taking place.

Mr. Smith, Jay, and Kay run into the lab where Hurley was being tested but Hurley is nowhere to be seen.

"It looks like the teleportation device was a success" Jay says

"We can't be sure of that yet" Mr. Smith says "In order for the test to be a success Hurley must have survived the teleportation"

"Let's head to the room where we programmed the teleporter to send Hurley" Kay said

"Yes, let's" Mr. Smith and Jay agree

All three of them head to the room where Hurley should have been sent and when they open up the door and find Hurley unconscious.

Kay walks up to Hurley and checks his pulse and says "Don't worry he's just passed out"

"Well let's wake him up and do some examinations just to make certain that everything is all right" Mr. Smith says.

Kay grabs a syringe of stimulant out of a nearby cabinet and injects it into Hurley.

Hurley wakes up slowly and once he is fully awake Jay asks "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel any pain and everything seems to be working properly" Hurley replies in a monotone voice

"What is wrong with your voice?" Kay asks

"What do you mean?" Hurley asks in a monotone voice

"There's no emotion behind your voice" Kay replies

"Oh that" Hurley says "It's very simple. Somehow during the transport my soul got separated from my body meaning that this body no longer feels any emotion"

"How is that even possible?" Jay asks

"The simple fact is that there are three parts to human life" Hurley's body says "It consists of the body, mind, and soul. The mind controls the body and stores information which is shared with the soul. The body has many parts all which is meant to sustain the person and contain the soul. The soul is the person's personality and emotional part of themselves. All that means is that without a soul a person is no longer a person he or she is more like a machine."

"That's not quite what I meant" Jay says "I was trying to know how a person's body and soul could be separated"

"Logically if enough energy was put into the teleporter it could separate the body and soul and if some outside source disrupted the teleportation process the soul could be sent somewhere else and depending on if the soul got sent into another dimension the soul could eventually disappear"

"If that's true then where did the soul go?" Mr. Smith asks

"No clue" replies Hurley's body

*****

Meanwhile in another world Hurley's soul has appeared in a field of flowers near a forest.

"Where is this place and why does it look so familiar?" Hurley thinks to himself

While looking around he sees in the distance a village and at the far edge of the village a mountain with four faces on it.

"Okay now I know where I am" Hurley thinks "Apparently the transporter transported me to Naruto's world and yet something doesn't seem quite right" and looks down at himself where he notices that his body is see through and is slowly starting to disappear.

"Okay apparently I am merely a soul which doesn't belong in this dimension and am slowly disappearing because of it" he thinks "The only logical thing to do is to try to find someone to create a bond with and reside within a part of them to prevent myself from disappearing from existence"

At that moment Hinata walks into the field and starts picking some flowers.

"Hey Hinata" Hurley yells out and starts walking over towards Hinata

"Huh. Who's there?" Hinata asks nervously and looks up to see Hurley coming towards her and asks "Who are you? How do you know my name? Are you a ghost?"

"Sorry" Hurley says "Let me introduce myself and explain everything. First of all my name is Hurley Combs. I know your name and who you are because I come from a different dimension where your dimension is a show that is watched for entertainment. As for being a ghost I guess you could call me that. I am a soul that got separated from my body from a lab accident and I am slowly starting to disappear from existence"

"I'm sorry" Hinata says with a sad look on her face "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asks

"The only thing I can think of is to bond with you before I disappear completely" Hurley says

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asks nervously

"I guess the best way I could compare it is that it would be similar to the way the Kyuubi is bound to Naruto except that in this case it is a willing bond and there will be no seal on your body at all" Hurley says

"If that's all I guess that it shouldn't be a problem" Hinata says

"Alright then just let me enter your body real quick and create a small living area" Hurley says and enters Hinata's body.

A moment later Hurley and Hinata are standing in a small bedroom where the walls are painted like it was outdoors with grass, a blue sky with a couple white fluffy clouds and a couple trees and the ceiling being decorated with stars. Inside the room is a waterbed, a dresser, and a fan in about the center of the room.

"Where are we?" Hinata asks surprised

"This is the living area that I created" Hurley says "I based it off of the bedroom I slept in when I was a kid because I enjoyed that it was painted like the outdoors meaning that it was like we were one with nature"

"It's very beautiful" Hinata says "but one question before I leave"

"What is it?" Hurley asks

"Once I leave here how will I be able to get back here in case I want to talk with you about something?" Hinata asks

"I'm not fully sure" Hurley replies "but I'm sure that if you search for me with your heart you will show up here"

"Okay" Hinata says slightly saddened

"What's wrong?" Hurley asks

"I'm really nervous because tomorrow I start going to the ninja academy with Naruto and I'm worried that I won't be put into the same team as Naruto" Hinata replies

"You don't need to worry about that" Hurley says

"Why not?" Hinata asks

"All you need to do is become the best Kunoichi in your class to be in Naruto's team and I'll help you become the best Kunoichi" Hurley says

"Okay" Hinata says with a smile on her face

"See you later Hinata" Hurley says

"Talk to you later" Hinata says and leaves the room

Many hours pass by and it becomes late into the night and Hurley lies on the bed unable to sleep.

"If I can't sleep might as well see what all I can do as merely a soul" Hurley thinks and then departs from Hinata's body as a glowing ball of energy.

"Interesting" Hurley thinks "Apparently I can't maintain a human form at the moment" and looks down and notices Hinata asleep holding a Naruto doll.

"Hinata is very cute while she sleeps" Hurley thinks "I wonder if I can possess inanimate objects as a soul" and enters the Naruto doll.

"Wow that actually worked" Hurley says a little too loud waking Hinata up.

"Who's there?" Hinata asks very scared and holding the Naruto doll tightly.

"Sorry about that Hinata" Hurley says "It's just me"

"Wait my Naruto doll is talking" Hinata says slightly confused

"It's me Hurley" Hurley says "I discovered that I was able to make humanoid inanimate objects move and talk through them. I'm sorry if I woke you up. You can go back to sleep now"

"Oh, ok" Hinata says and then yawns and goes back to sleep.

"I need to be more careful" Hurley thinks "Now it's time for me to try to pay Kyuubi a visit"

Hurley leaves the Naruto doll and flies over to Naruto's house and into his room.

"Now let's see if I can enter other people's bodies" Hurley thinks and flies into Naruto's body

As soon as Hurley enters Naruto's body he changes into human form and hears "Who goes there?"

Hurley walks towards the voice and enters into the chamber where the Kyuubi is sealed.

Hurley looks up and says "You must be the Kyuubi"

"I am he" Kyuubi says "Now who are you and what are you doing here? Have you come to let me feed on you?"

"There would not be much point in eating me. Being sealed within Naruto's body means that you don't need to eat nor drink" Hurley says "Anyways my name is Hurley Combs and I have come to make you an offer"

"What is this offer?" Kyuubi asks

"Being a soul from a different world and having knowledge of your world I know some things yet I don't necessarily understand how they work" Hurley says "and being a creature that is old and wise I figured that you could teach me and train me in the ways of chakra usage and basic jutsu"

"What's in it for either you or me?" Kyuubi asks

"What would be in it for me is that I would have knowledge to be able to help those who need help and what would be in it for you would be that I could help protect Naruto and therefore make it so that you can live until the seal possibly gets broken"

"You have sound reasoning behind your offer" Kyuubi says "but if you betray your side of the deal I will find you, torture you, and eat you when I get out of here"

"You don't need to worry about that" Hurley says "If something is within my power I will do what I say"

"Okay then we will start out with the explanation of chakra" Kyuubi says

"From what I understand of chakra it is the combination of spiritual energy and physical energy" Hurley says

"That is correct" Kyuubi says

"What I don't understand is if a soul like me could even generate chakra" Hurley says

"As a soul you are pure spiritual energy" Kyuubi says "All you lack is the physical energy portion of it which you will gain when you possess a person or object"

"Wait a minute" Hurley says

"What is it?" Kyuubi asks

"Are you saying that a soul can take over a person's body?" Hurley asks

"Only to a certain degree when the host is unwilling" Kyuubi says "The only way a soul can fully possess another person's body fully is when the person is asleep, knocked out, passed out, or is willing to let you over control"

"Okay I understand now" Hurley says

"Now since that is out of the way" Kyuubi says "Let's start your training"

Hurley and Kyuubi train through the night and by the time the sun rises Hurley is completely exhausted and is starting to fade a little bit.

"apparently being bonded to Hinata means that I need to return to her or else I'll fade" Hurley thinks and says "See you later Kyuubi and thanks for the training. I'll be back for more training"

"Just don't forget your side of the deal" Kyuubi growls

"You don't need to keep reminding me" Hurley says and departs from the Kyuubi's area

After a few minutes Hurley reaches Hinata who is already awake and dressed.

Hurley enters her Naruto doll and says "Wow you are sure up early"

"I really couldn't sleep much" Hinata says

"Well I've been training with the Kyuubi and am completely exhausted" Hurley says "I'm going to go ahead and return to my little area inside of you and rest up. If you need anything you know where to find me"

"Ok see you later" Hinata says

Hurley enters into his little area and falls fast asleep on the water bed.

End Prologue Part 2

Well how will this change the Naruto story? Keep reading and find out. Please review


	3. Chapter 1: Day before Graduation

A/N: Chapter 1 and we finally start off with the anime, sort of. And time to modify the disclaimer a little bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG, or anything else from a show or movie that I might mention.

Chapter 1: Day before Graduation

Many months have passed in which Hinata has become the smartest Kunoichi with Hurley's help, Hurley has been training with Kyuubi and has been coming up with an original jutsu to this world and today is the day before the Ninja Academy graduation day. We start by seeing Naruto painting the faces of the Hokage on the Hokage Mountain. What Naruto doesn't know is that he's being watched by someone.

"You know I would get out of here before you get caught" Hurley says while sticking to the rocks using chakra

"Who are you?" Naruto asks

"My name is Hurley Combs and I know that since you're almost done painting the fourth Hokage's face that a couple Chunnin are going to find you find you and start chasing you around town" Hurley says

"How do you know that?" Naruto asks while still painting the fourth Hokage's face

"Le t me just say that I know the future to a degree" Hurley says

"That's impossible" Naruto says

"Normally I would agree with you" Hurley says "But I'm a special circumstance"

"I still don't believe you" Naruto says

"It's your choice" Hurley says "I'll just watch the show then" and disappears

When Naruto finishes painting a couple of Chuunins show up and start chasing Naruto around town yelling, "Naruto come back here. When I get my hands on you. You've crossed the line this time"

Naruto keeps away from them while laughing and yelling back at them "Give it up. You're just bent because you don't have the guts to do what I do, do you. Losers. Wannabes. You'll never catch me.

At the Hokage mansion a couple Chunnin comes up to the Third Hokage and one says panicking "Lord Hokage, it's an emergency"

"I hope you're not bothering me with something trivia and don't tell me it's Naruto again" the Third Hokage says while painting some words on canvas and smoking a pipe.

"It is Naruto again" One Chuunin says "He climbed onto the great stone faces"

"He put graffiti all over the Hokage" the other Chunnin says

The Third Hokage just breathes out some smoke at this situation.

In town the two Chuunin keep chasing Naruto and suddenly Hurley appears running along Naruto and says "See I told you that they would find you painting the Hokage faces"

"I can lose these guys easily" Naruto says

"But you probably can't lose Iruka easily" Hurley says

"Naruto hold on" one of the Chuunin says

"He's too busy teaching a class to catch me" Naruto says

"I don't think so" Hurley says "He will appear right about … now" and at that instance Iruka turns the corner

"Darn it" Naruto says

"I can stall for a little bit but you have to agree on one thing" Hurley says

"What's that?" Naruto asks

"You have to willingly go back to class" Hurley replies

"Fine" Naruto says with a pouty face

"Let's do this then" Hurley says and pulls out a storage scroll where he brings out a device and a deck of cards and attaches the device to his arm and sticks the deck of cards into it. Draws five cards and stops suddenly.

"What is he doing?" one of the Chuunin asks

As if to answer his question Hurley says "I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light" and puts a card into the device and suddenly three swords of light come down in front of the Chuunin and Iruka and stop them in their tracks.

"What is this?" Iruka asks and one of the swords disappear at that question

Hurley draws a card and says "This was a game from my dimension originally, but I modified it so that I can use my chakra to make to abilities on the cards real"

"What about Naruto?" Iruka asks and a second sword disappears

Hurley draws another card and says "I made a deal with him that he would go back to class on his own if I would help him get away from you"

"But what if he breaks the deal?" Iruka asks and the last sword disappears

Hurley draws one final card and replies "If he does then I have this trap waiting for him and throws a card face down into the device"

"Mind if I ask what that device is?" one of the Chuunin asks

"Not at all" Hurley replies "It's called a duel disk and it is made out of a special metal that you can put chakra into and combined with special chakra encoded cards I can make whatever is on the card real. Just like this I summon Gemini Elf" and puts the Gemini Elf card onto the duel disk and in front of him appears a pair of elves.

"Amazing" one Chuunin says

"I only did this because I really don't like fighting people myself but still need to help whenever possible" Hurley says

"Let's go ahead and go" one of the Chuunin says

"Yes let's" the other agrees

"You might as well as head back to your class Iruka" Hurley says "I'm certain Naruto should be back by now"

"See you later then" Iruka says and runs off

"Sooner than you think" Hurley thinks and heads off in the direction of the Hyuuga estate.

When Iruka reaches the classroom Naruto is already sitting in his seat.

"Glad you could finally join us" Iruka says "but I'm at the end of my rope. You failed the graduation exam last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again"

"Hmpf" Naruto says as he looks away from Iruka

Iruka gets really mad at this and says "Fine since you missed it Naruto everyone is going to review the transformation jutsu"

"Aww" everyone groans

Sakura Haruno gets up first, makes a hand sign and says "Alright Sakura here let's do it. Transform" and transforms into a perfect copy of Iruka

"You transformed into me. Good" Iruka says

Sakura transforms back and says "Yes I did it" while thinking "I kicked butt" and turns around asks "Sasuke did you see that?"

"Next Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka says and Sakura steps away and Sasuke steps up and transforms into Iruka and Iruka says "Good" and Sasuke transforms back

"Next Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka says and Sasuke steps away

"This is a total waste of time Naruto" Shikamaru says

"We always pay for your screw-ups" Ino says

"Like I care" Naruto says and steps up

"Naruto do your best" Hinata thinks as she blushes slightly and moves her hands with her pointer fingers together

"Transform" Naruto says and changes into a naked girl with smoke around her chest and groin doing a sexy pose

"Huh" Iruka says with a shocked look on his face and his nose starts bleeding

Naruto changes back and laughs then says "Got you. That's my Sexy Jutsu"

"Cut the stupid tricks. This is your last warning" Iruka yells at Naruto

At that time Hurley enters in is spirit ball form and goes up to Hinata and whispers "I'm back"

"It looks like everything went as you planned" Hinata whispers back

"Not quite" Hurley whispers "but at least I got to try out the jutsu style that I've been working on"

"Did it work?" Hinata asks whispering

"It looks like I got all the bugs worked out" Hurley whispers "I also went ahead and put the puppet and storage scroll in the hiding area in your room"

"Thanks" Hinata whispers

"Not a problem" Hurley whispers

"Next up Hinata Hyuuga" Iruka says

"Looks like it's your turn" Hurley whispers "I'll be in my area if you need me"

"Hinata quit daydreaming" Iruka says

"Yes sir" Hinata says and forms a hand sign "Transform" she says and transforms into Naruto

"Good job" Iruka says and Hinata changes back

A few hours go by and it is now late in the afternoon. We see Naruto on the Hokage Mountain cleaning the Great stone faces with Iruka watching him.

Naruto mumbles to himself and Iruka says "You're not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint"

Naruto looks up at Iruka and says "So what. It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me"

A few minutes go by with no one saying a thing then Iruka says "Naruto"

"What do you want now sensei?" Naruto asks

"Well I was just thinking" Iruka says "Maybe after you clean this all up I could take you out for ramen, the good stuff. What do you think?"

At this Naruto cheers up and says "Now that's some serious motivation. I'll have this clean in no time"

Many hours pass and the sun has set for a couple hours. We see Naruto and Iruka sitting down at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Naruto has started to eat his bowl of ramen.

"Naruto" Iruka says

"Hmm" Naruto says

"Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean you do know who the Hokage are, don't you?" Iruka asks

"Of course I do" Naruto replies and finishes off his bowl of ramen "Everybody knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time right, the best of the best, undefeated ninja champs, and the Fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing"

"Then why did you" Iruka starts to ask

"Because" Naruto interrupts "I'm going to be greater than any of them, me, Naruto, the next Hokage, a ninja legend, then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe it"

A few seconds go by then Naruto says "By the way, I kind of want to ask a little favor sensei"

"You want another bowl of ramen?" Iruka asks

"No" Naruto replies "I want to try on your headband, come on, please" putting his hands together in a pleading gesture

"Oh this" Iruka says putting his right thumb and forefinger around the edge of his headband "No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you graduate from the academy and become a real ninja. You've got to past the test tomorrow"

"That is so un-cool" Naruto says

"Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?" Iruka asks

"Uh I want another bowl" Naruto answers dodging the question

Iruka just laughs.

After Naruto and Iruka finish eating they leave Ichiraku's Ramen Stand and Iruka says "No matter what just try your best tomorrow"

"Just you wait and see" Naruto says confidently "I'll pass no problem. Believe it"

"Well good night" Iruka says

"Good night" Naruto says and they both head to their own house

*****

Back at the Hyuuga residence Hinata is pacing around nervously while Hurley watches through the Naruto doll.

"Would you calm down?" Hurley asks "I've told you many times that everything is going to be fine"

"I can't calm down" Hinata says very nervous "What if I'm not good enough? What if I fail to graduate and Naruto passes? What if I pass and Naruto doesn't? I don't want to be in a different team than Naruto. I have to be in Naruto's team"

"Calm down" Hurley says "You're worrying too much about things. Sometimes you just need to relax and quit worrying"

"This is not a time to be relaxing" Hinata says "I must be in Naruto's team" and pulls out many scrolls and starts studying

"What a drag" Hurley thinks "On the one hand it's nice that she thinks about Naruto so much. I wish I had a girl that thought about me that much in my dimension. On the other hand she worries about too many things when it comes to Naruto. Not to mention the fact that she gets really nervous around him. I don't have much chakra in this form but at least I can do this" and makes a hand sign and starts to put a sleeping Genjutsu on Hinata.

Hinata's eyes start to droop and she asks groggily "What's going on?"

"Sorry about this Hinata" Hurley says "but you need proper rest if you are going to be at your best tomorrow"

"Darn you" Hinata says trying to glare at Hurley and falls asleep

"Now time to get her in bed" Hurley thinks and leaves the Naruto doll and then enter the puppet.

Hurley walks over and picks Hinata up, tucks her into bed, and thinks "Just like me you care a lot about people, can understand their true feelings, and can listen to them. Although unlike me you know how to cheer a person up when they are down. I honestly wish there had been someone like you when I was seriously down in the dumps" and then walks over to the Naruto doll and brings it over to Hinata and puts it into her arms.

Hinata wraps her arms around it and says "Oh Naruto"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised" Hurley thinks smiling inwardly "You really do care about Naruto. I will do whatever I can to help you, but you have to be the one to tell him about your feeling for him" and walks back to the puppet's original place and sets it back down it the exact same position and leaves the puppet and enters his little area.

Hurley walks over to the bed and lies down and looks up at the ceiling and thinks "Don't you worry Hinata. I will help make certain that you and Naruto remain safe" and falls asleep

End Chapter 1

Will Naruto and Hinata graduate? Will they be in the same team? Keep reading to find out. What do you readers think? Please review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 2: Graduation Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-gi-oh TCG, or anything else that I might mention that belongs to someone else.

Chapter 2: Graduation Day

The sun starts to rise and we see Hinata asleep. Hurley wakes up and posses the puppet and transforms into his human appearance, a 5 foot 10 young adult with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing glasses with a casual appearance, and heads outside.

Hurley sits down under a nearby tree and watches the sun rise with many thoughts on his mind.

"What can I do to make up for what I did to Hinata last night?" Hurley thinks "Even though I did what was best for her, she is still going to be really mad when she wakes up"

After a little bit of thinking Hurley comes up with an idea. "Considering that the best things for a person before a test or exam is plenty of sleep and a good meal I might as well cook breakfast and bring it to Hinata" and heads off towards the kitchen.

When Hurley arrives at the kitchen and enters and starts to look around to see what's available to cook and after a few minutes says to himself "Looks there's everything to make a classic breakfast of bacon and eggs with fruit and I might as well add some spiced rice" and starts cooking.

A little bit later Hinata's father wakes up sensing that something is wrong and activates his Byakugan. "There's an intruder in the kitchen" he thinks "but the chakra is different from anything I've seen. I must get rid of anything before he tries to hurt any of my family" and starts heading towards the kitchen trying to be silent.

When Hinata's father reaches the kitchen door and opens it slowly and sees Hurley cooking.

"Might as well come in Hiashi" Hurley says

Hiashi opens the door all the way and steps in then asks "Who are you, how do you know me, and how did you know that I was outside?"

Hurley set what he was cooking aside and says "That's right. I keep forgetting that I know of you but you don't necessarily know about me"

"Quit dodging the questions" Hiashi says slightly angered

"Alright then" Hurley says "In the order you asked: my name is Hurley Combs, I know of you because I come from a dimension where your dimension is a show people watch, and I knew you were outside because when you opened up the door a crack it let more sunlight into the kitchen making an obvious difference in the lighting and based upon the weight being put on the floor and the creak that also revealed you I would mean a person of great height meaning that it could only really be you"

"You expect me to believe that explanation?" Hiashi asks

"I don't expect many people to believe me" Hurley says "but I do have one piece that is impossible to not believe"

"What is that?" Hiashi asks

Hurley sets aside the food he has been cooking and then exits the puppet which collapses and changes back.

"As you can see" Hurley says in his orb form "I am merely a soul that has been separated from my body in my home dimension"

"How do you exist then?" Hiashi asks

"That part you might not like" Hurley says "I almost disappeared from existence when I arrived here but your daughter Hinata was nearby and I created a bond with her"

"I could care less about Hinata" Hiashi says "She is so weak she is unworthy of being the Hyuuga heir and therefore not of much importance to me"

Hurley enters into the puppet again and changes into his humanoid form and says "I was hoping that at least being her father you would care a little bit and pay attention to her"

"What do you mean by that?" Hiashi asks

"When a parent or both parents don't pay attention to their child much it can be the cause of serious problems" Hurley says "and the only reason I know that is because I have lived in a similar scenario but for a different reason"

"Enough of that" Hiashi says "What are you doing in here?" he asks

"Cooking of course" Hurley says "I sort of got on Hinata's bad side last night and wanted to make it up to her somehow and this was the only thing I could think of. I also made breakfast for you and Hanabi. I finished both of yours just before you entered and set them on the table"

Hiashi looks at the table and sees two plates with food on them with silverware next to the plate and the food is still steaming.

"Better go wake Hanabi up before it gets cold and afterwards you can go ahead and do your serious training with her" Hurley says as he takes the freshly cooked food and puts it on a plate and grabs some silverware.

"I will forgive you for being disrespectful this time" Hiashi says "but you must learn to respect those who have experience"

"In all honesty" Hurley says "Experience is not everything. Wisdom is a little bit better than experience and in order to get respect you really should give respect and from what I've seen talking with you, you give almost no respect" and opens the kitchen door.

"What about the dishes?" Hiashi asks

"Just leave everything in the sink and I'll take care of them after I give Hinata her breakfast and get chewed out by her" and leaves

When Hurley reaches Hinata's room he stalls for a little bit and then says "Might as well get this over with" and slides open the door and steps inside.

Hinata is still sleeping so Hurley decides to set down the food on Hinata's dresser and shakes Hinata's shoulder saying "Come on Hinata time to wake up"

Hinata wakes up slowly and says groggily "What's going on?"

"I brought you breakfast" Hurley says

Finally fully awake Hinata says "I don't want any"

"Come on" Hurley says "You've got to eat something before you go to the academy

"Why would I take anything from a person who would do something like you did?" Hinata asks

"I only did what was best for you" Hurley replies

"How was what you did best for me?" Hinata asks

"With the way you were acting last night, had I let you do what you wanted you would have gotten almost no sleep and that would have caused you to do bad on the test and I think you know what would come from it"

"Any chance I had of being on Naruto's team" Hinata says dropping her head suddenly realizing how dumb she was being last night

"Hey don't get so upset" Hurley says noticing the look on Hinata's face

"Why shouldn't I?" Hinata asks "I was being so stupid last night"

"You weren't being stupid" Hurley says calmly and sincere "You were just acting upon your feelings and it is fine to do that in the right times but other times it causes you to only see short term rather than long term"

"Thank you" Hinata says cheering up slightly

"That's what friends do for each other" Hurley says "Now go ahead and eat up" and picks up the plate from the dresser and hands it to Hinata

"Alright" Hinata says and takes the plate and starts eating.

*****

A couple of hours later Hinata sits the classroom with everyone else, waiting for Iruka to start the final exam.

Iruka finally comes in and says "Today is graduation day, but before you graduate we have one final written exam and a final practical test. I'll hand out the written test and when you receive it go ahead and start. You'll have an hour to finish it" and starts passing out the written exams

An hour later Iruka says "Pencils down. I will go ahead and collect the exams" and starts collecting them.

After collecting the exams Iruka says "We will now test you on how well you can use jutsu. If you fail you will not be able to graduate no matter how well you did on the written exam. When your name is called enter the examination room. The exam will be on the clone jutsu"

Naruto gets a frustrated look on his face and puts his hands to his face thinking "That's my worst technique. I'm never going to pass"

Hinata gets called and follows Iruka to the examination room, where Iruka and Mizuki examine them.

"Go ahead whenever you're ready" Iruka says

"Here I go" Hinata says forming a hand sign and says "Clone Jutsu" and seven clones materialize around her.

"Very good you pass" Iruka says and gives Hinata a leaf headband and then takes her back to the classroom.

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka says and Naruto gets up and starts to head to the door.

"Good luck, Naruto" Hinata says nervously as he passes her

"I don't need luck" Naruto says confidently "I'll pass no problem. Believe it" and follows Iruka to the examination room.

When they enter the room Iruka sits down and says "Go ahead when ready"

Naruto gets in front of them and stares at them with a determined look in his eyes thinking "Alright, get it together Naruto, you can do this. Believe it" and makes a hand sign and after charging up his chakra for a little bit says "Clone Jutsu" and smoke appears and when it clears there is a Naruto clone except that it is pale and looks dead.

Naruto starts to sweat at this and Iruka gets an annoyed look on his face and says "You fail"

"Iruka-sensei" Mizuki says "He was off, but his moves weren't bad and he did manage to replicate. It is his third try and you can see that he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him" and Naruto smiles happily at this

"There's no way I could do that Mizuki-sensei" Iruka says "Everyone else managed at least three working clones, but Naruto could only make one and a pitiful one at that. It wouldn't be right"

After the exam Naruto sits on a swing looking depressed while other students talk about how that passed.

Two girls look over at Naruto and one says "I heard that he's the only one who didn't pass"

"Yeah" the other girl says "It's a good thing he didn't. Imagine what would happen if he did, after all he is …"

"Shush" the first girl says "We're not allowed to talk about it"

Mizuki comes up to Naruto and leaves with him.

The Third Hokage sees this and says "Iruka. There's something we need to talk about"

Mizuki and Naruto sit on a roof watching the sunset and Mizuki says "Iruka is tough, but he's not against you"

"Then why only me?" Naruto asks

"He wants you to be strong" Mizuki says "but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you. No parents, no family"

"But this time I really wanted to graduate" Naruto says

Mizuki laughs and says "Well I guess I have to tell you"

"Huh" Naruto says

"It's a secret" Mizuki says "but I'm going to let you in on it"

"A secret" Naruto thinks

Meanwhile back at the Hyuuga Mansion Hurley is receiving another chewing out from Hinata in his little area/

"I thought you said that Naruto would pass" Hinata says

"I did say that and he will pass" Hurley says

"But the examination is already over and he failed" Hinata says

"You are correct about that" Hurley says "but I never said what would allow him to pass"

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asks slightly confused

"What allows him to pass will happen very soon" Hurley says "In fact we had better leave now in order to be there in time"

"I'm going with you" Hinata says

"I figured you would want to" Hurley says "but first we need to be prepared. We'll continue this chat in the real world"

"Alright" Hinata says and departs from Hurley's area and Hurley appears in his orb form

"Would you go ahead and release the puppet from the storage scroll?" Hurley asks

"Sure thing" Hinata says and opens up the storage scroll and brings out the wooden puppet.

Hurley enters into the puppet and transforms into his human form and then brings out the duel disk and a deck of cards from the storage scroll as well.

"What are you bringing those for?" Hinata asks

"Let's just say that it might get a little dangerous and I would like to be prepared" Hurley replies as he puts on the duel disk and puts the deck of cards into the duel disk which auto-shuffles the deck.

"Van we head out now?" Hinata asks

"Sure, just follow me" Hurley says and heads off towards the forest with night starting to fall upon them.

Night falls and Iruka lays on his bed thinking about what the Third Hokage said to him

Hokage: Iruka

Iruka: What is it Lord Hokage

Hokage: I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruto. Growing up without knowing the love of a mother or father. The warmth of a family.

(Flashback)

The nine-tailed fox is attacking the village and a Chuunin is taking Iruka away from the battle.

"Let me go" Young Iruka says "My mom and dad are still fighting back there"

(End Flashback)

"Iruka-sensei wake up" Mizuki says, from outside Iruka's apartment, arousing Iruka from his thoughts

Iruka opens the door and asks "What is it?"

"You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away" Mizuki says "It's Naruto. He stole the sacred scroll"

Iruka looks shocked at this and says "You mean the scroll of sealing, no"

Meanwhile Naruto hides in the woods near a shack and opens up the scroll and reads it.

"The first one is Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto says and puts his right hand to his head "Not this one again. It's my worse jutsu"

At the Hokage's place most Chuunin in the village have shown up.

One says "Lord Hokage this isn't just a prank. It's a serious crime"

"That's right" says another "The scroll contains secrets sealed by the First Hokage. Secrets only known to the Leaf Village"

"If it falls into the wrong hands it could ruin our way of life" a third says

"Alright" the Third Hokage says "Bring Naruto here at once"

"Yes sir" they all say and leave

Iruka runs around the village thinking "Where would he go"

At about the same time Hurley and Hinata arrive at Naruto's hiding place.

"Who's there?" Naruto asks

"Relax Naruto" Hurley says "It's just me and Hinata"

"Don't try to stop me" Naruto says "I have to learn a jutsu from this scroll"

"We're not here to stop you" Hurley says "I'm merely here to observe and Hinata is here because she was worried about you. Actually Hinata the jutsu Naruto is learning could come in handy for you. Why don't you try to learn it as well?"

"Okay" Hinata says nervously and walks over to Naruto and starts working with him while blushing quite a bit and Hurley heads off and hides nearby giving them some time alone.

Back in the village Mizuki runs through the village thinking "Now that I told them what Naruto did I can eliminate him. They'll be glad he's gone and I keep the scroll all to myself"

A few hours pass and Naruto and Hinata sit on the ground exhausted and a shadow appears before them and Naruto looks up at the person.

"It's all over" Iruka says

Naruto stands up and chuckles saying "Not bad. You're quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique"

"He's been out here practicing" Iruka thinks "I can tell how hard he's been working, but why is Hinata here? Nobody mentioned anything about Hinata being here"

"Listen Iruka-sensei" Naruto says with a smile on his face "I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're going to let me graduate then everything will be ok. That's the way it works right, anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes"

Iruka gets caught off guard by this and says "Huh. Where'd you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it" Naruto says "He told me where to find the scroll and about this place"

"Mizuki?" Iruka thinks

Suddenly /kunai come flying through the air pinning Iruka to the shack wall and drawing some blood.

"I see you found our little hideout" Mizuki says

"So that's the way it is" Iruka says "I should have known"

"Naruto give me he scroll now" Mizuki says from the tree branch

"Wait a minute" Naruto says looking between Mizuki and Iruka "What's going on here?"

"Naruto" Iruka says "Don't let Mizuki get the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power"

"Naruto" Mizuki says reaching out a hand towards Naruto "Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll"

"Huh" Naruto says and looks at Iruka

"Stop lying Mizuki" Iruka says and looks at Naruto "Don't let him trick you Naruto"

"I'll tell you who's really lying" Mizuki says

"No Mizuki" Iruka says

"They've been lying for you who life, Naruto" Mizuki says "Since the decree 12 years ago"

"What decree?" Naruto asks

"Everyone knows except you" Mizuki says "Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to keep me quiet"

"What is this decree?" Naruto asks "Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him. It's forbidden" Iruka yells

"The decree is…" Mizuki says

"I think that's about enough of that" a voice sounds nearby

"Who's there?" Mizuki asks

Hurley steps out from behind the shed and says "You can just call me your worst nightmare"

"Who's this?" Iruka asks

"I believe his name was Hurley Combs" Naruto replies

"That's right" Hurley says "but before Mizuki says anymore we need to get some items out of the way"

"What's that?" Naruto asks

"What Mizuki was about to tell you is correct but in a twisted way" Hurley replies

"What was he about to tell me" Naruto asks

"Before you say anything Iruka" Hurley says as Iruka is about to speak up "Naruto needs to know this but he should only be told by someone who is calm"

"Alright you win" Iruka says

"Naruto" Hurley says calmly "12 years ago the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed into you by the Fourth Hokage. People weren't supposed to talk about it because they wanted you to grow up as a normal kid, but that didn't happen because the parents knew and thought of you as the Nine-Tailed fox and their children sensed it and kept away from you"

"Of course they would" Mizuki says "Naruto is the Nine-Tailed Fox"

Hurley glares at Mizuki and says "That's where you're wrong. Naruto is not the Nine-Tailed Fox because he doesn't act like the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox are two separate beings. The Nine-Tailed Fox is merely sealed inside Naruto, trapped unless Naruto releases him. Now let's get this over with" and draws 5 cards from the duel disk and sets one card face-down.

"It doesn't matter to me" Mizuki says "I'll just kill you all" and takes a giant shuriken off his back and throws it at Naruto.

"I won't let that happen" Hurley says "Trap activate" and the trap activates putting a shield in front of Naruto stopping the giant shuriken and a stream of energy transfers itself to Hurley.

"What happened?" Mizuki asks

"That was he trap card Draining Shield" Hurley says "It not only stops an opponent's attack but takes the energy from it and changes it into chakra and transfers it to me"

"I'll get you yet" Mizuki says

"I don't think so" Hurley says "I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and disarm you of your other giant shuriken" and suddenly a big gust of wind blasts Mizuki sending the other giant shuriken deep into the woods.

"You'll pay for that you brat" Mizuki says

"I don't think so" Hurley says "I summon Kuriboh in attack mode" and a Kuriboh appears in front of Hurley

Mizuki laughs "What are you going to do with that little puffball?" he asks

"What was one now is many" Hurley says "I activate the spell card Multiply" and the Kuriboh suddenly multiplies into thousands of Kuriboh.

"Naruto you're up" Hurley says "Go ahead and show Mizuki your new Jutsu"

"Ok" Naruto says and forms a hand sign saying "Shadow Clone jutsu" and thousands of Naruto appear around Mizuki

"Naruto" Iruka thinks shock "Those aren't illusions, they're solid clones. He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu"

Mizuki looks around surprised to see all the Naruto

"If you think that's surprising just wait" Hurley says with a big grin "Naruto grab the Kuriboh and toss them at Mizuki"

"Be glad to" all the Naruto say and grab a Kuriboh and toss them at Mizuki.

When the Kuriboh hit Mizuki they explode creating a big cloud of smoke and when the smoke clears Mizuki is lying there slightly burnt.

Naruto undoes his jutsu and says "I think we went overboard a little bit"

"Not really" Hurley says "I restricted the amount of chakra I put into the multiplied Kuriboh. Mizuki is just knocked out and his clothes burnt a little"

Iruka walks up to Hurley and says "Thank you for helping us out. It could have ended a lot worse"

"It was my pleasure" Hurley says

"Now Naruto" Iruka says "Close your eyes I have something I want to give you"

At the Hokage's place the Hokage had been watching everything that was dealing with Naruto and walks outside where the Chuunin have gathered talking about their failure to find Naruto and possibly smoking him out.

"There's no need to continue looking for Naruto" the Third Hokage says "The scroll is safe and Naruto will be back soon"

"Yes Lord Hokage" they all say and leave

"Now I need to find our friendly stranger and talk to him" the Third Hokage thinks

Back with Naruto, Iruka, Hurley, and Hinata Iruka is passing his headband to Naruto and says "Congratulations Naruto you graduate and to celebrate I'm taking you out for some ramen tomorrow night"

Naruto looks shocked for a little bit and says "Iruka-sensei" giving Iruka a giant hug

"Naruto this is only the beginning" Iruka thinks "The road will get tougher now that you're a ninja, but if I told you that it might ruin the moment. I'll go ahead and tell you later, over ramen"

"You see" Hurley says "I told you everything would work out"

"Ok" Hinata says "I'm sorry I doubted you"

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Hurley says "I would have brought you even if you doubted me"

"Why would you do that?" Hinata asks

"To learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu" Hurley says "It has many uses that would help you"

"Then why didn't you learn it?" Hinata asks

"You haven't been around me long enough" Hurley says "People have a hard time dealing with one of me. If there were two or more of me I think that would drive people crazy"

"You don't seem that bad" Hinata says

"Yeah well I haven't used much of my techno-babble around you" Hurley says

"Techno-babble?" Hinata asks

"There can be many words for it" Hurley says "Techno-babble, double talk. To be blunt I have much knowledge which depending on how I say it can confuse or annoy people. Anyways you must still be exhausted"

"I am" Hinata says

"I'll go ahead and carry you back then or at least one of my monster will" Hurley says

"Ok" Hinata says

"I summon Marauding Captain special summoning Skilled Dark Magician and activate the Spell Magical Dimension sending Marauding Captain to the Graveyard special summoning the Dark Magician and destroying Skilled Dark Magician" and Dark Magician stands next to Hurley.

"Dark Magician, go ahead and pick up Hinata and let's go" Hurley says and starts to leave

"See you later" Naruto says as the Dark Magician picks up Hinata and follows Hurley

"See you later" Hinata says

Along the way back Hinata falls asleep in Dark Magician's arms and when they arrive Hurley enters Hinata's room and tucks her into bed.

"I'm surprised she managed to stay awake as long as she did" Hurley thinks "She really does have a strong will" and Dark Magician just stands there looking at them.

"That's right" Hurley says "Thank you so much for your help Dark Magician"

"You're welcome" Dark Magician says

"Wait a minute you can talk" Hurley says surprised

"Yeah that's correct" Dark Magician says

"But how are you able to talk?" Hurley asks

"You may not have realized this" Dark Magician says "But when you were chakra encoding our cards we took on a little bit of your personality"

"Will that happen to any card that gets encoded by another person?" Hurley asks

"In theory yes" Dark Magician says "If one of us was stolen and your encoding erased and re-encoded we might take on a piece of their personality"

"Well good to know" Hurley says "See you later"

"Bye for now" Dark Magician says and Hurley deactivates the duel disk and puts them back into the storage scroll and walks to the wall and leaves the puppets and enters his little area inside Hinata.

Hurley lies on the bed and thinks "That's one part down. Now time to plan for our future adventures"

(End Chapter 2)

How will Naruto's adventures turn out? Keep reading to find out.

Okay easy part done. You will still see many similarities from the show but also now many differences as well. Are you enjoying the story at all? Please review and let me know if that is your wish.


	5. Chapter3 Genin Orientation & Sensei Meet

A/N: Sorry if I threw anyone off in the last chapter. I have a tendency to think of something on the spot while writing and just go with it. I'm glad you people are enjoying the story so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh TCG, or anything else I might mention in this story from shows or movies.

Chapter 3: Genin Orientation and Meeting the Sensei

A few days have passed since the incident with Mizuki in which a few things have happened. First Naruto tries to get his picture taken looking like a clown, but ends up getting soaked and having a fairly normal picture and when meeting with the Hokage met up with his grandson who then later mysteriously disappeared while trying to follow Naruto. It is now the day of the Genin Orientation, the day where everyone finds out what team they are on. We start out in the Hyuuga Mansion with Hinata having a conversation with Hurley.

"Stop acting so nervous Hinata" Hurley says as the Naruto doll noticing Hinata pacing nervously around the room.

"I can't help it" Hinata says shakily "I'm nervous about being in Naruto's team or not"

"I've told you many times that you will be in his team" Hurley says "Based upon how they set up the teams in my world I've helped you become a good enough Kunoichi to be on Naruto's team. Why won't you just believe me?" he asks

"There's always the possibility that our world is different from the one you viewed and I still won't end up on Naruto's team" Hinata says

Hurley laughs "I think you've been around me a little to long" he says "That's the sort of thing I would say. Anyways everything has played out as I have seen therefore it shouldn't change now"

"I still can't help it" Hinata says

"I guess we'll just have to keep your mind off it in the only way I know how to, with a duel" and goes over to the scroll and summons a couple of decks from it.

"Fine" Hinata says "Perhaps I'll finally be able to win against you" and grabs a deck from him.

15 minutes later the duel finishes with Hurley being victorious.

"Why can't I beat you?" Hinata asks

"It could be many things" Hurley says "I do know that I have more experience and my strategies are so random that they throw most people off, but you have been getting beter. Who knows someday you might beat me"

"From what I see" Hinata says "It seems as if you have no strategy at all"

"Honestly" Hurley says "My strategies are always changing based upon the cards I draw. I may have one plan but I always change them based upon what the opponent does and the new cards I draw. Half the time I have to make a new strategy on the spot"

"It still is going to be hard to beat you" Hinata says

"Yeah" Hurley says "Many people find dueling me extremely annoying. Anyways we might as well head out now"

Hinata looks at the clock and says "Is it that time already? We're going to be late" and grabs the scroll before running out the room

Hurley leaves the Naruto doll and starts running after Hinata as a ghostly figure and reaches her quickly.

"I'm going to go ahead and return to my area now" Hurley says

"Why?" Hinata asks

"Not too many people know about me and we might scare them greatly if they saw me as a ghost" Hurley replies

"Fine" Hinata says with a slightly pouting look on her face

"Don't give me that look" Hurley says "I'm always near you, but it's not yet time to fully reveal myself"

"Why not?" Hinata asks

"People can be scared of that which they don't know and would rather reveal myself slowly to the people of the village starting with your team" Hurley says

"Okay" Hinata says "See you later" and reaches the front door of the Hyuuga Mansion

"See you" Hurley says and disappears inside Hinata as she opens the front door

Hinata then runs the rest of the way to the Academy.

Hinata enters the room at about the same time Naruto enters and sits down near the back of the room. Naruto sits in the same row as Sasuke.

Shikamaru passes Naruto and asks "What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for dropouts. You can't be here unless you graduated"

Naruto looks at Shikamaru and points to his headband saying "You see this? This is a regulation headband. It's the proof that I did graduate"

At that time Ino and Sakura come running into the room and then see Sasuke. Then a big argument starts among all the girls about who is going to sit next to Sasuke.

Naruto gets up and on the table and starts glaring at Sasuke. At that time Naruto gets bumbed by the person behind him and starts falling towards Sasuke. Just in the nick of time Sasuke leans to the side to prevent lip contact between him and Naruto and then we see a little orb leave Sasuke from under the chair and staying close to the floor and as much out of sight as possible head back to Hinata.

When the orb reaches Hinata she whispers "What did you do?"

Hurley whispers back "I merely prevented a kiss between Naruto and Sasuke. I figured that you'd want to be Naruto's first kiss"

Hinata blushes bright red at this and whispers "Why would I want that?"

"You forget that I've watched you and know your feelings for Naruto" Hurley whispers "Anyways that was a close call"

"What do you mean?" Hinata whispers

"I forgot for a moment about this happening and only remembered as Sakura and Ino entered the room" Hurley whispers "Had I been any later they would have kissed"

"What will you do now?" Hinata whispers

"I might as well become a fly on the wall" Hurley says

Hinata looks confused and whispers "What do you mean?"

"Observing from a place where people are unlikely to see me" Hurley whispers and floats up to the ceiling

A few minutes later Iruka comes in and congratulates everyone for graduating but saying that as Genin the road is going to be hard and that the Genin will be separated into groups of three and be led by a Jounin.

At this everyone starts thinking about who they want in their team or who they don't want in their team.

"We balanced out the teams based up your abilities" Iruka says "I will now announce the squads. Squad 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha" at this Naruto, Sakura, and Ino look depressed. Hinata Has a smile on her face and Sasuke looks like he doesn't care at all.

"Next" Iruka says "Squad 8 is Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame" Sakura looks slighty frightened at the mention of being with these two.

"Now" Iruka says "Squad 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi" and Ino is completely horrified at this.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto says "Why do I have to be in the same team as Sasuke"

"Sasuke's scores were the best and yours were the worst" Iruka says bluntly

"After lunch you will meet your Jounin" Iruka says "Until then class dismissed"

Many hours later all the other team have met their Jounin but Squad 7's Jounin has still yet to show up and Naruto is starting to get impatient and sets up the door so that next person to slide it open will have a blackboard eraser drop on them.

"Uh Naruto" Hinata says timidly

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asks

"I don't think that's a good idea" Hinata replies timidly

"This is what he gets for making us wait so long" Naruto says

"It won't work anyway you idiot" Sasuke says "A Jounin won't fall for a trick like that"

At that moment the door slides open and the eraser drops on their sensei's head.

"Ha" Naruto says "Told you I would get him"

"Sorry sensei" Hinata says

"Is he really a Jounin?" Sasuke thinks

Kakashi picks up the eraser and sets it back on the board then says "My first impression of this group is that you're a bunch of idiots"

Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke look slight depressed at this comment while Hurley has a whole different reaction to this comment.

"How dare you call Hinata an idiot" Hurley thinks angrily "She's a lot smarter than you think. If I had a body right now I would just want to punch you"

Kakashi then leads them to the roof, Hurley following them, and when they arrive Kakashi goes over to the railing and sits down on it.

"How about you introduce yourselves one at a time" Kakashi says

"Introduce ourselves how?" Hinata asks "What exactly should we say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for your future, hobbies, that sort of stuff" Kakashi replies

"How about you introduce yourself first so that we can see how it's done?" Naruto asks

"Me" Kakashi says "I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate: I really don't feel like talking about it, my dreams for the future: never really thought about it, and my hobbies: I have a lot of hobbies. Okay your turn"

Naruto starts out and says "Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen at Ichiraku's Noodle Shop, but I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage so that people will respect me and treat me like someone"

"Well he's grown up in a very interesting way" Kakashi thinks and says "Alright next"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata says timidly "I really like going out and viewing nature. I can't really think of anything I dislike. My hobby is pressing flowers. My dream for the future is to" and quietly says "be admired by the one I love"

"What was that Hinata?" Naruto asks "We couldn't quite hear you" and moves closer to Hinata. Hinata turns red realizing how close Naruto is to her

"Interesting" Kakashi thinks and says "Next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke says "I hate a lot of things and don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality and that is to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone"

"I hope he doesn't mean me" Naruto thinks

"That's very good" Kakashi says "but we're not quite done with the introductions"

"Who's left?" Naruto asks

Kakashi looks towards the bushes where Hurley has been watching and says "I know you're there. You might as well come out"

Hurley changes into his ghostly form and steps out from behind the bushes.

Naruto sees this and suddenly gets frightened and says scared "The last person of our group is a ghost"

"Not quite" Hurley says "I'm not a ghost. I'm merely a soul without a body"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Naruto asks scared

"It would be if my body was dead" Hurley says "but since a lab accident caused my body and soul to be separated until I find out that my body is dead I would have to guess that it is alive" and asks "Would it be better if I looked more human?"

Naruto shaking out of fright nods and says "Yes"

"Go ahead and bring it out Hinata" Hurley says

"Sure thing" Hinata says and pulls out the scroll and summons the puppet from it.

Hurley then enters the puppet and transforms into the form Naruto has seen many times, which looks just like his ghostly form but Naruto is just too scared to notice.

"Hey" Naruto says "You're the one that has helped out a couple of times"

"Is that a fact?" Kakashi asks and adds "The Hokage has been trying to find you"

"I'm sure he has" Hurley says "If you would like I could meet him after this"

"That would be fine" Kakashi says "Now about you introduction"

"Sure thing" Hurley says "My name is Hurley Combs. I like to help people out whenever possible. There are a few things that I don't like but I would have to say that the one thing I dislike the most is people treating me like an idiot without proper reason. Hobbies of mine are training the mind by playing strategy games. Dreams for the future is to follow whatever path god has set for me, now if I could only figure out what that is"

"Good" Kakashi says "Everyone is unique in their own way. Tomorrow we'll have our first mission"

"What's it going to be?" Naruto asks

Kakashi starts to talk but Hurley interrupts saying "Sorry to interrupt Kakashi, but it would be best to not beat around the bush. The mission is going to be a survival test"

Kakashi looks slightly surprised that Hurley even knows this much and Naruto asks "What do you mean?"

"Only 3 squads will pass and actually become Genin" Hurley says calmly "Everyone else will be sent back to the academy. They essentially test all the graduates and choose the best of them to become Genin. Tomorrow Kakashi is going to test us by having us try to take a pair a bells from him. Isn't that right Kakashi"

"Most of the information is correct" Kakashi says "but I won't necessarily be testing you in the way Hurley mentioned. We will meet at 5:00 in the morning tomorrow and don't forget your ninja gear. You're dismissed" and everyone starts to leave except for Hurley and Kakashi.

"Aren't you going to head out?" Kakashi asks

"I figured you had something to ask me and was just waiting for everyone else to leave" Hurley says

"How perceptive of you" Kakashi says "I do have something to ask you"

"You're wondering how I had all this knowledge beforehand" Hurley says

"Correct again" Kakashi says

"It's very simple" Hurley says "During the introduction I left a piece of information out"

"What was that?" Kakashi asks

"The lab accident didn't happen in your dimension" Hurley says "I have come from another dimension where people view this dimension as a show for entertainment and since I was a big fan of the show I have a lot of knowledge about that which is to come, but that would give the team too much of an advantage. If you would like I will stay out of the training tomorrow"

"If you try anything at all I will be targeting you" Kakashi says

"You really shouldn't worry" Hurley says "If they don't earn it themselves there won't be much point. I will merely be an observer to tomorrow's Genin Survival Exam"

"I'll still be keeping a close eye on you" Kakashi says

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Hurley says "Anyways it's about time to meet up with the Hokage"

"Good-bye" Kakashi says and runs off and Hurley heads off towards the Hokage Mansion.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Come in" the Third Hokage says

Hurley opens up the door and says "Hey Sarutobi. Heard you've been looking for me"

"That's correct" the Third Hokage says "It's been an important matter because with you being a stranger we must find out whether or not you are a danger to our village"

"It's very understandable" Hurley says "The only thing I can do is tell you about myself and let you decide whether or not I'm a threat to the village"

"One thing I wonder about is how you've managed to avoid us for so long" the Third Hokage says

"One can find anything if you know where to look" Hurley says "Unfortunately for you the place to look for me is hard to get to" and then leaves the puppet returning to his ghostly form and adds "An accident separated my soul from its' body and upon arrival I started disappearing. Luckily Hinata was nearby and we agreed that I could create a bond with her in order to preserve my existence which means that you would have had to figure out to get to my area inside of Hinata's soul in order to find me most of the time and being a soul I can disappear quickly" and changes to his orb form for a second and then changes back.

"That may all be true" the Third Hokage says "but why should we believe that you aren't a threat to this village"

"No matter what I say you will still not trust anything I say" Hurley says "The only thing you will trust is by putting me under hypnosis and learning about me through the Back to the Past jutsu. We can go ahead and do it now if you would like"

"That would be best" Third Hokage says "If you wouldn't mind returning to the puppet we can go ahead and start it"

"Of course" Hurley says and then returns to the puppet and transforms into his human form

"You can go ahead and come in" Third Hokage says and a pair of Anbu and a medical ninja comes in from outside the window.

"Go ahead and start whenever you would like" Hurley says "I have nothing to hide"

They start the Back to the Past Jutsu and ask a lot of questions. By the time they finish the sun is starting to set.

"What is your decision" Hurley asks when they bring him out of the jutsu.

"We've found no reason to believe that you would cause harm to the village" Third Hokage says "but we will be keeping an eye on you just in case you do try to betray us"

"That shouldn't be a problem since you have that crystal ball of yours" Hurley says

"Not a problem at all" Third Hokage says

"Now if you don't mind I'd better head back to the Hyuuga residence" Hurley says "Hinata is probably starting to worry since we took so long"

"Of course" Third Hokage says "You're dismissed" and Hurley leaves the Hokage's office

A few minutes later Hurley enters the Hyuuga's residence and heads to Hinata's room.

When he opens the door to Hinata's room he sees Hinata pacing the floor and asks "What's wrong this time?"

Hinata looks up suddenly and turns her head towards Hurley just realizing that he entered and replies "I was slightly worried that something may have happened since your meeting with the Hokage was taking so long"

"Sorry about that" Hurley says "but I'm guessing that is not all on your mind"

"Yeah" Hinata says "I was thinking about what you said about the mission tomorrow. If what you said was true it almost seems like we were set up to fail"

"There is always a way to succeed if you think about it" Hurley says "I can't exactly tell you much at this time, but no matter what happens tomorrow or what I do you must trust me"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks

"I've been put in a situation where I won't be able to fully help you, but I will do what I can" Hurley says

"I won't make any guarantees" Hinata says "Even though you may have been doing what was best for me up until now I may see things from my own point of view"

"You have every right to that" Hurley says "We might as well go to bed to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow"

"Yes we might as well" Hinata agrees and hops into bed "Good night"

"Good night" Hurley says before leaving the puppet and entering his area.

End Chapter 3

Yeah I know I skipped an episode of the anime. I just honestly didn't think it was that important. Hope y'all are enjoying the story. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 4: Genin Survival Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh TCG, or anything else I might mention from a show or movie

Chapter 4: The Genin Survival Exam

It is early the next morning and Hurley gets up and exits his room and into the real world. He enters into the puppet changes into his human form, grabs the scroll and straps it to the waits, and then goes a shakes Hinata's shoulder whispering "Come on it's time to wake up"

Hinata slowly wakes up and sleepily asks "What time is it?"

"It's about 2:00 in the morning" Hurley replies

"Can't I get some more sleep?" Hinata asks

"You can get some later" Hurley replies "Right now we should probably get up and make some sort of boxed breakfast for the team"

"Why would we do that?" Hinata asks

"Since Kakashi has set the meeting time so early it is unlikely that anyone will have eaten breakfast" Hurley replies "and it would be unwise to go into whatever challenge Kakashi has set up for us hungry"

"Okay" Hinata says too tired to argue "Let's get started then"

Hurley and Hinata head off to the kitchen and start making boxed meals for the team. By the time they are finished it is about 3:30 in the morning.

"Go ahead and eat" Hurley says "Then we'll head out to the training area and I'll wait for Naruto and Sasuke while you get some more sleep"

"Ok" Hinata says and eats some breakfast and they both head out with the boxed meals

When Hurley and Hinata show up at the training grounds it is about a quarter till 5:00.

"Alright" Hurley says "You go ahead and get some sleep. If Kakashi shows up at the time I think he will you'll have plenty of time to get some sleep"

"Ok" Hinata says and then yawns and falls asleep against one of the logs at the training grounds

Right at 5:00 Naruto and Sasuke show up.

"What's going on? Where's Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks yawning

"First of all" Hurley says "Hinata and I made breakfast for you two and second Kakashi isn't going to be showing up for a while so you might as well eat up and then get some sleep" and holds out the boxed meals

"Whatever" Sasuke says and takes the boxed meal from Hurley

"Ok" Naruto says and takes the boxed meal from Hurley

After Naruto and Sasuke finish eating their meal they go to the other logs on either side of Hinata and fall asleep

"Now" Hurley thinks "Time to wait for Kakashi to show up. Little does he know what I have planned for him" and grabs the scroll and opens it up taking out the duel disk and a deck of cards and puts the deck of cards in the duel disk and straps on the duel disk.

Many hours pass and at about 11:00 Hurley goes over and wakes up the three of them

"What time is it?" Naruto asks

"A little after 11:00" Hurley replies "Kakashi should be showing up real soon" and pulls out little communications devices from the scrolls and says "Take these, it will help us keep in contact with each other during the mission" and holds them out

"I don't need any help" Sasuke says "you people would just slow me down"

"I'm going to be the best ninja" Naruto says "If Sasuke can do it on his own so can I"

About 10 minutes later Kakashi shows up and says, "Good morning everyone. Ready for your first day"

"You're late" Naruto yells

"Well a black cat crossed my path and had to take the long way" Kakashi says

Naruto kind of growls and Kakashi says "Alright let's get started" and heads over to one of the upright logs while everyone looks at him.

Kakashi pushes a button on an alarm clock and says "Here we go it is set for noon"

Everyone except Hurley stares at Kakashi while he pulls out a pair of bells and says "Your assignment is simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me before the alarm goes off and if you can't you fail. You can use anything to get the bells from me. If you're not willing to kill me than you won't be able to get them from me"

"This'll be easy if you couldn't even dodge the eraser yesterday" Naruto says

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links" Kakashi says "You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers" and Naruto looks slightly annoyed at this statement

"When I say start you can begin" Kakashi says and Naruto suddenly looks mad and grabs a Kunai from his weapon pouch and charges at Kakashi.

Kakashi catches Naruto's hand and turns his arm around so that the kunai is pointed at the back of Naruto's head and says "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet"

Naruto looks slightly annoyed at being caught and Hinata and Sasuke take a step back.

Hurley looks up and thinks "That speed of his was slightly impressive, but I know how to get around that"

"This really is a Jounin" Sasuke thinks

"But" Kakashi says "you came at me with the full intention of destroying me. So how can I say this? I'm starting to like you guys. Get ready and start" and Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata head off somewhere while Hurley just leans against a tree.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Kakashi asks

"You're forgetting a couple of things" Hurley says "I'm neither an official Konoha ninja nor an official part of this team so explain to me why I should join"

"Suit yourself" Kakashi says and after glancing back thinks "Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively" then glances around and thinks "Well they understand that much, they've hidden well" and looks in front of him and Naruto is just standing there.

"You and me right now, fair and square. Let's go" Naruto yells

"Huh" Kakashi says tilting his head while Hurley draws a 5 cards from the deck placing 4 facedown and summoning Kuriboh in attack mode.

Watching nearby Sasuke thinks "You fool"

"You know compared to the others you're a little bit weird" Kakashi says

"Oh yeah" Naruto says "The only thing weird here is your haircut" and runs at Kakashi.

Kakashi reaches into his weapon pouch and Naruto suddenly stops watching to see what he does.

"Shinobi battle techniques part one: Taijutsu the physical part" Kakashi says and slowly starts to bring his hand out.

"Taijutsu is hand to hand combat" Naruto thinks "Then why is reaching for a weapon" and then Kakashi brings out a book and opens it up.

Naruto looks strangely at Kakashi and says "What the?"

"What are you waiting for? Make your move" Kakashi says

"But, I mean, Why are you reading that book?" Naruto asks

"Why" Kakashi says "To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't worry. With your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever"

Naruto gets really mad at this and runs at Kakashi yelling "I'm going to crush you" and swings a fist at Kakashi's shoulder and Kakashi blocks it. Next Naruto tries to kick Kakashi in the head and Kakashi ducks under it. Then Naruto says "Now you're mine" and punches at Kakashi who seems to disappear, and Kakashi does this all without looking up from his book.

Kakashi appears behind Naruto with something that looks like a hand sign and says "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time"

"That hand sign is for a fire jutsu" Sasuke thinks "He's not playing around"

"Naruto look out" Hinata yells

"Too late" Kakashi says "Leaf Village secret finger jutsu" and pokes Naruto in the butt "A thousand years of death" and Naruto goes flying off and lands in the nearby river.

"He just poked him" Sasuke thinks and says quietly "Those two are idiots"

"Okay, where was I" Kakashi says and opens up the book again

Naruto swims under the water for a little bit thinking "I'm not going to let it end like this. I'm going to attack him from underwater" and pulls out a couple of shuriken and throws them at Kakashi. As they approach Kakashi he stick up the pointer and middle finger right into the shuriken center holes and leave them spinning on his fingers.

Naruto climbs out of the water and Kakashi says "What are you doing now? You know you won't pass unless you get the bells from me"

"I know" Naruto says "You told us already"

"You're look pretty weak for someone who is going to surpass the Hokage" Kakashi says

"You just caught me off guard that's all. Believe it" Naruto says. Off to the side still watching Hurley draws another card from the deck and summons a Celtic Guardian who stands waiting for orders.

Kakashi notices this and thinks "What is he up to?" and starts walking towards Hurley

Naruto continues talking "I will do anything I can to pass this test. I will not go back to the academy. I will become a ninja" and at that moment 6 clones of Naruto jump out of the water and one of them says "You're overconfident sensei. That why you weren't ready for a shadow clone attack, my best jutsu"

"And I thought one Naruto was bad enough" Sasuke thinks

All of the Naruto go running towards Kakashi who turns around to face them. "It looks like the stories are true" Kakashi thinks "He really can use shadow clones. It's a forbidden skill and he defeated Mizuki with it, with a little help that is" and glances at Hurley for a second then back at the Naruto clones.

"Great technique" Kakashi says "But I don't think you can keep it up for long" as the Naruto clones come rushing at him he says "You talk like you're the best, but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu" and at that moment a clone latches onto Kakashi from behind and Kakashi says "What? He got me from behind"

The Naruto clone laughs and says "Didn't you say never let your enemies get behind you. Great advice, believe it" the clones start latching on and Naruto says "I had one of my clones come out of the river and sneak up behind you super quiet" The real Naruto flies at Kakashi and says "Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier" and prepares to punch Kakashi.

"A diversionary tactic nice" Sasuke thinks smiling

"You're mine and so are those bells" Naruto says and swings the punch at Kakashi but hits Naruto.

"Huh" Naruto says as Naruto falls to the ground and when he hits the ground Naruto says "It's you you're Kakashi sensei. You transformed into me using a jutsu" and all the Naruto punch each other arguing about which one is Kakashi in disguise.

After about a minute of punching each other one Naruto says "Let's just undo the jutsu"

"That's right" another one says "That will just leave the two of us so that we'll know who is who"

"Should of thought of that earlier you fool" a third one says

"Just undo the jutsu" Naruto says and all the clones disappear leaving one beat up Naruto standing there"

"Naruto you idiot" Sasuke thinks "He got you with the Substitution Jutsu, replacing himself with one of your clones"

Naruto looks over and sees a dropped bell by the tree and says "I must of got him with my attack, he dropped a bell" and starts running to it.

"Now is the time" Hurley thinks and activates one of his face-down cards.

Naruto bends down and grabs the bell and says "Yes I succeeded"

"What happened to the trap I set?" Kakashi thinks when he sees this

"Naruto get out of there quick" Hurley yells

"Huh" Naruto says and at that point Kakashi's trap activates pulling Naruto up into the tree, but luckily Naruto manages to hold onto the bell.

"Darn it" Hurley says and thinks "Luckily I prepared for this in case it did happen" and activates another face-down card switching Naruto with his Celtic Guardian and says "Celtic Guardian cut yourself down and run some interference for us please"

"Sure thing" Celtic Guardian says and cuts himself down with his sword and stands in the center of the field looking for Kakashi.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks

"No time to explain" Hurley says "Right now just listen to what I have to say. Create three clones with bells and hand one of the bells to me and then take the other two to Hinata and Sasuke. That is the secret to succeeding in this mission"

"Alright" Naruto says and does as Hurley asks making three clones and just as Naruto is about to hand off a bell to Hurley Kakashi comes running in saying "I won't let you succeed so easily"

"Quick Kuriboh block Kakashi" Hurley says and Kuriboh gets in Kakashi's way and when they make contact Kuriboh explodes making some cover for Naruto and Hurley and then Naruto hand off the bell to Hurley and sends his clones to find Hinata and Sasuke.

Celtic Guardian runs over to Hurley as soon as he heard the explosion and says "We may need some reinforcements"

"Right you are" Hurley says and draws another card and plays a Marauding Captain summoning a Command Knight to the field and says "Make sure you protect Naruto at any cost"

"Yes sir they reply" and head off to protect Naruto

As soon as they get to Naruto the smoke clears and Kakashi comes out and asks "What about what you said yesterday?"

"Sorry about that" Hurley says "I know I may have broken my word, but if I were to not help my teammates I wouldn't be able to stand myself. Anyways as you would say a ninja must see through deception and unfortunately for once you got fooled"

Kakashi smiles at this and says "Good job, but we're still not finished yet. I'm guessing if I take you out your creatures will disappear and leave the others helpless" and disappears suddenly

"It won't be that easy, Kakashi" Hurley says "I activate the trap card Shadow Spell" and turn to where Kakashi would probably appear and sees a tree stump trapped in chains and then actiates his last face-down card, the Spellbinding Circle.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asks "Why can't I move?"

"Hurley walks towards the voice and finds Kakashi and says "This trap is called the spellbinding circle. It renders an opponent motionless which means that we've defeated you and your little test. I can easily keep you trapped in that circle until the time runs out and since we've all manages to get a bell from you in a way we've passed the mission"

Naruto walks out with Hinata and Sasuke, Celtic Guardian, Marauding Captain, and Command Knight behind them, and at that time the alarm goes off.

"Now" Hurley says "I'll free you from the circle with my Mystical Space Typhoon" and a typhoon surrounds Kakashi and destroys the spellbinding circle.

"Well Kakashi sensei" Naruto says "We've beaten you" and Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata show their bells.

"I admit that as a team you have succeeded" Kakashi says "But even though you have passed you still require a lot of training. Had Hurley not been here things might not have gone so well, but for now you're dismissed. Team 7 starts missions tomorrow"

"Yes" Naruto says "I succeeded. I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja"

Hinata blushes and thinks "I'm so happy that we succeeded"

"Come on Hinata" Hurley says "Let's head home"

"Sure thing" Hinata says and then turns towards Naruto and says "Bye Naruto" and walks with Hurley

When Hinata and Hurley arrive at the Hyuuga Mansion the Third Hokage is there waiting for them.

"What are you doing here Sarutobi?" Hurley asks surprised

"I did say that I would be watching you" Third Hokage says "and from what I've seen today you've easily earned your right to be a leaf ninja, although being only a soul means that you're not quite human meaning that the best I could do is set you up as Hinata's partner"

"Sort of like Kiba and Akamaru?" Hurley asks

"I hate to compare you like that" Third Hokage says "But that is fairly accurate"

"That's alright" Hurley says "I understand how difficult it can be in this situation, bt no matter what I was going to be helping out anyways"

"Anyways" Third Hokage says "Here is your official leaf headband" and hand Hurley a headband.

"Thank you Sarutobi" Hurley says "but if it'd alright with you I would like to make some modifications and put the metal plate from the headband on a glove"

"Sure go ahead" Sarutobi says "I can understand being from a different world you would probably want to do something else"

"Okay" Hurley says "If there is nothing else I guess we'll be seeing you later then"

"Goodbye for now" Sarutobi says and walks off.

Hurley and Hinata head inside and Hinata asks "Why do not want to wear a headband?"

"It's not that I don't want to wear a headband" Hurley says "It's just that wearing a glove would be simpler in my case"

"Oh, Ok" Hinata says

(End Chapter 4)

Team 7 has finally become a team and Now that Hurley is officially a part of the team how will things turn out? Keep reading to find out. Hey are you guys enjoying it so far? Please review and let me know. Also if you notice a mistake please feel free to let me know.


	7. Chapter 5: Travel to the Land of Waves

A/N: I'm glad what few readers I have, have stuck with me this far, but be warned that being a writer of random thoughts many things can suddenly appear or not make sense at first. This will be proven near the end of this chapter, I think. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Mission to the Land of Waves

A couple of days have passed since Squad 7 passed the test and have done a few simple D rank missions. At this moment they are chasing down a cat.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B" Sasuke says into a communication device

"Hinata, I'm at point C" Hinata says into a communication device

A little bit later Naruto says into a communication device "Naruto, I'm at point A believe it"

"You're slow Naruto" Kakashi says into a communication device "Okay Squad 7, huh. The target has moved, follow it"

Squad 7 follows the cat and slowly starts to move in.

"You can come out" Hurley says suddenly "I've got Taro here"

Everyone steps out and see Hurley holding Taro and slowly petting him.

"How'd you catch him?" Naruto asks

"You don't catch a cat" Hurley says "You let them come to you. If you chase a cat they will run away, but if you get in front of them and show them that you won't harm them, they will usually come to you"

"I didn't understand any of that" Naruto says "but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that we've got Taro and head back to the Hokage"

"Whatever" Sasuke says "Let's just get going" and heads off towards the Hokage's tower.

When they get back to the tower and returns Taro to the owner she starts tightly squeezing Taro showing that she really cares for Taro.

"You know" Hurley says "The reason Taro is probably running away is because you give him too much attention. Even animals want some time to themselves"

The owner turns to Hurley and says in a slightly angered tone "I think I know more about my own cat than you do"

"Sorry about that" Hurley says apologetically "I wasn't trying to be rude or insult you. I was merely trying to give some friendly advice"

"Now" Third Hokage says "For Squad 7's next assignment there are many tasks available including: babysitting the chief counselor's 3 year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and …"

"No" Naruto says crossing his arms in a giant x "I want to go on a real mission. Something challenging and exciting, not this kid stuff, come on old man"

"He's got a point" Sasuke thinks

"I knew this was coming" Kakashi thinks.

"How dare you" Iruka yells "You're a brand new Genin with no experience. Like everyone else you'll do simple skills missions to develop your skills and prove yourself"

"Are you serious?" Naruto says "Babysitting isn't a mission it's just …" and Kakashi hits Naruto on the head and says "Will you put a lid on it"

"Naruto does have a point" Hurley says "Babysitting isn't really a mission that will develop your skills. Although I can see helping shopping and digging up potatoes helping to increase a person's strength and endurance depending on how long it takes"

"Naruto, Hurley" Third Hokage says "It seems you don't understand the tasks you are given"

With all due respect Sarutobi" Hurley says "I do understand. Many request come to the office where you look at them and group them based upon difficulty and then when the job is complete you receive payment for the services which goes to help out the village. The ninja level ranking determines what ranked missions we receive. We Genin can only receive D or C ranked missions. The only thing that I'm requesting is that we actually receive missions which can actually increase our skills"

Naruto not listening just talks about ramen and Hurley says "Naruto you might actually want to pay attention to this information"

Naruto turns to Hurley and says "I don't need any lectures from you I already get enough from the old man, acting like he's my grandfather. I'm not the brat that pulled tricks. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission" then turns around facing away from the Hokage and sits down pouting.

"I'm going to hear about this later" Kakashi thinks rubbing his head.

Iruka and the Third Hokage start chuckling and Third Hokage thinks "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat and he wants a mission" and say "So be it. Since you're so determined I'm going to give to a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey"

Naruto turns back around with a grin on his face and says "Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess? A bigwig counselor?"

"Don't be so impatient" Third Hokage says "I'll bring him in now. Send in our visitor"

Everyone in Squad 7 turns and faces the door and the door opens to reveal a man with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"What is this?" he says "A bunch of snot nosed kids" then takes a drinks from the bottle and says "and the little one with the idiotic look on his face, you expect me to believe that you're a ninja"

Naruto laughs and says "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face" and comparing heights Naruto is just shorter than Hinata. Naruto gets mad at this and starts trying to run at the client saying "I'm going to demolish you" but Kakashi holds onto him saying "You can't demolish the client. It doesn't work that way"

"I am Tazuna the master bridge builder and I must return to my country" Tazuna says "I am building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life"

"That's fine" Hurley "but considering the trip is going to take some I'm going to return to Hinata"

"Fine" Kakashi says "But Hinata make sure you let Hurley know when we need him"

"Yes Kakashi sensei" Hinata says

Hurley then steps out of the puppet, causing it to drop to the floor and enters Hinata and his personal area and turns on the TV.

"Little does Kakashi know that by hooking into Hinata's soul I can hook into her sight in hearing" Hurley thinks "but since I don't really want to spy on Hinata when she's doing something private I've set a filter on it"

"Wow this is sure a strange team" Tazuna thinks

Squad 7 leaves with Tazuna for the front gate, only stopping to get supplies, and just before arriving at the gate Naruto grabs Hinata's and says "Hinata let's go"

Hinata suddenly blushes bright red thinking "N…Naruto is holding my hand and passes out"

Naruto catches Hinata and says "Come on Hinata wake up" meanwhile inside Hinata Hurley saw Hinata pass out and ran to her spiritual form also trying to wake her up saying "Come on Hinata you can't pass out every time Naruto touches you" and after a couple of minutes of this says "Darn it she's out cold. I don't really like doing this but I guess I don't have a choice" and expands his soul in order to take control of Hinata's body.

Outside a few minutes have passed without any luck and then Hinata appears to be slowly awakening and when fully awake Naruto asks "Hinata what happened?"

Hurley/Hinata looks down and says "I'm sorry about worrying you. I was slightly tired from chasing the cat and I also haven't been drinking much water suggesting that I passed out from a combination of exhaustion and dehydration. I should be fine as long as I drink plenty of water"

Kakashi looks at Hinata with a stare that says "I know what's going on"

"I didn't understand some of what you said" Naruto says "but it's good to hear that you're fine. Now let's get going, this is my first time out of the village. I'm a traveler now" and starts looking around in anticipation

"Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt?" Tazuna says "He's a joke"

"He's with me and I'm a Jounin" Kakashi says "You have nothing to worry about"

Naruto looks angry as Tazuna's words repeat through his head and crosses him arms over his chest thinking "Why'd we get this old geezer to guard? I'm going to cut him down to size right now" and turns and faces Tazuna and says "Never insult a ninja it's a big mistake, and I'm one of the best ninjas ever. Someday I'm going to become Hokage and you'll look up to me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it"

Tazuna takes a drink from the bottle and says "Hokage are powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly"

"Shut up" Naruto yells "I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage, no matter what it takes and when I do everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja, even you"

"You can become Hokage 10 times over and to me you'll still be nobody, a loser"

"I'll make you pay for that right now" Naruto yells and tries to go after Tazuna but Kakashi holds onto his backpack "Hey let me go"

"I told you that you're supposed to protect the client, not attack him" Kakashi says

Squad 7 walks for a bit just talking in order to keep the time passing quicker and then they come to a puddle in the road and when passing it suddenly changes into two ninja from the Hidden Mist Village and trap Kakashi within their chain and appear to shred him to pieces. Then they run at Naruto scratching his hand. Sasuke then throws a shuriken at a link in the chain causing it to stick to the bark of a nearby tree and then pins it to the tree using a kunai and kicks the two them in the head. The two of them release the locks on the chain, releasing them from it and go running at Tazuna. Hurley/Hinata just stands there completely frozen and Naruto just stares. Sasuke runs in front of Tazuna to protect him and at that time Kakashi comes in and knocks out the two Mist ninja.

"Show off" Sasuke thinks

"Sorry I didn't help you right away Naruto" Kakashi says "I didn't think you would freeze up like that"

"They saved me after all" Tazuna thinks relieved

"Good job Sasuke, very smooth" Kakashi says "Hurley next time don't just stand there frozen" to Hurley/Hinata

"What gave me away?" Hurley/Hinata asks with his/her face showing something is bothering him/her and the voice reveals that he/she is upset

"No matter how much you try to act like Hinata your vocabulary will give you away" Kakashi says

"Ok" Hurley as Hinata says not really paying attention

"I was completely useless" Naruto thinks "and Sasuke was so cool, as if he'd done this a thousand times. Didn't he feel scared at all? He looks so calm, not a scratch on him, and I was so lame, he had to come up and save me. Why can't I keep up with him?"

"Hey" Sasuke says to Naruto

"Yeah" Naruto says

"You're not hurt, are you, scaredy-cat?" Sasuke say mockingly

Naruto gets mad at this and yells "Sasuke" and is about to run at Sasuke except Kakashi interrupts saying intensely "Naruto, don't move. These ninjas have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. You need to open up the wound and remove the poison. It's in your blood so don't move around much. The more you move the more the poison spreads. By the way Mr. Tazuna"

"Yeah what" Tazuna says

Kakashi slightly turns to Tazuna and says "We need to talk"

Kakashi ties the ninja to a tree and says "These ninja are Chuunin from the Hidden Village of Mist, their specialty is relentless attack, and they keep attacking no matter what"

"How did you know about our ambush?" the Chuunin ask

"A puddle on the road when it hasn't rained in days, it was fairly obvious" Kakashi says

"If that was the case, then why did you leave it for the Genin to handle?" Tazuna asks

"I could have easily taken them out but then I wouldn't learn anything" Kakashi says "I had to know who their target was and what they were after"

"What are you getting at?" Tazuna asks

"This" Kakashi says "I needed to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request you asked for basic protection from robbers and highwaymen. You mentioned nothing about ninja being after you. If we knew this it would be at least a B ranked mission, our task was merely to get you to your destination safely and protect you while you finished building the bridge. If we knew we were fielding a task from enemy ninja we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission. We might as well head back to the village to take care of Naruto's hand"

Naruto looks annoyed at this and takes a kunai and pierces his hand with it, opening up the wound and releasing the poison and says "Why am I so different? Why am I always urgh? I worked so hard to get here, pushing myself until it hurt, training alone for hours, anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge. Believe it. Bridge builder, I will complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife. Don't worry I'll be fine"

"Naruto" Kakashi says "That was cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose any more blood you are going to die"

Naruto takes the kunai out of his hand and starts sweating a lot.

"It would be a good idea to stop the bleeding now" Kakashi says

Naruto start frantically moving around saying "No, No, I'm too young for it to end like this, no"

"Show me your hand" Kakashi says

Naruto, still panicking, holds his hand out to Kakashi and Kakashi looks at it and his eyes open wide and thinks "The wound is already starting to heal itself"

"Um" Naruto says

"Hmm" Kakashi says

"You have a really serious look on your face and it's scaring me" Naruto says "Am I ok?"

"You should be just fine" Kakashi says and wraps Naruto's hand with bandage while thinking "This healing power is it from the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Somewhere in a forest a man meets with a Mist ninja saying angrily "You failed. Is this amateur night? I paid big money for you. I thought you were supposed to be big shot assassins"

"Stop whining" the mist ninja says and swings his giant sword at the man stopping just short of his throat "This time I'll go personally and this sword will be the last thing he ever sees"

"You sure about that" the man says "Apparently Tazuna has a high ranked ninja with him. Since you failed the first time they'll be expecting you to try again. They'll be waiting, watching. It will take someone of great skill"

"Who do you think you're dealing with" the Mist ninja says "I am Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist"

Back with Squad 7 they are reaching the dock and Hinata starts to awaken and sees Hurley covering for her and asks "What happened while I was out?"

Hurley turns around and glares at Hinata saying "You have no right to know since you were passed out. You need to get over being scared of Naruto and not pass out around him. I'm heading back now" and storms off to his area.

Hinata takes over and steps into the boat and says "There's something I need to take care of. I'm going to be out of it for a little bit" and then appears to be daydreaming.

"What's going on?" Kakashi thinks

Hinata heads to the door to Hurley's area and opens it slowly seeing Hurley destroying the room and thinking "What's he doing?"

"Arg" Hurley yells "I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have known when changing the known future that it would change small details about stuff that would happen" and then puts the room back in order with a snap of his fingers and starts destroying it all over again "and because I completely froze I not only put Hinata in danger, but the rest of the team as well" and then goes to a corner and sits down, the colors in the room fading and mumbles "No matter what I do I'm completely useless. I can't seem to do anything right"

Hinata comes in the room and asks "Hurley what's going on? Please talk to me"

Hurley turns and sees Hinata almost about to cry and turns back and says "There is no point in talking to you. There's no point in talking to anyone. No one ever listens to me, not even my parents who are supposed to listen and pay attention to their children" and punches the wall saying "Why is it that no one ever pays attention to me. It's almost as if I don't even exist. Sure I may joke about being able to appear and disappear without anyone noticing, but that just hides what I truly think. It's a real nuisance not to be noticed by anyone without forcing them to notice you. That is the real reason why I became so intelligent. I acted like a know-it-all to flaunt my knowledge so that at least people would see me in one way. That also explains many of my hobbies of playing sport, acting in plays, and becoming experienced in strategy games. It was all to try and get my parents to notice me and even then it failed. Many times of being in the van they would ask if I was even there and one time they failed to notice that I wasn't watching them and just walked off without me. Sure I was smart enough to know what to do in that situation and everything worked out, but it still proves that they don't pay attention to me. Sure it doesn't help that out of the four kids they had I was the good kid who appeared like there wasn't any need to worry about and pay very little attention to, and the other kids were a troublemaker, a kid that needed tons of help studying, and the youngest of them being the only girl child. It also didn't help that I chose to be selfless, noticing the others needed more attention from the parents, but at the very least they could have paid some attention to me, and even worse when I would try to talk to them they only take what I say at face value. They would never try and see what my true feelings were or even try to understand the true meaning of what I would say" Finally realizing what he's doing he says "I try not to burden anyone with my feelings. Why am I telling you all the problems I grew up with? Why am I trusting you with everything? There's no reason to trust anyone when you can't even trust the ones who you are supposed to trust. Especially when those you are supposed to trust know nearly nothing about you"

"If I were to take a guess" Hinata says "You are telling me this because you've been looking to tell somebody for the longest of times and you know somewhere deep inside that you can trust me. I can tell that you've been hurt for a long time and don't really trust anyone until they have proven themselves to you, but I am one of your friends. At least let me try to comfort you" and walks up to Hurley and puts her hand on his shoulder.

At this action Hurley turns around and grabs onto Hinata, wrapping his arms around her and outs his head on her shoulder and starts crying massively.

"It's ok" Hinata says "Just let it all out. I don't need to go anywhere for a while. I'll stay here until you're ready" and not knowing what else to do starts to rub Hurley's back.

(End Chapter 5)

How will these scenes change the story? You know the drill. Keep reading to find out. If you wish to let me know what you think of the chapter then just review. You can say anything and I won't care. Hope y'all decide to stay with me for the rest of the story.


	8. Chapter 6: Battle in the Land of Waves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else that I mention from a show or movie

Chapter 6: Battle in the Land of Waves

A few hours have passed since Squad 7 got onto the boat and started traveling across the water to get to the land of waves. During this whole time Hinata has been comforting Hurley to at least try and get him back to normal. Squad 7 is almost to the land of waves.

Inside Hurley's little area Hurley's immense crying has changed into sobbing and suddenly the hear Kakashi's voice say "Hinata, we need you out here. We are almost to the land of waves"

"What was that?" Hinata asks

In between sobs Hurley says "That was the system I set up to be able to see and hear what goes on in the real world. I had set it so that it would let me know if something important was going on and then turned it off because I had wanted to be by myself"

"You mean that you see and hear everything when it's on?" Hinata asks

"Only general stuff" Hurley says still clearly upset "It will turn itself off if anything personal starts to happen" and lets go of Hinata and turns away "Now you had better get going, they are going to need you"

"Are you sure?" Hinata asks

"I can't allow personal feelings to keep you from going where you are needed" Hurley says not looking at her

"Ok" Hinata says "I'll come back as soon as I can to check up on you"

"Whatever" Hurley says "It's not like I'm going anywhere" and Hinata leaves the room.

As soon as she does Hurley thinks "Once again I'm all alone when I need someone the most" and punches the wall and screams and says "Why is it that this always happen to me? Every time I get close to someone they end up leaving me and I end up alone again. Am I cursed to end up alone for all of my life? And why am I such a coward? I could never tell my parents what I truly thought. Sure it didn't help that they are both so narrow minded that they think they know what's best for a person without even knowing them, and I just went along with it for the longest time. I was even too cowardly to tell Hinata how I truly feel. Sure, Hinata will never see me as anything more than a friend. I just wish that I could have found a girl like Hinata in my own world"

On the outside Hinata comes out of it and Kakashi asks "What happened?"

Not wanting to say anything that might betray Hurley's trust Hinata says "Let's just say that Hurley might not be able to help us out"

The boat arrives at the dock and everyone steps out of it.

"Thank you for taking the risk to bring us here" Tazuna says to the boatman.

"Just make sure that you stay safe" the boatman says and then leaves

Tazuna turns back to Squad 7 and says "Now take me home and I mean get me there in one piece"

"Right" Kakashi says and they all start walking

"The next ninja they send won't be Chuunin, they'll be Jounin, elite ninja with deadly skills" Kakashi thinks

While walking Naruto looks at Sasuke and thinks "I'm not letting Sasuke get all the glory this time, believe it" and runs ahead and looks around and says "Over there" and throws a Kunai into the bushes.

Everyone gives Naruto a strange look and Naruto says "It was just a mouse"

"Naruto those are Kunai knives and are very dangerous" Kakashi says

"Don't scare me like that" Tazuna yells

Naruto keeps looking around saying "Are they hiding over there? No over there"

Kakashi senses someone and glances in that direction and suddenly Naruto throws another kunai knife into the bushes where Kakashi had glanced saying "Over there"

Kakashi looks over where Naruto threw the kunai and sees a white rabbit against the tree scared from the kunai that almost hit it.

Hinata looks and sees the rabbit, picks it up, pets it, and says "Poor rabbit"

"All this fuss over a rodent" Tazuna says

"That's a snow rabbit" Kakashi thinks "but they only have white fur in the winter, when the days are short and there is little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors, away from the sunlight, which means one thing. This rabbit was raised for a replacement technique"

Zabuza watches from a tree a Kakashi looks up and thinks "So they're already here"

"No wonder the demon brothers failed" Zabuza thinks "It's the copy cat of the hidden leaf, Kakashi of the Sharingan" and jumps and throws his sword at the group.

"Look out" Kakashi says and everyone ducks so that the sword flies over their heads and gets stuck in the tree where Zabuza lands on it.

Kakashi and Zabuza look at each other and Kakashi thinks "That must be"

Naruto grins as he thinks "This is my time to shine, believe it. I'm ready this time. I'm not going to lose out to Sasuke"

"Well, well" Kakashi says "If it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja of the Hidden Mist Village"

"Rogue ninja, whatever" Naruto thinks "Nothing's going to stop me. Ready, go" and starts running at Zabuza

Kakashi puts out his arm to stop Naruto and says "You're in the way, get back"

"But why?" Naruto asks

"He's not like those other ninja" Kakashi says "He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent I'll need this" and as he is about to lift the headband to reveal the Sharingan he says "This could be treacherous"

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye" Zabuza says "Did I get that right?"

Sasuke looks at Kakashi surprised.

"It's too bad, huh" Zabuza says "but you'll have to hand over the old man"

"Sharingan, what is that?" Naruto thinks

"Sharingan" Tazuna thinks

"Now quick Manji formation" Kakashi says "Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork and now's the time to use it" and raises the headband fully to reveal the Sharingan "I'm ready"

"His eye what is that?" Naruto thinks

"I guess I get to see the Sharingan in action" Zabuza says "What an honor"

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan, but what is it?" Naruto asks

"Sharingan, a rare power, it resides in the eyes" Sasuke says "The user of this visual jutsu, or dojutsu, can comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, or ninjutsu that is seen and reflect the attack back at the user. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of dojutsu. However there's more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more"

"You got it right boy" Zabuza says "but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail" and mist starts to appear all around them "As for you Jounin in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you the man who copied over one thousand jutsu, Kakashi the copy ninja"

"Wow that's so cool" Naruto says

"Wait a minute" Sasuke thinks "The Sharingan is a rare trait that only appears in a few of the Uchiha clan, my clan. Could he be?"

"Enough talking" Zabuza says "I need to exterminate the old man, now" and the Genin of Squad 7 run in front of Tazuna with kunai ready "So I'll have to eliminate you first Kakashi" he says "So be it" and pulls his sword out of the tree then jumps onto the water and makes a hand sign.

"He's building up a huge amount of chakra" Kakashi thinks

"Ninja art: Hidden Mist jutsu" Zabuza says and appears to disappear.

"He vanished" Naruto says

"Sensei" Hinata says

"He'll come after me first" Kakashi says

"But who is he?" Hinata asks

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique" Kakashi says

"Silent" Naruto says

"As the name suggests it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind" Kakashi says "It's so fast that you pass from this world without even knowing what happened. The Sharingan can't fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard, but if we fail we only lose our lives"

"The mist is getting thicker" Naruto says

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean" Tazuna says "Swirling mists are ever present" and the mist gets so thick that Kakashi can't be seen by the Genin anymore.

"8 points" Zabuza says the voice appearing to come out of nowhere "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. Now which one will be my kill point?"

Kakashi disperses some chakra, lessening the mist a little bit.

"What an intense thirst of blood" Sasuke thinks "One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this I think I'll go insane. The clash of 2 Jounin, intent to kill, I've never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my own life is being choked off. No I can't bear it" and moves his hands together as if to turn the kunai on himself "I'd rather take my own life"

"Sasuke" Kakashi yells snapping him out of it "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I won't allow my comrades to die" and turns his head toward Sasuke, his eyes closed as if he were smiling "Trust me"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Zabuza says and appears right in front of Tazuna "It's over"

Kakashi turns and runs at Zabuza, stabbing Zabuza with a kunai stopping him from using his sword on Tazuna, but Zabuza just leaks water and another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi"

"Kakashi behind you" Naruto says

Kakashi turns his head around surprised as the first Zabuza turns into a mass of water and the second one swings his sword and screams "Die" and slices Kakashi, who also turns into a mass of water.

"The Water Clone Jutsu" Zabuza thinks "It can't be. Even in the mist he saw through my illusion and copied it"

Kakashi appears behind Zabuza holding a kunai to his throat and says "Don't move"

About a minute goes by and Kakashi says "Now it's over, you're finished"

Naruto smiles and says "Alright"

Zabuza laughs and Kakashi says "Huh"

"Finished?" Zabuza says and after a few seconds he says "You really don't get it do you? You're technique is a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a copycat ninja like you" then laughs and adds, "You are full of surprises, though. You'd already copied my Water Clone Jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool" and another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and the one in front of Kakashi turns into water.

"Hey that one's a clone too" Naruto says

Kakashi turns around as Zabuza swings his sword and ducks under it causing the sword to lodge in the ground and Zabuza changes his grip on the sword and kicks Kakashi in the head, sending him flying. Zabuza then pulls his sword out of the ground and chases after Kakashi, but stops when he sees Makibishi Spikes on the ground.

"Trying to slow me down" Zabuza thinks "Foolish man" and jumps over them as Kakashi lands in the lake.

Kakashi gets to the surface of the lake and thinks "This isn't normal water. It's dense, heavy" and Zabuza gets behind Kakashi and says "Fool" then makes some hand signs and says "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu" and traps Kakashi in a sphere of water as Kakashi thinks "No"

Kakashi turns around and thinks "Escaping to the water was a bad mistake"

Zabuza laughs and says "This prison is made out of water, but it's harder than steel. It's hard to fight when you can hardly move, so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little friends must be eliminated" and makes a single hand sign and says "Water Clone Jutsu" and Kakashi thinks "He's even more skilled than I thought"

A clone comes out of the lake and Naruto looks scared while the clone laughs and says "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you have become so deadly that your profile is put into my Bingo Book, then you may have earned the title Ninja" and makes a hand sign that causes the fog to thicken, then says "but to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke"

"He disappeared again" Naruto thinks and opens his eyes wide as Zabuza kicks him, sending him flying back a few feet and knocking off his headband. As soon as the headband lands on the ground the Zabuza clone steps on it and says "You're just brats"

"N...Naruto" Hinata says stuttering in a worried way.

"Listen" Kakashi says "Get the bridge builder and run. You can't win this fight. He's using all of his power to keep me trapped in here and can only fight using his water clone, but the clone can't go far from his real body meaning that if you get away from him he can't follow. Now run"

"Run away" Sasuke thinks as he clenches his teeth "Not an option. That become unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter how fast we run or how far we go he'll just track us down and wipe us out. If we try a manji defense formation he'll just get around it in an instant" and glances at Naruto and Hinata "In the end if we're all alone we're finished. Our only chance to survive is to rescue you" and says "We've got to do it" then runs at the Zabuza clone who grabs his sword. Sasuke throws shuriken at the clone, but the clone swings his sword at the shuriken and knocks them to the ground. Sasuke then jumps in the air, trying to attack the clone, yelling "Now" but the clone says "Too easy" and catches Sasuke in the air and throws him back a few feet.

"No" Naruto says "He got Sasuke" and looks scared thinking "So this is what a Jounin is, a true elite ninja. I've got to get away, if I don't he'll annihilate me" but as he tries to move away his left hand starts hurting and Naruto looks at it and remembers the vow he made, then looks at the clone and the headband he is standing on and stands up thinking "That's right, I'm a ninja now, believe it" and clenches his fist "I swore an oath of pain. I won't run away" and runs straight at the clone.

"No Naruto" Kakashi yells

"Naruto please stop" Hinata says, more to herself than Naruto.

"Fool" the clone says and punches Naruto sending him flying back and Naruto gets up revealing the headband that he managed to get out from underneath the clone's foot and everyone just stares at Naruto for a little bit.

"Hey you, Mr. no eyebrows" Naruto says "Put this in your bingo book: the ninja that will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" and puts on the headband "He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki" and to this the clone's look in his eyes intensifies while Kakashi thinks "Naruto" and Tazuna thinks "I thought this guy was all talk, but he's got guts"

"All right Sasuke" Naruto says "Listen up. Can you hear me?"

"I'm right next to you. Of course I can hear you" Sasuke replies

"I've got a plan" Naruto says

"Now he's got a plan" Sasuke thinks "This guy" and says "So you're finally thinking of teamwork"

"Team, let's go wild" Naruto says "Let's bring this guy down"

"Big words for such a little man" the clones says, cocky "You think your plan's going to keep you in the game"

"This isn't good" Kakashi thinks and says "What are you doing? I told you to get out of here. This fight was over the moment I got caught. Now get out of here. Your mission is to protect Tazuna, not to try and rescue me. Stay on mission"

"What do you think Tazuna?" Naruto asks

"I won't stand in your way" Tazuna says "Do what you need to and fight to save your sensei"

"You hear that?" Sasuke says

"Believe it" Naruto says "Now are you ready?"

The clone starts laughing hysterically and says "You haven't learned anything have you? Still playing your little game and pretending to be ninja. When I was your age I had crushed many opponents"

Kakashi looks at Zabuza and says "Zabuza, the demon"

"Oh, I was in your book too" Zabuza says

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Blood Mist Village, before a student became a ninja they faced one final test" Kakashi says and Zabuza asks "Do you know about the graduation exam?"

"What graduation exam?" Naruto asks

Zabuza laughs and Naruto asks "What's the big deal anyways? We had graduation exams too"

Zabuza laughs and asks "Did you have to kill the other students to pass?"

"What?" Naruto says

"Imagine young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam, only they changed the rule. Kill or be killed. You can't stop while your opponent still breathed. He was your friend, he shared your dream, but now it was either him or you"

"That's so sad" Hinata says

"Ten years ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the graduation exam changed" Kakashi says "One year before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror. Without hesitation a young boy who wasn't even a ninja approached the class and took down over 100 students"

"It felt so … good" The clone says glaring at the genin and runs at Sasuke, hitting him with his shoulder sending him back a few feet and then brings his elbow down into Sasuke's stomach and then puts his foot on him and grabs his sword and laughs saying "You're nothing"

"Stop right there" Naruto says making a hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he says and many Naruto clones appear around Zabuza.

"Oh, Shadow Clones" the clone says "and there's quite a few of them" and the Naruto clones grab a kunai and say "Here we go" and all jump onto Zabuza.

The Zabuza clone swings his swords, knocking away all the Naruto clones and Tazuna says "He's too powerful, there's no way to beat him"

The clones slide across the ground, disappearing one by one, and Naruto pulls off his backpack and rummages in it saying "I'm not giving up, I still have this" and pulls out a big shuriken with all the points together and throws it in the air saying "Sasuke"

Sasuke catches it and thinks "So that was your plan" and spins around. "Not bad Naruto" he thinks and opens up the shuriken and says "Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows"

"A shuriken" the clone says "You'll never touch me with that" and Sasuke jumps in the air and throws the shuriken which appears to fly at the clone but goes around the clone and flies at Zabuza.

"So you passed the clone and aimed for my real body" Zabuza says "Smart, but not smart enough" and catches the incoming shuriken with his available hand and is surprised to see a second shuriken coming at him. "A second shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first" Zabuza says "The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu" and as the shuriken flies at Zabuza everyone watches to see if it will hit, but at the last second Zabuza jumps over the shuriken and says "I told you a shuriken can't touch me" and Sasuke smiles as the shuriken that flies past Zabuza changes into Naruto and throws a kunai at Zabuza saying "Eat this"

"What?" Zabuza looking surprised and as the kunai flies at his face lets go of the water prison jutsu and dodges the kunai then gets really mad and turn to face Naruto as he starts spinning the shuriken and says "I'll destroy you" but Kakashi stops the shuriken with the metal plate on his glove and Naruto falls into the lake.

Kakashi glares at Zabuza and Zabuza looks scared while Naruto gets to the surface and Kakashi says "Naruto that was a good plan. You've really grown haven't you?"

Naruto laughs and says "I knew I couldn't beat him with my shadow clones, they were just to distract him while I turned into the demon wind shuriken. I used one of the clones to transform into the shuriken, but when I threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell it was me in a second and spun around so that no one could see and pulled out a real shuriken. Now there were two shuriken, one was real and one was me. I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the real Zabuza. Of course I knew I couldn't fight Zabuza myself, that wasn't the plan. I just wanted to break up his water prison, I didn't know his clone would be destroyed as well, that was a bonus believe it"

"Don't brag" Sasuke says "You just lucked out"

"The whole thing was just a fluke" Tazuna says

"Don't say that about Naruto" Hinata says slightly angered "He's a lot stronger than you think"

"I just got distracted and my grip on the prison slipped" Zabuza says

"Don't flatter yourself" Kakashi says "You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go. Your technique worked on me once, but it won't work again. So what's it going to be?"

"Hinata you know what to do" Sasuke says and Hinata nods her head and both get in front of Tazuna.

Zabuza just looks at Kakashi and then collapses the shuriken and starts to move the point towards Kakashi's face but Kakashi throws his arm out and sends the shuriken flying and both Zabuza and Kakashi both jump back and Zabuza makes a hand sign and when the both land they make a series of hand signs at the same time and when they finish they says "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu" and a pair of water dragons rise from the lake and head towards their target but hit each other instead causing a wave to form which picks up Naruto and hits Sasuke, Hinata, and Tazuna and the water dragons continue to fight each other.

"Wow" Sasuke thinks "So many hand signs and he mirrored them instantly"

Out in the lake Zabuza and Kakashi are under the falling water from the water dragons and Zabuza is trying to slice Kakashi with his sword, but Kakashi is blocking him with a kunai and Zabuza thinks "Something isn't right. The sharingan can comprehend and replicate an enemy's technique, however both jutsu occurred simultaneously. Could he…?" and a person appears in a tree nearby and watches everything.

"Could it be?" Zabuza thinks and both he and Kakashi jump away from each other and start circling each other then stop at the same time and then make a sign at the same time.

"He's not just following" Tazuna says "He moves the same way at the same time"

"My movements" Zabuza thinks "It's as if he knows what I'm"

"Going to do next" Kakashi says

"What" Zabuza says and thinks "Is he reading my mind as well?" and moves his hand together and thinks "He looks at me with that eye"

Kakashi does the same thing and says "It makes you furious doesn't it?"

Zabuza makes a hand sign and says "All you're doing is copying me like a monkey" and Kakashi joins in and they both say at the same time "You can't beat me with cheap tricks, I'll crush you" and Zabuza gets angry and starts making hand signs saying "When I'm finished with you, you'll never open up that monkey mouth again" and suddenly stops because he sees what looks like himself behind Kakashi and wonders what's going on and Kakashi takes the opportunity while Zabuza is distracted to make a series of hand sign and says "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu" and then opens his Sharingan eye wide and the sharingan starts spinning.

"What?" Zabuza says as a giant circle of water appears in front of Kakashi and as the circle turns into a vortex Zabuza says "Impossible" and while caught up in the vortex he thinks "I was going to make a vortex, but he did it first. He copies my jutsu before I can even do it, I just can't keep up"

While the vortex is sending Zabuza in the forest Naruto is fighting against the waves and eventually gets tossed ashore and the person in the tree suddenly disappears.

The vortex crashes Zabuza into a tree and Kakashi pins him to the tree with kunai while Zabuza is coughing and Kakashi gets onto the limb above Zabuza and says "You're finished" and as the water recedes Zabuza asks "How? Can you see into the future?" and Kakashi replies "Yes. This is your last battle, ever" and brings a kunai up to strike Zabuza but Zabuza suddenly get hit by a pair of needles in the neck and everyone look at the place where the needles came from and see a boy in a mask wearing a green robe.

As Zabuza hits the ground the boy laughs and says "You were right. This was his last battle" and Naruto arrives at the site and looks up at the boy and clenches his teeth and then looks at Zabuza's body.

Kakashi jumps down from the tree and checks Zabuza's pulse and says "No vital signs" and then looks at the boy who partially bows his head and says "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for the chance to finally take him down"

"From your mask I can tell that you're a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist" Kakashi says

"Impressive" the Masked Boy says "You're well informed"

"What's a tracker ninja?" Naruto asks

"A tracker ninja job is to find rogue ninja and deal with them" Kakashi says

"That's correct" the masked boy says "I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza"

"From his size and voice I would guess that he's about the same age as Naruto" Kakashi thinks "Yet he's an elite assassin" and as the wind blows Kakashi thinks "He's no ordinary kid, but what is he?"

Naruto runs up to in front of the tree where the boy is and looks at him, back at Kakashi and Zabuza, and back at the boy, and glances again at Zabuza's body and then back at the boy and says slightly angered "What is this? Who do you think you are?" and points at him and then says "Did you hear me?"

Kakashi gets up and says "Easy Naruto, he's not our enemy"

Naruto turns towards Kakashi and says, while Kakashi is moving towards Naruto "That's not the point. Did you see what he did just like that? Zabuza was huge and powerful, like some sort of monster, and this kid, who's no bigger than me, brought Zabuza down in one move, like it was nothing. I mean what does that make us? We're just fumbling around. We don't know anything. How can I accept that?"

"Well even if you don't accept it, it did still happen, Naruto" Kakashi says and puts his hand on Naruto's head and says "In this world there are kids younger than you and yet stronger than me" and glances towards Sasuke and Naruto looks to the side.

The boy comes down from the tree next to Zabuza's body, picks up his body, and says "Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body and must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me, farewell" and makes a hand sign, disappearing soon after.

Kakashi brings his headband down over his sharingan and Naruto runs over to the spot where Zabuza's body had been and Kakashi says "He's gone Naruto, let it go" and Naruto knells on the ground and starts punching it saying "What are we doing here? We're nothing. I can't believe it"

"Oh, Naruto" Hinata thinks looking sad and Kakashi walks over to Naruto and grabs his arm then says "As ninja the things we encounter are never easy, save your anger for the next enemy" and lets go of his arm, but Naruto just sits there looking sad.

Kakashi turns around and says "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge"

Tazuna laughs and says "Sorry for causing all of this trouble for you, but you can rest at my house when we get to the village"

"All right, let's get a move on" Kakashi says and Naruto gets up to follow Kakashi, but Kakashi suddenly stops and collapses and the rest of Squad 7 runs up to him and Tazuna says  
Quick let's get him to the village. Everyone help carry him" and Squad 7 helps carry Kakashi the rest of the way to the village.

Luckily since the village wasn't too far it only took them about a half hour to carry Kakashi to Tazuna's house and when they knock on the door a woman opens up the door and sees Kakashi then says "Quick bring him in" and they carry him in and lay him on a bed.

After checking Kakashi she says "It looks like he's just exhausted. After resting for a bit he should be good as new" and everyone sighs in relief and then Hinata says "Excuse me I need to leave for a little bit" and walks outside towards the forest.

When Hinata gets to the nearest tree she leans up against it thinking "I hope Hurley's alright. I did leave him in a bad spot, but I might as well check in on him" and then closes her eyes to appear to be asleep.

Hinata walks up to the door to Hurley's room and says "Well here goes nothing" and slowly opens the door

As soon as Hurley hears the door start to open he turns around and see Hinata entering and runs up to her and hugs her tightly crying saying "I'm sorry Hinata. Please forgive give. Please don't leave me"

Not fully understanding Hinata asks "What are you sorry about?"

Still crying, Hurley replies "For yelling at you when you woke up. It was a mistake. Don't leave me. I've been alone for so long and don't think I could stand to be alone again. Can't we just kiss and make up"

Hinata turns and says "There is nothing to feel sorry about. I know you were just upset and wanting to release it and I unfortunately just happened to be a target at the time" and then kisses Hurley on the cheek.

Be kissed on the cheek shocks Hurley, bringing him slightly out of his mood and says more calmly "I wasn't literally asking you to kiss me. It is merely a saying from our world, a way of asking forgiveness. Sure it may be used for people dating most of the time, but that's not the point"

"It's fine" Hinata says "You were still upset about something and I find people calm down quicker if they are being comforted by hugs and kisses"

"Oh, Hinata" Hurley says crying again "Thank you" and hugs her tighter.

"Come on Hurley" Hinata says "You can't always be crying like this"

"Can't we pleases stay like this a little longer?" Hurley asks

"Sure" Hinata says "I did mention that I was going to be out a little bit" and holds Hurley close comforting him

While hugging Hinata a little voice in the back of his mind says "If Hinata is going to hold me like this every time I'm upset then perhaps I should act upset more often" and to this a stronger voice says "No that would be wrong. You really shouldn't act in a way that can be harmful to a person" and the other voice says "How would that be harming anyone" and the stronger voice says "When Hinata finds out that I'm merely acting upset. She'll think that I'm a jerk just trying to get attention and probably leave me, which would hurt both her and my feelings now just leave it at that" and then smells her hair and accidentally says out loud "Hinata your hair smells nice"

"Thank you" Hinata says and suddenly realizing what he did let's go of Hinata and then walk over to the wall and starts banging his head against it saying "Stupid, stupid, stupid" over and over again.

Seeing this Hinata steps in between Hurley and the wall and says "Stop doing that. What's wrong now?"

"Recently I've been saying and acting more on my emotions than my logical thought" Hurley says "and I'm sure I know why and yet I'm scared to tell you because I'm afraid that you'll end up leaving me"

"Hinata hugs Hurley again and says "I don't think I could ever leave you. First of all you are bonded to my soul and second is that for some reason it's almost like our souls have another connection. When I see you it's almost as f I see another me except that our circumstances are very different. I wouldn't be surprised if the day you had appeared in our world the only reason you appeared near me was because our souls were drawn to each other"

To this statement the little voice says "You see. You two have a connection to each other. Go ahead and tell her" and the other voice says "Don't you understand it's pointless. One I'm merely a soul and it could never work out. Two, she has feeling for someone else. Three, if I were to tell her it would only cause massive confusion. Four, I just can't tell" and the little voice says "You'll have to tell her eventually" and the other voice says "No I don't. As long as I just stay a good friend and keep my personal feeling hidden then I won't have to tell her" and the little voice says "You know that there's no way to keep your personal feeling hidden forever" and the other voice says "I will cross that bridge when it comes to it"

"Hello, Hurley" Hinata says waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Hurley says "Did you say something?"

"No" Hinata says "I was starting to get worried since your were out of it for a little bit"

"I'm fine" Hurley says "Thank you for comforting me Hinata, but unfortunately I just can't tell you everything at the moment. You can head back now I'm perfectly fine now"

"Ok" Hinata says "But you had better join us on the outside otherwise I might just have to come in and drag you out there"

Hurley laughs and says "I'd love to see you try that"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Hinata says and laughs then leaves.

As soon as Hinata leaves Hurley gets a very serious look on his face and says "I think I'll need to have a little talk with someone. He might be the only one to answer my questions." And sits down and starts thinking about exactly he should ask.

(End Chapter 6)

Who is this person that Hurley is going to talk to? Have we really seen the last of Zabuza? Who is the masked boy? Keep reading to find out.

Hello. Sorry about that chapter being updated a little later than I planned, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. I honestly don't care about what kind of review you put down. You are all entitled to your own opinions and I respect that. Just write something, anything and if you're worried about someone reading it you can always PM me.


	9. Chapter 7: The Forest of Chakra

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else that I mention that someone else owns

Chapter 7: The Forest of Chakra

A few hours pass since Kakashi was brought in to Tazuna's house and is finally starting to wake up.

Still exhausted Kakashi thinks "I think I overdid it with the Sharingan" and the woman walks in and says "Finally waking up huh. Are you alright?"

"I've been better" Kakashi says and tries to get up "but it'll be a week before I can move normally"

"See" the woman says "It's better if you don't move, so just lie down"

"Right" Kakashi says and lies back down.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Hurley walk in and Naruto says "Look, Kakashi-sensei is coming around"

Hurley walks over and says "Kakashi, you need to be more careful with your sharingan"

"Sorry" Kakashi says

"Well" Tazuna says "At least he took down one of the strongest ninja assassins. We should be safe for a while"

"Actually" Hurley says "We are not as safe as you think"

"What do you mean?" Tazuna says "We saw the tracker ninja take down Zabuza"

"As Kakashi will figure out soon enough the tracker ninja was an ally of Zabuza's" Hurley says "He was saving Zabuza by putting him in a temporary death state and leaving. If events go as I think they will, Zabuza will be back in a week"

Naruto starts smiling and shaking and anticipation and Kakashi thinks "He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive, now Naruto has another shot at him"

"If that's the case" Kakashi says "then we'll need to use the time we have to prepare for Zabuza return"

"Kakashi-sensei" Hinata says hesitantly "How can we prepare when you're in that condition?"

"Kakashi laughs and says "I can still train you"

"How will that help?" Hinata asks nervous

"I was able to escape thanks to your help" Kakashi says "You've all grown, but Naruto has grown the most"

Naruto smiles and says "So you've noticed, Kakashi-sensei, now things are going to get even better, believe it"

"I don't believe it" a boy says "and nothing's going to be good"

Everyone turns to face the boy and Naruto asks "Who are you?"

"Inari, where've you been?" Tazuna asks

"Welcome back grandpa" Inari says and runs over and gives Tazuna a hug

The woman walks over to Inari and says slightly upset "Inari that was very rude. These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely"

"It's ok" Tazuna says "I'm rude to them too"

Inari lets go of Tazuna and turns to his mom and says "Mom, can't you see that these people are going to die? Gato and his men are going to come back and find them and wipe them out"

"What did you say?" Naruto asks slightly mad "Listen you know what a super ninja is? Well that's me, only a lot better. I'm going to be Hokage and this Gato is no match for a real hero like me"

"There's no such thing as a hero" Inari says "You're just full of stupid ideas"

Naruto starts walking to Inari and yells "What did you say?" but Hurley steps in the way and says "Naruto keep calm. Inari is merely saying what he thinks from his experience. People are entitled to their own opinions and you shouldn't let that anger you"

Inari walks off and says "If you don't want to die then you should head back where you came from"

"Wait Inari, where are you going?" Tazuna asks

"To look out at the ocean" Inari says "I want to be alone" and exits the room

"Sorry about that" Tazuna says

Back in the woods the tracker ninja set Zabuza on the ground and prepares to cut the bandages off of Zabuza and drain some of the blood but Zabuza wakes up, grabs the tracker ninja's hand, pulls down the bandages on his face, and says "That's enough. I'll do it"

"Looks like you've already come back to life" the tracker ninja says.

Zabuza sits up and says "You're brutal Haku" and pulls the needles out of his neck.

"You're the one who's brutal Zabuza" Haku says "If you keep pulling them out like that you really will be finished"

"How long are you planning on wearing that phony mask? Take it off" Zabuza says

"I have good memories of this mask" Haku says and puts his hand on the mask and takes it off and then says "and it was quite useful in tricking the leaf ninja. You'd be dead had I not intervened, that much is certain"

"I'm fine with you putting me in a temporary death state" Zabuza says "As long as it's not through the pressure points in my neck. You're as cruel as usual. I think you enjoy it"

"It was the only sure way" Haku says "and I wouldn't want to mark up that flawless body of yours, you'd complain even more. The neck has no layer of muscle to protect, meaning that it was easy access to the pressure points"

Zabuza tries to get up and Haku says "There's no point in trying to get up since you'll be numb for a week, but if you're a stubborn as you usually are you'll be moving in half the time"

"You're so innocent and yet clever at the same time" Zabuza says "It's a rare combination and that's why I keep you around"

Haku smiles and laughs and says "I'm still just a kid. What would you expect?" and then stands up and says "The mist has cleared. Next time will you be alright?"

"Next time I'll see right through his sharingan" Zabuza says

Back in Tazuna's house Naruto is very upset and is stomping up the stairs saying "Who does that kid think he is? I'm going to put him in his place right now" and when he gets to Inari's room he hears crying and thinks "Why is he crying?"

Inari says while crying "No daddy" and Naruto looks sad and walks off to meet the others.

Naruto walks out and meets everyone near the edge of the forest and when he gets there Kakashi says "Alright training starts now. We will start with a review of chakra"

"If you don't mind I'll explain" Hurley says "Chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy. In other words, your physical strength combined with the energy of your soul. Then you form hand signs to perform jutsu"

"You almost have it right" Kakashi says "Both the physical and spiritual energy are individual chakra and when combined they allow you to perform jutsu by using the hand signs to focus and release the chakra"

"Sorry" Hurley says "My mistake"

"What's the point of reviewing this" Naruto says "The whole point is to learn the jutsu"

"Naruto's right" Sasuke says "We are already using chakra in our jutsu"

"No" Kakashi says "You've only learned the basics and are far from mastering it"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks getting upset

"Calm down" Kakashi says "As Hurley mentioned it requires combining both physical and spiritual energy inside you, but how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different chakra in different proportions; you must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Until now, you've just guessed at the proportions hoping they come out right. For example, even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it it's worthless and the jutsu won't work at all or will just be a joke. Doing this wastes a lot of your energy and then you run out of chakra and can't fight at all leaving you as a target"

"So how do we change that?" Naruto asks

"You train so hard that controlling becomes an instinct" Kakashi replies "To do this you must put your life on the line"

"What do we have to do?" Hinata asks slightly scared

"Just climb trees" Kakashi replies

"Climb trees?" everyone except Hurley says confused

"Yes" Kakashi says "but there is only one rule, you can't use your hands"

"You must be joking" Naruto says

"Am I? Let's see" Kakashi says and forms a hand sign and walks over to a tree and puts his foot on the side of it and starts walking up it with only his feet.

"He's climbing straight up with only his feet" Naruto says surprised

Kakashi climbs up until he gets to the lowest branch and walks out on it upside down and says "You get the idea. Focus the chakra towards the soles of the feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to use chakra"

"How does this help us fight Zabuza?" Naruto asks

"This is the only way to fight Zabuza" Kakashi says "That's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point on the body. This is difficult for even advanced ninja. This way of climbing requires a subtle mix between both physical and spiritual energy and the bottom of the feet is the most difficult place to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can master this then you can master any jutsu, but that's only in theory. The second point is to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is in battle it is even harder to maintain their chakra levels, a deadly mistake. To fix this problem maintaining chakra must become second nature, effortless. Well I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance you skills at all. You need to apply the power of chakra through training" and throws kunai to the feet of everyone in Squad 7 and says "Use the kunai to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb without using your hand and try to get past that point next time. At first you'll need to run at the tree so that your momentum can take you as high as possible until you get used to it. Ready?"

Naruto grabs the kunai and says "I'm more than ready. This is going to be no sweat all the way, believe it. Remember that you said that I've grown the most"

"You're definitely the one who talks the most" Kakashi says "Now get focused and do it"

"Well he did say that" Naruto thinks and forms a hand sign going through everything Kakashi said in his head and Sasuke and Hinata grab the kunai, make a hand sign, and start focusing.

Kakashi see Hurley not joining in and asks "Why aren't you joining in?"

Hurley picks up the kunai knife and throws it next to Kakashi's feet embedding it into the wood and says "I'm not joining in because I've already mastered this step"

"This I would like to see" Kakashi says and the rest of Squad 7 decides to stop and watch what happens

"Alright" Hurley says "Just don't blink" and forms a quick hand sign and then runs at the tree quicker than Kakashi expects running past him up the tree quickly and Kakashi barely has enough time to get to the top of the branch to see Hurley reach the top of the tree and come running back down.

When Hurley reaches the bottom Kakashi asks "How did you already master this?"

"You'd be surprised how difficult my dueling jutsu is" Hurley says "Before I had mastered chakra control I had many mishaps deep in the forests. Quite a number of explosions actually"

"That was you?" Kakashi says "We couldn't figure out what was going on"

"Let's just say I know how to hide when I want to" Hurley says "Anyways I've some of my own training I would like to do, but before I go, Naruto, Hinata"

"Yes" they both say

"Training will be much quicker for you two if you use the Shadow Clone Jutsu" Hurley says "but Hinata I would only suggest you use one shadow clone since you don't have the massive reserves of chakra Naruto has"

"Ok" Hinata says and forms a hand sign and says "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and a second Hinata appears next to the original

"Let's do our best" Hinata says to the clone and they both form hand signs and go running at their own tree with their kunai.

"If you don't mind I'll go ahead and excuse myself" Hurley says and turns into his spirit form dropping the puppet and enters Naruto.

"There's only one reason why Hurley would enter Naruto" Kakashi thinks "but why would he want to train with the Kyuubi?"

"If the shadow clones really decrease my training time then I might as well fill this whole forest with them" Naruto thinks and makes a hand sign and says "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" and thousand of Naruto clones appear and then the original says "Alright everyone find their own tree and work on the tree climbing jutsu"

"Ok" all the clones say and disperse throughout the forest.

The original Naruto starts focusing again and says "I got it, charge" and starts running at the tree along with Sasuke, but as soon as Naruto takes his first step on the tree he slides right off and Sasuke makes it a few feet up before breaking the bark on the tree and cuts a mark with the kunai, then jumps off.

"This is harder than I thought" Sasuke thinks "The balance has to be perfect. If you use too much chakra it breaks the tree and pushes you off, but if you use too little you won't even stick to the tree"

"That's about what I expected from both Sasuke and Naruto" Kakashi thinks "but I can still hardly believe that Hurley had mastered this so early, probably even becoming a ninja"

"You can do this Naruto" Hinata says trying to cheer Naruto on from a few branches above the ground"

"Well it looks like both the female and the soul have the best chakra control" Kakashi says

"Whatever" Sasuke thinks

"It looks like even though these two might not fully understand chakra they can still control and maintain it" Kakashi says "We had talked about someone becoming Hokage, but it seems that Hurley and Hinata have the best chance of that and right now the Uchiha clan doesn't seem all that powerful"

"Kakashi-sensei, please don't talk bad about Naruto" Hinata says "I know that he can complete this with enough time"

Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other and Kakashi thinks "It looks like they're finally motivated. Of course Naruto and Sasuke have tons of chakra meaning that if this training works their chakra mastery will become a valuable asset"

"Alright" Naruto says "First I'll match Sasuke and then I'm going all the way to the top"

Inari watches them from behind a tree and walks off saying "What a waste of time. They don't know what they're up against"

As soon as Hurley enters the Kyuubi's domain he hears "What do you want this time kit?"

Hurley enters the room with the Kyuubi's cage thinking "Ok I can understand him calling me a kit, a young fox, since he is centuries older than I am" and says "I would like to request some information from you and some training with you, he who has more knowledge than I and is very wise"

"Finally some respect" the Kyuubi says "but before I even consider training you again I need to know why you need this"

"The only jutsu I know is the basic transformation and dueling jutsu, but I've discovered that isn't going to be enough if I am going to protect my teammates"

"You lie" the Kyuubi yells "The only one you really care about protecting is the girl. You only protect the others out of a sense of duty" and adds with a normal tone "You really care for this girl, don't you"

"That's none of your business" Hurley yells, clearly mad

The Kyuubi starts laughing and says "Looks like a hit a nerve"

"Anyways what do you know?" Hurley asks

"What you didn't know at the time is that when you made the deal with me I am able to see some of what is going on through you" Kyuubi says "and what I've seen reveals a lot about you"

"Why did you not tell me this before?" Hurley asks, clearly mad about being tricked so easily

"I thought that I could use you to gather information on what was going on in the outside world" Kyuubi replies

"That's still no reason to be watching someone's personal life" Hurley yells then cools down and says "Sorry about yelling at you like that, I just don't really people looking into my personal life without permission"

"That's understandable" Kyuubi says "and if you would like I will only view what's going on in the outside world"

"How do I know that you will keep your word?" Hurley asks suspicious

"That hurts" Kyuubi says "Even though I am a demonic creature I do still have my honor. Honestly we tailed creatures aren't that bad. We are only seen as evil because of the people who control us. Sure it may be in my nature to destroy, but I can overcome my nature just like you humans. From what I've seen it is in human nature to fight with one another and yet you are here only to seek knowledge to protect and not harm. I just act the way I do sometimes to put on an act"

"Yeah" Hurley says "I could see that the first time we met, but I think you are giving me too much credit. Even I have tried to hurt people before, but it was only when I let my anger really take hold of me"

Still" Kyuubi says "The point is that you wish to protect and help others because that is what you truly want, not because you feel you have to. It would be an honor to train you but only on one condition"

"What's that?" Hurley asks

"I too get lonely sometime" Kyuubi says "I would like you to visit more often and not just to exploit my wealth of knowledge"

"That shouldn't be a problem" Hurley says "Especially if you have knowledge on a specific jutsu"

"Ok" Kyuubi says "What is it that you wanted to know?"

"These I'm unsure about" Hurley says "The concept for the first one is to use a transformation that will allow my soul to cover another person's body and allow me to prevent them from taking damage even if I get hit. The second one is similar to shadow clone except that I'm not looking to create another body but another spirit. The third one is medial ninjutsu to heal others"

"What you are asking for are old jutsu that aren't used much because of the side effects they carry" Kyuubi says "They are called the Soul Covering Jutsu and the Soul Split Jutsu"

"Let's go ahead and get started then" Hurley says

"Don't you even want to know the dangerous side effects?" Kyuubi asks

"Even if I end up dying from the side effects I wouldn't care" Hurley replies "I will do anything as long as I can protect Hinata"

"Fine" Kyuubi says "Then to shorten your training time we'll start my learning the Soul Split Jutsu"

"How will that shorten training time?" Hurley asks

"Each time you split your soul you create another you and when you fuse back together the experience combines and therefore shortening training time' Kyuubi replies "Now may we get started?"

"Yeah" Hurley says "I don't have any more questions" and Kyuubi starts Hurley's training

In a house deep in the forest where hardly any light gets through Haku is taking care of Zabuza while he recovers.

Gato plus two guards walk in and Gato says "Some Jounin. The unbeatable ninja just got beat, limping back home like some pathetic has-been" he laughs and says "Demon of the hidden mist, more like coward of the hidden mist"

Haku gets up suddenly from this comment causing Gato's guards step in front of him and prepare to unsheathe their swords but Haku says "Preparing to draw swords" and Gato walks towards Haku and says to his guards "Hold on a minute" and says to Zabuza "Let's hear what you have to say about this fiasco and don't play possum because I know you can talk" and reaches towards Zabuza.

Haku suddenly grabs Gato's arm tightly and says, while glaring "Keep your filthy hands off of him" and squeezes Gato's arm tighter.

Gato screams and says "You're going to break it" causing the guards to start to unsheathe their swords but before they can fully unsheathe them Haku lets go of Gato's arm, gets behind the guards and crosses their arms causing the blades of their swords to be at the throats of the other guard.

"That's impossible" one guard thinks

"No one can move that fast" the other guard thinks

"Don't push me" Haku says with a very angry stare "I'm in a foul mood" and throws the guards swords to the ground.

Gato walks back to his guards and says to Haku and Zabuza "One more chance. If you fail this time I'll cut you off and there'll be no one left to cover for you" and says to his guards "Let's go" and exits the room.

Haku sits down and Zabuza says, holding a kunai under the sheet "That was unnecessary Haku"

"Perhaps" Haku says "but it's still too early to take him out. Right now he's our best cover. Think about it. The murders would draw their attention and would be after us again. We need restraint"

"Zabuza sighs and says "You're right"

Back in the forest Hinata is exhausted but has managed to finish the training and sees Naruto just about finished but Sasuke has barely even gotten started and walks over to Hinata and asks "Could you help me out here?"

"I wouldn't be the best person to ask for help" Hinata says "Hurley would be much better to ask" and yells at Naruto "I'm fairly certain you can hear me Hurley. We need your help out here"

Inside Kyuubi's room Hurley hears Hinata and the Kyuubi says "Looks like your girl is calling you"

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Hurley says and just before he leaves he adds "and Hinata is not my girl. Even if I have feeling for her it wouldn't matter" and leaves before the Kyuubi can reply.

Floating down to Hinata Hurley asks "What do you need my help with?"

"Sasuke was asking for help with the tree climbing jutsu and I figured you would be better to ask" Hinata replies

"So the great Uchiha is finally asking for help" Hurley says

Sasuke glares at Hurley and says "Don't make me hurt you. Now will you help me or not?"

"Cool of Mr. Hothead" Hurley says "First of all your threat is pointless because you really couldn't hurt me as I am now and second I was merely surprised that you would ask for help. I am one who will help where I can"

"Then start talking" Sasuke says

"I would if you would allow me to talk" Hurley says "Now there are two keys for controlling your chakra. The first key is your emotional state. Unless you are completely calm you won't be able to build up your chakra in a controlled manner. The second key is focus. If you focus on the tree and your chakra and match your chakra with the sturdiness of the tree's bark then that will allow the right amount of chakra to stick to the tree without breaking the bark and losing your foothold"

Sasuke looks at Hurley and says confused "How can you help me when I can't even understand what you said"

"Guess it's time to dumb it down then" Hurley says "First, keep your emotions in check and second, keep your focus on both the area you are sending your chakra and the target you are using your chakra on"

"Alright" Sasuke says "Now you can go back to what you are doing" and walks back to his tree

"Finally Sasuke is learning" Kakashi thinks "but thanks to Hurley Naruto now knows the main secret to shadow clones and might never learn to ask for help, and yet he will still end up getting stronger"

"I'll get back to my training now if you don't mind" Hurley says

"When you get finished with your training with Kyuubi I have something I want to talk to you about" Hinata says in a slightly annoyed tone

"I'll be back as soon as we can" Hurley says while thinking "Great; once again I've done something wrong" and returns to Kyuubi's room.

"Took you long enough" Kyuubi says

"Sorry about that" Hurley says "Sasuke needed some help is all"

"Let's continue where we left off" Kyuubi says

A few hours pass in which Naruto finishes mastering the tree climbing jutsu and heads off to protect Tazuna on the bridge, Hinata is still exhausted from using the shadow clone jutsu and is resting under the tree where she had been training, and Hurley finally masters the Soul Split Jutsu.

"You've done well" Kyuubi says "Now which one would you like to learn next?"

"Let's go ahead and start learning the Soul Covering Jutsu" Hurley says "but Hinata was wanting to talk to me about something which means I'll go ahead and leave one of my soul clones here to train with you while I'll go talk to Hinata"

"Alright" Kyuubi says and Hurley makes a soul clone then leaves and afterwards Kyuubi thinks "He'll probably learn the side effect of the Soul Split Jutsu soon enough"

Hurley flies to where Hinata has been rest and asks impatiently "What did you want to tell me? I a am doing something important which can be delayed but I would still like to get this over and done with quickly"

Seeing Sasuke nearby Hinata says "I would like to talk to in private. May we have this conversation in your room?"

"As long we get it over with quickly" Hurley says and enters Hinata

When they both enter the room Hinata closes the door and turns around and says loudly "What were you thinking showing off like that when you did the tree climbing jutsu?"

"Is it really showing off when you are simply showing what can be done when you master it?" Hurley replies in annoyance

"The way you were doing it was showing off" Hinata says "Don't you realize that people can become depressed when you do something that seems impossible to them"

"If they don't think they can do it then perhaps they should just quit" Hurley says loudly but is thinking in the back of his mind "Why am I talking to Hinata like this? This isn't the way I should be talking to her"

Suddenly SMACK Hinata slaps Hurley in the face and asks "What is wrong with you? This isn't like you at all"

"Ow" Hurley says rubbing his face "That hurt, but thank you Hinata. Your slap to the face snapped me out of it. You are completely right that I don't normally act like that. The best I can figure is that it's the side effect from the new jutsu I learned"

"New jutsu?" Hinata asks

"Yeah it's called the Soul Split Jutsu" Hurley says "I thought it might be similar to the Shadow Clone Jutsu except that it would be on a spiritual level meaning that if you had gotten badly hurt and all the puppets we had were destroyed if I could somehow take over your body but prevent you from taking any further damage I could use my soul clone to start healing you. The only problem is that there was one thing that I forgot to take into account. The soul is effectively a person's personality and when you split it up each of the clones would take a piece of the personality. What you just witnessed is my short fuse when I'm greatly stressed out. It rarely comes out but it is still a part of me. Let's just say that it was lucky that I only made one clone and wasn't in too much of an emotional state. Otherwise it might have taken more than a slap to the face to snap me out of it"

"Now that you are sort of back to normal would you mind answering the question?" Hinata says

"That shouldn't be a problem" Hurley says then grabs Hinata's shoulders and looks her in the eyes then says "First of all I would like to say that I'm sorry. It was completely wrong of me to show off like that and unfortunately I tend do it without thinking. The reason behind it is that" and Hurley starts tearing up "I'm practically a ghost as it is and I feel that if I don't show off no one will notice me" and then let's go of Hinata and punches the floor asking "Why is it that I'm so weak?"

Hinata hesitantly reaches out a hand to Hurley and then puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Showing emotion is not a sign of weakness"

"I find that emotions only cause a person to have clouded decisions and act and say things without meaning to, which is why I choose to try and keep my emotions to myself and take a completely logical approach to anything I do and yet when it comes to you I can never seem to do that." Hurley says "I also try and keep my emotions to myself so that I don't burden others with unnecessary worry"

"Anyone who truly cares about someone else in some way will always worry no matter what you do" Hinata says

"How about you try telling that to my parents" Hurley says with a tone of anger "It seems that the only thing they worry about is living a rich life. Everything else seems to be tossed out the window and when you try and talk to them they never listen to try and understand what you mean" then adds with a slightly passionate tone "That one of the many reason that I like you. You actually listen and try to understand my feeling. You also try to show a person that you can understand and comfort them when they are down. There are a couple of rules that I find important. The first one is that knowledge without understanding is useless. Which is why I reveal personal knowledge to you, I know that you will try to understand anything I says. The second on is that even if you know something if you don't feel it than it's useless. You don't just sit back and sympathize; you try and show them that you feel for them. I'm sure there are others but I can't really think right now. What I'm really trying to say is that you are the only one I truly see as a" and hesitates for a second then says "friend" and then adds "It is also the first time that I've really seen a person of the opposite gender in this way, which I don't know if that is a compliment to you or an insult to myself"

Hinata laughs and says "I don't think either really apply. Your distrust of people mean that you had not net too many people and you're too nice a person to insult. Now go ahead and get back to Kyuubi to complete your training"

"Thanks Hinata" Hurley says and leaves

When Hurley reaches Kyuubi's room Kyuubi asks "Did you find out what I meant when I said that Jutsu had a side-effect?"

"I got what you meant" Hurley says "but it isn't so much a side-effect as it ia a rule that can't be broken. What I do know is that it is only something that I want to use as a last resort in battle, but it still can come in handy when we combined with the other jutsu" and then fuses together with the soul clone and says "It looks like you two were busy"

"Yeah" Kyuubi says "Just before you showed up he had almost completely mastered the Soul Covering Jutsu"

"Might as well complete it then" Hurley says "and during my time off perhaps I can figure out how to modify the Soul Split Jutsu into some sort of Soul Copy Jutsu"

"Interesting idea" Kyuubi says "I don't know if it'll work though"

"Neither do I" Hurley says "Bu at least it would get rid of this problem. Now let's get to work" and makes a few soul clones and says "Nobody is to leave here until we complete training for the day and fuse back together. If anyone has a problem with that I will fuse together with them right now"

"I don't have to listen to you" One of the clones says "I can do my own thing" and starts to walk to the exit but Hurley runs into the clone fusing with him and asks "Anyone else have a problem?"

"No sir" they say and start training

(End Chapter 7)

Will Hurley figure out how to modify the soul split Jutsu? Will he ever tell Hinata how he truly feels? How long will it take Sasuke to complete the tree climbing jutsu? Keep reading to find out.

I've noticed that only one person really gives me a review and that's fine, but I would prefer that more of you review so that I can really know what you think about the story and its chapters. Please review.


	10. Chapter 8: The Battle on the Bridge

A/N: Sorry for this taking so long to get updated. I've been busy with other stuff and to make matters worse just when I was about finished with the chapter my computer crashes and I lost most of the chapter. That's what I get for not saving it in multiple areas. The one think I do know is that this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Hope y'all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else that I might mention that someone else owns

Chapter 8: The battle on the Bridge

Many days pass in which Sasuke continues to train, Naruto and Hinata protect Tazuna on the bridge, Hurley continues to train with Kyuubi, and Kakashi continues to recuperate. They also find out more about Inari's father and what Gato has done to them. It is now the seventh day since they had started training and Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kakashi are about to leave Tazuna's house.

"Aren't you going to be coming with us?" Hinata asks Hurley

"There's something I need to take care of" Hurley says "but don't worry, I'll catch up with you after I'm done here. Now just go and protect Tazuna"

Hinata still looks slightly worried and Kakashi puts his hand on her shoulder and says "From what I've seen Hurley can take care of himself" and says to Hurley "We'll go ahead and head out now. Just make certain that you catch up as soon as you can"

"Of course" Hurley says and Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Tazuna start walking to the bridge.

Upon arriving at the bridge thy all see the workers knocked out and Tazuna asks "What is this? What happened?" and says "Someone was here. Someone did this to them"

"Could it be?" Kakashi thinks

(Tazuna's House)

Inari's mother, Tsunami calls for Inari to help out as Gato's guards start coming to the door and prepare to bring out their swords

(Bridge)

Mist suddenly comes out of nowhere and Kakashi says "Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata get ready" and they all form a circle around Tazuna and grab a kunai, preparing for battle.

"I knew he was still alive" Kakashi says "He just couldn't wait for round 2"

Sasuke's heart starts beating faster and Zabuza's voice comes out of the mist saying "Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi. I see that you still have those brats with you"

Sasuke starts trembling and Zabuza notices this and says "That one's still trembling, how pitiful" and many Zabuza clones appear around them.

Sasuke smirks and says "I'm trembling with excitement"

"They're all yours Sasuke" Kakashi says and Sasuke cuts all the clones with a kunai, causing them to turn into water.

"So you could see that they were water clones" Zabuza says "You may be improving but not nearly enough" and says to Haku "It looks like you have a rival"

"So it seems" Haku merely says

"It looks like I was right" Kakashi says "Everything was just an act, with a fake mask"

"Apparently everything about you being a tracker ninja was bologna" Tazuna says

"They most certainly look chummy to me" Kakashi says "I wouldn't be surprised if they traveled many places and used scams like this"

"No matter what I will take you out" Sasuke says

"He was impressive" Haku says "Even though the water clones were only 1/10 the strength of a normal one he did still manage to take all of them out"

"That move still gave us the first advantage" Zabuza says "Now use it"

"Right" Haku says and spins towards Sasuke.

(Tazuna's House)

Gato's body guards slice a hole in the wall that leads into the kitchen causing Tsunami to turn around.

"So your Tazuna's daughter huh" Guard 1 says "That's too bad. You'll have to come with us now"

Inari, while washing his hands in the bathroom, hears him mom scream and something break and quickly moves into to the kitchen and when he gets there and sees what's happening he says "Mother"

"Quickly Inari run away" Tsunami says

"Don't move" Guard 2 says and then adds "Should we take this one as well"

"No" Guard 1 says "Gato just asked for one hostage" and Inari flinches at the word hostage.

Guard 2 grabs his sheath and as he is about to pull out his sword he says "Then let's kill him" and Inari tries to hide around the corner.

"Wait" Tsunami yells as Guard 2 slowly pulls out his sword "I will do anything as long as you don't hurt my boy"

Guard 2 sheathes his sword and Guard 1 says "Looks like your mom came through for you" and Inari collapses to the ground and starts crying.

"What a waste" Guard 2 says "I was in the mood to cut something"

"Give it a rest" Guard 1 says "You already drew blood earlier today. Let's get her out of here" and they pick Tsunami up and tie her hands behind her back then start leading her out of the house.

"I'm so sorry" Inari says, crying "What can I do? I'm too weak to protect you"

Just as Gato's guards are about to exit the house Inari says, crying "I'm scared. I don't want to die" and starts remembering what Naruto yelled at him and what Kakashi told him then looks at his open hands and remembers what his father told him and wipes away the tears from his eyes and remembers all that's been going on recently and asks "Can I be that strong too?" and stands up with a determined look in his eyes.

(Outside Tazuna's house)

Gato's guards walk Tsunami across the wooden bridge from Tazuna's house to land and stop for a second. At this time Guard 2 starts laughing and says "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you"

Guard 1 pulls on the rope and says "Come on, keep moving"

"Stop" Inari yells as he comes out of the house

Gato's guards turn around and Guard 2 says "Well if it isn't the tough guy"

"No Inari stay away" Tsunami says

"How cute" Guard 2 says "You've come to save your mummy"

"Get away from my mom" Inari yells and runs at the two of them.

"How stupid can he be?" Guard 2 says

"Let's kill him" Guard 1 says

"If you do anything to him I swear I'll" Tsunami starts to say but Guard 1 hits her in the back of her neck, knocking her out before she can finish and says "Shut up and take a nap" then both grab their swords and strike at Inari.

(Bridge)

Haku had tried to strike Sasuke with a senbon, a throwing needle, but Sasuke just blocked it with a kunai.

"He can keep up with Haku's speed huh" Zabuza thinks

"Naruto, Hinata" Kakashi says "Stay close to Tazuna and let Sasuke handle this"

"Yes Kakashi sensei" Hinata says

"But Kakashi sensei" Naruto whines "I wanted to take this guy down"

"We'll make a deal" Kakashi says "If Sasuke needs help taking him down then you can join in, but not before" thinking "Sasuke can handle this guy no problem"

"Fine" Naruto says slightly pouting.

Haku keeps trying to get past Sasuke, but Sasuke blocks each time and then Haku stops for a second after striking at Sasuke but not succeeding and says "We only want the bridge builder. If you back down then I won't have to kill you"

"Forget it" Sasuke says

"You're making a mistake" Haku says "You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages"

"Do tell" Sasuke says

"First, we're surrounded by water" Haku says "And second, I've blocked one of your hands, leaving you with just one hand to defend" and starts making hand signs with just one hand and when finished says "Secret Jutsu: A thousand needles of death" and kicks up water which changes into many ice senbon which fly at Sasuke, but Sasuke just closes his eyes and starts focusing his chakra.

(Outside Tazuna's House)

Gato's guards try to strike Inari by instead get blocked by a pair of people in armor with swords.

"What's going on here?" Guard 1 asks

Hurley steps out from a tree nearby and says "You didn't think that we'd leave them unprotected did you? As you attacked I activated a trap called Ultimate Offering which allowed me to summon my Marauding Captain, whose effect allowed me to summon a second Marauding Captain and while they both remain on the field they protect any human ally"

When they see that they might be in trouble they go to grab Tsunami and run away but she's vanished.

"Where's the woman?" Guard 1 asks

"I moved her out our dimension for a time through the use of a spell card known as Dimension Hole. Now you won't be able to take her and run off" Hurley says "Now I summon Queens Knight and activate Double Summon to summon Kings Knight who special summons Jacks Knight from my deck" and the three knights appear around Gato's guards

"You called boss" Kings Knight says

"Could you take these guys out quickly?" Hurley asks "I need to get this done quickly and get to the bridge"

"Sure thing" They all say and knock them out with flat of their swords.

"Now one of you Marauding Captain get a rope to tie up these guys please" Hurley says

"Sure thing" a Marauding Captain says and runs off to get a rope.

Hurley starts searching the two men to find anything that they could use to escape there bondage and says "When Marauding Captain gets back I'm going to tie up these guys and are going to have to dismiss you for now"

"Not a problem" the remaining Marauding Captain says

"We are here to serve you" Kings Knight says

"We understand that you feel too weak physically to do anything and therefore use us, but someday you will learn that you don't necessarily need physical strength to protect those that you care about. Until that point we will be here if you need us" Queens Knight says

Hurley only finds the two swords they have and tosses them into the water and asks "No piece of wisdom from you Jacks Knight?"

"When information is given that is not necessarily wisdom" Jacks Knight says "Once a person has understood something that has been said does it become wisdom. He who acts like a know it all and yet understands little is worse than a person who knows little and yet understands a lot"

"I guess I figured out who got my cryptic side" Hurley says and the other Marauding Captain comes up with the rope and says "Here you are"

"Thanks" Hurley says and starts tying them up.

"I couldn't help overhearing some of what you said" the Marauding Captain says "And it seems that you forgot something" and looks at Inari.

At that moment Tsunami appears and Hurley finishes tying up the men and says "Good job Inari. You've really become strong"

Inari just stares at Hurley in disbelief.

"I'm serious" Hurley says "You've learned the meaning of someone or something being precious to you and how to stand up and fight for it. Keep in mind that you won't necessarily succeed every time, but you should always fight to protect them. Now it's time for me to go" and runs off into the woods towards the bridge and as he is running takes out the deck he was using and puts in a specialized deck he made for this battle.

(Bridge)

Ice senbon are flying at Sasuke and just before they hit he opens his eyes and jumps above them and because of the cloud of shattering ice appears to disappear and from above starts throwing shuriken at Haku. Haku looks up in time to notice them and jumps backward, avoiding them but Sasuke gets behind him and says "You're not as fast as you think. From here on you'll be defending against my attacks" and tries to slice Haku with a kunai, but Haku manages to turn around in time to block Sasuke's attack but doesn't notice the kunai in Sasuke's other hand which he flicks his wrist to throw at Haku's head. Haku manages to duck in time only to get kicked by Sasuke, knocking him back towards Zabuza.

"It's not possible" Zabuza thinks "No one's faster than Haku"

"You thought that you were faster" Sasuke says "Now let's see what else you're wrong about"

"You made a big mistake in insulting these ninja and calling them brats" Kakashi says "That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter of Konoha. Naruto here is our #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead ninja. Then Hinata is our sharpest mind" and thinks "But I suspect she had a little help from our little spirit friend"

Zabuza laughs and says "If we keep this up Haku we'll be the victims. Get on with it"

"Right" Haku says and starts glowing blue "I'm sorry it's come to this" and the air around Sasuke starts getting cold and makes a hand sign causing mirrors to start forming around Sasuke in a house shape and when finished says "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors" and moves into the closest mirror and images of Haku then appear in every mirror.

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

Kakashi suddenly starts running towards Sasuke but Zabuza moves in front of him and says "If you enter this fight then you fight me. Your boy has no chance against that jutsu. He's finished"

(Inside Ice Mirror House)

"Now we'll begin" Haku says "And I'll show you what speed really means" then starts throwing senbon at Sasuke, just slicing across the skin enough to draw blood. The barrage of senbon jeeps up and eventually a senbon hits the kunai Sasuke is holding, knocking it out of the ice mirror house.

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

Kakashi considers going to help Sasuke out but Zabuza says "Don't even think about it. If you go to help out the kid then I'll kill the other three"

"Sasuke needs help" Naruto thinks and runs towards the ice mirror house and grabs the kunai that was knocked out and throws it to Sasuke but it doesn't reach him because Haku catches it and Naruto uses the distraction to get into the ice mirror house.

"Hey" Naruto says "I've come to help"

"You idiot" Sasuke yells "You're a shinobi, think before you move"

"What are you talking about" Naruto yells "You should thank me for coming in here to help you"

"Think about it if we're both in here" Sasuke says but stops and adds "Forget it. I've had it with your mistakes"

"And I'm tired of dealing with your attitude" Naruto yells "Believe it"

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

"Naruto is building a reputation for being the most clueless ninja in history" Kakashi thinks "The most he tries to help out the worse things become" and then asks "Why didn't you stop Naruto Zabuza?"

"It doesn't matter whether Haku faces one or both of them he'll still take them out" Zabuza says

"If that's the case then I need to help Sasuke out" Kakashi thinks

"Don't even think about it Kakashi" Zabuza says "You know what the score is. If you go after Haku I go after the bridge builder"

"He's right" Kakashi thinks "There's no way that I can help Sasuke and protect Tazuna at the same time. No matter how much stronger Hinata has become she's still no match for Zabuza"

"Relax Kakashi" Zabuza says "Sit back and watch the show. Let's see how well they do"

(Under the Bridge)

Hurley arrives at the bridge and thinks "About this time Naruto should be fighting with Sasuke" and activates the duel disk, draws 5 cards, and waits for his signal to show up.

(Inside Ice Mirror House)

Haku reenters the ice mirror he came out of and appears in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"There he is" Naruto yells "Let's get him" and as he prepares to run at Haku, Haku says "I'm behind you"

Taking a second look Sasuke and Naruto realize Haku is now behind them "How did he do that?" Sasuke thinks and an image of Haku appears in each mirror and throws senbon at them.

When Haku stops throwing senbon at them for a little bit Sasuke tries to figure out how Haku's ice mirror jutsu works, but all he can figure out is that the mirrors are important to it and decides to make some hand signs and launches the Uchiha's fireball jutsu at the mirrors but they don't even drip.

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice" Haku says and launches senbon at them, knocking them back.

"Where is he?" Naruto asks "Where's the attack coming from? We have to find the real one"

"Look in the mirrors as hard as you want" Haku says "You'll never figure out the secret"

"Oh yeah" Naruto says and makes a hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu"

"No, don't" Sasuke says as many Naruto clones appear in a puff of smoke and launch themselves at each mirror.

Haku moves from mirror to mirror attacking each Naruto along the way causing all the clones to disappear and the original to be knocked back and says "These mirrors reflect my image allowing me to move at light speed. Through my eyes you appear to be moving in slow motion"

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

"I knew it" Kakashi says "He's using a Kekkei Genkai, a bloodline trait"

"What does that mean?" Hinata asks "Is Naruto in trouble?"

"If they can't figure out a way to counter it then they are both in trouble" Kakashi says

(Inside Ice Mirror House)

"I couldn't break through" Naruto says "So what. He's not going to stop me. I'm not going to give up and I'm not going to lose here. The reason is that I have a dream that no one is going to take from me. Someday I'll be the greatest Hokage and people will respect me"

The talk of dreams causes Haku to remember the day he met Zabuza and he says "It was not my desire to become a shinobi, it's painful. I don't want to kill you, but if you advance I will have no choice. I will kill the kindness in my heart and fully embrace the shinobi way. There will be no mercy, no turning back. This bridge will be the place where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for yours. Please don't blame me. I fight for someone who's precious to me, I live for him and I face death for him so that his dream may become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of it I will act like a shinobi and take your lives if necessary"

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

"Take him out Naruto" Hinata yells "I know you can do it"

"Don't push him Hinata" Kakashi says

"Why not?" Hinata asks

"Even if they found some way to overcome that jutsu they still can't beat him" Kakashi replies

"What makes you say that?" Hinata asks "I know Naruto can do anything if he sets his mind to it"

"They have the desire to win but not the instinct to kill" Kakashi says "The boy is another level of shinobi. He lives for pain, thrives for it"

"Exactly" Zabuza says "Your village has forgotten to teach your ninja the most basic lesson, to kill the feelings in their own hearts, to destroy your opponent without any emotion or regret"

"We have to help Naruto Kakashi sensei" Hinata says "Please tell me what to do"

Kakashi goes through the scenarios possible and decides that there is only one course of action and brings his left hand to his headband to reveal his sharingan.

Zabuza laughs and says "Sharingan. You're no fun Kakashi, using the same old trick" and runs at Kakashi, pulling a kunai out to stab Kakashi's sharingan eye.

Kakashi blocks the attack with his right hand by taking the strike and says "If it's an old trick then why did you stop me?"

Zabuza laughs and says "Let your opponent see your jutsu too many time and they will find a way to use it against you"

"Then count yourself lucky" Kakashi says "You're the only man alive to see my sharingan twice and there won't be a third time"

Zabuza laughs and says "Even if you do defeat me there's no way you'll beat Haku. When I found him he was just a street urchin but I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques. I taught him everything that I know and he had special abilities that he refined on his own. He developed quickly. Soon he could face the most powerful enemies, outnumbered, in total darkness, it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy and cared nothing for his own life or the lives of others. He'd become a unique fighting machine, a shinobi. In the end his powers surpassed even my own. His Kekkei Genkai can't be beaten by anyone. I've created a toll that can defeat anyone that stands in my way, unlike the useless punks that follow you around" and pulls the kunai out of Kakashi's hand.

(Inside Ice Mirror House)

"I didn't get to him" Naruto says "Then I'll try it again as many times as it takes" and makes a hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu"

"Naruto don't" Sasuke says as more clones appear in a puff of smoke to have a second chance at getting to Haku, but Haku takes them out again and starts attacking Sasuke, not realizing that Sasuke could just barely see him.

"How is he doing that?" Naruto asks

"One more time" Naruto says "Shadow clone jutsu" and more clones appear to go round 3 with Haku.

As the clones head towards the mirrors Sasuke kicks up some water into the air and Haku says "Can't you see that it's useless" and as he comes out of the mirrors to attack Naruto and Sasuke he repels the water causing Sasuke to see him even better and after he attacks them Sasuke comes up with a plan.

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

"Do you really think that those two genin working together can beat Haku?" Zabuza asks "He's the ultimate battle tool of destruction"

"Are you done bragging?" Kakashi asks "You're starting to put me to sleep. Let's finish this now" and pulls up the headband revealing the sharingan.

"There's one more thing you should know" Zabuza says "A little more bragging as you say"

"I'm listening" Kakashi says

"Did you really think our last battle was just about winning or losing?" Zabuza asks "That I took your attacks like some new genin? Haku was there hiding, watching your every move, and studying your sharingan. Haku has an ability that allows him to see a jutsu only once and devise a deadly counterattack against it. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize that your sharingan is useless. You once said that the same jutsu wouldn't work twice against you and now I'm telling you the same thing"

"What?" Kakashi says

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" Zabuza says as he makes a hand sign and the mist gets so thick that Zabuza appears to disappear.

"This is it" Kakashi thinks

"What's going on?" Tazuna thinks "The mist is so thick that visibility is near zero"

"Kakashi sensei" Hinata says

"Stay with Tazuna Hinata" Kakashi says

"I have to be strong and believe in Naruto" Hinata thinks and says "I have my own job to do" and gets in a defensive stance in front of Tazuna.

(Inside Ice Mirror House)

"I know that you need me Zabuza" Haku thinks "I'll finish them off quickly"

Naruto runs towards Haku and yells "Shadow Clone Jutsu" creating more clones for a fourth attack at Haku.

"He just won't give up" Haku thinks and as he comes out of the mirror to attack Naruto, Sasuke does a series of hand signs and launches a fireball at Haku who dodges it but ends up slowing down because of it.

"It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them" Haku thinks as he attacks Naruto's clones and as he goes for the final clone Sasuke launches another fireball at Haku, this time grazing the bottom of Haku's pants.

"I'm starting to get the timing down" Sasuke thinks with a smile.

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

Kakashi looks around and thinks "This may be the Hidden Mist Jutsu but this mist is too thick for even Zabuza. How can he fight in it?" and hears something coming towards him and grabs a kunai then turns and blocks four shuriken coming at him.

"Very skillful" Zabuza says from somewhere in the mist "I would expect nothing less from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior" and appears behind Kakashi, who turns around and see that Zabuza's eyes are closed.

"The next time you see me" Zabuza says "Will be the last time that you see anything. Without your sharingan you are nothing" and Zabuza disappears back into the mist.

"What?" Kakashi says

"You wanted me to believe that you could see through anything, including time" Zabuza says "But you're a fraud. Your sharingan is nothing but a trick and I figured out a way to counter it"

"This may be brilliant for countering my sharingan" Kakashi says "but you've forgotten one thing. With your eyes closed you are fighting blind"

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Zabuza asks "I'm the demon of the Hidden Mist Village, master of the silent kill. I can take you out by sound alone"

(Inside Ice Mirror House)

"He read my movements" Haku thinks "But that's not possible"

"I was so close" Naruto says "But I couldn't quite get to him"

"Naruto" Sasuke says "Can you do it again?"

"Of course I can, believe it" Naruto replies

"He doesn't want to show it" Sasuke thinks "But he's exhausted. The Shadow Clone Jutsu uses a lot of chakra but thanks to him I figured it out. I know how to break through"

"The human eyes can't track my movements" Haku thinks "It must have been a coincidence"

Haku prepares to attack and Sasuke makes a series of hand signs and says "Naruto run for it. Get out of here and attack from the outside"

"You got it" Naruto says and starts running for the nearest exit.

"You can't escape" Haku says and knocks Naruto back, who just gets up and starts running again then says "You think you can keep me here, forget it"

Haku leaves the mirror to attack Naruto and when Sasuke sees this he fires a fireball at Haku, who dodges it and throws a senbon into Sasuke's shoulder then gets in front of Naruto and kicks him back to where Sasuke is.

"I couldn't get past him" Naruto says

"That was good Naruto" Sasuke says and pulls the senbon out of his shoulder "One more time?"

"Yeah let's do it" Naruto says

"There must be a limit to his chakra as well" Sasuke thinks "I can feel him slowing down as well"

Naruto runs one direction, Sasuke runs another direct and Haku thinks "No more games. I need to stop this now" and says as he throws a senbon into Sasuke's leg "This time you stay down" then throws more into Sasuke's body and when Naruto turns to look at Sasuke Haku sends senbon into Naruto's back.

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

"An enemy that you can't see or hear" Kakashi thinks "It's been a long time since I faced someone this tough and I don't know if Sasuke can hang on" and closes his eyes thinking "Stay calm. Think about where he will strike" then opens his eyes and says "The bridge builder"

Zabuza appears behind Hinata and Tazuna and runs at them not leaving enough time for them to turn around and block then as Zabuza is about to slice the bridge builder Kakashi shows up to protect them but Zabuza slices down and Hinata screams.

(Under the bridge)

Hurley's heart starts beating faster when he hears Hinata's scream and thinks "Keep calm. Hinata is not in any trouble. From what I remember it was Kakashi that got hit and not too badly at that. It would be safer to move up to the edge of the bridge just to be sure though" and as he puts his hand into a deck case he thinks "It's a good thing that I got the Infinite Cards spell from the beginning, otherwise I would have had to discard about 1/3 of my deck" and proceed to move up a pillar to the edge of the bridge.

(Inside Ice Mirror House)

"Hinata's in trouble" Naruto says as he tries to get off the ground "Must help her"

"Where's Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke thinks and seeing Naruto's condition thinks "We've got to break through"

As if reading Sasuke's mind Naruto says "I'll bust us out of here" and slowly picks himself up

"Naruto" Sasuke thinks

Naruto stands up and says "I'll fake him out"

"You've exhausted my patience" Haku says and Naruto makes a hand sign and charges chakra to his feet then starts running for the nearest exit. Haku appears in the mirror in front of Naruto and Naruto does a back flip then starts running around the ice mirror house to try and outrun Haku, but Haku just keeps pace with Naruto.

"Naruto, behind you" Sasuke yells and as Naruto turns around to face Haku he gets hit with senbon to the front.

"Naruto" Sasuke yells

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero" Haku says "That is absolute"

Sasuke runs to Naruto and asks "Are you able to get up Naruto?" and he tries to get up when Sasuke says "Try not to use any more chakra. That's only going to help him now"

"I know Sasuke" Naruto says and collapses to the ground.

"We can't go on like this" Sasuke thinks "He's blocking our every move. I've got to find a way to outmaneuver him" and says "My eyes have adjusted to his movements"

Haku appears in front of Sasuke and says "Looking for a counterattack. I'll save you the trouble" and acts like he's going to attack but moves to the next mirror in order to catch Sasuke off guard and throws the senbon.

Sasuke reaches down grabbing one of the loose senbon and starts blocking every attack Haku makes.

"What?" Haku says as Sasuke kneels to the ground and says "Get up loser. We've got to team up" and Naruto tries to pick himself off the ground.

"I'm aiming at his vital spots" Haku thinks "But I can't get a direct hit"

Naruto rolls over managing to push himself up and says "I know what we need to do. Believe it"

Haku images start appearing in all the mirrors and try to hit Sasuke and Naruto but Sasuke just keeps blocking them.

"It's not just luck" Haku thinks "He's fighting to protect his friend. That's why he's so determined, but he can't possibly see the needles coming" and sends a barrage at Naruto, who Sasuke knocks out of the way and jumps above them and when he lands winces at the pain.

"My movements are beyond human speed" Haku thinks "and yet he's tracking them somehow. Whatever he's doing I've got to stop him now" and appears to disappear.

"Where'd he go?" Sasuke asks while looking around and adds "Naruto, you'd better not pass out again. I can't keep protecting you like this"

"Well then don't" Naruto says "I never asked for your help" and passes out.

"You can't revive him" Haku says from above "He's reached his limits" and laughs.

Sasuke throws the senbon he'd been using at Haku but it just deflects off the ice and Haku says, while Sasuke is looking around "Impressive, you have excellent moves. Your attacks are very skillful" and throws some senbon at Sasuke who dodges out of the way and Haku adds, appearing in front of Sasuke "But you've reached your limits as well" and starts moving from mirror to mirror seeming like he's going to attack at any time while saying "Motor functions, reflexes, judgment. Your abilities are weakening slowly yet surely. Now you're finished"

"Here he comes" Sasuke thinks "Stay calm, focus, concentrate, and see everything" then when Haku throws the senbon Sasuke picks up Naruto and jumps above the senbon.

"He saw every move" Haku thinks "But there's no way he can do that" and when Sasuke sets down Naruto and looks at Haku, Haku can see that Sasuke's eyes have changed into sharingan eyes.

"Impossible" Haku thinks "You're"

"It's not complete" Sasuke thinks "But I can see through his deceptions"

"So he too has a Kekkei Genkai" Haku thinks, while moving are the mirror house "Interesting. Even though it's not complete to uncover this power in the midst of a lethal attack is an amazing feat and because of this I won't be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses a tremendous amount of chakra and his swift movements also take energy. There's no doubt that the longer we fight the more he will use the sharingan to perceive my moves. Even now his eyes are tracking me. I can't target him directly; he'll just block a frontal attack. This means that I'll need to throw him off guard by attacking his partner. That will destroy him" and Haku goes flying towards Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke says and thinks "I've got to stop him" and runs to intercept Haku using chakra to increase his speed.

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

Kakashi manages to step in but took a shallow slice by Zabuza's blade to his chest.

"Kakashi sensei" Hinata says

"You were late Kakashi" Zabuza says "You let your concern for those little punks' safety cloud your mind adding further to the fog that clouds your sharingan. Your eyes are sharp Kakashi but not sharp enough to read my moves, not anymore" and starts laughing "Come on Kakashi. I want this to be fun. I want to enjoy myself as I exact my revenge. As for those brats, don't worry. They are at Haku's mercy. No they're breathing their last breaths about now" Zabuza swing his sword back and says "You'll have plenty of time to apologize for failing them when you see them in the next life" and laughs manically as he disappears into the fog.

Hinata looks towards the ice mirror house and says "He said that Naruto would die" and put her hands in a prayer and says "Please come back to me alive Naruto"

"I'm certain they'll be just fine" Kakashi says "If Sasuke has anything to say about it he won't let Naruto die, being the heir to the greatest clan of Konoha and all that"

Zabuza opens his eyes in surprise and says "You mean"

"Yes" Kakashi says "His full name is Sasuke Uchiha. The Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha is his birthright"

"I heard that one small ninja survived the Uchiha Massacre" Zabuza says "No wonder he advances so quickly" and Zabuza grabs his blade then says "But so does Haku. No one can match him. No one has ever stopped his secret jutsu. Even the most skilled Jounin fall before him" and vanishes into the mist "Just as you will fall before me right now"

"Hinata stay with Tazuna" Kakashi says

"Understood" Hinata says and Kakashi goes running into the mist.

"He's right" Kakashi thinks "It's time to end this but he is the one who will fall"

(Inside Ice Mirror House)

Naruto wakes up and see what looks like Sasuke having defeated Haku.

"You always get in the way Naruto" Sasuke says "It never fails"

"You beat him Sasuke" Naruto yells and then sees that Sasuke looks like a porcupine with all the senbon that are sticking out of him.

Sasuke turns his face towards Naruto and says "You should see the look on your face. You look like a total loser"

"Why did you save me?" Naruto asks

"I don't know why" Sasuke says "I just did" and Sasuke starts remembering everything that had happened between them then says "I hated you"

"Then why?" Naruto asks standing up "It doesn't make any sense. Why did you protect me?" and yells "I didn't ask for you to save me"

"I don't know" Sasuke says "My body just moved. There was no time to think" and as Sasuke collapses he says "Loser" and Naruto catches him saying "Sasuke" and Sasuke says "He's still out there, my brother. I promised myself I'd stay alive until I killed him" and reaches towards Naruto then says "Don't let your dream die Naruto" and his arms hang limp like a ragdoll and suddenly stops breathing.

Naruto hugs Sasuke as Haku gets up thinking "He found strength that he didn't know he had. Why? Because of a certain person that was precious to him. To save this person he rushed in knowing that it was a trap. He was a true ninja worthy of honor" and turns to Naruto asking "Is this the first time you saw a friend die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja" and enters the closest mirror.

"Shut up" Naruto says and sets Sasuke on the ground "I hated you too Sasuke and yet" steams suddenly starts gathering around Naruto.

"You'll pay for this" Naruto says the steam changing into swirling red chakra and Naruto looks up and says "I'm going to kill you" Naruto's whiskers now stand out more and his eyes have changed from blue to red with slits.

"What is this chakra?" Haku thinks "Chakra can't be seen and yet it is obviously visible. It's something ghastly. I can feel the wrath, the bloodlust, like evil itself.

Kyuubi's face appears in the chakra and the senbon in Naruto's body starts coming out, all his scratches start healing, and his hands start changing to become more like claws.

"Who is this boy?" Haku thinks as Naruto glares at him.

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

Kakashi and Zabuza suddenly feel an immense chakra coming from somewhere and Kakashi thinks "Is Zabuza doing this?" and then realizing what is really is thinks "There's no way"

"What is this energy?" Zabuza thinks "It's foul. Is it Kakashi? No it's too powerful, even for him. Where's it coming from?"

"Naruto" Kakashi thinks "This puts everyone in danger. Now of all times the seal breaks. I have to stop it"

(Edge of the bridge)

Hurley sees a red glow and thinks "It's just about time" and climbs over the edge to get on top of the bridge then uses the spell card Ancient Rules to special summon the Millennium Shield in defense mode and equips the spell Horn of light to boost its defense. "Now get ready to protect Haku. Just wait until after he is send flying by Naruto" and the Millennium Shield moves slowly into position. "I guess I shouldn't have expected much on the side of speed" Hurley thinks

(Inside Ice Mirror House)

The Kyuubi's face starts to disappear as the chakra enters Naruto's body and causes his body to become even more feral.

Haku prepares to put a defense and Naruto starts running at Haku.

"The bloodlust in his eyes" Haku thinks "This is no longer a child" and throws senbon at Naruto but Naruto just roars which deflects the senbon and Haku moves to another mirror and thinks while Naruto is looking for him "His chakra is growing stronger every second. I must strike now" and images of Haku appear in each mirror and throw senbon at Naruto which stick into his back until Naruto releases a burst of chakra from his body sending out the senbon and stunning Haku for a second.

Taking that second Naruto runs at Haku in the mirrors and punches it smashing the mirror then Haku comes out of it to strike Naruto but Naruto dodges out of the way.

"Impossible" Haku thinks as Naruto grabs his arm and Haku sees the look in Naruto's eyes.

(Outside Ice Mirror House)

"Could it really be that the seal has broken" Kakashi thinks and after a second of evaluation thinks "No, it's only been loosened and a glimmer of the Kyuubi's chakra has slipped through, but the seal still holds" and pulls a scroll out of his Jounin vest and throws it into the air while thinking "Good then maybe we still have a chance" and wipes his thumb across the wound Zabuza gave him, catches the scroll, opens it, and slides the blood across it thinking "Just maybe" and says, while spinning the scroll around himself "I don't mean to spoil your fun Zabuza, I know you how you like to stretch these things out, but how about we finish these things now" and roll up the scroll and makes a hand sign with the scroll on top of it and says "What do you say? We're both busy people"

"Tempting" Zabuza says somewhere in the fog "I'm curious to see how you intend to back up those brave words. Show me Kakashi"

(Inside Ice Mirror House)

Naruto is holding onto Haku's arm and chakra is surging out of him cracking the ice mirrors while Haku tries to maintain the jutsu but just can't because of the chakra that Naruto is releasing. Naruto then brings his hand back and forms a fist and punches Haku in the face sending him flying out of the ice mirror house and as Haku picks himself off the ground mask falling off and Naruto running towards him the Millennium Shield appears in front of Haku and once Naruto reaches it he starts slashing and punching the shield trying to break it in order to get to Haku. At first the shield has no problems withstanding Naruto attacks but after the first few Hurley starts feeling the shield slowly breaking chakra starts being released as the shield slowly is being destroyed.

"I didn't think that Naruto would be this strong" Hurley thinks and runs to Tazuna

"Hinata sees Hurley coming and says "Hi Hurley. I'm glad to see that you're all right"

"No time" Hurley says "Naruto gone out of control and I won't be able to calm him down. Only you possibly have a chance"

"What about Tazuna?" Hinata asks "Kakashi told me to stay with him"

"I'll take over for you" Hurley says "Now hurry or else Haku will die"

"Now I'm confused" Hinata says "I thought Haku was our enemy"

"All life is precious" Hurley says "If we can protect someone from dying we should. Just trust me"

"Ok" Hinata says and at that moment Hurley feels a jolt of pain and the Millennium Shield card that was on the duel disk gets sent to the graveyard.

Seeing the look of pain Hinata asks "What's wrong?"

"Haku's no longer protected" Hurley says "I need to get you there quickly. I play Speed Warrior" and tosses the Speed Warrior card on the duel disk causing it to appear next to them "Speed Warrior get Hinata there as fast as you can"

"Right" Speed Warrior says and picks Hinata up and runs towards where Naruto and Haku are.

(With Haku and Naruto)

As soon as Naruto destroys the Millennium Shield "Haku thinks "I'm sorry Zabuza but I was too weak to defeat this boy" and as Naruto is about to deal the killing blow Speed Warrior comes in and drops Hinata and then throws himself in between Naruto and Haku sacrificing himself to protect Haku which causes Hurley to bend to one knee and breath hard.

"Hinata senses this and turns back for a second to see Hurley and Hurley yells "I'm fine. Help out Naruto and Haku"

"Naruto is about to swing again to kill Haku but Hinata jumps and embraces Naruto then says in a kind voice "Please stop Naruto. There's no need to do this. Please go back to the way you were" but Naruto still keeps trying to claw Haku and Haku thinks "There's no way I can handle him if he stays like that, but if he calms down then perhaps I can redeem myself"

(With Kakashi and Zabuza)

Kakashi makes some more hand signs with the scroll in his hand then slams in on the ground and says "Ninja Art Summoning, Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu"

"I don't know why you bother" Zabuza says "What use is your jutsu if you can't even find me but I can find you? Blindly falling into my trap, I'm disappointed Kakashi. I think that you're right it is time to finish this" and then hears a sound coming from underground and manages to jump above a dog who tried to bite him as the dog comes from underground then more dogs appear from underground and pile onto Zabuza, biting him so that he remains alive, but can't move, all the time growling.

(With Hurley and Tazuna)

"What's that dreadful noise?" Tazuna asks

"Kakashi just pinned down Zabuza with his ninja hounds" Hurley says "There's nothing to worry about"

(With Kakashi and Zabuza)

"I knew that I couldn't see you" Kakashi say "Which mean that I would have to find you by sniffing you out. That was a summoning jutsu, calling forth my ninja hounds. They can track a scent anywhere. When you attack me I let you get past my guard. I wanted you to cut me. The smell of my blood on your blade led them right to you. Are you surprised? It looks like I wasn't the only one who was blind. Falling into my trap, you disappoint me Zabuza" and the mist starts clearing up the Kakashi says "I see you something, your death Zabuza"

"All you do is talk, talk, talk" Zabuza says "Do you plan on talking me to death?"

"In a way yes" Kakashi says "Right now my hounds are playing with you, but one word from me and they'll tear you apart. Poor Zabuza, you see where your ambitions got you. You were always pushing things too far. It was the failed Mizukage assassination and your attempted coup-de-tat. You were forced to flee with what few followers you had your country's tracker ninja hot on your heels. You became a rouge ninja whose name became quickly known, even in Konoha. Now you're crazy enough to go back and try again, but for that you needed money and you were desperate enough to get it by being the hired thug of a swine like Gato. All right Zabuza enough talk. Time to finish it, but it won't be with sharingan, imitations of others jutsu. It's about time I introduced you to my own jutsu" and Kakashi makes some hand signs and then holds his palm open gathering lightning into his palm and then moves his hand down and says "Lightning Blade"

(With Naruto, Hinata, and Haku)

Hinata was trying to calm Naruto down but not having much success and then everyone hears Kakashi yelling out the name of his jutsu and that snaps Naruto out of it. He's suddenly back to normal and Haku thinks "Now's my chance" and makes some hand signs and uses the mist to make many ice senbon and launch them at Naruto. Hinata sees this and pushes Naruto out of the way in order to protect him but she can't get away.

(With Hurley and Tazuna)

Hurley see what's going on and forgetting what he says starts running towards Hinata yelling "No, Hinata" and then thinks I've got to protect her and plays Kuriboh with the spell Multiply and Kuriboh materializes and starts to multiply but not fast enough. Hinata gets hit with the senbon and collapses to the ground.

Hurley reaches Hinata and holds her asking while crying "Why did you do that?"

Hinata looks up at Hurley and says "You already know the answer to that. I'm just glad that I was able to protect Naruto" and goes out with a smile on her face.

Checking her pulse Hurley says, more to his own self "She's dead" and starts crying greatly and all the Kuriboh gather around looking sad and try to comfort Hurley

(With Kakashi and Zabuza)

"Chakra so strong that it's visible" Zabuza thinks "He holds it in his hands"

"I won't allow you to kill Tazuna" Kakashi says "He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge that he's building is the hope of this land ad all its people. You're like a disease by attacking one you infect all and you don't care. That is not the way of the shinobi"

"You're right" Zabuza says "I don't care. Why should these useless little people and their petty little dreams matter to me? I have a dream of my own"

Kakashi's lightning blade glows brighter and Kakashi's says "To have a dream you need a future, but you don't. Your future's all used up Zabuza"

(With Naruto, Hurley, and Haku)

"There's no way that you can beat me now" Haku says "It's time to finish you off"

"You you can't just leave us alone long enough for me to grieve of the one person I considered myself to be close to" Hurley says "Just stop" and screams "Everyone just stop" and a light shines from the duel disk and blinds everyone for a second.

(Outside town)

Inari is running to town to try and find someone to go to the bridge and help fight saying "Hurley and the others are fighting and risking their lives while the rest of us do nothing. We must fight as well"

Upon arriving at a House Inari starts knocking on the door saying "Uncle Giichi, Uncle Giichi hurry and come to the bridge with me. We don't have to hide any longer. If we all fight together I know that we can take Gato down" and Inari goes to open the door but someone locks it on the other side and Giichi says "No Inari. I've given up fighting. Fighting is for heroes, like your father. Did you see what good it did him? Isn't one dead hero good enough?"

Inari looks down, disappointed, as Giichi continues to say "What will more fighting bring us but more fallen heroes and more regrets. No Inari, my heart is already full of enough regrets to last a lifetime"

Inari clenches a fist and says "Well I don't want to live a life of regrets either and that's why we've got to fight. I know you care about everyone in the village and so do I which is why we have to fight. All my life I've been a coward, but now I know that crying and hiding from things that we're afraid of doesn't make them go away" then Inari runs back into town and heads for the next house saying the same thing to others.

"Our little Inari's become a man" Giichi's wife says "Are you really going to send him off alone?"

Inari keeps running around town saying to come to bridge in order to find those that will help out, but everyone just ignores Inari and Inari asks "What do I do now?" and thinks "If no one else will help" and runs off somewhere.

(At the Bridge with Naruto, Hurley, and Haku)

The light slowly dissipates and Hurley is there holding Hinata but there's a deep blue aura around him and a light is coming from the duel disk.

"What was that?" Haku thinks but decides it was nothing and says "It's time to finish you" and starts to make some hand sign but a couple Kuriboh notice this action and launch themselves at Haku and when the hit they explode, disrupting his hand signs.

A third Kuriboh touches Hurley on the cheek to try and get Hurley's attention and Hurley looks up for a second and notices the glow coming from his duel disk and thinks "Why is my deck glowing" and draws a card from it and just stares at it. "What is this card doing here?" Hurley thinks "This card doesn't even exist"

Tazuna is watching everything and notices that the fog is starting to clear then sees that two figures are facing each other and one suddenly moves to attack the other.

"I activate the spell card Steel Cage of Sadness" Hurley says and everywhere around the bridge dome steel cages surround everyone and Kakashi hits the edge of the cage knocking him back and disrupting his Lightning Blade Jutsu.

"What's going on?" Kakashi thinks and then sees that the steel cages are made from the spiritual energy Hurley has and asks "Why did you stop? I was just about to take out Zabuza"

"Excuse me for wanting to take some time to grieve over the fact that Hinata's dead without anyone fighting" Hurley says still crying

"Hinata's dead?" Naruto says in disbelief

"Yes" Hurley says "She died wanting to protect you. The one thing I want to know is why you killed Hinata. There was no danger to you whatsoever"

"The danger was from Naruto if he had gone crazy again" Haku says "She just got in the way. Anyways if I could not destroy you than I would be useless to Zabuza, nothing but a broken weapon"

"That's your excuse" Hurley yells the aura starting to turn red "Any weapon can be fixed and improved upon. There was absolutely no reason. Now Haku you will feel the pain that I feel" and dispels the two cages around himself and Haku "Now let's fight"

"This will be your undoing" Haku says "You can't defeat me"

"And you can't beat me if you can't move" Hurley says "Now I equip my Paralyzing Potion spell to you Haku" and a potion appears above Haku and spills over him then soaks into the skin and Haku stops moving.

"What have you done to me?" Haku asks

"It is called a paralyzing potion for a reason" Hurley says "Now that you have been soaked you can no longer move. Now I will draw 2 cards thanks to my dispelling two cages and then is surprised to look at the cards he has drawn. "What's going on here? I would really like to know" Hurley thinks and says "I'll use a second Ancient Rules from my hand to Special Summon the Dark Magician" and Dark Magician appears and says "You rang?"

"Yeah" Hurley says "I don't understand what's going on here and was hoping you could help me understand. There's no way that these cards could exist and yet they are in my deck"

Dark Magician looks at the cards and says "If I were to make a guess I would say that the deck could sense your extreme feelings and had an idea of what you wanted and then made the changes to it"

"You mean a literal Heart of the Cards" Hurley says "It sensed my emotion through my chakra and modified the cards based upon that"

"That would be my guess" Dark Magician says "and from the looks of it once your deck stops glowing the cards will go back to what they were before. Then again just as you have very little understanding of the laws of this world so do it. It could just very well be an unexplainable phenomenon that can only be applied to you since you're not originally from this world"

"Thanks for that" Hurley says "Simply put don't question it, just go with the flow"

"You could say that" Dark Magician says.

"Here we go" Hurley says "I use my monster's special ability and get rid of the 100 multiplied Kuriboh to special summon Konoha Ninja: The Spirit" and a glow surrounds Hurley and when it dissipates Hurley is standing there in what looks like medieval armor but it is more skintight and yet lighter and looks to be made of better metal and the duel disk is gone replaced by a sword with the deck holder on hilt and slots along the sword for the cards and are imbedded into the sword when played and the graveyard is on the opposite side of the hilt from the deck holder. The sword is glowing a white light like the deck was before

"This is surprisingly comfortable" Hurley says

"Why would you be wearing anything uncomfortable?" Dark Magician says

"When I think of a suit of armor comfortable is not the first thought in my head" Hurley says "Anyways back to where I was before I got distracted. My ability was that my attack is equal to the attack of all the monsters I sacrificed to special summon myself combined which means that I have an attack power of 30,000" and now I activate the spell card Lover's Call. By selecting one monster on my side of the field I can declare the name of the top card of my deck and if it is correct I get to play it if not then the monster gets destroyed. I select myself as the monster to be put at risk" and a grim reaper appears next to Hurley in order to take him away if he guesses wrong.

"Being a duel monster right now I'm at the same risk as the others" Hurley thinks and kneels down into a praying position and whispers "Please just let me talk to Hinata one more time to tell her that I'm sorry. If not then at least let me be with her for the rest of eternity in the afterlife" and then picks himself up and says "I declare that my top card is the monster card Konoha Ninja: Hyuuga Moon Lily" After the declaration the reaper prepares his scythe and then Hurley draws the cards and starts crying.

"What's wrong? Did you not guess correctly?" Haku asks

"Actually just the opposite" Hurley says and reveals the cards "The top card was Konoha Ninja: Hyuuga Moon Lilly" and the reaper disappears allowing Hurley to play the card.

In a flash of light Hinata stands there in a pure white kimono looking as if she had never been dead"

"What's going on here?" Hinata asks "And what are both of us wearing?"

"Hinata" Hurley says trying to remain calm "You died trying to protect Naruto and the emotions I felt at that time modified the deck I was using so that I could personally join the fight and also allow me to call your spirit here to tell how sorry I am"

"Sorry about what?" Hinata says "I'm the one that made the decision"

"Yes" Hurley says "But I should have seen it coming, I should have set up precautions, I should have been faster and protected you better. It's very much my fault that you died" Hurley says and then sets down the sword and puts his foot on it that that chakra can continue to flow into it and embraces Hinata tightly and starts crying into her shoulder.

"How sweet" Haku says "Now can we get on with it"

"You be quiet" Hinata says glaring at Haku "With the way you are now I could torture with my gentle fist as much as I want" and turns her face back to Hurley and says softly "None of this is your fault. There's no way that you could have known how things would turn out. People make their own decisions and I chose to protect the one that I l… looked up to" and blushes slightly at the fact she had almost confessed her true feelings.

Hurley tacks his face off her shoulder still crying slightly and says "Thank you Hinata. Now let's get back to where we were"

"It's about time" Haku says

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you" Hurley says "For what you did Hinata you will pay"

"What you going to do, kill me?" Haku says

"Death would be too simple" Hurley says "As I said before you will feel the pain that I feel" and grins evilly.

Kakashi just looks on and yells "Why is Hurley going this far?"

"No clue" Naruto yells and in front of their faces clips start playing from Hurley's past showing a child that would but on an act around other people and only when he is truly alone done he even show his real feelings of sadness and loneliness. In all that there were only two people that truly made Hurley happy. One was Hinata and the other was some male that none of them would know.

"Wow" Naruto says "He's grown up a lot like me and acts very similar half the time and the other half I don't know"

Then both Kakashi and Naruto look back to see what's going on.

By this time Hurley had used a few cards from his hand 3 Pot of Greed and 3 Graceful Charity, sending 6 cards to the graveyard. "Now" Hurley says "I activate the continuous spell card Field Reinforcement which allows me to have up to 10 monsters and 10 Spell and trap cards for this turn at the end of the turn I must remove from the field any extra monsters and spell or traps I control. Now I summon Junk Synchron who allows me to special summon a lv 2 or lower monster from my graveyard and I choose Hero Kid who summons all other Hero Kids from my deck when special summoned" and a Junk Synchron and 3 Hero kids appear on the field.

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron with 1 Hero Kid to synchro summon Junk Warrior" and Junk Synchron and a Hero Kid disappear and are replaced by a Junk Warrior.

"Now it's time for a little fusion action by fusing my 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon together to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and then tribute him to special summon my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon" and a three headed Blue Eyes appears just to be replaced by a metallic Blue Eyes.

"To Continue on I activate the spell card planning ahead which allows me automatically activate any trap card in my hand. I activate Call of the Haunted bringing out my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon then Activate Premature Burial to summon my Blue Eyes White Dagon" and a three headed Blue Eyes appears along with a Blue Eyes.

Even playing all these cards Hurley still has 10 cards in his hand and 10 cards in his deck.

I activate Knights Title and tribute my Dark Magician to get Dark Magician Knight whose effect forces me to select a monster to destroy so I target Blue Eyes Shining Dragon whose effect negates the effect." And Dark Magician gets replaced by Dark Magician knight who fires a beam from his sword at the metallic Blue Eyes who fires a beam of light out of its mouth canceling out the knight's beam.

"I activate Black Magic Ritual to ritual summon my Magician of Black Chaos by sending my 2 remaining Hero Kids and a Vorse Raider to the Graveyard" and a Magician of Black Chaos appears on the field.

"Now I use 2 Monster Reborn cards to get Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl from my graveyard and to make certain that you don't die I equip you with the Mist Body spell cards" which leave Hurley with army of duel monsters: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Knight, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of Black Chaos, Blue Eyes White, Blue Eyes Ultimate, Blue Eyes Shining, Junk Warrior, Hinata, and himself.

"Now" Hurley says "Everyone attack Haku" and the all start attacking in groups. The magicians attack first by launching magic energy at Haku. Next the Dragons attack with energy blasts. After that Junk Warrior punches Haku in the face. Haku's body phases slightly with each attack, but can feel the pain from each attack and just screams. "Now it's my turn" Hurley says "Normally a monster can only attack you once but through a second ability I have by sacrificing a monster and a card from the top of my deck I can attack you again. I sacrifice every monster except Hinata and myself and send 8 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard to attack you 9 times" and runs up to Haku and slashes at Haku with his sword two times across the chest in an x, one time across the legs, once each on the arms, across the back in an x. By this time Haku is screaming so much from the pain that Hurley knocks Haku out with the flat of his blade and runs him through in the chest.

Hinata looks worried for Haku and Hurley see this and says "Don't worry. He should be just fine. Since I was unable to destroy him because of the Mist body spell card I was unable to kill him and each strike is merely a flesh wound, At worse he will probably be laid up for a few days" and then collapses to the ground

"What's wrong?" Hinata asks

"Apparently I used up a lot of chakra" Hurley says "If you remember in duel a person loses if they run out of cards to draw or their life gauge reaches zero. The dueling style follows the same rule. I just lost myself with wanting to hurt Haku for what he did to you, but I'll be fine since I do have ways to recharge my deck" and activates 3 Pot Avarice putting 15 monsters into the deck and drawing 6 cards making his deck count to 11 cards and says "That feels better" then gets up and says "if you guys want to finish fighting, fine" and the steel cages dispel around them "but I'm going to take Hinata and Haku out of here" then turns to Hinata's soul and asks "Would you mind carrying Haku while I carry your body?"

"Am I actually able to pick him up?" Hinata asks

"As long as the sword has chakra in it, it will be fine" and then sheathes the sword and releases a burst of chakra into the sword, the sheathe now glowing, and says "That should be enough reserve energy to allow us to carry them out" and picks up Hinata's body while Hinata's soul goes and picks up Haku and asks "Do you really think that they will keep fighting"

"As long as Zabuza is after Tazuna then Kakashi will fight until Zabuza is dead" Hurley says and once they get far enough away they set the two down and turns back to see what happens.

(Tazuna's House)

"Don't be ridiculous" Tsunami says as Inari is putting on battle gear "You're not going out to the bridge by yourself"

"I have to go to bridge myself because none of the others will come with me" Inari says "I have no choice"

"You shouldn't even be going at all" Tsunami says but Inari just picks up his crossbow and walks to the door.

"You're just a child" Tsunami says "What do you think that you can do?"

"You're right" Inari says "I am just a kid, but I'm a kid who knows how to stand and fight. I'm my father's kid"

Tsunami looks and sees Kaiza's, the person Inari considers his father, in Inari's determination and says "No, Inari wait" as Inari opens up the door to see many people waiting outside.

(The Bridge)

Kakashi brings his arm down again and says "Let's try this again. Lightning Blade" and starts gathering chakra into his palm again

"Well, Well" Gato says "So this is how it turns out. The boy taken down by a lowly Genin and Zabuza is about to be killed. I must say that I'm disappointed"

Everyone turns to see Gato with a bunch of mercenaries.

"What's all this about Gato" Zabuza asks "Why are you here and who are these thugs that you brought with you?"

"There's been a slight change in plans" Gato says "According to the new plan you die here on this bridge which means that since you are about to die I can use these thugs to kill everyone here"

"Apparently I'm no longer a part of Gato's team" Zabuza says "Which means that I no longer have a reason to go after the bridge builder. You might as well release me"

"Fine" Kakashi says dispelling his lightning blade and send the ninja hounds back to their home to rest "But if you cause trouble for us again I will kill you"

Gato walks up to Haku and says "I do need to repay you for breaking my arm" and kicks Haku then walks over to Hinata's body and says "And this is for you leaf ninja getting in my way" and kicks her.

Seeing this, a fiery orange aura surrounds Hurley and he yells "You leave Hinata alone. Can't you respect the dead?" and turns and looks at Zabuza "What about you Zabuza? Are you just going to let him disrespect Haku like that?"

"Be quiet you fool" Zabuza says "Haku is no longer of any use to me"

"Are you kidding me?" Hurley yells "You two were together for how long. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You don't understand the way of the shinobi" Zabuza says "Just as Gato used me, I too used Haku. I feel absolutely nothing for the boy"

If you seriously mean that then you're a" Hurley says but stops short and says "I don't even want to speak those words. The point is that you're a person without a heart. Even after all that Haku did for you. He lived for you and was even willing to go as far as to die for you. You were the most precious person to him and he meant nothing to you, nothing at all. While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything at all for him. No matter how strong I become I refuse to act the way you do. You should acknowledge his willingness to sacrifice everything to help you obtain your dream. He never had a dream of his own but he didn't care, and all you do is toss him to the side. Treating him like a tool is so wrong"

"You really do talk too much" Zabuza says crying slightly "Your words have such meaning behind them. They speak such truth that I can't deny. While fighting all of you his heart was breaking. Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow and curse you now that I feel them too" and then grabs onto his sword "Now it's time to take him out"

"NO" Hurley says "Gato is the main reason Hinata died. Without him Hinata would have never died. I'm going to take him out" and roars sending the fiery aura out and draws his sword.

Gato gets fearful and runs to the back of the group saying "Get them"

"You think that you can hide Gato" Hurley says "You can't hide from me. I'll take you and your men down with one sweep" and the sword starts glowing brighter as Hurley says "I activate the spell card Lover's Light" and as soon as the card hits the sword a beam of light comes out of the tip of the sword and Hurley aims the tip to the far left and swings it left to right and as the beam hits the people they all disappear in a flash of light. When Hurley is done the only things left from the group are their weapons and Gato's cane.

"What happened to them?" Kakashi asks

"Based on the card's effect I would guess that I sent them to another dimension" Hurley says "Unfortunately this card can only work while the two cards Konoha Ninja: Spirit and Konoha Ninja Hyuuga Moon Lily are on my side of the field meaning that Hinata played an important part in this" then starts crying again and looks at Hinata and says "I wish I could follow you into the afterlife but I can't seeing as I don't have a body to be killed. Goodbye Hinata" and just runs off and jumps over the edge and lands on the water and runs into the forest.

At that moment the group from town arrives at the bridge and Inari asks "What happened here?"

Kakashi covers up his sharingan with his headband and says "You're a little late for the party. We managed to take care of everything before you showed up"

Zabuza walks over to Haku and picks him up then says "If you don't mind we'll get out of here" and goes over to the edge of the bridge and upon seeing the boat Gato used to get there decide to take it and heads out to sea.

"Well since we're all here" Tazuna says "Let's get back to building this bridge" and everyone agrees to it.

(In the forest)

As Hurley runs he cuts braches along the way to leave a trail in case someone wants to follow him and then upon reaching a heavily wooded area he just starts cutting up trees saying "I'm so useless. I can't do anything right. This is my entire fault. Had I never volunteered to be the test subject Hinata would still be alive" then puts away the sword and stops putting chakra into it causing him and the duel disk to change back to normal and leaves the puppet he had been using and looks at his arm and is slightly surprised that the duel disk is still attached to it after becoming a spirit and just takes it off and walks over to a tree and lies against it then sets the duel disk down next to him and opens up the deck holder on his waist and pulls a card out from it and as he looks at it he starts to hum a tune and the tune gets louder and sadder as he continues.

(The Bridge)

At the same time Hurley changed back Hinata also changes back to look like she normally does except for the fact that there is a chakra chain that connects her body and soul together.

"What does this mean?" Hinata asks

"What it means is that Zabuza was right" Kakashi says "Haku was too kind and only put your body in a temporary death state, but to Hurley it seemed like you were dead" and then everyone starts to hear a tune full of sorrow.

"Wow" Kakashi says "He must have cared a great deal about you if all this sadness is coming from the fact that he thinks that your dead"

Hearing the extreme sadness in the tune Hinata says "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but I have to go find him. Who knows what he'll so in this state" and goes to the edge and jumps off following the trail that Hurley left.

(The Forest)

While Hinata is following the trail he left Hurley actually starts singing the song pretty much in tune and yet it is an unexpected song that sounds like it is meant to provide happiness and not sadness.

I've gotta a feeling

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I've gotta a feeling

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I've gotta feeling woo-hoo

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I've gotta feeling woo-hoo

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling

Tonight's the night

Let's live it up

I've got my money

Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it

Like oh my gosh

Jump off the sofa

Let's kick it

Up

I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down and go out and just lose it all

I feel stressed and I want to let it go

Let's go way out, spaced out, losing all control

Chi Chi Chi Chill

Fill up my cup

Mozoltov

Look at her dancing

Just take it

Off

Let's paint the town

We'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof

And then we'll do it again

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

And do it

And do it

And live it up

And do it

And do it

And do it do it do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it cause I got a feeling

Woo-hoo

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

A feeling

Woo-hoo

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

A feeling

Tonight's the night

Hey

Let's live it up

Let's live it up

I've got my money

I'm paid

Let's spend it up

Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it

Smash it

Like oh my gosh

Like oh my gosh

Jump off the sofa

Come on

Let's kick it

Up

Fill up my cup

Drink

Mozoltov

Behind

Look at her dancing

Move it move it

Just take it

Off

Let's paint the town

Paint the town

We'll shut it down

Shut it down

Let's burn the roof

And then we'll do it again

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

And do it

Do it

And do it

Do it

And live it up

And do it

Do it

And do it

Do it

And do it do it do it

Let's do it

Do it

Let's do it

Do it

Let's do it do it do it do it

Here we come

Here we go

We gotta rock

Rock rock rock rock

Easy come

Easy go

Now we on top

Top top top top

Feel the shot

Body rock

Rock it don't stop

Stop stop stop stop

Round and round

Up and down

Around the clock

Clock clock clock clock

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday and Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Saturday to Sunday

Get get get get get with us

We know what we say

Party every day

Pa pa pa pa party every day

And I'm feeling

Woo-hoo

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Got a feeling

Woo-hoo

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Woo-hoo

Everyone to hear the song and the sorrow within it from the way that Hurley sang and Hinata manages to find Hurley about midway through the song but not wanting to interrupt him she wait on the other side of the tree Hurley is laying against.

Hurley brings his knees and holds them with his hands and puts his face to his knees and starts crying saying "To me that song is just a big joke. All throughout my life there has hardly ever been a good night. There may have been fun nights at fair and other times but that doesn't mean that they were good. Any fun night is just a way to distract me from my feelings. I've felt lonely for so long. Very few people would actually notice me. I was practically a living ghost. If not for the fact that I believe wholeheartedly that God had allowed this for a reason I probably would have killed myself a long time ago" and looks at the card and asks "David where are you? I miss you. I wish that I could see you and talk to you. I may have found a person in this world who I could talk to but now she's gone. The biggest thing that I regret is not telling her how I felt about her. To me she could have been more than a friend if circumstances were different. She's the only one that I ever really felt that I could have had a romantic relationship with if it wasn't for the fact that I'm just a spirit in this world and the fact that she loves someone else"

Hinata hears this and is slightly surprised thinking "He feels that way about me. I guess that would explain the way he's been acting around me" and then goes around the tree and puts a hand on Hurley' shoulder.

Hurley senses this and says "Go away. I want to just be left alone right now"

"The trail you left says otherwise" Hinata says

At hearing her voice Hurley's head snaps up at looks at Hinata's face and then moves slightly to hug her then starts crying into her shoulder saying "I'm so glad that you're still alive. I thought that you were dead" and moves back to look at her in the face and asks "You are still alive right?"

"In a matter of speaking" Hinata says "What you see before you is still my soul but I am still connected to my body and as long that connection lasts I am alive. The last I saw my body was still in the temporary death state that Haku put me in"

Hurley just hugs Hinata tightly and says "I'm just glad to know that you're alive"

Hinata looks at Hurley and see that he's starting to fade decides to do something about it.

Hurley feels strength flowing into him and asks "Hinata what are you doing?"

"I'm lending you some of my strength" Hinata says "You weren't noticing that you were starting to fade from existence and not knowing whether or not we could get back to my body in time I just did what was right"

"You really are a very caring person Hinata" Hurley says "That's why you're such a good friend to me"

"You can just stop there" Hinata says "I heard what you said about your feelings for me"

"Exactly how much did you hear?" Hurley asks

"I heard everything that you said after the song" Hinata says "Which reminds me. Why exactly is it that a song that sounds so joyous makes you sad like that?"

"The song has a deeper symbolic meaning to me" Hurley says "That was the last song that I heard before my friend David left me to move in order to help his brothers so I connect that song with loneliness. Most people don't understand that I'm a very symbolic person and that there a deeper meaning to anything I say or do. When I talk to most people I will say something but there will be a deeper meaning to it and so far there have only been two that have come closest. The first one is my friend from my world David Everingham and the second one is you Hinata. Both of you have also been able to past my tough act and see how I truly feel, which is why I feel so happy when I'm around either of you and yet so sad when I get left by either of you without the support of the other. Both of you are also very kindhearted and very selfless. Most importantly though is that we three could all understand each other. Many also which applies to me but I'm not exactly the best at finding another person's deeper meanings if there even are any"

"What about the card you are holding?" Hinata asks "What does that mean to you?"

Hurley looks at the Warrior Dai Grepher card and says "This is basically my friendship card from David. Back when he was being forced to move with his family, the first time he left me, we had given each other a card to remind the other that we would always be the best of friends. Originally it was a trap card known as Mirror Wall but with that being a very powerful trap card in the game it "disappeared" very quickly but I remembered that he did have a favorite warrior monster, the Warrior Dai Grepher, and therefore used that as my friendship card instead. Now about my feelings towards you"

"What about them?" Hinata asks "I think that it's very sweet"

"I don't want you to sacrifice your love for Naruto just because of my feelings for you" Hurley says "A serious relationship could never happen between us and I'm willing to step down so that you can be with Naruto. The only think I want is to remain a part of your life as your best friend. Actually I've had these feeling for a while, even in my own world and I must confess something else"

"What's that?" Hinata asks

"Since in my world you were a fictional character I used you as a symbol of what I was looking for in a romantic partner. To me you were the perfect girl for me and still are in my eyes" Hurley says "Also one day I would have liked to get married and have David Everingham be my best man, but that a little hard to do that as a spirit"

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back home" Hinata says "Or perhaps figure out a way to bring your body here" and Hinata's body starts fading

"What's happening?" Hurley asks

"I guess my body is starting to wake up from the temporary death state" Hinata says "I'll see you at the bridge"

"See you" Hurley says and Hinata fades completely

(The bridge)

Everyone is busy working on completing the bridge. Naruto Kakashi, and Sasuke, who woke up some time ago from his temporary death state some time ago, just sit watching and waiting for Hinata to wake up.

"What's taking so long?" Naruto asks "It didn't take Sasuke this long to wake up"

"Sasuke didn't have his soul separated from his body" Kakashi says "Now just be patient" and at the moment the chakra chain vanishes and Hinata starts stirring and upon opening her eyes she says "Mission accomplished. Hurley will be back very soon" and at that moment Hurley appears and says smiling "Did someone call my name?"

"What got you so cheerful all of the sudden?" Naruto asks

"Wouldn't you be cheerful if your best friend was brought back from the dead?" Hurley asks and Naruto looks at Sasuke and thinks that he did react the same way when he found out that Sasuke was still alive.

"Hurley about that song" Kakashi says "What exactly was that? I've never heard it before"

"Of course you wouldn't" Hurley says "That song is a song from my world titled I got a feeling and was made by a band called the Black eyed Peas"

"Well since we are all here we might as well go back to Tazuna's house and rest up" Kakashi says

Hurley goes over to Hinata and says "Here let me help you" and looks Hinata in the eyes with a look that says "I'll never let harm come to you again" and Hinata looks into Hurley's eyes that says "Never say never. There will be a time where you can't prevent me from getting hurt"

"Come on you two love birds" Kakashi says teasingly

"Come on Kakashi" Hurley says "Trying to tease someone when nothing's going on is pretty lame. You know nothing could ever really happen between me and Hinata"

"The way you were acting says otherwise" Kakashi says

(A few days later at the bridge)

Tazuna finally finishes the bridge and everyone is there to see team 7 off.

"We'll being seeing you then" Kakashi says and starts walking across the bridge.

As team 7 walks across the bridge Tsunami asks "Isn't it about time that we give this bridge a name?"

"It is" Tazuna says "And I have the perfect name for it"

"What's that?" Tsunami asks

"The Great Hurley Bridge" Tazuna says

"Why would you choose that name?" Tsunami asks

"Over the past few days I talked with the team and found out that Hurley comes from another world where he was hardly noticed" Tazuna says "Perhaps this way people will actually know his name and besides there's an inner strength that very few people ever see. Perhaps this will make our bridge strong"

Team 7 is walking across the bridge and yet Hurley seems overly paranoid and is acting as a bodyguard for Hinata.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi says "You worried that someone's going to attack your lover?"

"I've told you many times already that nothing is going on between Hinata and me" Hurley says and glances into Hinata's eyes to see a look that says "Chill out or I'm going to do it for you" and Hurley just backs away from Hinata.

"There's nothing wrong with a spirit wanting love" Kakashi says "Everyone needs a little love now and again"

"While I agree with that statement" Hurley says "It's near impossible for someone to love a spirit"

"You'd be surprised where love can show up" Kakashi says and they all just keep walking towards Konoha

(End Chapter 8)

What adventures await on the horizon for team 7? Keep reading to find out. Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 9: Before the Chuunin Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else that I mention that belongs to someone else.

Chapter 9: Before the Chuunin Exams

When team 7 gets back to Konoha they take a day of rest and then get right back to work. The missions team 7 gets are basic D ranked missions and Naruto tries to outdo Sasuke. Naruto uses his shadow clones to get the missions done faster but he rushes and makes many mistakes: pulling herbs when he's supposed to be pulling up weeds, slipping in the river while cleaning up trash and falling over a waterfall but is luckily saved by his shadow clones, and getting dragged by a large dog into a minefield, even with 3 shadow clones pulling on he leash.

After getting done with the missions for the day Naruto and Sasuke start arguing with each other, getting along worse than before, Naruto because of his jealousy about Sasuke being stronger than him and Sasuke's jealousy of Haku being stronger than him but not being able to train and get stronger.

"Would you two stop this" Hurley says "Who's stronger and how strong you are doesn't matter. All that matter is that when you're on a mission"

"Easy for you to say" Sasuke says "I heard about how you took down Haku easily and defeated Gato and his army of thugs"

"That was sort of lucky or unlucky depending on how you look at it. The only that happened was because Hinata had gotten hurt and I thought that she was dead. I don't even know how it happened but my emotional response caused my deck to change itself to allow what I did to be done. It could be seen that since Hinata is precious to me it allowed me to become stronger. It has been proven that people become stronger when they are either trying to protect someone precious to them or trying to get back at a person who hurt someone precious to them. One thing to keep in mind is that you should always do what you believe is right. If you don't follow your own morals then you're betraying yourself. What I'm trying to say is that is that you should follow your own path in the ninja world. My path is to try and prevent as many people as I can from dyeing and defeat enemies without killing them unless it is absolutely necessary"

Kakashi sees a bird circling overhead and says "You just continue this conversation. I need to write up my report for this mission" and then starts walking off then turns around and says "By the way, of course Hinata is precious to you since the two of you are lovers"

Hurley slams his foot on the ground and yells "Darn you Kakashi, how many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing going on between Hinata and I?" then Kakashi just vanishes

"What's all that about?" Naruto asks

"Kakashi seems to have it in his head that Hinata and I are together" Hurley says

"Aren't you two together considering the situation?" Naruto asks

Realizing what Naruto means Hurley says "I should have chosen my words better. What Hinata and I have is a deal where I take up residence within a part of her soul and there's a seal that keeps the connection so that I can exist in your world. Kakashi thinks that we're a couple"

"A couple of what?" Naruto asks

Hurley slams his hand in to his forehead and shakes his head ad says "No wonder you're called the #1 knucklehead ninja" then takes his hand off and says "A couple of people who are dating, who have a romantic love for each other. I won't deny that I could have those feelings for Hinata but I've accepted that we could never have a serious relationship and won't go any farther than being a good friend. I leave that to you Naruto"

"Huh" Naruto says confused "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out eventually" Hurley says and Hinata blushes slightly.

"Hello" Sasuke says angered "Would you stop ignoring me"

"We weren't ignoring you" Hurley says "There was just nothing to say to you at the moment"

"Well now that I have your attention" Sasuke says "If you think that you were so lucky against Haku then let's have fight"

Hurley smiles and says "You want a fight; you've got a fight but not here. We'll head to an empty training ground so that there are no innocent bystanders" and they all start walking off to find an appropriate battle site.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi presents his report to Iruka and Iruka says "Thanks for the report Kakashi" then asks "How is Naruto doing? Is he getting along with the others students?"

Kakashi looks away and says "Little by little"

"It's been so busy around here that I haven't had a chance to see him since he got back from the mission in the land of waves" Iruka says "I'm a little worried about him"

"You know that Sasuke's in the team as well" Kakashi says "Since Naruto sees him as a rival it puts a constant strain on the group but it also pushes Naruto to excel which means that he's making amazing progress. Someday he may be as strong as the person he respects the most, you"

"You don't say" Iruka says

(Throughout the village)

Many Jounin are signaled for something important by birds circling overhead.

(Back with the rest of squad 7)

On the way to find an empty training field Naruto, Hinata, Hurley and Sasuke run into a couple of ninja from the sand village.

"What do we have here?" the ninja dressed in black with face paint and a bundle on his back says "Some lowly genin"

"Hello Kankuro, Temari" Hurley says "It looks like it's about time for the Chuunin exam. Now would you mind letting us through?"

"Who do you think you are talking to us like that?" Kankuro says "And how do you know who we are?"

"Let's just say that I have knowledge that a lot of others do not" Hurley says "Now will you let us pass?"

"Just leave them alone" Temari says "You know you'll pay for it later if you don't"

"He won't be here for a few more minutes" Kankuro says "Let's have some fun with them"

"You think that you can just push us around like some bullies" Hurley says "but in doing so you'll find that aren't that easy to mess with"

"I don't like weaklings" Kankuro says "And when one starts shooting of their mouth like that I just have to take care of them"

"Fine" Temari says "but I have nothing to do with this"

"Looks like our fight is going to be delayed Sasuke" Hurley says "Now everyone step back" and puts a hand on his left wrist and the duel disk appears out of nowhere.

"Let's see what you can do" Kankuro says and takes his bundle off his back.

"Are you really going to use the crow for this?" Temari asks

"You'll regret saying that" Hurley says and a light appears on the duel disk in the form of a list and Hurley selects one of them and a deck appears in the duel disk.

"Back off Kankuro" A guy says standing upside down on a tree branch nearby "You're an embarrassment to our village"

"Hey Gaara" Kankuro says nervously and Gaara just looks over at squad 7.

(At Hokage Mansion)

"I've summoned you all for an important purpose" Third Hokage says "Seeing your fellow Jounin here I'm sure you know what it's about"

"So soon" Kakashi thinks "I thought that we would have a little more time"

"I take it all the other lands have been notified about the upcoming event" Asuma says "I noticed that some of their Genin have already arrived in the village"

"When do we start?" Kurenai asks

"We will begin in one week" Third Hokage says

"That's pretty short notice" Kakashi says

"Take heed" Third Hokage says "In exactly 7 days from today on the first day of July the Genin will be gathered and tested. Only the very best will be selected as Chuunin"

(With squad 7 and the sand trio)

"Have you forgotten why we came here?" Gaara asks

"I know" Kankuro says "I mean they challenged us. It's their entire fault really. Here's what happened"

"Shut up" Gaara says interrupting Kankuro "Or I'll kill you"

"Right" Kankuro says "I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Gaara"

Gaara turns and faces squad 7 then says "I'm sorry for any trouble that he may have caused" and then looks at Hurley and thinks "The look in his eyes tells me that he's certain that he could beat Kankuro. I need to keep an eye on this one" then disappears and reappears next to Kankuro and Temari then says "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games"

"All right, sure" Kankuro says "I get it" and they all start walking off.

"See y'all at the Chuunin exams" Hurley says and squad 7 walks off another direction

In a nearby tree another team was watching them and one of the three asks "What do you think?"

"The usual weaklings" a second one says "But we need to be careful of the desert rat and the unknown kid"

While walking Hinata asks "What exactly happened back there. I didn't see you grab the duel disk from the storage scroll like you usually do and the deck just appeared in the duel disk"

"How can I put this so that you will understand" Hurley says then adds a minute later "While in the land of waves I found out that if I put enough of my energy into an item then I can turn it into a ghost item which I can use in either form but while having a physical form it can be stored in my room until I summon it in order to use it. I guess you could say that by turning it into a ghost item I can store it inside my soul until I'm ready to use it since my room is like a reflection of my soul. The hard part was modifying the duel disk to show a list of the decks I have and a way to choose them. Another thing that I need to be careful of is that I don't try to change too many things at any one time because it does require that I use a lot of energy"

(Hokage Mansion)

"It is now time for us to choose the candidates for the Chuunin exam" Third Hokage says "To begin will those in charge of the rookie Genin step forward?" and Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma step forward. "What do you say?" Third Hokage asks "Are there any that are ready for the exams despite their lack of experience?"

"Why is Lord Hokage asking this?" Iruka thinks "It's obvious that they're not ready yet"

"We'll start with you Kakashi" Third Hokage says

"I lead squad 7 which consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Hurley Combs" Kakashi says "I recommend all of them for the Chuunin exams"

A murmur goes throughout the crowd and one of the Jounin says "I thought that a squad only consists of 3 Genin. Won't this give an advantage to Kakashi's team with an extra Genin?"

"Very few of you have had knowledge of this before now" Third Hokage says "but I'm letting you all know this now. Kakashi essentially has only 3 Genin. Hurley is a spirit which has come from another world through circumstances which I don't fully understand. The only reason he can exist in our world is because he has created a bond with Hinata Hyuuga. Without Hinata there would be no Hurley. It is exactly the same as Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru" and then everyone stops talking and some of the Jounin look down and the Hokage continues "Now that you know this there is one more thing I ask of you. I would like you all to treat Hurley exactly as you would a fellow member of Konoha. Just because he's spirit which is far from home doesn't mean that he wants to be treated as one. Now let's continue"

"I'm in charge of Squad 8 which consist of Sakura Haruno, Shino Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame" Kurenai says "And I recommend all 3 for the Chuunin exams"

"My squad is number 10" Asuma says "It has Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi and I recommend all 3 for the Chuunin exams"

A murmur goes through the crowd again but this time it's because all the rookies have been recommended.

"Hold up" Iruka says and steps forward.

"Yes, what is it Iruka?" Third Hokage asks

"With all due respect Lord Hokage" Iruka says "All these Genin except Hurley were my students. I know their skills and abilities and even though they have great potential it is still too early for them to be doing the exams. If they try now they are sure to fail"

"When I Became a Chuunin I was 6 years younger than Naruto" Kakashi says

"Naruto is nothing like you" Iruka yells and walks up to Kakashi then asks "Are you trying to destroy him"

"He is always complaining about not being challenged enough" Kakashi says "Maybe washing out on the exams will teach him a lesson. A little pain will do him some good"

"What did you say?" Iruka asks

"Nothing fatal of course" Kakashi says "but relax Iruka. I understand how you feel. It's very personal and upsets you but"

"You've said enough Kakashi" Kurenai says "Now back off"

"On the contrary" Kakashi says "Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize that they aren't his students any more, they're mine"

Iruka starts growling and Asuma thinks "Enough already" then Iruka says "but you know that these exams can destroy them"

"You have made your point Iruka" Third Hokage says "I understand"

"Lord Hokage" Iruka says

"I have therefore decided that we will test the rookies to see whether or not they are ready for the exams" Third Hokage says.

(With Squad 7)

They finally find an empty training ground and Naruto and Hinata sit to the side while Hurley and Sasuke got to opposite sides of the training ground.

"You understand the rules of this fight?" Hurley asks

"Of course' Sasuke says "No lethal damage allowed, the fight can only be between us, and we go until someone admits defeat"

"Let's get this started then" Hurley says and brings out the storage scroll and summons 2 puppets from it.

"Time for me to use this fight for my purposes" Sasuke thinks and activates his Sharingan.

Hurley then summons his duel disk and makes a few hand signs then says "Soul Clone Jutsu" and a pair of spirits appear next to Hurley and enter the puppets transforming into duplicates of Hurley with duel disks and all three of them choose and deck which appears in the duel disk and they all draw 5 cards.

To Sasuke's sharingan he can see Hurley making the signs but is unable to read the chakra flow. All he sees is sudden bursts of chakra when the jutsu is used and thinks "This is strange. Let's see what else happens"

"I draw a card" all 3 say sat the same time and one says "I use Black Magic Ritual and send Dark Magician Girl and Apprentice Magician from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon Magician of Black Chaos and then use Monster Reborn to special summon my Dark Magician Girl from my graveyard and use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards" and after drawing 2 cards says now I activate Ancient Rules to special summon Dark Magician" and Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Black Chaos appear before the first one.

"I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to Fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" the second one says "and then activate another Polymerization fusing together Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman and Special Summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman since he's the last card in my hand" and Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman and Elemental Hero Bubbleman appear in front of the second one.

"I use Graceful Charity and draw 3 cards then discard 2 Limiter overload allowing me to special summon 2 speed Warrior from my deck" the third one says "and then I activate another Graceful Charity and draw 3 cards and discard 2 Stardust Xiaolong and then summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge and tune my Rose, Warrior of my revenge with my 2 Speed Warriors to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon which allows me to special summon my 2 Stardust Xiaolong from my graveyard through their effect" and a Stardust Dragon and 2 Stardust Xiaolong appear in front of the third one.

"I give up" Sasuke says

"That was easy" Hurley says

"It's nice to see Sasuke knocked down a peg" Naruto says

"I just don't understand" Sasuke says

"Don't understand what?" Hurley asks

"Why I was unable to copy your jutsu" Sasuke says "My sharingan should allow me to copy any jutsu"

"You forgot about one thing" Hurley says "Your sharingan allows you to follow the flow of chakra through an opponent's chakra pathways and combined with the ability to memorize the hand signs it allows you to copy jutsu. Having no body I have no chakra pathways for you your sharingan to track the flow of chakra but it is also a double edged sword. Since I have no chakra pathways my chakra naturally leaks out and I have no way to recharge my chakra which is why I have to return to Hinata periodically to recharge but without my bond with Hinata that wouldn't be possible"

"Ok my head hurt" Naruto says

"Let me simplify it then" Hurley say "The sharingan is useless against me but I can't exist for long without Hinata"

"Ok that I can understand" Naruto says

"Let's just get out of here" Sasuke says

Hurley deactivates the duel disk along with his soul clones and says "Thanks for your help"

"It was our pleasure" the clones say and vanish leaving the puppets.

Hurley puts the puppets away and then uses a reverse summoning to put the puppet away that he was using and says "Today's been a long day. I'll be resting for now. See y'all tomorrow" and enters Hinata.

"We might as well head home" Naruto says and they all head their separate ways.

(Hokage Mansion)

The meeting to decide all the leaf Genin that will be in the Chuunin exams ends and Third Hokage dismisses everyone and as Kakashi starts to walk out Third Hokage says "Hold up Kakashi, I would like to speak with you alone"

After everyone leaves Kakashi asks "What's up Lord Hokage?"

"I was just wanting to check in to see how our spirit friend is doing" Third Hokage says

"He's doing fine but it's very interesting" Kakashi says

"What's interesting?" Third Hokage asks

"Hurley seems to absolutely hate fighting" Kakashi says "The only time he does it is if it helps someone or he's protecting someone else. The only exception to this is if someone hurts Hinata. If they do that than they had better beware and more recently it seems that he's become overprotective of Hinata"

"That's not too surprising seeing as it is because of her that he can even exist" Third Hokage says

"I don't think that's the reason" Kakashi says "If Hinata were to die he could just create a bond with someone else. The way he acts around her shows that he really cares for her, perhaps even love her"

"Everyone does deserve love" Third Hokage says "but I've got a feeling there's something else going on. You may leave now"

"Yes, sir" Kakashi says and leaves.

(The next morning)

Squad 7 is waiting on the bridge for Kakashi to show up but he's late as usual.

"Why is it that Kakashi's always late?" Naruto yells.

"Perhaps he's trying to teach you something" Hurley says

"What can showing up late teach someone?" Naruto yells

"It can teach someone that they should not always be in a rush, that they should take some time to relax, enjoy nature, whatever it is that gives you peace"

"What would give me peace is if I could train in order to become stronger than Sasuke" Naruto says

"Then why don't you?" Hurley asks

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks "I've already learn as much as I can from the basics. I now need someone to teach me new jutsu in order to become stronger"

"That's not necessarily true" Hurley says "By using your Shadow Clone Jutsu you could have 5 clones against just use and battle with them in order to improve your Taijutsu skills and endurance"

"I've never thought of that" Naruto says

At that moment Kakashi appears and says "Good morning everyone. Sorry for being late, I got lost on the road of life"

"Kakashi" Hurley says "We know that you're lying about your excuses. If anything you were at your house re-reading an Ichi-Ichi series book for who know how many times"

Kakashi moves in front of them and says "I know this is sudden but I've recommended you for the Chuunin Exams. Here are the application forms" and hands out three application forms to Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke

"Why isn't there one for Hurley?" Hinata asks

"Because of my situation I don't need one" Hurley says "Sarutobi explain it to us a while back. We are considered partners like Kiba and Akamaru and since Akamaru doesn't need one neither do I"

"That's right" Kakashi says "And participating in the exam is completely voluntary. If you want to be a part of it bring the signed application to room 301 in the academy by 3:00 PM 6 days from now"

"Come on Kakashi" Hurley says "You should know by now that I know the truth when it comes to matter like this. Not only does the complete squad have to be present in order to take the exam but Iruka is also going to be testing us to see if we are ready to take the exam or not"

"Is that true?" Hinata asks

"Yes" Kakashi says "but I didn't tell you because I didn't want any of you to participate because that you felt that you had to"

"That wouldn't have mattered" Hurley says "The reason behind my saying that is that Naruto wants to be challenged, Sasuke wants to become stronger, and Hinata wants to prove that she has gotten stronger"

"Anyways" Kakashi says "Just come to the academy 6 days from now and bring the signed applications to room 301 by 3:00 PM. We won't be doing any more missions until after the Chuunin Exams. You're dismissed" and Kakashi vanishes.

"Well we might as well start getting ready for the Chuunin Exams" Naruto says

(6 Days Later)

Over the past few days many ninja from other countries have been arriving in Konoha and each of the rookie 9 have been tested and passed. For Naruto it was kidnapping Moegi when he was passing by and Naruto managed to rescue her. For Hinata it was a test f her Taijutsu and Byakugan and Hinata dispatched him easily with her gentle fist with a little assistance from Hurley and him distracting Iruka. Sasuke had to battle and defeated Iruka easily. It is now the morning of July 1st, the day of the Chuunin Exam.

"It's hard to believe I've been here so long" Hurley says as Hinata gets ready "My birthday will be exactly in a week from now"

"Why didn't you ever tell me" Hinata says "I would have gotten a gift for you had you told me. Now with the Chuunin Exam coming we might be too busy for me to get you anything"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to make a big fuss like this" Hurley says "I don't belong in your world and don't feel that it would be right to celebrate my birthday when I'm not even alive"

Hinata finishes packing and says "I'm ready but I want to stop somewhere along the way"

"Let's go ahead and get going then" Hurley says "We don't want to keep the others waiting"

Along the way Hinata stops at a store and asks Hurley to wait outside to which Hurley says "I told you that I don't want a gift"

"This has nothing to do with that" Hinata says "I just remembered that I needed to get some more sewing supplies"

"Fine" Hurley says and Hinata goes in and buys some sewing needles, cloth, thread, and stuffing then comes out and says "Now let's head to the academy" and Hurley and Hinata start walking off towards the academy.

(End Chapter 9)

How will the rookies do in the Chuunin Exam? Keep reading to find out. A/N: Are you people scared of what I will think if you review. I know each of you has some thought or opinion on each chapter and as the author I would like to know what they are. It's not like I'm going to bite your head off. Please review.


	12. Chapter 10: Chuunin Exam 1: Written Exam

A/N: All I do is ask for one reasonable thing, for you readers to review the story so that I can know your thoughts on it but you won't even do that. Hinata walks up and SMACK. Ouch, you're right Hinata, sorry about that, originally I had started writing this story for someone else to read and just posted the chapters so that they would always be up even if for some reason the hard drive on the computer I use for typing got wiped, and I already told them about this story and gave them a link for it but I'm frustrated that they're not even trying to find time in order to read it, but that's no reason to take it out on you. Now back to the story.

Chapter 10: Chuunin Exam Part 1: The Written Test

Hinata and Hurley wait at the academy for Naruto and Sasuke to show up and they finally walk up.

"It's about time" Hurley "I was starting to worry about you even showing up at all"

"Sorry about that" Naruto says "I was just so excited that I couldn't get much sleep last night"

"Let's just go turn our application in" Sasuke says

(Upstairs)

Genin are being prevented from going into a room by a couple of bullies a guy wearing green spandex gets knocked back when he tries to enter the room and one of the bullies says "You're taking the Chuunin exam and you can't get past us"

"Why don't you just give up before you get hurt" the other bully says

"Yeah" I think I hear your mommy calling you" the first one says

"Please let us through" A girl wearing a pink top and black pants says "We're supposed to get in there" and moves towards the door but gets punched back.

"That's harsh" one of the Genin says

"Did you say harsh?" the first one asks "Don't kid yourself; we're being nice by comparison. The exams are going to make this look like a picnic"

"Some of you won't survive the exam" the second one says "Others will be wrecked for life and some of you may go crazy. For Chuunin it's always life or death"

"You think it's a joke" the first one says as Squad 7 enters the hall "Chuunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands meaning that you'd better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls don't belong here"

"We're just thinning out the herd" the second one says "You won't pass anyways. Just go home and play with your dolls"

Squad 7 walks up and Sasuke says "Real nice speech, now both of you step aside and let me through"

"And while you're at it reverse the Genjutsu" Hurley says interrupting Sasuke "Your illusion is useless we're going to the 3rd floor"

"What's he talking about?" a Genin asks "We're on the 3rd floor"

"So you noticed the Genjutsu huh" the second one says

"Not so much noticed as I already knew that you were using a genjutsu" Hurley says "and besides, it's a little hard to hide anything from a Hyuuga's Byakugan. I'm surprised Neji, Mr. Prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, didn't notice already" and glares at Neji then adds "We already know that this is the 2nd floor"

"Right" Naruto says and the room number changes from 301 to 201.

"Well aren't we the smart ones" the first one says "You noticed an illusion. Now let's see you deal with this" and runs at Sasuke to kick him and Sasuke goes to kick the bully but the guy wearing Green Spandex gets between them and stops their kicks and they both step down.

"He stopped my kick" Sasuke thinks "That's some chakra he's got in his arms"

"What happened to the plan" Neji says "I thought you were the one that said to keep a low profile and not let the others see our skill level"

"I know" the green spandex wearing kid says "But"

"Just leave him alone Neji" Hurley says still glaring at Neji "Rock Lee was just trying to prevent others from getting injured before the exam. Especially, if he wants to fight them because in that case it would be an unfair fight"

"Who are you?" Neji asks "I've never seen you before and how do you know me?"

"Everyone has heard of the Prodigy of the Hyuuga" Hurley says sarcastically then adds seriously "As to who I am, well you'll find out later"

Neji and Hurley stare at each other, tension filling the air, and Rocks Lee says to Sasuke "My name is Rock Lee. May I get your name?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke says

"Naruto, Sasuke" Hurley says "Let's get out of here"

The two bullies watch from behind the door and the second one says "So those are the Genin that Kakashi and Guy have been talking about. I guess they passed the first test, getting their applications through"

"Right" the first one says and they both turn around and drop their transformation jutsu "It looks the exams are going to be fun this year"

"For us yeah" the second one says "but maybe not for them"

While walking up the stairs Sasuke thinks "So this is the Chuunin exam. It's a freak show" as he thinks about Neji, Rock Lee, and Gaara

(Back with Guy's squad)

""Sasuke of the Uchiha clan" Neji thinks

"He's pretty bold" the girl says "Are you going to challenge him?"

"Who Uchiha" Neji asks "He didn't seem that bold to me"

"No" the girl says "I'm talking about our mystery person"

"He showed a great deal of disrespect" Neji says "he needs to be put in his place" and Neji and the girl start walking off.

The girl turns back to Lee and says "Come on Lee. We need to check in"

"You go ahead Ten-Ten" Lee says "I'll catch up with you. I just want to check something out"

"What's that about?" Ten-Ten asks

"I have no idea" Neji says and they keep walking

(With squad 7)

As squad 7 enters a large room Hinata asks Hurley "Why do you hate Neji so much?"

"Hate is such a strong word" Hurley says "Hate is where you can't stand to be around the person at all. I would say that have dislike for Neji as he is right now because of the way he treats others and let's just says that he will hurt you"

"How can you hate someone for something that might happen?" Hinata asks

"I didn't say he might hurt you" Hurley says "I said that he will hurt you. Based on what changes I have made along the time line there has been nothing to affect what Neji will do"

"Yet" Hinata says "There is still time for a change to take place"

"You're right" Hurley says and sighs "I guess I can at least be a little nicer to Neji"

At that moment a voice says "Hey Uchiha. Hold on" and everyone turns around to see Rock Lee.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks

"I want to fight" Lee says "Right here and right now"

"You want to fight me here and now huh" Sasuke says

"Yes" Rock Lee says "I challenge you" and moves into a fighting stance "Everyone is talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it's true. I figure that you would be a good test for me"

Naruto gets angry thinking "He wants to fight Sasuke. It's always Sasuke"

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan and yet you're still challenging me" Sasuke says "You must be more psycho than you look, if that's possible. You want to know more about my clan then I'll teach you the hard way"

Looks makes a motion for Sasuke to come at him saying "Bring it on" while thinking "Excellent, a match up against the #1 rookie. I will draw him out and get him to reveal his technique and I will prove myself to you Guy-sensei"

"Hold it" Naruto yells "I get him first, he's mine"

"Go for it" Sasuke says

"It'll take me 2 minutes to have this guy begging for mercy" Naruto says

"No thank you" Lee says "Right now I just want to fight Sasuke Uchiha"

"Yeah, well I've got news for you" Naruto yells and runs at Lee "Sasuke can't compare to me. Believe it" and when he gets close to Lee jumps towards Lee and tries to punch him but Lee uses the tip of his fingers on his open hand and pushes it to the side then Naruto puts his hand on the ground to try and kick Lee but Lee dodges it then gives a low spinning kick to Naruto hand and knocks it out from under him sending Naruto spinning and saying "Leaf Hurricane" and Naruto spins into a wall and gets knocked out.

"Naruto" Hinata yells and runs over to see if he's alright.

Lee makes the gesture again to Sasuke and says "Just accept it. You have no chance against me. Your skills are inferior. You see Sasuke out of all the top Leaf Genin I'm the best. Fight me and I'll prove it to you"

Sasuke smiles and says "This'll be fun. Let's do it" and gets into a fighting stance.

Hinata looks at the clock and says "Sasuke, let's get Naruto and head to the room. There's no time to fight right now"

Let them fight Hinata" Hurley says "They'll be finished with enough time to get to the room"

Sasuke runs at Lee and Lee thinks "Here he comes. Forgive me Guy-sensei but I may have to break the rules and use that jutsu" and disappears as Sasuke tries to punch him and appears behind him and uses Leaf Hurricane to attack Sasuke but Sasuke ducks under Lee's kick and Lee lands then goes for a spinning kick to Sasuke's head and Sasuke tries to block but Lee makes a hand sign that distracts Sasuke for a moment and gets past his block, kicking Sasuke back and then stands up.

As Sasuke gets up he asks "What's going on?" thinking that Lee using some technique to get to him.

"As I expected" Lee thinks "He's coming back for more"

Sasuke gets up and thinks "Good, I've got him right where I want him. Now's my chance" and activates the Sharingan to see through any tricks that he thinks Lee is using.

"So that is the Sharingan" Lee thinks

Sasuke runs at Lee and when Sasuke gets close to him Lee drops down and kicks Sasuke into the air then says "My technique is not ninjutsu or genjutsu" then runs at Sasuke as Naruto starts to wake up and Naruto sees Sasuke getting beat up by Lee and then backing up to the wall.

"Do you get it now?" Lee asks "I am using taijutsu which means no tricks" and disappears and reappears behind Sasuke then says "It is martial arts nothing more"

"Why you" Sasuke says and tries to swing behind him to hit Lee but jumps backwards.

"I know your technique" Lee says "Forget it. It won't work, not on me. I know that you can see through an opponent's jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he's going to do almost before he even knows himself. The problem is that taijutsu is a little bit different"

"What's your point?" Sasuke asks

"I don't try to hide or disguise my moves" Lee says "I don't have to. Even if you can read them you can't stop them because you are too slow. Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me but if your body can't keep up then what good does it do you? This is what I believe. I believe that there are two different types of ninja: those like you who are born with talent and don't have to work at it" and Sasuke starts running at Lee and tries to get a hit on Lee but Lee keeps dodging "and those like me who have to train every day of their lives. The fact is that your sharingan is the worst match for my extreme taijutsu. Here's what I mean" and Sasuke tries to block but can't as Lee kicks Sasuke into the air then kneels on the ground and disappears and reappears under Sasuke, mimicking his movement and Sasuke sees this and says 'Dancing Leaf Shadow" and to this Lee says "Good eye. Now I will prove my point that hard work beats out natural talent" and the bandages on Lee's arms start unraveling and Lee says "You're finished" but at that moment a pinwheel appears out of nowhere and strikes Lee's bandages pinning it to the wall.

"This is bad" Lee says

"Alright that's enough Lee" a tortoise says and Lee lands safely in front of the tortoise but seeing Sasuke fall freely Hurley brings out his duel disk and draws a card and summons Marshmallon to cushion Sasuke's fall and Sasuke lands on Marshmallon and bounces to the side. Naruto just looks surprised that Lee beat up Sasuke and tries to figure out what happened.

"You were watching us the whole time?" Lee asks

"Of course" the tortoise says "That last technique is forbidden and you know that"

"I'm sorry" Lee says "I didn't mean to" then looks then tortoise in the eye and starts panicking saying "I wasn't planning on using a forbidden jutsu. It's just that I was in the middle of the fight and I mean, you understand" and keeps babbling at the tortoise making Naruto think that the tortoise is Lee's sensei.

"You're a disgrace" the tortoise says "You think that you can get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that? A shinobi never reveal his techniques unless it's absolutely necessary. It's such a basic rule that you should know it by now"

"Forgive me, sir" Lee says and Sasuke wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt wondering how he could have lost to Lee.

"Are you prepared to take punishment for your actions?" the tortoise asks

"Yes sir" Lee replies

"Alright, then please come out Guy-sensei" the tortoise says and a man who looks kind of like an older version of Lee appears from a puff of smoke and says "Hey, what's shaking? How you doing everybody? Life treating you good?" and Naruto and Sasuke just stare in utter shock because of how large Guy's eyebrows are.

"Hi Lee" Guy says and Naruto comments on the fact that Lee has the same style as Guy in an insulting way.

"Hey" Lee yells and turns around "Don't insult Guy-sensei. He's one of the greatest men in the entire world"

"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness" Naruto yells 'I was too busy watching him crawl out from under a tortoise"

"He did not crawl out" Lee yells

"Give it a rest Lee" Guy says

Lee turns back to Guy and says "Yes sir"

"Now for your punishment" Guy says then punches Lee in the face and yells "You little fool" and after Lee lands Guy walk over and says "I'm sorry Lee but it's for your own good" and Guy and Lee start crying.

"I'm sorry Guy-Sensei" Lee says still crying.

"It's alright" Guy says crying "It's over. You don't need to say anymore"

"Guy-Sensei" Lee says and embraces Guy in a hug and Sasuke and Naruto just stare at them thinking that they are weird and Sasuke wonders how he lost to Lee because of how lame he thinks Lee is.

"It's ok, it's ok" Guy says "It's only a face"

"I'm sorry" Lee says

"It's actually kind of sweet being so close to each other like that" Naruto says

"You're just in between" Guy says "You're too old to be called a boy and yet too young to be called a man"

"You are so good to me" Lee says

"Now take off" Guy says pointing outside "I want you to take 100 laps around the practice field. Show me what you got"

"Yes sir" Lee says "No problem"

"Let us run until we can't run no more" Guy says "Let's go"

"Right" Lee says and they start walking off.

"Hey Guy, Lee I think that you're forgetting that the Chuunin exams are starting soon" Hurley says.

"You're right" Guy says "I completely forgot about that" and turns towards Lee "You not only disobeyed the rule about not fighting but you also disrupted the Chuunin exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment don't you"

Lee salutes Guy and says "Yes sir"

"Let's say 500 laps around" Guy says "How's that sound"

"Outstanding sir" Lee says.

"Hello" Hurley says "How many times do I need to say it? You don't have time to be doing this. Do you want your squad to be disqualified just so that you can satisfy your need to run?"

Guy looks at them and thinks "This must be Kakashi's squad. I'll check them out" and asks "How is Kakashi?"

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asks

"Do I know Kakashi" Guy says and chuckles "Well you could say that we're archrivals for eternity"

"There's no way" Naruto yells.

"How dare you" Lee yells "If Guy-sensei says that it is true then"

"Let it slide Lee" Guy says "A ninja's actions always speak louder than words" and as Sasuke watches Guy he suddenly disappears and reappears behind Squad 7 and says "My record is 50 wins and 49 losses which is one better than Kakashi's"

"You're kidding" Naruto says "How'd you beat Kakashi?"

"The fact is that I'm stronger than Kakashi" Guy says "and faster"

"His speed is incredible" Sasuke thinks "He's most definitely faster than Kakashi. Is he even human?"

"You see" Lee says "Guy-sensei is the best there is"

"I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you" Guy says "Look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology"

"He claims that he's better than Kakashi" Sasuke thinks "Could that be true? I don't think that he's making this up"

"Lee" Guy says "You should accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom right now" and throws a kunai at the pinwheel still lodged in the wall and knocks it out and as Lee starts rewrapping his hands Naruto notices how beat up they look.

"Remember give it your best" Guy says "Lee, farewell"

"Yes sir" Lee says and Guy and then tortoise disappear

"Hey Sasuke" Lee says and Sasuke turns to Lee "I haven't been completely honest with you. I said that I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough but you're not the one that I wanted to test them against. I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you that I was the best Genin here but there is another top ninja, someone on my own team."

"Yeah Neji" Hurley says slightly growling.

"I thought you said that were going to be nicer about Neji." Hinata says

"I merely said that I would try" Hurley says "I will apologize to him for disrespecting him like that, but I will make no guarantees that I will be nice to him and the only reason that I will treat him with respect is because he is your cousin" and growls slightly again.

"Anyways" Lee says "I'm here to defeat him. You were merely practice but now you're a target. I will crush you. You have been warned" and Lee heads off to the classroom.

Sasuke clenches his fist tightly and stares off to where Lee went.

"Well what do you know?" Naruto says "It looks like the Uchiha clan isn't as great as everyone thinks"

"Just shut up" Sasuke says "Next time I'll drive him to his knees"

"Yeah right" Naruto says "Who just got their butt kicked"

Sasuke growls and Naruto says "You saw his hands when he took off the wrapping. I would bet that Bushy Brow has been training until he drops day in and day out. He trains harder than you. That's all I'm saying"

Sasuke turns his back towards Naruto and says "Fine"

"Hmm" Naruto says

"This thing is finally starting to get interesting" Sasuke says "I can't wait to see what the Chuunin exams bring next"

Naruto smiles and says "Right"

"Let's get started" Sasuke says

"Yeah" Naruto says and they all head to the classroom

Upon reaching the classroom Kakashi waits for them and says "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I couldn't ask for a better team"

'Yeah right" Hurley thinks and says "It's about time for me to take my leave" and leaves the puppet and enters Hinata then Hinata puts the puppet into the storage scroll.

As they walk into the room Naruto says "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei. We won't let you down"

Once they enter the room they see a lot more Genin then they thought and events start playing out. Sakura and Ino are all over Sasuke, they meet the rest of the rookie 9, Kabuto walks over to tell them to lay low and then shows them the ninja info cards claiming to have information on anyone, Sasuke asks about Gaara and Rock Lee, Kabuto gives them the information, everyone starts getting nervous, Kabuto slightly insults the ninja from the Hidden Sound Village, Naruto makes a claim to beat everyone, the sound ninja attack Kabuto and at that point Ibiki Morino appears with many Chuunin on either side of him.

"Pipe down and listen up you baby-faced degenerates" Ibiki yells and says calmly "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino and I'm going to be your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy. First, you candidates from the Hidden Sound Village, knock it off, who told you that you could fight? You want to be failed before we've even begun"

"Sorry" the mummy sound ninja says "It's our first time. I guess we're just a little jumpy, sir"

Ibiki smiles and says "I'll only say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking without permission from your proctor and even then fatal force will not be allowed. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

"No fatal force" the spiky haired sound Genin says "That's no fun"

"Now if we're ready let's start the first stage of the Chuunin Exam" Ibiki says "Hand over your paperwork and in return you'll be given a number which will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test when you're all seated"

"The what?" Naruto asks "Did he say written?" and sees a Chuunin with a stack of papers and freaks out yelling "Not a written test, no way"

After everyone gets their tests Naruto starts freaking out because he can't any of his team and then hears "Why do I have to sit next to you" and look the his right to see Sakura standing there then says "Hi Sakura"

"Don't look at me or even talk to me" Sakura says "If I'm going to pass this then I need to be completely focused"

"Everyone eyes front" Ibiki says and taps a piece of chalk on the board "There are a few rules that you need to be aware of and I won't answer any question so pay attention the first time around. Rule #1: The written exam goes of a point reduction scale, instead of earning points for right questions points are taken away for wrong answers. Rule #2: The squads will pass or fail based upon the total scores of each member of the squad. Rule #3: The sentinels around you are here to watch you for any signs of cheating and for each time you are caught cheating 2 points will be deducted from the score. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here"

"I've got my eyes on you guys" one of the sentinels says

"If you want to be shinobi" Ibiki says "Then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. One final rule: If any squad member should get a 0 on the exam and fails then the entire squad fails"

Naruto gulps thinking "Sasuke's going to kill me"

"The final question won't be given out until 15 minutes before the exam ends" Ibiki says "You'll have 1 hour and when the clock says 3:30 exactly he says "Begin"

Hinata flips over the exam to see 2 copies of the exam with a note that says "Lord Hokage told us to prepare for you. Both you and Hurley will be required to take this exam and the same rules apply to you as everyone else. Good luck"

With the first few minutes many shinobi figure out the real purpose of the exam and cheat in their individual ways. Hinata uses her Byakugan silently, Sasuke uses his Sharingan, and Naruto just sits there panicking. About half way through the test Hinata finishes up and goes into Hurley's room and says "It's time for you to take over" and Hurley says "Let's do this" and they leave Hurley's room to enter Hinata's area and Hurley expands himself to take control of Hinata's body and then just looks around then leans back and relaxes.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asks inside "You're supposed to be taking the exam"

"I am taking the exam" Hurley says to Hinata "Would you just trust me?" then stares over at Ibiki and watches him carefully and soon squads get eliminated one by one and a few people argue that they weren't cheating but get put in their place by the sentinels.

A few minutes before the tenth question is asks Kankuro leaves the room with an added sentinel to supposedly go the bathroom.

15 minutes before the exam ends Ibiki thinks "Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases it's time for the main event" and says "Alright listen up, here's the tenth and final question"

"Here we go" Naruto thinks "It's all down to this". It comes down to this because Naruto couldn't figure out any of the other questions and refused to cheat.

Kankuro has yet to come back and Temari starts to worry.

.

"But" Ibiki says "Before I give you the question there are some more rules that you need to be aware of" and at that moment Kankuro walks in.

"You made it just in time" Ibiki says "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening"

"Oh no" Kankuro thinks "He's seen through the crow's disguise. He's onto us"

"Take your seat" Ibiki says and as Kankuro walks to his seat he slips Temari a cheat sheet.

"These rules are unique to question 10" Ibiki says "Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you"

"If the rules are scary then what's the question like?" Naruto thinks

"Very well then" Ibiki says "Rule #1: Each of you is given the choice to answer then tenth question or not"

"What's the catch?" Temari asks "What happens if we choose not to answer the tenth question?"

"If you choose not to answer then you fail regardless of your other 9 answers" Ibiki says then people start mumbling that the choice was obvious to answer the tenth question.

"Not so fast" Ibiki says "You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question and doesn't answer it correctly you will not only fail you will be barred from taking the Chuunin Exam ever again"

"That's ridiculous" Kiba stands up and yells "What kind of bogus rule is that? There are a lot of people here who have taken the test before"

Ibiki chuckles and says "I guess that you're just unlucky. I wasn't the one making the rules before but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it then you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year. Now then if you're ready whoever doesn't want to answer the tenth question raise your hand and the sentinel will take down your number and you may leave with your teammates"

Naruto starts conflicting with whether or not to answer the question and others raise their hand to not answer the question.

"I can't let Naruto do this" Hinata says to Hurley "It would ruin him to stay a Genin forever. Let me take control so that I can forfeit the question"

"Just trust me Hinata" Hurley says "Everything will be alright"

"I can't just trust you with something this important going on" Hinata says "And if you won't just give me back control then I'll have to fight you to take control" and Hinata enlarges herself and Hurley and Hinata fight for control of Hinata's body and at that moment Naruto raises his hand and then slams in down and yells "Don't underestimate me. I don't give up and I don't run. You guys can act as tough as you want but you aren't going to scare me away. I don't care if I stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life" and stands up "I'll still become Hokage someday" then sits back down and crosses his arms over his chest.

"He's completely clueless and he's still going for it" Sasuke thinks "The kid's got guts. I'll give him that"

"Naruto has made his decision" Hurley says "Now I can let you have control of your body back" and shrinks down and enters his room.

"This decision is one that could change your life" Ibiki says "If for some reason you would rather quit now's your last chance"

"No way" Naruto says "I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja"

"Remarkable" Ibiki thinks "That little outburst has given the others some backbone. He's inspired them into staying. 78 left. That's more than I was expecting but it doesn't look like anyone's wavering. I think that's it" and looks towards the sentinels, who nod, then Ibiki nods and says "I admire your determination if nothing else. For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do and that's to tell you that you've all passed the first exam.

Many people look surprised and Sakura stand up and asks "What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?"

"There wasn't one" Ibiki says "At least not a written one. Your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question"

"Wait a moment" Temari yells "You're telling us that the other 9 questions were pointless"

"No" Ibiki says "They did have a point" and proceeds to explain exactly what the exam was meant to do and afterwards says "I declare this part of the exam complete. There's nothing left except to wish you good luck"

"Alright" Naruto yells "We did it. That's one down"

"He's a funny one that kid" Ibiki thinks and a black bundle comes flying through the window and unfurls in front of Ibiki to reveal a woman in front of a banner.

"Is this a part of the test?" Naruto asks slightly scared.

"Jumped the gun as usual" Ibiki thinks.

"Heads up boys and girls" the woman says "This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test?" and throws a fist into the air "Good, then let's go, follow me" and everyone just sits there looking at Anko oddly then Ibiki says "You're early, again" and Anko blushes in embarrassment.

"Great a screaming nut case" Sakura thinks "She reminds me of Naruto"

"How many are there?" Anko asks "Ibiki, you let all these guys pass, you're test was too easy, you must be getting soft"

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year" Ibiki says

"They sure don't look it" Anko says "Trust me, before I'm done more than half of them will be eliminated. This is going to be fun. Alright you maggots had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me, you're dismissed"

As everyone starts to leave the room Hurley leaves Hinata and changes into his humanoid spirit form and then concentrates more of his spirit into his hand turning is solid enough to grab the scroll from Hinata and open it up then releases the energy he concentrated into the scroll to summon the puppet and enters it then runs over to Neji.

Neji see this then stops and asks "What do you want?" in a cold way.

"I just wanted to apologize for treating you with disrespect earlier" Hurley replies "I know that it is wrong to treat anyone like that especially family members but I just acted without thinking"

"Why should I care?" Neji asks "You mean absolutely nothing to me"

"You don't have to care" Hurley says "I'm doing this because Hinata asked me to and I told her that I would, but I give you fair warning. If you ever hurt Hinata I will make you pay"

Neji looks Hurley straight in the eyes and says "If you ever try to make me pay you'll be taken down"

Hurley then walks back to squad 7 and says to Hinata "I did exactly as I said. I apologized to Neji and he took it about the way I figured he would"

(Back in the classroom)

Ibiki starts collecting the tests and when he see Hurley test he thinks "Our little spirit friend is very interesting. He must have known exactly what the test was about with how calm he looked. He's going to be a very interesting candidate" then continues to collect the test and sees Naruto's test then laughs and says "I passed not one but two candidates who didn't answer a single question. This kid is a funny one alright"

(Hyuuga Mansion)

As soon as Hurley and Hinata had gotten back to the Hyuuga Mansion Hurley had run into the garden and brought out his duel disk then selected a deck and summoned Karate Man and is currently sparring with Karate Man and yells angrily "Darn you Neji. Don't you even understand the meaning og the word respect. All I try to do is sincerely apologize and all you do is treat me with disrespect" and manages to get a few good hits in and destroys Karate Man.

"You're getting much better Hurley" Hinata says

"It's not good enough" Hurley says "No matter what I try to do I'm just not strong enough to protect you"

"How about you spar with me then" Hinata suggests

"You know that I can't do that" Hurley says "I could never hurt you"

"We don't need to hurt each other" Hinata says "We just simply stop before we hit each other and don't use any chakra in our attacks. It is very helpful to spar with me because I can see firsthand and help you fix your mistakes"

"I'm sorry Hinata" Hurley says "I just can't do it. If it was my friend David then it would be a different matter" then starts sobbing and yells so loud that it seems as if he's trying to get his voice to pass between dimensions "Darn you David where are you? I miss you so much. Do you even feel how I feel? Our bond used to be so close but now it feels that we're so far apart from each other. Why did you have to leave me all alone?" and then runs over to a tree and leans against the trunk and starts crying.

Hinata walks over and sits beside Hurley and puts a hand on his back and starts rubbing it then says "Everything's fine, just let it all out. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Thank you Hinata" Hurley says still crying a little bit "If you really want to know I will tell you. It all started many years back when our family had to move from the place I consider home. When school had started up again I was all alone and just sat in a corner. David had seen this and had come over and reached out to me in a true act of kindness. This was the first time in a long time that I had ever seen anyone be so kind without expecting anything in return or because they felt that they had to and caused me to at least be willing to give him a chance to be my friend. Months passed and we really became close friends. Over the few years that we had together we became the best of friends and then his family had to move away and that was when we exchanged our friendship cards. Christmas a couple years later David had decided to come visit and stay with our family for a few days and it was good to see him for the little time that we had. Then a couple years after that I graduated and my parents wanted to give me a gift, but there was only one thing that I wanted and that was to go visit David and ended up going to see him. Those days that we had together were some of the enjoyable days ever but eventually we had to depart again. Then more recently David's mother had moved back to town and I received a call unexpectedly from David telling me that he was back in town It was so good to see him again and have someone to talk to about the difficulties that I was having in my life. We spent whatever time we could together and then he got a call from his brothers saying that they needed another person to help pay the rent and that they would be able to get him a job if he moved back with them. Needless to say I couldn't be selfish and ask him to stay when his family needed him. If I could have I would have gone with him but I had responsibilities that tied me there. The hardest thing about the mist recent time seeing him was that I thought that we would have more time to spend together. The other times it was a set amount of time that we knew when we would depart but this time it was like he left unexpectedly leaving me all alone. In all honesty we had grown so close that it was like we were brothers or at the very least cousins. I always compared myself to you Hinata and I would guess that I would see David as Neji except that Neji has no sense of respect or kindness to others at this time. In the future he will become much more respectful and kind much like the David I know and I would also guess that is why it seems that I hate Neji. Around others I always put on a strong man act to keep people from worrying. The only times that I ever show my true feelings is when I believe that I'm alone or only with the people I trust the most, those that I call best friends. There are 3 categories of people that I put people into when it comes to the social interaction. First there are the associates, those people who I hang out with because there's no way to get out of it. An example of this is hanging out with a friend and his friends; a friend's friend is not necessarily your friend. Second is the friend, people who I like and may trust but not enough to tell them everything in words. Third is the best friend, a person or people who you trust so much that you feel that you can talk to them about anything and would even be willing to trust them with your life. I'm sorry about my rambling"

"It's fine" Hinata says "You had a lot of history with this person and it's understandable that would feel this way especially with your record of being alone most of your life"

"Now if only my family, specifically my parents, could see that" Hurley says "They can never seem to comprehend why I act the way I act and do what I do. There are many small signs that you could see and yet they just brush them off as if it's nothing"

"I've never been a parent nor do I know your parents well enough to give you and answer" Hinata says "Now I'm going to go ahead and do some training. Would you like to join me?"

"Not at the moment" Hurley says.

Hinata stand up and walks over to the middle of the garden then activates her Byakugan and starts training. After a few minutes she looks over at Hurley and what she sees surpised her and she says "That's odd"

"What's odd?" Hurley asks

"There are line all over you" Hinata says.

Hurley looks down at himself and says "I don't see anything"

"You wouldn't see them because they are in your body" Hinata says

"I'm sorry to say this but I don't have a body" Hurley says

"Right sorry" Hinata says "They are inside the puppet's body"

Hurley leaves the puppet and then sticks his ghost head inside the body then comes back out and says "I don't see anything"

"They just suddenly disappeared" Hinata says

Hurley enters they puppet again and says "Are they there now?"

"Yes" Hinata says

"What do they look like?" Hurley asks

"They almost look like chakra pathways except that they look artificial and far from perfect" Hinata says "I can see energy slowly leaking out of them"

"That's impossible" Hurley says "The Kyuubi told me that since I don't have a body I wouldn't have any chakra pathways and the only way I could use chakra is to learn how to concentrate my spirit into specific areas and release the gathered energy"

"In a way you do have a body" Hinata says "An artificial body but it is still a body"

"I'm going to have to have a talk with that fur ball in the morning" Hurley says slightly annoyed "Apparently he's been holding something back from me" then stands up and asks "Would you mind if I trained with you now?"

"Not at all" Hinata says "I was waiting for you to ask" and Hurley and Hinata train until they head off to bed.

(End Chapter 10)

How will squad 7 handle themselves in the forest of death? Keep reading to find out. As I said in the A/N before I want you to review so that I can know what you think and if there are some things that are confusing that I can explain in later chapters. Please review (makes puppy dog eyes)


	13. Chapter 11: Chuunin Exam 2: F O D

A/N: What's wrong with you readers? I can understand not putting a review if you don't notice it at the end, but I put it in the beginning almost begging you to review and I only get one review. Hinata walks up and raises her hand. Stop Hinata please don't slap me. I know that many people don't review because they don't have to or because they are too scared about how the author might react. I'm not one those authors that overreacts to reasonable reviews. I might slightly overreact to a flame that makes absolutely no sense but other than that I'm perfectly fine. I won't be completely satisfied until I hear every angle and I can't get that until others start reviewing and give their view on what I'm writing. I try to make a story make sense in some way and would like to know if something doesn't makes sense so that it can be further explained later on. I won't deny that I'm quite random and usually take the first ideas in my mind and put them in if I can figure out a way to work them in and even take ideas from many places and put my own twist on them which is why my disclaimer is so vague. Sorry I'm rambling as I usually do now let's get back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else that belongs to someone else.

Chapter 11: Chuunin Exam 2: Forest of Death

(The Next Morning)

Squad 7 meets up at the location of the second exam and Naruto asks where they are and Anko tells then that it is called the forest of death and Hurley goes to pay the Kyuubi a visit.

(Inside Kyuubi's room)

"Kyuubi" Hurley says "I need to talk to you about something"

"What is it now?" Kyuubi asks

"Why did you tell me I don't have chakra pathways while in reality I do?" Hurley asks

"I didn't lie to you" Kyuubi says "While you are just a soul you have no chakra pathways but as soon as you use a body you gain chakra pathways. I just thought that it wasn't important is all"

"Not important" Hurley says "I felt like such an idiot when I found that out because I thought what I told Sasuke was the truth when he tried to copy my jutsu with his Sharingan"

"It's because you are an idiot" Kyuubi says

"What are you talking about?" Hurley asks slightly upset "People consider me to be extremely smart"

"In your own world perhaps" Kyuubi says "but here you're a complete idiot. You don't even understand how your own jutsu works"

"What are you talking about?" Hurley asks "I spent a long time figuring how to get that to work correctly and went through many accidents"

"Exactly" Kyuubi says "You were only going through trial and error until you found something that works and sure perhaps you might be able to teach it to others with what you think goes on but it won't be the same because there is something that you possess that no one else can"

"I'm confused" Hurley says "What exactly are you trying to say"

"You contain a version of a Kekkei Genkai except it is on a spiritual level seeing as you don't have blood in order for it to be considered a bloodline trait. It all goes back to when you crossed over into our dimension. There are many dimension that exist with their own reality in the same space and yet no one knows of the other dimensions because each dimension has barriers in them that prevent each dimension from being able to interact with any other and every once in a while there will be a small hole in the dimension in the form of a black hole but there's a safety protocol set in the dimension that will prevent anyone from passing through alive and the dimension will reject anything that doesn't belong. Except for you, you were able to reject everything that reality says and successfully get into our dimension and be able to exist"

"That was just pure luck" Hurley says

"That was not luck" Kyuubi says "That was your ability. You are able to change reality to suit your needs and a few of the things that I have taught you were to try and reveal that fact to you but you remained ignorant. You should know that it is not possible to split your soul or even create a clone of your soul and you are able to do it because of your ability"

"That can't be possible" Hurley says "There's no way that I can possibly have an ability like that"

"Really" Kyuubi says "You already changed reality by just existing here. You were able to successfully separate your soul from your body when you thought that you were in danger of dying from the accident"

"But I had no clue that anything was going wrong" Hurley says interrupting Kyuubi.

"Consciously no" Kyuubi says "but your subconscious did and it was easier for you to separate your soul from your body since was energy at the time. Now to continue, you somehow also managed to navigate your soul to the dimension where you wanted to be, managed to find the one person you would want to be with when you saw that you were about to cease to exist, you managed to create a bond with her without having any knowledge about seal and how they work, then even using your dueling style to affect the area around you, and we can't forget about the incident at the bridge where the deck you were using modified itself to suit your needs. So many unexplainable things happen around you that should not happen and yet they do. What's the saying that people have said to you" and Kyuubi thinks for a minute then says "Oh yeah, I reject your reality and substitute my own"

"If that is true then explain to me why I haven't done anything really major then like having a wall suddenly appear in front of Hinata and protecting her when Haku attacked"

"One reason is because you didn't know about it" Kyuubi says "and two is that subconsciously you know that like any special trait in our world it takes chakra to be able to make them work and that if you to change reality too much you won't survive. It also helps that you're so naïve and can only change what you think can be considered something else, like luck"

"This is just too much" Hurley says "I can't understand it. It shouldn't be possible for anyone to control reality"

"To you perhaps" Kyuubi says "But there are many abilities in our world that you would think shouldn't exist"

"If that's the case then I'll just never use it" Hurley says.

"That's not possible" Kyuubi says "Not as long as you use your dueling style. From using your spell and traps to affect people in real life to summoning your monsters and putting a piece of your soul in them literally making them an extension of themselves and having a connection with them you will be using your ability. Anyways your ability is what makes you unique and to not use it would be a waste but when you use it you should use it for good always and never let someone control you to use it for evil. Just like that darn Madara Uchiha controlled me to attack Konoha"

"What would happen if I were to teach Naruto and Hinata my dueling style?" Hurley asks

"Many of the concepts still apply" Kyuubi says "but the monsters won't be as real and they won't have a back draw from when the monsters get destroyed but the spells and traps will act more like an advanced genjutsu when using them on opponents"

"This is a lot to take in" Hurley says "I'd better head back to Hinata and think about this" and starts to walk out.

"One more thing" Kyuubi says "Since you have become so close to Hinata, residing in your soul, you can your gift onto her if you are about to cease to exist so that you will have at least be able to give her a departing gift so that in some way you'll never be forgotten"

Hurley turns around to look Kyuubi in the face and asks "Exactly how do you know all this?"

"When you've lived as long as I have you gain a lot of knowledge and recognize many things that others do not" Kyuubi says and Hurley leaves.

(Outside the forest of Death)

As Hurley leaves Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi are leaving after getting their interview for the academy and Squad 7 moves back to where Anko is waiting and Hinata looks at the forest of death and says "It looks creepy in there"

Anko smiles and says "It should, they call it the forest of the death for a reason and you'll soon find out why"

"They call it the forest of death for a reason and you'll soon find out why" Naruto says mockingly and adds seriously "Do your worst, you can't scare me away. I can handle anything"

Anko closes her eyes and says "So we have a tough guy" then slides a kunai down her sleeve and throws it at Naruto barely slicing his cheek and continues on to slice a grass ninja's strand of hair.

"Hurley whistles and says "Now that's what I call having a kunai up your sleeve" Hurley is currently in his humanoid form having taken the time to grab the scroll and get the puppet out of it.

Anko disappears and reappears behind Naruto then says "Are you tough enough for this? You're not afraid are you" then grabs is head "Tough guys usually leave their blood all over the forest" and puts a finger on the slice face allowing blood to pool on her finger then suddenly drops a kunai from her other sleeve into her hand and prepares to attack but stops when she see that it is another one of the Genin returning her Kunai to her in their tongue and she says "Thank you grass ninja"

A few second pass with the grass ninja standing close to Anko and she says "You know I only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end" and takes the kunai from the grass ninja.

"My pardon" the grass ninja says "With the sight of blood and your kunai slicing through my hair I'm afraid that I got a little bit excited, I meant you no harm"

"Naruto" Hinata says slightly scared.

"Likewise" Anko says.

Naruto watches the grass ninja walk off and wonders if he could do the same thing with his tongue that the grass ninja did and tries to but fails.

"Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered" Anko says "There must be something in the air. This is going to be fun"

"Quick tempered" Naruto thinks "You're the one who threw the kunai at me"

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all" Anko says and pulls a stack of papers out of her jacket "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test you'll need to read over it and sign it"

"What for?" Naruto asks

"What else is a consent form for?" Hurley asks then ads "A consent form is so that we know the dangers involved and are freely choosing to do it anyways so that if anyone dies the proctor will not be responsible"

"Exactly" Anko says "Now I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here pass these out" and hands the stack to Naruto, who takes one and passes it on, then Anko continues "The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills"

"Survival, what a drag" Shikamaru thinks and yawns

"First I'll give you all a description of the terrain" Anko says and unrolls a map "The Forest of Death has 44 locked gates around it. There's a forest and a river inside and in the center is a tower that is 10 km from each gate. It's in this confined area that you will undergo the survival test. The test consists of an anything goes, all out battle to get these two scrolls" and Anko puts away the map and pulls out a Heaven and Earth scroll.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asks

"Yes" Anko says "Altogether 26 teams will be taking part in this test so half the teams will be going after the Heaven scroll and the other half will be going after the Earth scroll because I'll be handing either a Heaven or an Earth scroll to each team"

"Ok" Sasuke says "So how do we pass the test?"

"Your entire squad must bring both a heaven and earth scroll to the tower" Anko says

"Which means that at most only half the teams will pass" Hurley says

"No one ever said it would be easy" Anko says "One final thing you need to know is that the test has a time limit. You must finish it within 5 days"

"5 days out there" Ino says scared

"What are we supposed to do about food?" Choji asks while freaking out.

"Just look around" Anko says "The forest has plenty of things to eat"

"Yeah" Kabuto says "but that's not the only thing that the forest has plenty of. There are plenty of man-eating plants and poisonous plants in there"

"Aw man" Choji says

"Quiet down" Ino says "This is why they call it survival you know"

"That means that with these circumstances there's no way that half the teams will pass the test" Neji says

"With the days getting longer and the nights getting shorter we will have less time to sleep and recover" Lee says "It is a challenge indeed"

"Completely surrounded by enemies" Sasuke says "There won't be time to rest because we'll have to keep a constant watch"

"Right" Anko says "This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test. I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge"

Shikamaru raises his hand and asks "Does that mean that we can quit?"

"Of course not" Anko says "In the middle of battle you can't say sorry I quit. On second thought you could but that will most likely get you killed"

"That's just great" Shikamaru says "This is going to be a drag"

"There are also some ways that you can get disqualified" Anko says "The first is simple, not making it to the tower with your whole team and the heaven and earth scroll in the time limit. The second way is that if a team loses a member or they become incapacitated and are unable to continue. The final and most important way is if you look at the contents of the heaven or earth scroll before you get to the tower. There are times when a ninja will be asked to carry secret documents, which is why the scroll rule is there to test your integrity. That's it, now you can exchange your consent forms over there for your team's scroll" and points to a table where a group of people are waiting to collect the consent forms. "After that each team pick a gate and then you'll be let in. One more word of advice, just don't die.

A few minutes later them teams group with their teammates and a screen is put in front of the table to prevent others from figuring out which team has which scroll and who is carrying the scroll.

"Stealing information is going to be really important here" Sasuke thinks then looks around "It's like Ibiki said, everyone is determined to pass and all of them are my enemies"

Anko looks around and thinks "It looks like they are starting to understand what's really involved in this test"

(With Sakura and Ino and the rest of her team)

"Well, well" Ino says "If it isn't the future failure. What's up Billboard Brow? I thought that you would have washed out of the program by now. Your big forehead should been enough to get you tossed out"

"It's so sad" Sakura says "You're scared that I'm going to beat you and it's turned you petty and ugly which you already were ugly" then Ino and Sakura stare at each other and keep throwing the same insults at each other.

"Just give it up Sakura" Ino yells "We both know that you're too weak to pass this test"

"Yeah right" Sakura yells back "You're going down" and then they turn and walk away from each other.

Shikamaru and Choji stand there frightened and Choji whispers "I'm glad they didn't turn on us. Why are they like that to each other?"

"Who cares" Shikamaru says "I don't have time to be worrying about stuff like that"

(With Hinata and Naruto)

Hinata had wandered off to do some thinking and Naruto walks around and happens to find her.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asks

Hinata turns around to face Naruto and says "Oh Naruto" then turns her head away and starts blushing "It's just nothing"

"Darn it Hinata" Hurley thinks while watching what's going on with neither of them knowing "We came so far and you start falling apart now"

Hinata faces Naruto again and sees the cut and says "Oh your cut" and starts rummaging through her bag "I have medic" and pulls out the ointment but Naruto just passes by without seeing it and says "See you when you get back"

Hinata just looks at the ointment looking slightly down and thinks "I guess I'll just give it to him when we meet up"

Hurley appears behind Hinata silently and says "It's alright"

Hinata turns around startled and asks "When did you get here?"

"I got here just a moment ago" Hurley says "but I was watching what was going on"

"You startled me sneaking up on me like that" Hinata says

"Sorry about that" Hurley says "I wasn't trying to be sneaky. It is almost natural for me to be quiet when moving and many times I forget and end up startling people. Anyways, everything is fine. You seem nervous about the test and it would be best to save the ointment for later, it would be better to save it for a time when Naruto has more than just a shallow scratch"

"You're right" Hinata says "I don't know what I was thinking"

"I do" Hurley says "You wanted to show Naruto that you care about him like he cared about you when those bullies were picking on you when you were younger and he tried to help you"

Hinata looks surprised and asks "How do you know that? I've never told anyone about that"

"How soon you forget" Hurley says "I come from a dimension where this dimension is viewed for entertainment and in some episodes they have flashback scenes which is how I found out about that, which I must say that you were extremely cute as a child, but I hate that they would forbid you from hanging out with Naruto. I knew that you knew about the Kyuubi because they would talk about it when you were young and thought that you stayed away from him because you were scared about what your father would do to either you or Naruto but the fact that they would forbid you from hanging out with him just makes me so mad. I'm going to need to have a talk with Hiashi after this is over" then realizing what he is doing says "Sorry about that Hinata. I have a tendency to ramble like that from time to time as you have seen before. I suspect that that it's because I have ADD, which its full name is Attention Deficit Disorder, and have problems keeping my mind on one thing. Darn it I'm starting to do it again. Let's just get back to Sasuke and Naruto"

Hinata smiles and says "Alright" and as they start walking Hinata ads "It's necessarily a bad thing to ramble. I can sometimes distract others from their worries and even cheer them up if you do it the right way"

"It's not always a good thing" Hurley says "Having ADD can cause many problem with planning stuff out and getting stuff done on time which is why the only time I ever plan something is if it is important to me because otherwise I can't start focused enough o either plan it or stick to the plan"

(In front of the exchange area)

The screen gets finished put up and a guy comes out and says "We'll start handing out scrolls now" and groups start walking up one at a time.

"I wonder if anyone will survive this" Anko thinks

Squad 7 finally gets up and Naruto hands over the consent forms and gets handed a heaven scroll.

We are so going to win this" Naruto thinks

At a little before 2:00PM Anko says "Listen up, all the teams have been given their scrolls so everyone go to the gate and wait there. When the gates open the test is on"

(With Kurenai's team)

"This is awesome" Kiba says while waiting outside gate 16 "We rock at survival. There's no way we can lose. Sakura you'd better stay strong for this""Don't worry about me" Sakura says pumped up "I'm going to show that Ino pig what I can really do"

(With Asuma's Team)

"This test might cost us our lives, what a drag" Shikamaru says waiting outside gate 27 while Choji checks his supply of junk food "but since we have to do it let's go after Naruto first"

(With Kakashi's team)

"Believe it" Naruto says really excited outside of gate 12 "I dare you to bring it on ninja, I'll just send it right back twice as hard"

"We need a plan" Hurley says "First of all I think that I'll hold on to the heaven scroll" and takes the scroll from Naruto and stores it in the storage scroll then says "Next we need to find out who's the closest that has a heaven and earth scroll"

"Why do we need to find a heaven scroll when we already have one?" Hinata asks

"Let's just say that I have a feeling that we're going to need an extra one" Hurley says "Now can you use your Byakugan to search?"

"I could" Hinata says "but wouldn't that be cheating"

"No one said that we couldn't gather information while waiting" Hurley says "and your Byakugan is perfect for that"

"Ok" Hinata says and starts searching then adds "It looks like the team to the left and right of us have a heaven and earth scroll"

"Here's what we'll do then" Hurley says "Hinata you'll make a shadow clone and I'll make a soul clone and we'll send them after the ones with the earth scroll while the rest of us go after the ones with the heaven scroll"

"Ok" Hinata says and makes a shadow clone while Hurley grabs an extra puppet and makes a soul clone who enters the puppet and transforms to look like Hurley.

(At Gate 20)

The sound genin wait and the masked one says "It's time to carry out our orders in the open"

(At gate 38)

Kabuto and his team wait patiently and don't say a thing.

(At Gate 6)

The sand trio waits and Kankuro thinks "Not only do I have to deal with the punks on the other teams, I'll be with Gaara and he might try to kill me

(At Gate 15)

"We'll target the rookies" a grass ninja says "They're easy prey"

"We'll get their scroll from them in no time" another grass ninja says "Anything goes right"

(At Gate 41)

Lee has a fiery look in his eye as he thinks "Guy-sensei I will make you proud. Just watch, soon I will make everyone know the name Rock Lee"

(Around the F O D)

At a few minutes before 2:30 PM the gates are unlocked around the forest of death and right at 2:30:00 PM the gates open up showing the start of the test and everyone goes in and looks for their specific opponents.

(With Hurley and Hinata clone)

While Hinata's shadow clone tracks the team with the earth scroll Hurley's Soul clone becomes slightly bored and starts speaking.

"I talked with Kyuubi as planned "Hurley clone says

"How did that go?" Hinata clone asks

"It was very interesting" Hurley clone says "Kyuubi revealed to me that I have an ability to manipulate reality to a degree and that if I wanted to that I could give my gift to you"

"Would that mean that you would lose your ability?" Hinata clone asks

"I'm not really sure" Hurley clone says "It could mean that or it could just mean that we would both have a weaker version of my ability. Kyuubi was being incredibly vague about that part of it"

"This sounds like something Hinata should know about" Hinata clone says and makes a shadow clone and then dispels it to get this information to Hinata.

(With Squad 7)

Hinata's eyes suddenly go wide and asks "Hurley why didn't you tell me about that?" then gets back to tracking the group with the heaven scroll.

Grinning Hurley says "I didn't want the others to know about it and since my clone is basically a complete duplicate I knew that he would tell your clone so that you would find out"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asks

"That is none of your business" Hurley says "Now let's pick up the pace and get that heaven scroll" and Squad 7 starts to run faster.

(With Asuma's team)

They start trying to find Naruto and then Ino looks over at Choji and asks "What are you doing?"

Choji opens up a bag of chips and says "I'm just having a snack. I do have to keep my strength up, don't I?" and starts eating.

"We haven't even been out here 5 minutes" Ino says

"Yeah, come on Choji" Shikamaru says "We have a job to do"

Choji turns his back towards his teammates and says "I can't help it; I've got to eat because they are my favorite flavor"

"You and your snacks" Ino says "This is a survival test you know, you should have packed more kunai and less candy"

At that moment Shikamaru senses something and says "Quick let's hide" and Ino runs behind some nearby bushes while Shikamaru drags Choji.

A moment later a squad from the hidden waterfall village show up and Shikamaru thinks "Oh, no" as he see that some of Choji's potato chips are on the ground near one of the waterfall ninja's foot but the waterfall ninja don't notice and head off in another direction.

(With Kurenai's team)

As they walk around Kiba smells another team approaching and says "Now's the time Sakura"

"Ok" Sakura says and makes some hand signs and then puts some tags on nearby trees.

A couple minutes later a team of rain ninja pass by the tags Sakura put and find Kurenai's team standing in the open and try to attack but they suddenly disappear and are replaced by many of them being surrounded.

"What's going on?" one of them asks.

"It looks like we fell into some kind of genjutsu trap" another one replies.

"Then where are the real one?" the third one asks

Using the genjutsu as a distraction Kiba jumps out and attacks them with Sakura while Shino attacks from a distance with his bugs and the fight doesn't last long and ends with the rain ninja tripping over a tripwire which activates the net a pulls them up into a tree and they yell out in surprise.

"That's one team down" Kiba says

(With Squad 7)

Hinata hears the yell and says "That doesn't sound too good"

"Don't worry Hinata" Hurley says "If it comes to it I will protect you with my life" and afterwards thinks "I hope it doesn't come to that though. We'll soon be facing off against Orochimaru and while I'm certain that I can take him I don't know what it will cost"

"Excuse me" Naruto says "but I've got to go take a leak"

"Go ahead" Hurley says and stops for a second "We'll go on ahead and get the scroll and then we'll meet up back here" and makes a mark on the tree and then they go their separate ways.

"Are you sure that Naruto will be alright by himself?" Hinata asks

"Don't worry" Hurley says "Naruto can take care of himself"

Back at tree Hurley mark the grass ninja come out and the one gave Anko her kunai back says "This is perfect. You two fan out and search for others while I wait here for them to come back"

"Yes sir" they say and depart.

"Now it's time to take care of that kid" and bites his thumb causing it to bleed and then makes a few hand signs and slams his hand on the ground and a giant snake us summoned then he says to the snake "Go ahead and eat the boy. He headed in that direction" and points in the direction that Naruto headed off and the snake heads off in the direction that Naruto headed.

(With Naruto)

Naruto finishes going to the bathroom then says "Ok time to head back to the others" and a giant snake appears in front of Naruto and tries to attack Naruto but Naruto dodges out of the way then says "You think that you can take me I'll take you down, believe it" and goes to attack the snake but the snake wraps its tail around Naruto and while Naruto tries to get out the snake swallows Naruto whole.

(With the rest of squad 7)

They manage to take out the team easily with the combination of Hurley's dueling style, Hinata's Gentle Fist, and Sasuke's powerhouse taijutsu then Hurley grabs the heaven scroll and tosses it to Sasuke to hold on to then says "Now let's head back to Naruto"

When they near the tree that they marked they see Naruto there and Hinata is about to run to Naruto but Hurley stops her and says "We don't know if this is really Naruto or someone disguised as him" and yells "If you're really Naruto then tell us how you graduated from the academy"

"What kind of question is that" the imposter says "Of course I graduated by the graduation exam. There's no other way that you can graduate"

Hinata glares at the imposter and then activates her Byakugan and runs at him using her Gentle Fist but before she hits the imposter dodges out of the way and asks "What are you doing?"

"What have you done to my Naruto?" Hinata yells

"What are you talking about?" the imposter asks "I am Naruto"

"You might as well drop your disguise" Hurley says "The question I asked you was a trick question that only Naruto would know and you failed"

"Well aren't you the clever one" the imposter says and transforms back into the grass ninja "I'm impressed that you haven't dropped your guard at all"

"You can't drop your guard when you know that you have someone looking for you specifically" Hurley says.

"This looks like it's going to be very entertaining" the grass ninja says "and if you really want to know what happened to your teammate then the answer is that I sent a snake to eat him"

"How could you?" Hinata yells and starts to run at the grass ninja but Hurley step in front of her and says "Calm down Hinata. I know that Naruto will be fine. He won't let himself die that easily and if you let your anger take full control you're more likely to make mistakes"

The grass ninja pulls out the earth scroll and Sasuke flinches slightly and the grass ninja says "You'd like to get your hands on this earth scroll wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your heaven scroll" and takes the earth scroll and swallows it whole "When this is all over one of us will have both scrolls and the other one will be dead" and glares at Hinata, Hurley, and Sasuke with a deadly look in his eyes.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Hurley see a vision of what appears to be their death and Sasuke and Hinata collapse at the vision while Hurley stands tall.

"I find it hard to believe that you are still standing after that" the grass ninja says

"Your trick won't work on me" Hurley says "because you can't kill me like that" then turns to Sasuke and Hinata and says "You two get out of here. I'll take care of this guy alone"

"I can't" Sasuke says "I'm too scared"

"Fine then" Hurley says and activates his duel disk then draws 5 cards and uses cost down discarding a summoned skull and normal summons a Dark Magician Girl then uses Sage's Stone to special summon a Dark Magician from the deck and activates Monster Reborn to bring out Summoned Skull. "Dark Magician Girl you carry Hinata and Summoned Skull you carry Sasuke away from here. Dark Magician and I will stay and fight"

"Ok" Dark Magician Girl says and picks up Hinata while Summoned Skull picks up Sasuke and Summoned Skull says "Just make certain that you don't get killed"

"You think that I'll let you get away" the grass ninja says and throws a pair of kunai at Sasuke and Hinata but Hurley throws a kunai intercepting one of the kunai while the Dark Magician blasts the other one out of the air.

"Why do you protect those that are weak?" the grass ninja asks while the others leave

Hurley draws a card and says "You always protect those that you care about even at the cost of your own life. I won't allow you to get near to either Hinata or Sasuke"

"That is if you can stop me" the grass ninja says

"I will kill you if I have to in order to protect them" Hurley says

"That's impossible" the grass ninja says "I'm not even here"

"Dark Magician" Hurley says "Let's take him out"

Dark Magician blasts the grass ninja with a dark magic attack while Hurley throws many kunai and after the attacks the grass ninja turns into mud and spreads out.

"Darn it" Hurley says "He must have snuck off and gone after Sasuke. We need to hurry Dark Magician" and they turn to head off in the direction that the others went.

(With Naruto)

Naruto gets annoyed after failing to escape the snake and yells "You think that I'll die here with all that has been left hanging with Sasuke. I'm out of here whether or not you like it" and makes a hand sign and yells "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and makes enough clone that he bursts the snake's stomach then says "Sorry that you picked the wrong shinobi. I'm going to become Hokage someday. If you think that I'm going to end up as snake waste in the woods then you're crazy.

(With Hinata and Sasuke)

Even while being carried Sasuke is freaking out about trying to get away from the grass ninja and Hinata just keeps looking back, slightly worried.

"Don't worry" Dark Magician Girl says "Hurley and Naruto will be fine. They won't let themselves be killed easily"

"I can't help it" Hinata says "It just feels like something bad is going to happen soon" and at that moment a giant snake comes at them and Dark Magician Girl and Summoned Skull just barely manage to dodge it then set Hinata and Sasuke down and go to attack the snake but the snake knocks them away with its tail and goes after Sasuke who freaks out and yells "Stay away" and throws a bunch of shuriken at the snake hitting it in the head and killing it then goes wide eyed as something bulges out of the snake.

The grass ninja comes out of the snake and says "I can sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural that the prey can't let down their guard when they're in the presence of the predator" and then goes after Sasuke but is stopped by a few kunai and shuriken that fly in front of him.

"It looks like I got here just in time" a voice says and they all look over to see Naruto.

"Naruto" Hinata yells extremely happy and at that moment Hurley arrives with the Dark Magician and says "Let's work together to take this guy down Naruto"

"Alright" Naruto says

"Dark Magician Girl, Summoned Skull fall back to me" Hurley says and they come back to Hurley slightly injured but still there.

"Get out of here" Sasuke says "You don't know what you're up against"

"I know exactly what we're against" Hurley says "and I won't leave as long as Hinata is in danger"

"This is a surprise" the grass ninja says "I really didn't expect you to escape my friend. Well done"

"I get it" Naruto thinks "That wasn't some random giant snake that ate me. This ninja sent the snake after me"

"They don't get it" Sasuke thinks "They don't know what they're dealing with. What do I do?"

"I don't know what's going on here" Naruto says "but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that meaning that you had better just slither back into the hole you came out of snake lady before I make a pair of shoes out of you"

"Little idiot" Sasuke thinks "He's just going to get all of us killed. I've got to do something but what?" and everyone just stares at the grass ninja.

"It's no use" Sasuke thinks "There's only one way" and says suddenly "You can have it" and reaches into his pouch and pulls out the heaven scroll "What you really want is the scroll right? Just take it and leave us in peace"

Not knowing that it is the extra heaven scroll Naruto looks surprised and says slight mad "Are you crazy Sasuke? We're just going to hand over the scroll to the enemy? What's wrong with you?"  
"Just shut up and stay out of it" Sasuke yells

"What?" Naruto says

"Very wise and sensible of you" the grass ninja says "Sometimes the helpless prey must distract the predator with something more precious in order to save themselves"

"Take it" Sasuke says and tosses it to the grass ninja but Naruto grabs it in mid air and jumps off another tree and lands next to Sasuke.

Sasuke turns to Naruto and yells "Stop playing the hero, just stay out of it and leave it to me" and Naruto just punches Sasuke in the face sending Sasuke flying back at which point Hurley looks at Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Summoned Skull and gives them a signal and they move and hide to prepare to attack the grass ninja.

Sasuke land on a nearby branch and yells "Stupid fool. You don't know what you're doing"

"Are you so sure about that?" Naruto says "I know that enemies can disguise themselves in order to get our scrolls and I ask you are you the real Sasuke?"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asks "We've been here the whole time and there hasn't been enough time for someone to take his place"

"Are you positive" Naruto says "because the Sasuke I know wouldn't give up or surrender the scroll no matter how tough the fight was. When did you become a coward? You say that I don't understand but I can see everything clearly, and the fact is that you've choked"

"So sad but true" the grass ninja says and stands up "As for the scroll, I can just kill you and take it from you" and pulls up the sleeve to reveal a summoning tattoo on the arm.

"Hey Orochimaru did you forget about me?" Hurley yells "Now attack" and Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Summoned Skull come out from their hiding spots and attack head on but Orochimaru sees them in time and jumps out of the way and then bites his thumb and slides the blood across the tattoo and summons a snake which goes after the monsters but they move out of the way.

"You can't use the same trick on them twice" Hurley says "Now all three of you combine your attacks into one strike" and Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl blast magic attacks while Summoned Skull shoots lightning and they combine to form an electrical magic attack which hits the snake and causes it to disappear.

"This runt is getting annoying" Orochimaru thinks "I guess I'll have to bring out the big guns" and makes another series of hand signs and summons a giant purple snake"

(Near a cemetery in Konoha)

3 Chuunin from the first part of the exam find 3 dead bodies and blood has splatter on a Buddha.

"That is no way to treat a Buddha" the first Chuunin says

"What do you think?" the second one says "It's some kind of ninjutsu isn't it?"

"Whatever it is" the third one says "It sure is a problem and just when things were going so smoothly too. What a drag. We've got to report this. Go get the proctor"

"Right" the first one says and disappears.

(Near the fence of the FOD)

Anko is just finishing up lunch and prepares to head to the tower to meet the quickest ones to finish the test and the Chuunin appears and says "Pardon me ma'am but there's a problem"

"What sort of problem?" Anko asks

"Corpses ma'am" the Chuunin says "3 of them and I think that you'll want to see them since there's something strange about them"

"You mean besides being dead" Anko says and follows the Chuunin to the corpses.

Upon arriving the third Chuunin says "I went through their belongings and found their ids. They're ninja from the hidden grass village and all 3 of them were registered for the Chuunin Exams and they were more than just killed" as they see that all of their faces are missing.

Anko puts her hand to her neck as she thinks "There's no doubt about it. This is his jutsu. Why is he here? What's he doing at the Chuunin Exams?" then turns to one of the Chuunin and says "Alright, I need photos of what these 3 used to look like. Where are their ids?"

"Right here ma'am" the Chuunin says and hands her the ids and Anko immediately recognizes the ninjas face as being the one to return her kunai to her and wonders if he had stolen the face at that point and says "We've got big trouble, tell Lord Hokage about what's happened here and while you're at it tell the Anbu Black Ops they had better get a couple of convoys to the forest of death fast. Meanwhile, I'm going to go after these guys myself, now go"

"Right" they say and leave and afterwards Anko puts her hand back up to her neck and thinks "He's come, he's here in the hidden leaf village"

(With Squad 7)

"Why have you summoned me here Orochimaru?" the snake asks

"I have a nuisance that needs to be taken care of Lord Manda" Orochimaru says

"In exchange for this I expect 1000 human sacrifices" Manda says

"This is bad" Hurley thinks "I didn't expect him to summon Manda" and then looks at his monsters who nod their heads.

"I wanted to save this for later" Hurley says and draws a card "but I've got no choice. I sacrifice my 3 monster to summon Obelisk the Tormenter" and the 3 monster disappear and get replaced by a giant monster about the size of Manda.

"You think something like that can take me down" Manda says laughing

"Don't underestimate me or my monsters" Hurley says "Obelisk attack Manda" and Obelisk goes to use a godly punch to take down Manda but Manda avoids it and wraps himself around Obelisk and then crushes Obelisk.

"Manda is too powerful for anyone to take down except possibly another Sannin" Orochimaru says laughing "You should have run when you had a chance"

"This is really dangerous" Hurley thinks "but there's no other choice now. Let's hope what Kyuubi said was true" and closes his eyes and the duel disk starts glowing.

"What is this light?" Orochimaru thinks

Hurley draws another card and looks at it and then plays it saying "I activate the spell card Monsters Aid. This card allows me to draw a card for each monster in my graveyard which means that with 4 monsters I draw 4 cards" and then draws the 4 cards and looks at them and smiles then plays another card and says "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw 3 cards and then I must discard 2 cards from my hand" and draws 3 cards and looks at them and then says "The 2 cards I discard shall be the other 2 Egyptian God Cards Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Now I use Monster Reborn to bring back Slifer and use Premature Burial to bring back Ra and" then stops for a second to look at the card thinking "Once again your favorite warrior shall help me out David" then continues "I summon Warrior Dai Grepher and I activate the equip card Symbols of Duty and tribute my Warrior Dai Grepher to get Obelisk back" and the 3 Egyptian Gods appear before Manda and Manda laughs "I took out one easily. What do you think 3 can do?"

"The 3 Egyptian Gods have a special ability that when all 3 are on the field I can tribute 2 of them to give the third one infinite power" Hurley says "Now I tribute Slifer and Ra to give Obelisk infinite power" and the 2 other gods wrap around Obelisk and changes Obelisks fist to fire and a red energy.

"It doesn't matter how strong they are" Manda says "I'll still take them out" and goes to strike Obelisk but Obelisk steps to the side and takes Manda's head in his hand of fire and slams it to the ground causing Manda to disappear and afterwards Obelisk disappears the Hurley collapses and Hinata runs over and asks "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine" Hurley says "I just need to rest for a moment. It took a lot of energy to do that"

"Go ahead and rest inside of me" Hinata says

"I can't" Hurley says "There's one more thing I need to do"

"Then let me lend you my strength" Hinata says and starts transferring some of her chakra into Hurley.

"That's one down" Orochimaru thinks and goes to summon another snake but Naruto sees this and runs at Orochimaru saying "Let's see you try it"

"Don't do it Naruto" Sasuke yells "You've already seen what he can do"

"Look like I'll have to do this myself" Naruto thinks and when Naruto gets close to Orochimaru he summons a snake under him who goes to attack Naruto but just misses him and Naruto lands on a branch breathing hard when Orochimaru says "You make a nice little meal for him. Be careful, he likes to play with his food" and the snake slams his tail onto the branch under Naruto and knocks him up causing him to hit a branch above him and knocking the breath out of him.

"Enough playing around" Orochimaru says as Naruto falls towards them "Finish him" and as Naruto comes down his eyes open to reveal red slitted pupils and says "Yeah well eat this" and flips around and kicks the snake's head causing vibrations to travel through the whole snake and as Naruto flies back a little bit the snake backs up and Orochimaru asks "But how? It's not possible" and Naruto keeps punching the snake, causing mass destruction to the area as well, then jumps back to a tree trunks and jumps off of it towards Orochimaru again, who just smiles and launches a fireball at Naruto.

"That fire in his eyes" Orochimaru says "There's no mistaking it"

"Is that really Naruto?" Sasuke asks surprised while Orochimaru thinks "This has gotten very interesting" then says "Let's see how well you do Sasuke" and starts moving the snake towards Sasuke but Naruto laps in front of the snake and stabs its head with his kunai killing it.

(With Anko)

She frantically moves through the forest of death to catch up with the person she knows is here and hopes that she can catch up in time.

(With Squad 7 and Orochimaru)

Naruto stands in front of Sasuke and uses says tauntingly "Hey kid, you're not hurt are you?" and looks into Sasuke's eyes then adds "You scaredy-cat" and Sasuke sits there remembering that these were the same words that he used on Naruto while traveling to the land of waves and shivers while Naruto says "Sitting there like a frightened rabbit, no way, you're not the Sasuke that I know and Orochimaru uses his long tongue to wrap around his body whiles he's distracted and pulls Naruto up to him and Naruto begins demanding Orochimaru to let him go while Orochimaru brings him closer and thinks "Extraordinary, so the nine-tailed brat lives" then makes a hand sign and gets right up to Naruto's face and says "I see, when you get angry some of the nine-tails chakra is released" and opens his hand and the fingertips start glowing purple with a symbol of each of the chakra elements in the glow then says "What an interesting childhood you must have had" and using his tongue he lifts Naruto's shirt and upon seeing that that the seal has appeared he uses the 5 prong seal to strengthen the seal and prevent Naruto from using Kyuubi's chakra and when the seal is fully set Naruto's eyes change back to his normal blue and he passes out.

"The seal has remained unbroken for 12 years" Orochimaru thinks "Soon the demon's chakra and the boys will become one" and grabs the heaven scroll from Naruto's pouch and then puts it away as he thinks "but for now he's just in the way" and throws Naruto away.

Quickly Hurley says "Hinata go save Naruto. I'm fine for now. Naruto will die if he falls from this height" and Hinata turns around and jumps below Naruto and catches him before he falls too much and then brings him back to Hurley and lays him down and then Hurley yells "Hey Sasuke snap out of it. If you don't do something then you'll all die and you'll never be able to avenge your clan"

At this Sasuke remembers what his brother says and thinks "He's right" then yells "No" as he activates his sharingan then Orochimaru thinks "It's finally happened, his Uchiha blood has come to a boil" and seeing this Hurley says "Now that's more like it. I'll help out where I can" then stands up and draws a card and Orochimaru thinks "Let's play a little bit to see what they're truly capable of" and the snake disappears leaving Orochimaru on a nearby branch and Hurley activate the spell card pot of greed and draws 2 cards then activates 2 more pot of greed to draw 4 more cards and plays a monster face-down along with two face down cards.

Sasuke grabs a kunai and puts it into his mouth and bites down on it thinking "All that I cared about is surviving in order to beat my brother, what a fool I've been, I see the truth now. Naruto, Hinata, Hurley, if I can't face this demon then what hope do I have of beating him?" and runs at Orochimaru who creates a blast of air for a second in which time Sasuke jumps up and starts throwing Kunai at him which Orochimaru dodges and then Sasuke lands and does some taijutsu battling where Sasuke doesn't land any hits and as soon as Orochimaru prepares to counterattack Hurley activates the trap cards Taunt and Battle Mania which causes the face down monster to appear in front of Sasuke and Orochimaru tries to bypass the monster and attack Sasuke put is unable to control himself as he attacks the facedown monster and as soon as he does it wraps around him and suddenly starts to feeling himself slowly weakening.

"What did you do to me?" Orochimaru asks

"The traps forced you to attack my monster Kiseitai which when attack attaches to the monster and slowly starts draining your chakra and transfers it to me." Hurley replies as Orochimaru thinks I need to finish this fast and goes to attack Sasuke by moving quickly but Sasuke can see his moves with the Sharingan and when Orochimaru tries to hit him Sasuke dodges out of the way and attacks with a couple of fireball jutsu but Orochimaru goes into the tree limb and comes at Sasuke to strike him but Sasuke sees it coming and jumps away Orochimaru's swipe and then land and makes a fighting stance.

"You're good. You anticipate my attack and your aim is true. You can see my moves can't you?" Orochimaru thinks and as an afterthought thinks "Actually both of you are good. I need to finish with Sasuke and take down the main nuisance and his little creature along with it" since he found out that nothing seems to affect the monster attached to him.

(With Anko)

The sun starts to set and Anko stops for a second thinking "I need to find him quickly, my odds are bad now but they'll be even worse at night. Why now of all times? What could he be after? It doesn't matter, now that he's here it's time to finish it"

(With Squad 7 and Orochimaru)

Orochimaru sends a blast of air at Sasuke but Sasuke jumps out of the way and hits a nearby limb and blasts it off then Sasuke jumps above Orochimaru then grabs him and flips him over and falls with Orochimaru head first and slams him into the ground right on top of his head, which would normally kill anyone but as soon as Sasuke lets go and jumps away what he thought was Orochimaru turns into mud and at that time Hurley summons a strike ninja and it goes whizzing around the forest and finds Orochimaru but as strike ninja attacks him Orochimaru turns and tries to punch him by strike ninja suddenly disappears as Hurley removes from play Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and then Orochimaru throws many kunai at Sasuke, who avoids them by jumping down and uses some metal threads he has to catch on a tree limb and slow his fall to land safely and as soon as he does Orochimaru appears in front of him and manages to get a few hits on Sasuke and knocks him to the ground and appears to have knocked him out then says "What a disappointment you turned out to be, you ancestors weep. The Uchiha clan should thank me for killing you, silly little worm" and as Sasuke opens his eyes the bombs that he place on Orochimaru go off and using the opportunity Sasuke jumps away and then throws many shuriken with thread attached at Orochimaru but only surround him and as he pulls on the causing the string to wrap around the tree Orochimaru says "Amazing. A Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack" and is then pinned to the tree as the strings around him tighten and leave him unable to move as Sasuke makes a few hand signs and uses a dragon flame jutsu on the strings to attack Orochimaru with so much force that the flame burn a hole through the tree and Hurley plays a couple more face down cards to prepare for Orochimaru's next attack. As Sasuke lets the flames die off Hinata is about to go congratulate Sasuke but Hurley grabs her arm and says "He's not done just yet" and sure enough Orochimaru breaks the thread with only a little bit of the mask burned off and takes a few steps forward and then makes a hand sign and uses a jutsu to freeze Sasuke in his place and says with his voice changing "Such mastery of the sharingan at such a young age, you are a true Uchiha after all" and puts his head to the headband and when he removes it the sound village symbol is in its place "Yes you'll do nicely" and as Sasuke tries to resist it he says "You're most definitely his brother. If anything your eyes are keener that Itachi's"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke asks angrily

"As the brat over there said my name is Orochimaru" Orochimaru replies as he pulls out their heaven scroll "and as for what I want, that will have to wait until the next time we meet, which won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all" then burns the heaven scroll "The first thing that you'll have to do is defeat the hidden sound ninja that serve me"

"Get out of here Orochimaru" Hurley yells "It's obvious that you won't beat us, now leave and never look for us again"

"Sasuke and I will meet again" Orochimaru says and makes a hand sign causing his neck to grow longer and as he approaches Sasuke Hurley activates his two facedown cards and a light appears around Sasuke and then disappears leaving Sasuke there and Orochimaru bites into his neck and as soon as he lets releases a mark appears on his neck and then his hand reaches up to his neck and then both he and Hurley collapse in pain.

"What have you done?" Hinata asks

"I just gave him a little parting gift" Orochimaru says "Very soon Sasuke will search me out to gain my power" and starts to meld into the tree "In the meantime I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you possess"

"The jokes on you" Hurley yells while in pain "I know that Sasuke won't search you out"

Orochimaru stops melding, intrigued and asks "What do you mean?"

"That isn't the real Sasuke who you marked" Hurley says and then painfully draws a card and destroys the only trap card using Mystical Space Typhoon and in a puff of a smoke it isn't Sasuke that lays there but the strike ninja.

"What have you done?" Orochimaru asks

"I used the trap card Ninjutsu Art of Transformation to make my strike ninja look like Sasuke then had him switch places with the real Sasuke the my other trap card known as Monster Replacement in the original show" Hurley explains while obviously in extreme pain "and now that Sasuke is far enough away from you, you won't be able to mark him with the curse mark jutsu before you die from your chakra being drained. Now Kiseitai increase the chakra draining to max" and Orochimaru suddenly starts to really get weak and runs at Hurley pulling a giant glowing sword from his mouth and yells "If I kill you before that happens I'll be fine. This Kusanagi Sword should do the trick" but before he can get close enough to strike, Hinata yells "I won't let you do that to the person that has helped me out so much" and pulls out the storage scroll and uses the reverse summoning to store the puppet into the scroll leaving Hurley as a soul and then using her chakra she forms a barrier around Hurley and pulls him into her therefore protecting him from Orochimaru and seeing this Orochimaru says "So he's a soul and you're the vessel. In that case I'll just kill you then" but before he can strike Hinata he collapses and drops the sword but he is close enough to her that he thinks "If I can't kill her then at least I can stop the brat from interfering next time" and his fingers start glowing as he quickly pulls up Hinata jacket and under shirt and uses the 5 prong seal to hopefully seal Hurley in and it seems to work since as soon as he does Kiseitai and Strike Ninja disappear and his chakra slowly starts coming back and as he limps off Hinata pass out next to Naruto.

(With Hurley and Hinata Clone)

They finally manage to catch up to the other team and incapacitate them long enough then grab the Earth scroll and head off when the clone of Hinata suddenly disappears and Hurley's clone thinks "Something is very wrong, I need to find the others quickly before I disappear as well" then starts running all out.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke suddenly finds himself in an area of the forest and suddenly Hurley appears next to him and he asks "Hurley, where am I?"

"I'm not Hurley" the clone says "I'm the clone that he sent out "and since you're here all alone I have a guess at what happened but we need to be quick" and picks up Sasuke thinking "For once it's good to be able to ignore reality" and runs toward where the others should be.

(With Orochimaru)

Orochimaru stumbles off a safe distance and then partially melds to a tree in order to rest and after a few minutes he senses a presence and opens his eyes to see Anko standing there and says "It been a while, hasn't it Anko?"

"This is no time to reminisce" Anko says "You're an S-ranked criminal on the top of the most wanted list. You've got to be taken down and it's only fitting that I be the one to do it" and slides some knives down her sleeve and in between her fingers "After all, you were the one who taught everything, weren't you, sensei"

"Not quite" Orochimaru says and using what energy he has left sends his tongue flying at Anko and manages to catch the hand holding the knives, causing her to drop them and then uses the striking shadow snake jutsu to snag Orochimaru and pulls him out of the tree and around behind her into another trunk then calls the snakes back and puts her hand on top of his and stabs a kunai through both their hands and into the trunk of the tree and says "Now that I got you I'll be borrowing your hand for a second" and takes his left hand and makes a hand sign with it then says "We are both going to die here" and tries to use the twin snake sacrificing jutsu but Orochimaru's voice says "I'm afraid that you're going to die alone Anko" and Orochimaru appears behind her and the one in front of her changes into mud then Orochimaru says "How naughty of you to use the forbidden jutsu that I taught you seeing as now that you're a righteous warrior" and Anko pulls the kunai out and throws it at Orochimaru but Orochimaru just catches it and says "But it won't work Anko" and making a hand sign he uses enough chakra to reactivate Anko's curse mark and cause her to collapse from the pain then drops the kunai and walks over to her and she asks "What are you doing here?"

"If you really want to know I'm here searching for my heir and I found the Uchiha boy to be very promising" Orochimaru says then walks off and says "A bit of warning to you. No matter what don't try to stop the exams early or I will destroy the leaf village" then leaves her.

(With Guy's team)

Neji decides that it would be best if the split up to find a team with the scroll the need and before leaving plants a kunai into the ground so that they know where to meet up and they depart.

(With Sasuke and Hurley's clone)

They arrive soon near the spot where they fought Orochimaru and Hurley's clone senses something wrong and says "Sasuke you stay here while I check it out"

"Fine" Sasuke says and when Hurley's clone arrives he sees a dark aura spreading around Hinata and recognizes it as the same aura from Orochimaru's curse seal and goes over to try and stop it when there's a sudden flash of light and the aura is gone and Hinata looks slightly older then when he walks over and stands over Hinata he sees a pendant around Hinata's neck and then looks at it and sees that it has p picture of a girl on a goat with horns that look like they are made out of blue topaz, who looks very similar to Hinata, and is holding a pure white rabbit then puts his hand on her shoulder and starts shaking her and says "Hinata time to get up" and then she slowly wakes up and says "That's odd. Why does my body feel so strange" and eyes suddenly shoot open but they are the lavender eyes that Hurley or his clone is used to seeing instead sky blue eyes are in there place and she says "This can't be possible" and looks down at herself and starts shaking and says "No Hinata why did you do it? I was doing this to protect everyone and you just sacrifice yourself"

"Calm down and tell me what happened" Hurley's clone says

"Oh you're back" she says "Did you get the earth scroll"

"Of course" Hurley's clone says and pulls out the earth scroll and hands it to her and she takes it and puts it in the storage scroll with the heaven scroll and Hurley's clone says "Now tell me what happened"

"Here's what happened" she says "For a second I thought it was a dream but I guess it really did happen"

(Begin Flashback)

As soon as Hinata had pulled Hurley into her and Orochimaru set the 5 prong seal Hurley and Hinata meet each other but can't get close to each other because of some sort of invisible barrier and then Hurley starts disintegrating from the bottom up.

"What's happening?" Hinata asks

"It looks like I'm not able to exist any longer" Hurley says

"You can leave yet" Hinata says "You've helped me out so much and I don't know if I can continue like this without your support"

"You'll be fine Hinata" Hurley says "But before I go I have a couple things to give to you" and tosses his duel disk and at pendant towards Hinata which seem to pass through the barrier without a problem.

"What's this?" Hinata asks looking at the pendant which has a white dragon on it with a blue crab on its chest and breathing a ruby red flame with a medieval knight on its back with the helmet up and the face looks a lot like Hurley.

"That represents my ability and I'm giving it to you" Hurley says "I used a pendant for the symbol because I thought that you would want to remember me and possibly keep me close to your heart to provide strength when you feel weak"

"Thank you" Hinata says "but I can't just let you disappear like this" and puts the pendant around her neck and then puts on the duel disk, which starts glowing and Hinata draws 6 cards and says if your soul can't stand alone then I'll just have to fuse your soul to my body and share it with you"

"Don't Hinata" Hurley says "You don't know what will happen"

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect us" Hinata says "Now it's time I do the same. I play Konoha Ninja: Hyuuga Moon Lily and use the ability of Spirit of Konoha Ninja Spirit to special summon him and equip both of them a pendant of friendship equip card" and Hinata stands there in her white kimono and Hurley stands next to her in the armor he was in while personally battling Haku after hurting Hinata except more ghost like and Hurley says "You don't need to do this"

"I told you that I want to" Hinata says "but I do wish that my pendant wasn't so plain. I wish I could think of something to put on it"

"What I did is I used the Chinese Zodiac year I was born in, my Astrological sign, and my birth stone to create an image on it. If you want to do something similar I did happen to research that information one day because I was slightly bored and found out that you were born in the year of the rabbit, your astrological sign is Sagittarius, the symbol is a goat, and your birth stone is blue topaz. I also put something that looks like me so that you would never forget what I look like" then Hinata comes up with a picture in her mind and the image appears on Hurley's pendant and says now I shall use what you told me before and do something similar and use our pendant to fuse your soul to my body like Yami Yugi, or Atem as he is officially known, was bonded to Yugi Moto through the Millennium Puzzle, but through the use of the Polymerization card and she activates it saying I fuse together Konoha Ninja: Hyuuga Moon Lily and Spirit of Konoha Ninja: Spirit"

(End Flashback)

"And that's when you woke me up" she says "I don't know if Hinata is still somewhere in here or not"

"Well Hurley" Hurley's clone says "Whether you know it or not that may have been the best thing that she could have done because when I found you the aura of the curse mark was trying to take over"

"Really" Hurley says then starts sobbing and saying "I was so stupid and weak. The only reason that this happened was because I was overconfident about my abilities and now since I don't have them anymore I can't fix anything"

"That's not exactly true" Hurley's clone says "You didn't give Hinata your full power. When you created me I had half of your ability and now I give them back to you" and a light transfers from the clone into Hurley and the clone starts to fade and says "You had better take good care of Hinata now" and when the clone fully fades all the memories the clone gathered come rushing back and Hurley says "Wow it really was bad" and hugs herself tightly trying to remain calm but while doing that she accidentally activates the Byakugan and suddenly screams in pain as she can't sort out all the images coming into her head and Sasuke comes running at the sound and asks "What happened?"

Hurley suddenly puts up the hood to keep Sasuke from seeing her face and says "Nothing's really wrong. I just got frightened for a second. Now that we have both scrolls lets pick up Naruto and go" and then picks him up and smile to herself because even though the unexpected activation of the Byakugan had been painful she had seen a glimpse of another chakra, a lavender color like Hinata's eyes, and knew that Hinata was still with her but probably exhausted from what she tried and they all head to the tower.

(A couple hours later)

When they finally arrive they open up the doors to find that it appears to be empty but after walking around they spot he sand genin and Kurenai team and when Kiba sees them he sniffs the air and asks "Did something happen? For some reason Hinata smells a little different than normal" and Hurley just runs off and runs into a nearby empty room then lays down and curls up into a ball and cries for a little bit.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asks

"You idiot" Sakura say and punches Kiba lightly "Hinata is upset at the moment and wants to be by herself, but it's not a good idea to leave someone alone when they're like that. I'll go keep her company" then walks over to the room and opens it up and as soon as she does Hurley looks up and says "Oh, hi Sakura" and then looks back down and Sakura closes the door and walks over and says "Alright, who are you? I know that you're not Hinata. You can possible fool the others but not me"

"That's a tricky question" Hurley says "I'm both Hinata and not Hinata. This is Hinata's body but slightly changed because Hinata is not the one controlling it"

Sakura realizes what she's saying and says "You're that that ghost boy"

"I do have a name you know" Hurley says "My name is Hurley Combs"

"Sorry about that Hurley" Sakura says "Now will you tell me what's wrong"

"I don't think it's all that important that you know" Hurley says "Just leave me alone for now"

"I'm not leaving you alone in this room" Sakura says firmly

"Stay if you like" Hurley says "but you won't be getting any more information from me" and stand up and walks over to a corner and curl up and sobs lightly thinking "This is one of those times where I wish I had my Hinata plushy from back home" and falls asleep sobbing.

(End Chapter 11)

How will Hurley now deal with that fact that he has a body and a female one at that? Who all will survive the Forest of Death? Who shall pass the Preliminaries? Keep reading to find out and I'm near begging you to review.


	14. Chapter 12: Chuunin Exam 3: Prelimenary

A/N: Well Hinata I might as well give up n trying to get people to review. It seems that people just don't understand that I'm trying to improve the story by getting everyone's side of what they think but it just doesn't work. I wouldn't be surprised if nearly nobody read the author notes. Well might as well get back to the story. (Yeah I know that this probably needs a lot of editing for paragraph style. It is just more of a necessity to put the prelim battles so that you can see what small changes are made to the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else that I use that is owned by someone else.

Chapter 12: The Preliminaries

(The next morning)

Hinata wakes up to the sound of sobbing and in complete darkness and thinks "What's going on here?"

"You've finally woken up Hinata" a voice says the sobbing letting up a little bit and Hinata tries to move around but can't do anything and thinks "Why can't I move or see"

"Sorry about that" the voice says and then Hinata see the darkness changes into an image of a room and the scene changes until she sees herself in a mirror except for the fact that the person she sees looks a little bit older and the eyes are a sky blue instead of her normal lavender and tries to move but can't and thinks "Why can't I control my own body"

"You can't move your body because you aren't currently in control of it" the voice says "I tried to warn you that fusing my soul to your body would be dangerous and I've tried to fix it but I can't seem to do anything about it. I couldn't sleep very well last night and ended up waking up early and spent the time trying to fix it except that nothing worked" and the darkness returns and Hinata can feel tears fall down her face and finally figures out what's going on and thinks "Stop beating yourself up Hurley. You had no choice in it. I was the one to decide to do it"

"Yeah" the voice says "but but if I hadn't acted the way I had this wouldn't have happened"

"And let Sasuke be marked by Orochimaru" Hinata thinks "Even I know that you couldn't just stand by and let that happen. Now quit your crying about that and cheer up"

"That's not the only reason I'm crying" the voice says and to this Hinata asks "What's the other reason then?"

"It's your clothes" the voice says "For some reason when I'm in control it causes your body be a couple of year older and the clothes are a bit tight, but the problem is that we don't have anything larger to change into, that and I would guess the raging female hormones affecting my emotional state. I really wish that I could hold you in my arms, but in our case it's impossible. When I'm holding you whether you know it or not I calm down much quicker and easier than normal. Here at least let me give you control of your body back to you"

"One more question though" Hinata thinks and voice says "Yeah what is it?"

"How exactly are we talking to each other?" Hinata asks and the voice replies "It's elementary my dear Hinata, since there are two souls sharing the same body we have a telepathic link between each other and therefore our minds can speak to each other or at least that which we consider minds. I don't really know the term to use in our case but simply put it is like a telepathic link" and then Hurley gives Hinata control of her body back to her and in a flash of light Hinata stands there looking normal but the flash was bright enough that it wakes Sakura from her sleep and she looks at Hinata and drowsily asks "Hinata is that you?" and Hinata turns around and says "Yeah it's me" and then Sakura walks over and asks "Is Hurley alright? Last night he was crying and I tried to figure out what was wrong but he wouldn't really tell me anything" and Hinata glares at Sakura and raises her voice saying "What do you expect. Hurley has told me about how you would have treated Naruto had you been teamed up with him and Sasuke and with that knowledge you expect him to tell you anything". To this Sakura says "But it's not like that. Sure I would have seen Naruto as being annoying but Kurenai has taught me a lot, even about treating others. I'm not the same as when I was in the academy"

"Even if that is true, don't expect Hurley to really talk to you" Hinata says glaring at Sakura "He only talks about personal things with either the people that he trusts or if he feels that there's no way to escape without giving an answer, but even then he will say things that will have a deeper meaning unless he feels that they can truly understand him. He's a person that if he has any doubt about whether or not you can understand him then he will test you without you even knowing it"

Sakura moves closer and says "Please can I just tell him myself? I've never really met him and there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding" but Hinata activates her Byakugan then moves into a gentle fist stance then yells "You stay away. Hurley has made it perfectly clear by the way he acted that he doesn't want to talk to you a moment and if you come any closer I will attack" but Sakura keeps moving closer thinking that Hinata is just bluffing because she has always been too shy to do anything and then suddenly Hinata strikes Sakura and sends her into the door with such strength that it knocks the door off its hinges and Sakura flies out into the next room and crashes so loudly that it wakes up the others and they come running and seeing Sakura on the ground knocked out and Hinata in the room sitting down and clutching herself shivering while thinking "Why did I do that? That was unnecessary" and Hurley thinks "Sorry about that Hinata, apparently our emotions are connected as well and I happen to have a bit of pent up anger which I figured out to deal with it in my own way but there are times when I just snap and attack someone close by. That's just another reason why I need to figure out a way to fix this"

Naruto sees Hinata shaking and asks "Hinata what's wrong?" and Hinata says "Please stay away Naruto, I don't know what I'll do next" and Hurley says to Hinata "It's fine Hinata, you love Naruto too much to be able to physically hurt him, besides I don't think you'll react that way for a while. Your dislike of Sakura was the catalyst that cause the release of anger and once it's over many time you question what you've done, or at least that's the way with me" and Hinata just sits there while Naruto slowly moves closer and then when he's right next to her he sits down besides her and says "You're upset about something Hinata. Please tell me what's wrong" and Hinata says "It's what I did o Sakura. I went overboard and just attacked her for no reason and hurt her" then Naruto says "It's alright, Sakura's fine. Everything will be alright" and then hugs her and her closer to him in order to comfort her but Hinata feels this and turns to see Naruto's face so close to her and she turns red goes "Eep" and pass out and then there is a flash of light as Hurley takes over and says jokingly "Now look what you've done Naruto" and Naruto looks at Hurley and says "Hinata?" then Hurley says "No actually I'm merely using Hinata's body at the moment. It's me Hurley and would you mind letting go of me, I'm a little bit uncomfortable with this" and Naruto lets go and Hurley stand up then says "Now we had better go into the room and open up the scrolls" then walks out with Naruto following her.

(Elsewhere in the Tower)

Anko sits on the couch while waiting for Third Hokage and one of the Chuunin come in and shows a tape of the sand Genin arriving in such a short amount of time while Gaara has taken no damage whatsoever and after the tape ends Third Hokage shows up and asks "What's all this about?" and Anko replies "Orochimaru has shown up. He told me that he is looking for his next heir and warned me to not stop the Chuunin Exams" then Third Hokage says "Si he's finally returned. I knew this would happen sometime but there's no way that we can stop him right now. If Jiraiya were here that would be a different matter which means that the only thing we can do is go about business as if nothing was wrong, unless of here he told you that he was going to destroy the Leaf Village of course" and Anko says "he told me that he would only do that if we stopped him from having his fun" and Third Hokage says "Then we'll just act like Orochimaru didn't show up then and prepare for the time he does attack in secret" and leaves the room.

(In the main hall)

Kakashi's and Kurenai's teams stop and then head in the rooms where they had entered the tower to find a plaque with a quote on it that talks about heaven and earth then Hurley says "Now let's open up the scrolls" and takes both of them out and hands the heaven scroll to Naruto and they both open it at the same time and Hurley says "Now let's set them down here overlapping the symbol on the scroll" and after they do that and step back Iruka appears in a puff of smoke and says "Hey long time no see" and Naruto looks confused and asks "Why are you appearing suddenly like this?" to which Iruka answers "We Chuunin welcome you back at the end of the second test and I was just lucky to be the Chuunin to be assigned to you. I very proud that you managed to complete it so fast, but it looks like you went through a lot, especially you Hinata" and at this Hurley yells "Would you just stop calling me that, No matter what I look like I'm not Hinata. My name is Hurley and would like to be called that" then storms off to a corner of the room and sits down obviously upset and Iruka asks "Did I do something wrong?" and Naruto replies "We don't know what's fully going on and can't give you an answer" then asks "I read that's on the sheet back there and I'm confused about what it means and soon as Hurley hears this she/he yells "You're such an idiot Naruto, it's obvious about what it means, heaven and earth are representing two aspects of a person, the mind and the body or in other words how smart you are or how physically strong you are. It is saying that you should balance these aspects in order to become really strong. You need to raise your intelligence, I need to become stronger and Sasuke is fairly well balance just needing to train more in both aspects" then unable to take it anymore he/she just runs out and Iruka says "I don't really have too much to say except good luck and use the rest of the time until the end of the exam wisely" and disappears again and Naruto and Sasuke head of in the direction that Hurley ran.

Hurley just keep running as if to try and escape his feeling and accidently runs into Kiba while lost in thought and says "Sorry about that Kiba" and Kiba says "It's alright, you're clearly upset about something, Sakura told me some about what happened and I was wondering if you wanted to talk Hurley" and Hurley smiles thinking "Well at least someone notices the difference" and says "Sorry Kiba, I really can't talk you about something like that. Hinata is the only one I can really talk to about personal stuff" and looks down at Akamaru and says "So he's still shaken up about the meeting up with Gaara. Would you mind if I tried to calm him down?" and Kiba says "You sure can try, but I've tried everything that I can think of" and hands Akamaru over to Hurley who sits down on the floor and sets Akamaru across his/her lap and says "Once you understand what animals are really like you can figure out ways to calm them down" and starts scratching Akamaru right next to the ears while saying "Sometimes you just need to step back and observe what you're doing and how they react, but it can sometimes fail if you're too close to them you fail to recognize it" and then there's a flash of light in Hurley's hand and a dog brush appears then Hurley starts brushing Akamaru down who stops trembling and really seems to be enjoying himself and Kiba sees this then says "That's amazing, how did you learn to do that and exactly how did you know about our meeting with Gaara or should I say our watching Gaara?" and Hurley replies "I grew up in what I would call a rural area and had many pets. Many times I would be upset and just sit the animal and pet and scratch them in different areas and just watch how they reacted. I find that being around domesticated animals calms me down when I'm upset, and as for how I know that I really don't feel like answering that right now. If you really want to know then you can ask the others about it" and at that moment Naruto and Sasuke reach them and Hurley hands Akamaru back to Kiba and walk over to them then Naruto asks "Are you alright?" and Hurley replies "I'm fine, I just needed to get out of there" and walk off to another part of the tower to wait for the second exam to finish.

(4 days later)

During the time of waiting Naruto and Sasuke were resting to prepare for whatever comes next and Hurley would be up late training while Hinata is sleeping and Hinata would go to bed early and get up early to work on a project of hers while Hurley sleeps and would always put it away when she sense Hurley waking up so that he doesn't see what she's working on and throughout the day more teams show up until finally an announcement is made for everyone to head to the main all and everyone that has made it to the tower heads there. When they all get there a total of 21 ninja had passed including Kakashi's Team, Guy's Team, Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, Gaara's team, Kabuto's team, and the Sound team. While waiting for the genin to get organized Guy taunts Kakashi about how his team is better than Kakashi's and Kurenai notices Akamaru acting a little strange then Anko gets their attention to listen to the Third Hokage explain the 3rd exam. Third Hokage explains the real purpose behind the Chuunin Exams and when he is about to explain what the 3rd exam is Hayate Gekko steps in with permission from the Hokage and explains that a preliminary round needs to take place because of the fact that there are too many people that have passed by this point and that the preliminary will consist of 1 on 1 battle and that anyone that doesn't feel up to it can bow out now and then Kabuto raises his hand to bow out and after a few more minutes Hayate decides that no one else is going to withdraw and decides to reveal the digital randomizer and let it select the first pair of fighters and it reveals Sasuke vs. Yoroi and Hayate asks everyone else to head up to the observation deck to watch the battle.

First Match: Yoroi vs. Sasuke

Yoroi tries to use a chakra draining skill against Sasuke but Sasuke uses his sharingan to avoid him and then uses his fire jutsu against Yoroi but Yoroi dodges out of the way and moves in closer to get Sasuke and then seeing that his jutsu won't work on Yoroi he moves in to use his taijutsu but Yoroi just catches his strikes and drains the chakra from him a little at a time. Now seeing as his own taijutsu doesn't work he comes up with a new idea and disappears suddenly to reappear under Yoroi and kick him into the air uses the dancing leaf shadow to get under Yoroi then gives him a kick to the left side but Yoroi blocks it then Sasuke moves his right arms and knocks Yoroi down and finishes off with the Lion's Barrage and kicks Yoroi into the ground and knocks him out.

Winner: Sasuke Uchiha

As the medic come in and take Yoroi out on a stretcher Sasuke moves up to the observation deck and when everyone except Hayate has left the battle area the randomizer starts up again.

Second Match: Shino vs. Zaku

Zaku uses his air blasts to try and attack Shino but he moves just out of the way and then send his bugs to surround Zaku and Zaku moves to position himself to attack the bugs but he fails to notice that Shino sends some through the air to plug Zaku's air pipes and then when Zaku tries to attack using his air the air gets trapped and releases the pressure through Zaku's arms then Shino moves in arm knocks out Zaku with his arm and calls back his bugs.

Winner: Shino Aburame

Shino moves to the observation deck while the medics remove Zaku from the battle field and after the medics have left the randomizer starts up again.

Third Match: Kankuro vs. Misumi

Kankuro takes the bundle off of his back and as soon as he does Misumi runs and strikes Kankuro and then Misumi stretches out his arms and traps Kankuro while moving his arm around his neck and snapping it, but it isn't the real Kankuro, it is crow in disguise and the real Kankuro appears out of the bundle he usually carries on his back and Crow's arms surrounds Misumi and crushes him until he passes out.

Winner: Kankuro

Like the others a pair of medics comes in and removes the loser, Misumi, while the winner, Kankuro takes his place with the rest of the team before the next match is decided. The randomizer starts up again.

Fourth Match: Sakura vs. Ino

Being old friends Sakura and Ino start out going easy on each other, using weak taijutsu as if they were sparring, and then Sakura starts insulting Ino to become serious and they both remove their headbands from where they were and put them on the forehead where they belong and then Ino tries to set up a trap for Sakura but Sakura has already used a Genjutsu on Ino causing her to see what Ino believes to have planned but when Ino tries to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Sakura to get her to give up she completely misses her and Sakura comes in to pummel Ino but Ino being unable to fight back Hayate stops the match.

Winner: Sakura Haruno

Asuma heads down to retrieve Ino while Sakura walks up and is congratulated by her teammates. The randomizer decides the next pairing.

Fifth Match: Ten-ten vs. Temari

Before the match starts Guy and Lee are cheering for Ten-Ten while Ino slowly wakes up and is upset about getting beaten by Sakura and Sakura comes over and says "Don't feel bad Ino. I just had a better teacher then some. Kurenai-sensei taught me a lot about Genjutsu and how to use it correctly"

Ten-ten throws some kunai and other weapons from a scroll of hers at Temari but Temari just knocks them down with the wind from her fan with one moon showing. Then Ten-ten grabs 2 scrolls and sets then down on each side of her then makes some hand signs and says "Rising Twin Dragon" then jumps up with the 2 scrolls swirling around her and grabs many weapons from the scroll and throws at Temari one at a time but quickly and Temari opens up her fan further to reveal the second moon and knocks down the weapons while Ten-Ten lands. Finally Ten-Ten jumps up and pulls the strings that she has attached to the weapons and brings them into the air and then sends them flying back at Temari but Temari opens up to reveal the third moon and knocks away the weapons and Ten-Ten then uses her Wind Scythe jutsu to blow Ten-Ten up into the air with a vortex of wind and moves under her with her fan closed and Ten-ten falls right onto the edge of the fan and gets knocked out

Winner: Temari

After the match Temari throws Ten-ten off her fan and Lee manages to catch her and complains about how Temari is treating an opponent who has done her best and when Temari insults him Lee tries to attack her but is blocked by the fan then Guy comes down to stop Lee from going any further and Gaara commands Temari to come back since the match is over and then Insults both Guy and Lee and Guy warns about underestimating Lee then the after the battle field is clear of all the weapons the randomizer starts again.

Sixth Match: Shikamaru vs. Kin

Ino cheers for Shikamaru as he goes down to start the match and at the start of the match Shikamaru uses the Shadow Possession Jutsu to try and gain control of Kin but she dodges out of the way and throws senbon with bells at Shikamaru but he dodges out of the way and they stick into the wall behind him and thinking that it an old trick to get him to pay attention to the senbon with bells he gets caught off guard as he hears the bells behind him and looks to see thread attached to each bell but the turn to Kin as she is throwing senbon at him and they hit him in the arm and as Shikamaru pulls the senbon out of his arm the bells start ringing and Shikamaru becomes paralyzed and sees an illusion of many Kin and she throws 3 more senbon at Shikamaru and taunts him about killing him slowly and painfully but Shikamaru taunts he into deciding to go the quick and painful path and prepares to strike when she realizes that she can move and looks confused as she didn't see Shikamaru throw any shadows then Shikamaru reveals his shadow moving along the thread and it expands outward to connect their shadows completely. Then Shikamaru moves to grab a shuriken and Kin does the same thing then they both throw them at each other and Shikamaru bends back to dodge the shuriken and as Kin tries to do the same thing but hits her head on the wall behind her and gets knocked out.

Winner: Shikamaru Nara

The 2 combatants leave the field in some form and the randomizer starts again. As it selects Kiba starts counting who all remain and says "No matter what I don't want to be put up against the Sand ninja" And Neji says "This year's rookies could be a challenge" and then glares at Hinata who then notices Neji looking at her like that and starts moving around nervously then finally looks away which Causes Hurley's anger to flare as he recognizes Hinata starting to get nervous and thinks to himself "I will honor my word to Hinata but if you go as far as I think you will then you will regret having hurt Hinata" and it stops to reveal the next match.

Seventh Match: Naruto vs. Kiba

As soon as Naruto and Kiba see this they both get excited, Naruto because he finally gets to show off and Kiba because he thinks that this is going to be an easy win, but when Lee sees this he complains saying "I'm going to die of old age before I have my turn. I just want a chance to show Sakura what I'm made of, she going to get tired of waiting. All I want is a chance" and Hinata says "Good Luck Naruto" slightly nervous and before heading down Naruto says "It's my time to shine" and meets Kiba down in the battle area.

Before the match starts Naruto says "I've been waiting for this forever. Don't take it personally if I blow you away Kiba" and Kiba looks slightly mad and says "That's what I was going to say, just not as politely, right Akamaru" and Akamaru barks in agreement then Naruto yells "Oh yeah, well talking is easy. Let's see what you have to say at the end of the match" and Kiba just says "Little squirt" and sets Akamaru on the ground next to him then Naruto gets upset and says "Are you kidding? What's the puppy doing here? He just going to get in the way" and Kiba yells back "Deal with it. I never go into battle without Akamaru" and Akamaru barks in anger then Naruto says "Isn't that against the rules or something" and Hayate says "Akamaru is as much a part of Kiba as Shino's bugs. He is within the rules" and Naruto just stares in disbelief and says All right, it is fine by me. I work best with a handicap anyways" and Kiba just makes a loud laugh and says "We'll just see about that" and stand up then says "Akamaru, you stay here. Just leave this all to me" and Akamaru growls to show that he acknowledges what Kiba said and then Kiba thinks back to the academy days with Naruto and says "I feel so bad for you that I'm going to beat you with one move" and Naruto says back confidently "You're even dumber than you look if you think that you can beat me" and Kiba says "You sure talk tough for a little squirt" and Akamaru barks at Naruto. Then the match begins.

Kiba starts out by making a hand sign and using his Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu to make himself more animal like and then runs at Naruto so fast that he seems to disappear and hits Naruto in the chest with his elbow, sending Naruto flying back with the appearance of being knocked out and then starts walking away thinking that he's won the match, but then, after a little encouragement from Hurley, Hinata yells "Come on Naruto and get up. You can't let Kiba beat you like that" then covers her mouth realizing what she had just done as Hurley mentally smiles and Naruto's eyes open up as he thinks "Hinata's right. If I let Kiba beat me this easily I'll never live it down" and gets up as Kiba turns around is disbelief and Naruto stares at Kiba and says "Never underestimate me" then Kiba says "More tough talk eh, you should take a look in a mirror. That last hit really messed you up" and Naruto replies "Ha, I just wanted to see what you got. Frankly, you hit like an old lady. You have a better chance of winning if you send that puppy to fight for you" and Kiba clenches his teeth together as he says "You're going to regret that. Akamaru let's go" then both Kiba and Akamaru run at Naruto and when they get close enough Kiba throws some smoke grenades at Naruto, which cover him in purple smoke, and then Kiba starts attacking him in the smoke. Naruto tries to run out of the smoke but when he does Akamaru is there waiting and jumps then bites Naruto in the wrist causing him to fall back into the smoke and then Kiba jumps out of the smoke and waits. When the smoke clears it appears as if Naruto has been knocked out and Akamaru comes running back to Kiba then jumps up and bites Kiba in the arm then while Kiba stares in disbelief Akamaru says "Surprise I got you" and changes back into Naruto, still biting Kiba's arm and Kiba knocks Naruto off his arm then Naruto starts spitting and says "You smell even worse than the dog" then Kiba frantically asks "Where's Akamaru? What did you do to him?" and the clones gets up revealing that's he's holding Akamaru and Kiba gets mad at this and everyone stares amazed at this then Hinata blurts out "Way to go Naruto, that's the way to do it" and then covers her mouth again and slightly blushes when Naruto looks up at her then thinks "Hurley why are you doing this?" and Hurley replies "All I'm doing is giving you the courage to say what you want to say".

Kiba smiles at Naruto and say "What do you know? You've gotten a little stronger I see, but not nearly strong enough because now I'm getting serious" and Naruto says "That's good because I want to seriously knock you out"

Kiba takes a moment to calm himself down then smiles at Naruto while he reaches into his pouch and as hell pulls out a food pill he says "If I were you I'd let Akamaru go now" and tosses the food pill to Akamaru who eats it, turns red, and kicks Naruto's clone, causing it to disappear and then stands next to Kiba who decides to eat a food pill himself. Akamaru then jumps on Kiba, who makes a hand sign and they both perform a jutsu called Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone and Akamaru transforms to look like Kiba when he uses the All Fours Jutsu. Then they both jump at Naruto to attack but he back flips out of the way and they crash into the ground. Then one of them goes running at Naruto and tries to strike but he dodges out of the way, then he goes running up a wall and jumps at Naruto to strike but he dodges again and Hinata yells "Be careful Naruto". This goes on for a little bit, trying to strike Naruto, until Naruto jumps into the air and both Kiba and Akamaru perform the Fang over Fang and hit Naruto as he lands sending him flying and landing hard. As soon as this happen Hinata looks away and Hurley says "No Hinata, you need to watch this. Naruto need all the support that you can give him" and Hinata slowly looks back as Naruto struggles to get up and says "I will be Hokage" and Kiba asks "How are you going to do that when you're lying face down?" and says "I have news for you. I'm going to become Hokage" and then laughs and says "Come on, do you really believe that a weakling like you can become Hokage? You must be weak in the head" and just laughs and suddenly Hinata yells "You're wrong. Naruto is a lot stronger than you think. Now get up and show him Naruto" and Hinata's voice seems to provide strength and Naruto stand up and says "You'll be Hokage, now that's a laugh. You'll never be Hokage because I'm the top dog around here"

Kiba smiles at Naruto and says "You're kidding. You're a real glutton for punishment aren't you" and Naruto just smiles causing Kiba to say "All right, it's your funeral. I'm going to make certain that you don't get up again. Let's go Akamaru" and as the run at Naruto he says "How many times are you going to use that move?" and Kiba replies "Just once more" and begin to use Fang over Fang when Naruto jumps and appears to just get out of the way of it but is instead brought down in between Kiba and Akamaru and then Kiba throws smoke grenades at Naruto and both he and Akamaru use Fang over Fang inside the smoke cloud, just missing Naruto and then they jump out and go for the finisher when Naruto uses a transformation and all three of them stop and when the smoke clears there are 3 Kibas.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto look at each other to try and figure out who's who when Hinata yells "Good job Naruto" and Kiba says "So you've gotten better at transformation, but there's one thing that you've forgot. You can't hide your scent and punches one of them who changes into Akamaru and then Kiba turns on the other ands says "So it's you" and punches the other one who also changes into Akamaru and Kiba tries to figure out what happened when the first one he punched changes back into Naruto and runs at Kiba then kicks him and when he does Hinata yells "That was amazing, Naruto"

Kiba lands next to a knocked out Akamaru and looks at Akamaru and then at Naruto and starts growling at Naruto but then remembers that he needs to be calm and bites his hand to calm down an then grabs some shuriken and starts throwing them at Naruto who just dodges them in any way he can and when the shuriken run out Kiba uses his All Fours Jutsu to knock Naruto around and he knocks Naruto far enough away to go for the finisher and at the same time Naruto makes a hand sign in order to start charging his chakra when Kiba gets behind him and just as Kiba is about to attack Naruto farts right in Kiba's face causing him to grab his nose at the disgusting smell and Naruto uses the opportunity to create 4 shadow clones that surround Kiba and one knocks Kiba off balance while the others slide under him and then kick him up into the air while original jumps above Kiba and uses a move he calls Uzumaki Barrage to slam Kiba's head into the floor.

Winner: Naruto Uzumaki

After the match the medics come in and pick up Kiba and Akamaru while Naruto heads up to the observation deck and as he gets closer to Hinata Hurley says "Now's the time that you should give him the ointment you made and Hinata opens up the bag and grabs the ointment from it when Hurley catches a glimpse of something in the bag and asks "What was that?" and Hinata replies "Oh it was nothing" and closes the bag quickly and then when Naruto stands next to her she turns to him and says "You did a really good job down there, but you did get injured a bit" and holds out the container to him "I made this healing ointment for you" and Naruto takes Hinata's hand in his, which causes Hinata to blush slightly, and says "Thank you Hinata. That's very nice of you" then takes the ointment from her and starts applying it while Neji just glares at Hinata thinking "Silly Hinata, not a care in the world" and once Kiba and Akamaru have left the randomizer starts up and then when it stops a fearful look comes in Hinata's eyes.

Eighth Match: Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga

Sensing the fear coming from Hinata Hurley says "Come on Hinata. You've trained long and hard for this. Show Neji how much stronger you've become" and Hinata thinks "I can't help it. Neji is my cousin. I don't know if I could fight him all out" and walks to the middle of the battle area

Neji and Hinata meet in the middle and Neji says "I never thought that we would have to face each other" and Hinata says "Nor I cousin" and Hinata looks down while Hayate says "You may begin whenever you're ready"

"Before we begin this" Neji says "A word of advice. Listen to me Hinata" and Hinata looks up as Neji continues "Withdraw now. You know that you were never meant to be a ninja" and Hinata looks surprised and slightly scared as Neji continues "You're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others" and Hinata looks away and her eyes start trembling while Neji continues "Admit it, you have no confidence, you feel inferior to everyone else hear. It would have been better if you just simply remained a Genin, but to register for the exam you need a team of 3 people. You never wanted to take part in these exams, but Naruto and Sasuke did and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down, could you"

Hinata starts shaking her head and saying "No you're wrong. I joined the exams to try and change" then looks away and starts trembling.

"Hinata" Neji says "You are the pampered offspring of the Hyuuga's main branch"

"What?" Hinata asks

"People can't change no matter how hard they try" Neji says and Hinata's eyes open wide as Neji continues "They can't run away from their true nature. A failure will always be a failure" and Naruto and Hurley start getting mad about what Neji's saying and he continues with "People judge others based upon their true nature. It is the way of the world and that is why we have elite and outcasts. We can change our physical appearance and improve our skills through training and study, but ultimately we are judged by what we can't change. What can't be changed must be endured. We are who we are, Hinata, and we must live with it. Just as I must live with the fact that you were born into the elite clan while I was born into a lesser branch. I understand these things because I see the world clearly with my Byakugan. Despite your brave words what you're really thinking is that you would like to run, run as far away as you can"

"No, you're wrong" Hinata says "You're wrong about me" and suddenly gets fearful as Neji activates his Byakugan and as he looks at her with his Byakugan Hinata's eyes slightly close and she looks to the upper left then down to the lower right and turns her head and puts her finger up to her lip.

"My eyes can't be deceived" Neji says as Hinata looks back at Neji frightened and Neji continues "Just a moment ago in the slightest of movements your gaze drifted to the upper left corner of the room. I saw at that moment that you were thinking of your past, your bitter past and then almost immediately after your gaze drifted to the lower right, it was a mere flicker of the eyes but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering. You're seeing your old self and wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment. You're picturing the outcome of this battle and you see yourself losing" and at this moment Hurley just wants to take over and deal with Neji here and now but out of respect for Hinata and this being her battle doesn't while Naruto is clenching the container that Hinata gave him as Neji keeps up the verbal assault "And the way that you're holding your arms in front of your body, it tells me that you're trying to build a wall between us, to keep me at bay, you want to keep me from raiding the deep recesses of your mind and why that is, is because everything I said is true. Shall I go on? That familiar gesture of putting your finger to your lip, I know that it is a desperate attempt to suppress your rising panic made all the more desperate because you know that it's useless. It's all futile Hinata, you are what you are, whether you admit it or not, you already know"

"That does it" Naruto yells while Hurley agrees that because of what Neji has done, if he gets a chance Neji will pay even more so and Hinata looks up into Naruto's eyes as he continues "Who gave you the right to tell her what she can and can't be. Go on Hinata and show him that he's wrong" and Hinata starts tearing up as Naruto is fully supporting her and Naruto continues yelling "Are you just going to stand there and take that Hinata? Do something, you're driving me crazy" and Hinata looks down for a moment thinking "You're right" while Neji thinks "Annoying pest" and Neji looks back at Hinata while she thinks "You're right Naruto, thank you" and looks at Neji with a determined look in her eyes and Neji recognizes this and says "If you don't forfeit the match, you'll know what will happen" and Hinata thinks "I won't run away, never again. No more hiding" and makes a series of hand signs and activates her Byakugan then moves into the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist stance and says "Defend yourself, my cousin" and Neji moves into a similar stance and says "Very well then"

Hinata and Neji run at each other and exchange blows while dodging or deflecting the blows and keep attacking back and forth and moving around as if they are dancing. Eventually Hinata gets close to hitting Neji and forces him to back off and rethink his strategy and they move around each other before they begin to attack again and now Hinata intensifies her attacks thinking "I can do this" while Naruto is cheering her on and now Hinata is giving a Neji a run for his money. Eventually Hinata sees an opening and goes to take it but in doing so she leaves her open to Neji's attack and he hits her in the arm and in the chest right where her heart is causing her to cough up blood and Neji says "So that's it huh? That's all there is to the main branch's power?" and Hinata thinks "I'm not done yet" and knocks Neji hand away and goes to strike him but Neji catches her arm and pokes her in the side of it in a couple different spots then pulls back her sleeve and shows that her arm has many red spots on it, showing Hinata that her chakra points have been closed off and she can no longer use her chakra and Hinata says with a fearful look in her eyes "You mean this whole time" and Neji interrupts her saying "Yes, this whole time I could see your chakra points" and then shoves Hinata away and causing her to skid along the ground then walks up and says "Look Hinata, I'm completely out of your league and that won't change. This is what separates the elite from the failures. You may not like it, but it's a fact. From the instant that you said that you wouldn't run anymore your fate was sealed, you were destined for failure and now you're consumed with hopelessness. Now this is your last warning Hinata. Forfeit this match" and Hinata slowly gets up even with the bleeding from her mouth and says slowly "I never go back on my word because that too is my nindo, my ninja way" and smiles then they both activate their Byakugan and suddenly Hinata clutches her chest and starts coughing up blood and Hurley thinks "Please Hinata let me take over, with my body being slightly different from yours the effects should be lessened if at all" but Hinata thinks "I'm not done yet. I can't just give up when Naruto is watching" while Neji moves into the Gentle Fist stance and Naruto yells "Come on Hinata, you can do it" and as Hinata runs at Neji he sees that the strength has returned to her eyes and as Hinata attacks she thinks "I've been watching you. I've been watching you closely for many years and I wonder why. I don't know why, but when I watch you Naruto, when I watch you I feel full of courage. I feel that I can keep going and that I can succeed, that even I am worth something" and goes to strike Neji but he moves to the side and slams his palm into her chin sending Hinata sliding back and when she stops sliding she suddenly starts coughing but catches her breath and keeps attacking Neji thinking "Naruto, I've been the one doing all the watching but finally you're the one watching me and I'll show you what I can do Naruto" and as she gets close Neji sends a palm full of chakra right into Hinata's chest again causing Hinata to cough up blood and collapse and Neji says "You just don't get it, do you? Your strikes were ineffective from the very start, you're finished" and deactivates his Byakugan then walks away and Hayate looks at Hinata and says "Since she's unable to continue" but Naruto interrupts him yelling "No, don't stop this match" and after he says this Hinata slowly starts to get up and when she stands up fully Neji asks "What do you think that you're doing? If you continue to fight then you are going to die" and Hinata thinks "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let myself look bad now" and Neji wonders why Hinata is doing this while Hinata thinks "Not in front of the person I admire most, who's finally seeing the real me" and as Naruto nods his head Neji activates his Byakugan and Hinata says "I'm far from finished" while clutching her side and Neji says "Give up the tough guy act. I can tell that you're barely standing. You've been carrying a very heavy burden, having been born to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan and you've cursed and blamed yourself for being weak, but people just can't change the way they are. That's just how it is. Just accept defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore" and Hinata just shakes her head and says "You're wrong brother, you've got it backwards. You see, I can tell that you're the one who's suffering more than I" and Neji asks "I'm what?" then Hinata replies "You're the one who's all torn up about the fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuuga clan" and Neji glares angrily at Hinata and runs at her and Hurley finally decides thinking "I'm sorry Hinata but I can't let this go on any longer" and a big flash of light surrounds the battle area and when the light has faded Neji is on the other side of the room getting up surprised and where Hinata was standing someone else is there yet it still looks like Hinata.

"Now you fight me Neji" Hurley says "I may have stayed back because of Hinata's wishes, but when you went for Hinata with the killing blow that was the last straw" then activates the Byakugan and sees Hinata's chakra signature starting to fade and thinks "Hinata needs healing now, but I've yet to figure out a way to split us into two" and another voice joins in and says "If you allow me to help then I can tell you how" and Hurley thinks "Fine, healing Hinata is the most important thing right now" then the other voice says "The key is to use your ability to create a live clone of Hinata that your soul can reside in and leaving the original. This is how you do it" and a series of images enters Hurley's mind as Neji finally starts running back to Hurley and Hurley makes a series of hand signs and another flash of light appears and Hurley stand there with Hinata on the ground and things "Wow it really worked" and the other voice says stronger "Of course it worked" and Hurley says "Now time to get to work healing Hinata" and then creates a shadow clone who starts working on healing Hinata while Hurley takes care of Neji.

Neji comes running at Hurley where he sidesteps Neji and by sending chakra to his feet quickly steps in and slams Neji with an open palm strike without chakra and sends Neji flying and when Neji gets up he asks "Who are you and why are you interfering?"

"Of course you don't recognize me" Hurley says and then transforms to the form Neji has seen before "You should recognize this form and I'm not exactly interfering. Being a part of Hinata means that this fight is as much mine as it is hers. I did say that if you hurt Hinata I would make you pay and now it's time to pay up" and in a flash of light a duel disk appears with a deck in it that is glowing and draws 6 cards then sets two cards face-down as Neji gets up and runs at Hurley yelling "Like I'll let you beat me" and as soon as Neji gets close Hurley activate the face down card Spellbinding Circle and traps Neji in the circle and Neji asks "What have you done to me?" and Hurley replies "I've made it so that you can't move. Now it's time that you listen to me. I know why it is that you hate the main branch" and Neji yells "What could you possibly know?"

Hurley steps forward and pulls off Neji's head covering revealing the caged bird mark and says "I know that you feel that the elders killed off your father Hizashi to protect Hiashi when a lightning ninja tried to capture Hinata and got killed because of it. I could even see you blaming Hinata because she was the cause of it all, but even then you are meant to protect her which means that everything that you've done here goes against that, and if you can blame Hinata that means that you have to blame yourself. The biggest problem is that you don't even know the full story. Hiashi has a letter for you from your father explaining what really happened. To add even more to your lesson if you talk about a failure always being a failure you might as well consider me a failure as well because I'm a lot closer to Hinata personality then you will ever know. The only difference is that I've learned some of my weaknesses and figured out a way to get around them. This proves that can always make your own decisions to better yourself. What I'm really upset about though is that you tried to kill Hinata" and Hurley starts crying "I already thought that I had lost her once and fell to pieces. If she were to really die then I don't know what I'd do. There was a lot of pain in my life before I met Hinata and there still are many old wounds that have yet to be healed. As far as I can see the only ones that could even possibly understand my wounds are Naruto and Hinata and yet I only feel that I can trust Hinata with the actual details. I said that you would pay if you hurt Hinata and they way that you will pay is through pain. Having knowledge that you would go this far allowed me to prepare for this and figure out the best way to do this" and draws another card and activates card destruction to discard his hand and draws 4 cards then activates a pot of greed and draws 2 cards then activates another pot of greed and draws another 2 cards, then activates a third pot of greed and draws 2 more cards. After that Hurley activates Future Fusion and discards most of his deck leaving 5 cards remaining all for the fusion Chimeratech Overdragon then uses overload fusion to remove all the fusion material monsters (56 monsters/80 card deck) to summon Chimeratech Overdragon automatically with a 44,800 ATK and when it I summoned it destroys future fusion and spellbinding circle but before Neji can move to attack, Hurley activates paralyzing potion and paralyzes Neji then summon Junk Synchron who special summons Hero Kid from the graveyard, who summons 2 others from the deck and Hurley synchro summons using Junk Synchron and 3 Hero Kids to create Ally of Justice Field Marshall with a 2900 ATK then uses Monster Reborn to bring back Obelisk the Tormenter and Swing of Memories to bring back Dark Magician. "Now to make certain that you don't die I equip you with Mist Body and now that everything is set up, it's time for the torture to begin. Chimeratech Overdragon keep attacking Neji until he passes out" and Chimeratech Overdragon attack Neji one head at a time and as each attack hits Neji he screams in pain along with a piece of memory from Hurley's past and as each attack hits a dark aura starts to cover Hurley and halfway through Chimeratech's total attacks, 28 attacks, Neji can't stand the pain anymore and passes out then Hayate calls the match.

Winner: Hinata Hyuuga

But it doesn't stop there because at that point Hurley is covered by a dark aura and let's out an evil laugh and says "I really should thank you Neji because of what you did to Hinata it allowed me to take over my Goodie two shoes self. Now I need to take care of the only one who can keep me sealed and looks over at Hinata but as soon as the clone heard the evil laugh he/she had gotten up to prepare to defend seeing as he/she had healed up Hinata enough to get her stable.

"Step aside or I will kill you along with Hinata" Evil Hurley says

"I will never just let you kill Hinata" the clone says then asks "Exactly who are you and why do want to kill Hinata"

"I've existed within Hurley for a long time, trying to turn him evil, but he just wouldn't listen to me. If you are to call me by a name you can call me Yelruh and as for the reason behind killing Hinata, it is as I said before. With her around I will never to able take complete control. I was close when Orochimaru puts the curse mark on Hurley but Hinata stopped me before I could take control"

"If that's the case then I know just what to do" the clone says and summons her own duel disk with a deck glowing.

"I won't give you the chance" Yelruh says "Chimeratech attack the both of them" and Chimeratech launches an attack at each of them but the clone gets in a Hyuuga stance and pumps chakra put of the chakra points and just before the attacks hit he/she starts spinning and deflects the attack just enough to miss them then stops and draws 5 cards and sets 2 cards face down.

"I should have remembered that you knew the basic concept to the rotation" Yelruh says "But you can't keep that up forever. Now Chimeratech attack with the rest of the attacks one after the other" and Chimeratech begins to attack but the clone uses a draining shield on the first attack to gain life points then uses Negate attack to end the rest of Chimeratech's attacks.

"I guess I can't use long range attacks on you then" Yelruh says "Then I guess I'll do this" and activate the last card in his hand, Pot of Avarice and returns the only 5 monsters in the grave to the deck and as he shuffles the deck turns dark and when he draws the 2 cards he gets an evil smile and says "Now I sacrifice all the monster on my side of the field to special summon Konoha Ninja: Dark Spirit and black armor materializes around Yelruh and a black sword appears in his hand then says "There's no way that you'll beat me when I have an attack of 54,200"

The clone draws a card and says "I play pot of greed to draw 2 cards and then activates another pot of greed. Now I activate Battle Planning, a spell card that allows me to activate trap cards from my hand this turn. Now I activate Improved Physical Double which allows me to create a copy of you and then summon Skilled Dark Magician and tribute both to special summon Konoha Ninja: Spirit and the stands there in grey armor with a grey sword then says "It looks like I've beaten you with 56,100 attack" then goes to attack Yelruh and disarm him but Yelruh says "I activate the other effect which allows me to remove from play a monster in my graveyard and increase my attack by the attack of the monster until the end phase and the monster I select is the Dark Magician increasing my attack by 2500 making my attack 56,700" and the clone says "I activate the trap card Zero gravity to change us both to defense mode and now I activate my last pot of greed and draw 2 cards and the deck glows brightly for a second and the clone draws two cards. I activate graceful charity to draw 3 cards then discard 2, both of them monsters, and I activate another graceful charity and draw 3 more cards and discard 2 more monsters. Now I activate Pot of Avarice to return the only 5 monsters in my grave to the deck and draw 2 cards" and a brilliant light comes from the deck as the clone draws 2 cards and the clone says "Finally. I play double summon to summon Konoha Ninja: Hyuuga Moon Lily and the trap card Battle Replay, which allows me to enter my battle phase again" then Hinata appears next to the clone in her white kimono and asks "What's going on?"

"Hurley managed to beat Neji while I was healing your body but in doing so his dark side apparently took over and is trying to kill you, but right now he can't do harm. From what he said he's the only one that you can keep in him in check, therefore you are the only that can rescue Hurley" and Hinata looks over at Yelruh and says "Alright" and runs over to Yelruh and gives him a hug and whispers "I know that you're still in there Hurley, please come back to me" and Yelruh says "You fell for it. Another ability of mine is to remove all monsters in my grave from the game and switch myself to attack mode" and Yelruh draws his sword to stab Hinata in the back when suddenly his other hand grabs the sword and stops him. When Hinata looks at Yelruh she can see half is Yelruh and the other half is Hurley. "I refuse to let you hurt Hinata" Hurley says and Yelruh replies "Let me do away with her. If I'm in control you can be so much stronger" then Hurley says back "Strength is useless if it comes at the prices of hurting those precious to you"

"I will take control" Yelruh yells but Hurley says "Not if I suppress you and protect Hinata. I use your own effect against you. By discarding a trap from the deck I can activate it and the trap card I discard is Compulsory Evacuation Device and use its effect to return Konoha Ninja: Dark Spirit to the hand" and in a flash of light Hurley stands there looking normal at least normal at this time and just holds Hinata's spirit and just starts crying saying "I'm sorry" and everyone just stares in disbelief at what they just saw and Hayate finally says "It's safe to come in" and 2 pairs of medics come in and put Hinata and Neji on a stretcher but when Hurley tries to follow they say "We need to take Hinata to the ER to be certain that she's fine" but Hurley I'm not leaving Hinata as it is. If you try to stop me I will fight you" and the medics look towards Third Hokage, who just nods and the medics allow Hurley to come with and just before leaving the shadow clone dispels itself and allows Hinata's soul to return to her body.

The medic takes Hurley as far as the door to the ER and says "No matter what you'll have to stay here" and Hurley just sits on a bench and waits.

During the time he's waiting he sees the medics also bring in Rock Lee after his match with Gaara, being badly injured and later on Third Hokage comes in to check on how Hurley is doing and sees him on the bench outside the ER and is looking upset and he goes over and sits down next to Hurley and asks "What's wrong" but Hurley just looks and doesn't even respond and then Third Hokage puts a hand on Hurley's shoulder and this startles Hurley and then looks over to see who's there and just "Oh, hi Sarutobi" and Third Hokage looks at him and says "he preliminaries are finished and we've already drawn to see who fights each other" and pulls out a copy of the tournament bracket and then gets up and says "Don't worry. Hinata will be fine" and leaves to get back to the work that needs to be done and a few minutes later the medics come out with Hinata on a stretcher and says "She's out of danger, but now she needs to rest up. Would you like to come with us as we move her to a hospital room?" and Hurley just gets up and follows them without saying a word.

(Later that evening)

Hinata wakes up in the hospital bed and feels someone's hand in hers then looks to see Hurley there, asleep but holding on tightly and a light is coming from Hurley's hand and is entering Hinata's body. A few moments later a nurse comes in and sees Hinata awake and says "So you're finally awake" and Hinata asks "Where am I?" to which the nurse replies "You're in the hospital. You're fight ended with you being badly injured but from what the medics have told me this girl healed you up enough to keep you stable under the could take care of you" and then Hinata looks at Hurley and asks "How long has she been here?" and the nurse replies "She's been here ever since we moved you here. Every time we try and remove her it fails to succeed even when she's asleep"

"Could you do me a favor?" Hinata asks

"Sure" the nurse replies "What is it?"

"Could get my bag and bring it to me and then go out and get a large box and some ribbon?" Hinata asks "There's something I need to finish before tomorrow morning"

"Of course" the nurse smiles and goes to the closet and retrieves Hinata's bag from it and then brings it over and set it on her lap and then leaves to go get what Hinata asked and as soon as she leaves Hinata takes a closer look at her face and realizes that she's been crying for a while and then runs her hand through Hurley's hair which causes a sub conscious response with Hurley whispering "I'm so sorry Hinata. I should have done more for you. Any time I try something it has an adverse effect when it comes to you" and then Hinata hugs Hurley's head for a moment then let's go and opens up her bag and works on finishing up Hurley's birthday present.

A few more minutes go by and the nurse comes back in with exactly what Hinata asked for and then sets them on her bed as she says "I've got to be going now to finish my rounds" and leaves the room.

Another couple of hours go by and Hinata manages to get it done and then opens the box and puts it in there then closes it up and ties the ribbon on it then sets the box on the table right next to the bed and finally falls asleep.

(End Chapter 12)

What has happened to Hurley's dark side? Who is it that they have to fight in the finals? What was the gift that Hinata made? Keep reading to find out.

A/N: Morpher paces around the room restlessly. "It's been a few days and no one has revied my last chapter. Did I do something wrong? I can't know if I did something right or wrong without a review. Please readers, let me know how I do on the chapters by reviewing"


	15. Chapter 13: Chuunin Exam 4: After Prelim

A/N: Okay fine, don't review the story if you don't want to, but will at least respect my wishes and at least tell me why you don't want to review. I can understand if you don't have anything to say, which is unlikely, but if you're scared about what I'll say to you about it then let me put that to rest. No matter what you have to say I'll respect what you say and take it into consideration if it's advice on something, I know that there are some thing that won't make sense because I just make them up on the spot without really thinking about it and then just go along with it, but that's enough of my rambling. Let's get back to the story.

Chapter 13: Day after Preliminaries (AKA Hurley's Birthday)

(The next morning)

Despite the time Hinata was working she wakes up before Hurley and decides to grab the present and wake Hurley up.

"What's going on?" Hurley asks groggily not really realizing what's going on.

Hinata puts the gift out in front of her and says "Happy Birthday"

Hurley just looks at the gift and says "I thought I told you not to get me anything"

"I didn't get you anything" Hinata says "I made you something, now just accept it"

Hurley takes the present and undoes the ribbon then opens it up and pulls out a plushy that looks like Hinata and then pushes out to Hinata and says 'Take it back"

Hinata just looks at Hurley and asks slightly confused "What's wrong? I thought you would have like this. You were talking about having feeling for me and this way in a way I'm always close to you even if I'm not physically there"

"I don't deserve something like this" Hurley says "After all yesterday I tried to kill you"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asks "You didn't try to kill me"

"A person consists of two sides, both good and evil" Hurley says "Starting from birth you have a choice to listen to your good or evil side but both are a part of you so even though it was my evil side it was still me"

"On the other side" Hinata says "A person is determined by the morals they follow. The person who tried to kill me didn't follow your morals at all and after all you protected me by banishing your dark side. Now stop arguing and just accept the gift"

Hurley starts tearing up and hugs both Hinata along with the plushy and says "Thank you. I will always cherish this gift" and at that moment a doctor comes in and says "We need to check to see how well Hinata is recovering" and Hurley let's go of Hinata and moves away to let the doctor take a look at Hinata.

"This is very interesting" the doctor says "It's almost as if she was never injured. I guess this was your doing?" and looks at Hurley.

"I merely did what I could" Hurley says "You made the job a lot easier for me with how much you healed Hinata"

"Well seeing as you're perfectly fine there's no reason to keep you here any longer" the doctor says and Hinata gathers her things together and leaves the hospital.

Along the way Hinata says "Your birthday is a special day. Is there anything that you would like to do?" and at this suggestion Hurley just suddenly starts shaking and Hinata asks "What's wrong?" but instead of just saying anything Hurley just runs off and leaves Hinata standing there confused"

(With Hurley)

Hurley just keeps running thinking "I'm sorry Hinata. You just don't know what you've asked and I can't answer you at the moment" then suddenly stops and when she looks up she realizes that she's at the Inuzuka clan's kennel and near a caged in area with puppies old enough to be away from their mother. Surprised that she ended up in one of the only places she could possibly calm down she goes into the caged area to play with the puppies.

Once inside she starts petting one f the puppies but yet can't seem to stop crying and Hurley thinks "Why isn't this working? I can usually calm down when I'm around animals" and just goes and sits in a corner of the caged area holding her Hinata plushy tightly to her chest.

The puppies see this and try to figure some way to cheer her up and then one of the puppies gets a mischievous look in his eyes and starts barking at the others, telling what to do.

While hugging her Hinata plushy and trying to calm down she feel one of the puppies get on her lap and start licking her face then says "Leave me alone" and removes an arm from the plushy to push the dog off but the dog gets back up along with another puppy and starts licking her on both sides of her face.

"I told you to leave me alone" Hurley says but unable to get them both off with one hand she temporarily lets go of the plushy and that's when one of the puppies comes in and grabs it and runs off with it.

As soon as the puppy does this Hurley stands up and starts walking to the puppy saying "Please give that back, it's very important to me" and starts tearing up but the puppy instead tosses it to another puppy who grabs it and starts running around and Hurley starts chasing him.

Hurley chases the pups around, but every time he gets close to catching the pup that has the plushy they toss it to another pup and the game of keep away keeps going on.

By this time Hurley is crying saying, nay near begging "Please stop this, this isn't funny at all. You don't understand how important that is to me" and tries to tackle the pup but misses and hits the dog house the gets up and continues the chase.

The sudden noise of Hurley running into the dog house wakes up the wolf pup that was sleeping inside and she walks out to see what is going and when she sees the scene she is about to turn around and go back inside to sleep but then looks into Hurley's eyes and sees the sadness and loneliness in them then runs out to help her.

The wolf pup gets in the way of the dog pup that has the plushy and growls (Translation: Stop this)

The dog pup barks back, muffled (Translation: Why? This is all in good fun)

The wolf pup barks (Translation: Fun for you perhaps, but this is no fun for her. Can't you see that all you're doing is just making her upset) and at that time Hurley tackles the pup and says crying "Please just let go of little Hinata. Please give her back" but another pup runs in without anyone knowing and grabs the plushy from the other pup, using the arm of the plushy, but the other pup is slow to release and a loud RIPP is heard and Hurley looks at the one pup with most of the plushy and then at the other pup with the arm hanging in his mouth and an dark blue aura starts to appear around Hurley and then she yells loudly.

(Around Konoha)

A yell can be heard through most of the village "Do you just realize what you've done you pups?" and Hinata looks up and sees an aura shoot upwards for a second then come down and she thinks worried "Please, no" and increases her speed as she runs in the direction that the aura came from.

Tsume Inuzuka hears the scream and says "There's an intruder at the kennel. Let's go Kuromaru" and as they start running Kuromaru asks "But how did they manage to find it? It is supposed to be hidden so that only the Inuzuka know where it is"

"Now's not the time for that" Tsume says "We just need to get there quickly and make sure that the pups aren't hurt"

(With Hurley)

The aura that Hurley's emitting suddenly changes into crab like claws and pin all the pups to the cage wall except for the wolf pup who instinctively knew this was coming when she saw what happened and managed to dodge out of the way but now must keep dodging as one of the claws is trying to pin her.

Another couple of claws come out of the aura and go towards the pups with the pieces of the plushy and gently but forcefully opens their mouths and then surround the pieces of the plushy and brings them over and sets them in front of Hurley.

As Hurley kneels over the plushy a part of the aura shots out above the cage and creates a dome over it and just stays kneeling over it and tears are falling off her face and onto the plushy.

At that moment Tsume appears and seeing what's going on tries to get into the cage but just bounces off the dome.

(With Hinata)

Hinata is almost at the destination, using her Byakugan to find Hurley and sees what's going on and is so distracted by it that she fails to notice a fellow Hyuuga clan member who had known that Hinata was badly injured and in the hospital and takes note of the direction that she is headed and runs to report this to Hiashi.

(With Hurley and Tsume)

Tsume is trying to figure out a way to get in when Hinata appears and asks "What happened here?"

"I don't know" Tsume replies "All I know is that I can't get past that dome"

Not even realizing that he has company Hurley still crying asks "Why did you pups do this? This was no ordinary plushy. This was a gift from Hinata that she made herself. The fact that it was made from scratch made it important, but the fact that it was made by Hinata, the one that I would love to spend the rest of my life with, but really can't as a male because she loves someone else and must therefore be female to get close to her, made it special, but now you've ruined it. Even if Hinata makes another one it just won't be the same"

Hinata is just stunned at this confession and Tsume says "All this commotion over a lousy plushy" then Hinata looks at Tsume and says "If you knew what she has gone through you wouldn't be saying that" and then says loudly "Hurley let us in so that we can talk about what you're really upset about"

Hearing Hinata's voice Hurley says "You're finally here Hinata. Anyone may leave but only those I trust can enter"

"Then at least let the pups go" Tsume says

"That's reasonable" Hurley says and a claw comes from the aura and moves over to the cage door and opens it then the other claws release the pups and retreat back to Hurley and creates a dome around her.

"Now get out there pups" Tsume says and most of them run out of there quickly, but the wolf pup just stands there and Tsume yells "I told you to get out of there" but the wolf pup just starts barking.

"She saying that she won't leave the girl" Kuromaru says "She's saying that the girl was only acting on her emotions and never really meant any harm. Besides that she can see something that she connects to"

"It would figure that an orphan wolf pup that is also the last of her pack would connect with someone that doesn't belong" Tsume says "When we found her in the woods she was the last one after her pack was hunted by enemy ninja. She came from a pack that had special abilities but would rarely ever bond with a ninja, but if they ever did it is said that amazing things would happen. Since the pack kept to themselves very little is known about their abilities. I remember when we brought here she would just sit all alone and not interact at all. The fact that she feels so strongly about something shows a lot" and says to the pups "Let's leave them alone for now" and leaves with the pups following them and waits for them to get finished with whatever will happen.

After they left Hinata walks slowly up to the dome and presses against it expecting some resistance but passes through easily then walk over to the dome surrounding Hurley, along with the pup, and says "What's wrong?"

Hurley just looks at Hinata then sits on the ground and says with a sad look in her eyes and says "I'm sorry, you did all that hard work to make my present and now it's ruined"

Hinata takes a look at it and says "It's not ruined, the seam just came loose at the arm, it's an easy fix and takes off her pack and grabs a sewing needle and some thread then takes the 2 pieces and works on fixing it.

While Hinata's working on fixing it she says "I know that this is not the real you're so upset. Please tell me what's wrong"

"It's a little bit of a long story" Hurley says

"Just take as long as you need" Hinata says as she finishes up and says "There all done. Here you go" and hands the plushy through the dome and Hurley grabs it from her and holds it close then says "In order to understand what making me so upset you need to know about what I would for my birthday back home"

"Is there something special that you always do?" Hinata asks

"A tradition our family has is that on a birthday the person chooses what meal they want" Hurley says

"But why would that make you upset?" Hinata asks

"The story is far from over" Hurley says "You just need to know a few things before I can tell you. The meal I would always request is a family recipe called Chili Cheese Dip along with a not so family recipe known as Cocktail Weenies. My mom would always make the Chili Cheese Dip because her mother taught her how to make it"

"I'm still not fully understanding" Hinata says "None of what you said has a reason for being upset"

"I'm sorry" Hurley says "This is just something really personal that I've never told anyone. I guess I'm slightly stalling because of that"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Hinata says

"No" Hurley says "You deserve to know. My idea behind the meal is to have a meal that my grandmother, who we call Nana, would make. In all honesty it is pretty much the one thing that would remind me of her and when eating it I can think of better times when our family was more like a family. Even if they seemed to ignore me at home, when we were at my grandparent's house they would notice me more. The only big problem is that the whole family enjoys the cheese dip and sometimes there's no more when I really want it the most. I guess in a way you could call it my comfort food when we do have it, that along with spicy foods in general"

Hinata just stares at Hurley waiting for him to finish since she still hasn't told the real reason.

"I guess I just need to be real honest with myself" Hurley says "I can't exactly let go of the past with Nana because of the way she died. She was one of the few people who paid attention to me and because to me she died so suddenly I couldn't tell her what she meant to me and tell her good-bye"

"To you?" Hinata asks

"Before she actually died she fell into a coma but would never be awake when our family came to visit" Hurley says "If we ever went to visit. I honestly have blocked out a lot about the specifics of what went on during the time and have only received bits and pieces from other family members. The only thing I can really remember is that she died without really knowing what she meant to me and without my receiving any acknowledgement that things would be alright. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never had a last conversation with her which would have made her departure easier for me. I know that she's in heaven with our Lord Jesus Christ and if I were in my own dimension I would see her again when I die, but even that knowledge can't stop the pain I feel when I think about her" and just starts crying uncontrollably.

Hinata puts her arms around Hurley and pulls her close saying "It's alright. Death is never easy when you lose someone close to you. The first step in grieving is actually acknowledging it. You'll get through this eventually"

"Not if I'm alone" Hurley says crying "If left alone I will completely ignore these feelings until there's a catalyst that causes them to resurface" and just continues crying.

The wolf pup can't stand this and tries to enter the dome but can't and then paws at the dome whimpering.

"Can't you just let her in?" Hinata asks "It looks like she wants to help"

"Why should I trust anyone that I hardly know and don't have some sort of emotional connection to?" Hurley asks

"Well then can you at least trust me enough to do this one thing and let her in?" Hinata asks and Hurley lets the dome down, seeing as the only ones here are Hinata and the pup and the pup walks over and just sits in Hurley lap then starts glowing.

"What's going on?" Hurley asks "For some reason I'm feeling warm inside. It's as if my sadness is just disappearing"

"Tsume did mention that the pup could have special abilities" Hinata says "Perhaps this is one of them"

"If it is then it feels really good" Hurley says "As if you are being comforted by the one you love, except much stronger"

"Does that mean that you don't need me anymore?" Hinata asks slightly saddened at this thought.

"What are you talking about?" Hurley asks "This may feel good but at best it is only temporary. People were created to interact with each other. No one is supposed to be alone but because of our free will it sometimes turns out that way"

"But why would you change who you are to be with someone?" Hinata asks

Hurley looks confused at Hinata's question and asks "What do you mean?"

"I heard you when you said that you felt that the only way you could be close to me is by being female" Hinata says "You changed yourself to be with me. That was completely unnecessary. It wouldn't have mattered if you were male or female. You could count on me to try and be there when it matters the most"

"But what about Naruto?" Hurley asks "You still love him don't you?"

"Love has nothing to being close to someone" Hinata says "Best friends will try to be there for each other when of them needs it, male and female alike"

"Unfortunately since it was in the heat of battle and desperate I don't really know how I did it and therefore am stuck as a woman at the moment"

"Will you at least promise me that you'll change back as soon as you can?" Hinata asks

"As soon as I can, I promise" Hurley says

(With Tsume)

Tsume waits for them to come out when Hiashi reaches the compound and says "I hear that my daughter is inside"

"She is" Tsume says "But I'll only permit you to enter if I go with you"

"Fine" Hiashi says and the both walk in.

When Hiashi see Hinata he says "I hear that you managed to beat Neji. It's about time. Now if you have time to be here then you should be training for the finals"

Hurley looks up to see Hiashi standing there and a fiery look comes in her eyes and suddenly the dome disappears around the cage and the aura changes to a fiery red color and it looks like a dragon is surrounding Hurley and he throws Hinata and the pup off of him as he gets up quickly and runs through the door to the cage and suddenly chakra is sent out of the dragon's mouth that looks like fire but Hiashi just uses Rotation to protect him and seeing this Hurley slams a fist into the ground and a chakra dragon's claw comes out of the ground underneath Hiashi and grabs him and lift his and slams him into the ground and causes a cloud of dust to appear around him and when the dust clears Hurley is holding Hiashi by the throat and yells "How dare you talk to Hinata like that? Aren't you proud that she has finally become strong?"

"I would, had it actually been Hinata that had won" Hiashi manages to get out "Isn't that right, Hurley?"

Hinata gets off the ground and starts running at Hurley yelling "Let him go, please. Father doesn't deserve this"

Hurley glares at Hinata and yells "How can you say that after all that he's done to you. He's treated you like you were nobody and didn't bother to help you out at all"

"That's because she is" Hiashi says "She'll never amount to anything"

Hurley moves Hiashi to a wall and slams him into it at this statement and growls "Don't you ever say that again. Every person is somebody who was created with a purpose and will always amount to something" then yells "and what were you thinking forcing Hinata to stay away from Naruto. He never caused anyone real harm and even tried to protect Hinata from some bullies. To prevent someone from seeing any person they want to see is wrong, but especially when you have no good reason behind it"

As Hinata runs to where Hurley is now she sees the aura starting to grow dark, closer to black and yells "Hurley, you need to calm down. The angrier you get, the more the curse mark takes over" but Hurley is so focused on Hiashi that he doesn't hear Hinata and as Hinata gets close enough to try and stop him the tail wraps around Hinata's leg and throws her across the kennel.

Seeing this, the pup starts running and picks up speed. Then when she's in range of the tail it tries to grab her but she avoids it as she moves in closer and then jumps on Hurley and bites her into the shoulder and starts glowing.

"What's going on?" Hurley asks, feeling herself weakening

"I'm performing, the bonding with you" a new voice says inside Hurley's head "and while doing that I'm trying to keep your anger in check so that the transformation doesn't continue"

"Who are you?" Hurley asks

"I'm the pup biting you" the voice says "It's the only way that we can create a bond with a person and my clan was killed shortly after my birth which means that I wasn't given a name. If it weren't for the Inuzuka I would have died out there as well"

The aura around Hurley finally disappears and Hurley just passes out and drops Hiashi.

Hiashi picks himself up and says "Hinata you are coming home now and training until the finals arrive"

"I refuse father" Hinata says boldly "Today is a special day for Hurley, and refuse to leave her alone on it"

"Don't make me force you to come home" Hiashi says

"You can most certainly try" Hinata says and gets in the gentle fist stance and activates her Byakugan.

"You must know that you can never beat me" Hiashi says and activates his Byakugan and gets into a gentle fist stance and then runs at Hinata and suddenly Hurley opens her eyes then gets up quickly and sets between Hiashi and Hinata and punches Hiashi in the gut and slaps a palm into his chest and sends him flying into a wall and Hiashi collapses to the ground

"I will not let you hurt Hinata" Hurley yells "and you can't always try to control Hinata. She has the right to make her own choices no matter what. You try to force her to do anything I will personally make sure that you pay"

Hiashi gets up and says "You just caught me off guard is all"

"I will protect Hinata no matter what" Hurley says "It would be wise for you to leave now"

"I will be waiting at the house" Hiashi says "and I refuse to allow anyone else to train Hinata for the finals" and leaves.

As soon as Hiashi leaves Hurley collapses and says "Sorry about that Hinata. I honestly didn't to expect him to show up and try to force you to leave"

"I just didn't want to hurt him too much" Hinata says "No matter what he does, he's still my father and I should still love him. Whether or not I can trust him is a different matter"

"Can we just get out here?" Hurley asks "I want to get as far away from Hiashi as possible right now"

"How about we go to the hot springs?" Hinata suggests "I'm sure that we could both use a nice soak after all this"

"Before we go I would like it if we stopped by a sore and buy a swimsuit and water shorts and a baggy shirt" Hurley says

"Why would you need those?" Hinata asks

"In all honesty" Hurley says and looks down "I've become very self-conscious. When going to a pool I almost always keep a shirt on in addition to the swimsuit. I also tend to bring a change of clothes when I bathe and just change after I bathe. I would also like to request that you wear a swimsuit as well"

"You scared that you might like what you see?" Hinata says teasingly

"It's not that" Hurley says "It's just that what I've been taught is that the only woman you must see naked is your wife"

"Except for the fact that you are female as well" Hinata says

"You expect me to just drop everything that I learned as a male" Hurley says "I may have accepted that I now have a female body for now, but even I can't just drop something like that so easily"

"Ok, fine" Hinata says "Let's just go before father changes his mind and comes back"

As they leave Hurley says "Come on pup lets go" and the wolf pup follows them and Hurley hears a voice in his head saying "Can't you think of a name for me?" and Hurley thinks back "Not an original name. I know my brother had name a wolf in his fanfic Luna, but I don't just want to steal a name. It will take some time, but I will think of one"

(At the hot springs)

After stopping at a shop to get what Hurley requested they went to the hot springs and in the changing room Hurley went into a more private area and changed pretty quickly then materialized the headband Sarutobi gave him, since he ended up not changing it, and covers her eyes with it and ties it tightly around her head and then walks out, where Hinata is waiting.

"Don't you think that is going overboard?" Hinata asks, wearing a 2-piece swimsuit of her own, seeing the headband covering Hurley's eyes.

"Not for me" Hurley replies "As there will be other women in the hot spring, who don't know of my beliefs, I must prevent any possible temptation"

"Alright" Hinata says "but I know that you know that a blindfold is useless to one with the Byakugan"

"Even if that is so" Hurley says "It gives a sense of a barrier so that the temptation is less"

"Let's go ahead and go then" Hinata says and leads Hurley outside and to an area a little bit away from the others with the pup following them.

When Hurley immerses herself she says "This feels really good. It just relaxes all the muscles in your body"

"That's one of the reasons I like to come here after a hard day of training" Hinata says "The hot springs act exactly like a full body hot pack. Beside that it relaxes you when you're stressed" and joins Hurley while the pup lies down nearby.

"I can see what you mean" Hurley says and just leans against the wall and relaxes.

(A few minutes later)

Suddenly the wolf pup hears someone giggling perversely and both Hurley and Hinata hear someone yell "I won't allow any disreputable behavior" and suddenly there's a slamming sound and vibrations cause the water to splash.

Hurley takes off the headband and opens her eyes with an angry look then puts the headband around her neck and says "That had better not be who I think it is" and stands up and jumps over the wall while Hinata and the pup go around.

On the other side Jiraiya is sitting on a toad with Ebisu knocked out nearby and Naruto and a few clones near the water.

"That does it" Hurley yells "I didn't mind your perverted ways Jiraiya" Hurley yells "but when you try to peep on Hinata you're crossing a line" and makes a couple of hand signs and in a flash of light Hurley is holding a shotgun and says "Now it's time to teach you a lesson"

"How are you going to teach me a lesson with that?" Jiraiya asks, never having seen a shotgun before.

Hurley cocks the shotgun and aims at a nearby tree and fires the shotgun causing the tree to splinter and leaves a destroyed tree then says "This weapon can kill when aimed correctly, but I'll just aim so that you take a lot of pain but won't die"

At that moment Hinata shows up and sees what's going on and says "Please back away from the old man and just leave him alone"

Hurley turns his head to look at Hinata and say angrily "This perverted old man needs to learn not to peek on women, especially you, and use the material for his books"

Using the distraction Jiraiya makes a hand sign and starts to run away but Hurley turns just in time to see Jiraiya running and yells "You're not getting away that easily" and makes a hand sign yelling "Shadow clone jutsu" and 3 clone appear with shotguns and starts chasing Jiraiya down with Hinata and the wolf pup chasing Hurley and Naruto stands there and looks at Ebisu knocked out then joins in the chase.

After running for a little bit Jiraiya sees that Hurley is slowly catching up and makes a hand sign to create a distraction so that he can escape but one of the clones sees this and a duel disk appears and the clone draws 5 cards and uses a paralyzing potion equip card on Jiraiya and the potion appears in front of Jiraiya and splashes all over him and Jiraiya finds that he can't move and Hurley catches up easily.

"You really thought that you could escape from me" Hurley says "That was really dumb of you. In my own world I was quite intelligent and had quite the strategic mind. Combine that with the abilities I have in this world and it is really hard to beat me. It also help that I have quite a bit of knowledge others abilities and can plan for them" and then Hurley and her clones cock the shotguns and point them at Jiraiya "Now you'll never wish that you had tried to peek at Hinata" she yells, but at that moment Hinata shows up with Naruto and the pup and yells "Don't do it"

Knowing that Jiraiya can't run away Hurley faces Hinata and says "He deserves what's coming to him"

"No one deserves to be killed by another" Hinata says near tears.

After processing what Hinata said for a moment Hurley starts laughing.

Confused, Hinata asks "What's so funny"

"You really thought I was going to kill Jiraiya, the perverted toad sage" Hurley says laughing "You should know by now that I try not to kill anyone"

"But the tree" Hinata says

"That was merely an intimidation tactic" Hurley says "The first round was a real bullet, but these rounds" Hurley opens up the shotgun takes out the round and tosses it to Hinata "are fake"

Hinata catches the round and looks at it then says "This is nothing more than a bean bag"

"Exactly" Hurley says "Fired from a shotgun it would cause broken bones probably, but they wouldn't die from it"

"You mean I worried for absolutely nothing" Jiraiya says

"I had to scare you enough that you wouldn't try to pull a stunt like that around Hinata again" Hurley says "but since the cat's out of the bag I might as well release you so that you can help us" and uses Mystical space Typhoon to clear the potion off of Jiraiya and remove the effects from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gets up and says "You said that you needed my help. Exactly what do you need my help if you are so strong?"

Hurley makes a hand sign and starts charging up chakra and then lifts up the shirt to reveal the 5 prong seal "Seals aren't something that I specialize in and I know that you do. I am requesting that you remove this seal from the 3 of us"

"All 3 of you?" Jiraiya asks raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that we ran into Orochimaru and forced him to use this seal on the 3 of us" Hurley says.

"You really must have scared him if you forced him to do that" Jiraiya says then thinks for a minute and says "All right I'll do it on the condition that you allow me to see you naked"

Hurley slaps Jiraiya across the face and yells "Haven't you learned anything? You can't just be perverted around women. Do you want me to reconsider hurting you" then says quietly "Sorry about that Jiraiya. Ever since I became female it seems that I've been having major mood swings" then puts a hand on her chin in a thinking pose then says, more to herself but still out loud "I suppose this could be what a woman experiences in the early stages of her menstrual cycle. It's the only thing possible that I can think of"

"How exactly would you know what a woman goes through during her menstrual cycle?" Jiraiya asks

"The world I come from has easy access to any type of information called the internet" Hurley replies "and I research in order to try and understand that which I can't experience or choose not to in some cases but back to what I was asking before. Will you help us?"

"You interrupted my research" Jiraiya says "and without research I can't write a good book"

"I told you that I won't allow you to too see me naked for your research" Hurley says angrily "Nor will I allow you to see Hinata naked for your research"

"Then you won't receive any help" Jiraiya says

"If this is just about seeing a girl naked then I've got the perfect solution" Naruto says "but along with helping us out you'll also have to train me"

Intrigued, Jiraiya says "I will only train you if I think that it's worth it"

Naruto makes a hand sign and in a puff of smoke Naruto transforms into his sexy jutsu and as soon as he does Jiraiya starts drooling thinking "So lovely" and pulls out a sign saying "We've got a winner. A perfect 10" and Naruto just gives him a look of disbelief while Jiraiya starts circling Naruto saying "She's just my type. I really like her. How on earth did you do it? Where'd she come from?"

"It's no biggie" Naruto says "This is my sexy jutsu"

"You're a genius, kid" Jiraiya says "This is an amazing technique"

"Yeah" Naruto thinks "It has that effect on a lot of older guys" then says "Now you'll help us out and help me with my training right"

Jiraiya turns away, nose bleeding, and says "I'll do it if you stay like that for the time we're training" and Naruto changes back very annoyed and yells "Hurley was right, you really are just a pervert, you Purvey Sage"

"Oh well" Jiraiya says "It was worth a shot. I will help you out, but if you want me to train you from time to time you'll need to transform into your sexy jutsu"

"That I can deal with" Naruto says

"Now the rest of you show me your stomachs and charge up some chakra so that I can see the seal and release it" and when Jiraiya can see the seal on each of their stomachs he goes to each of them and uses the 5 prong seal release on them, saving Hurley for last and says after finishing "Let's go kid"

"Call me by my name" Naruto says slightly angered "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'll be Hokage"

"Whatever" Jiraiya says "Let's just get going"

"Alright" Naruto says excited and heads off with Jiraiya in one direction.

"We might as well head back to the hot springs and gather our stuff and then head out to do some grocery shopping to get the materials for supper" Hinata says but when she looks over at Hurley she sees Hurley holding herself and shivering and asks "What's wrong?" but Hurley just panics ad runs off with Hinata and the pup chasing after her.

Hurley runs until she gets to the hot springs and runs in grabbing her things and goes out the back way and continues running while Hinata stops and grabs her things and quickly change and then activates her Byakugan and follows Hurley with the pup following her.

"Don't you think that you should be following Hurley?" Hinata asks the pups and the pup whimpers as she looks Hinata in the eyes that tell Hinata that there's nothing she can do by herself.

Hurley runs until she finds a grove a tress and then changes into a fresh set of clothes then leans against a tree and tightly holds the Hinata plushy and starts crying.

Shortly later Hinata shows up with the pup then walks up to Hurley and sits down beside her and puts an arm around her shoulder and asks quietly "Are you comfortable now? Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's that dumb Jiraiya" Hurley says "it's because of him that I'm so upset, but it was only because that he was there that I managed to hold it in"

"Do you mean about how perverted he is?" Hinata asks

"Even though I don't like how perverted he is that's not the reason" Hurley says sobbing

"Then what is wrong?" Hinata asks

"The way Jiraiya reacted when he saw Naruto's sexy jutsu" Hurley says sobbing "He only wants to use his sexy jutsu for research and really doesn't care about training Naruto. He's just in it for himself, he doesn't really care about Naruto, and to make matters worse Jiraiya is Naruto's Godfather. Everything he's doing is exactly what my family was doing, in a way. None of my family ever seemed to care about me. They would either ignore me or just use me to help them complete their goals. There were only 4 people who I ever saw that truly cared about me."

"4?" Hinata asks "From what you've told me there's your grandmother, your best friend, me, but who's the fourth?"

"Someone who I had a real emotional connection to back in my home dimension" Hurley says with a look of longing in her eyes "As you know I never truly found a home after I left the house I grew up in. They say that home is where the heart is and if that is true than I guess a part of my soul was left back in that house. Sorry about that. Now back to what I was originally trying to say. I had met a girl back in my early 20's and had fallen for her almost immediately because of so simple and yet so important to me. It was during the summer when I was working at Water World. The day I fell for her I was going through a time when I was feeling very down and I was on my break having my usual meal and trying to be alone because I really just didn't want to be around others and yet couldn't because one of my co-workers sat down near me and started talking, but all I did was merely reply to what she said out of respect and then she walked up to us and had said that she felt an urge to touch my hair and asked me if it was all right. I had that it was fine, but what I didn't expect was the reaction I would have to her touch. When she stroked my hair it was almost as if she was touching my soul, trying to comfort me. When she was touching my hair a spark was created in my soul and it was as if I was suddenly filled with a passion that I couldn't fully explain at the time. It took me a few days to sort out my feeling and realized that I wanted to get to know her better. I wanted to spend time with her because I felt that she was one of the only people who could truly understand me and what I'm feeling without me even needing to say anything. On the other side though, I also felt extreme fear and worry. I didn't want to lose the only person that I had felt this way. The ironic thing is that you and she are so much alike that it can be seen as a little scary to others but for me it was like finding my true love, except for the fact that I don't truly understand the emotion of love and could not use the word love because I didn't understand it"

"What exactly happened with her?" Hinata asks

"It may seem silly but her parent seemed to have a hard time understanding my feelings for her, along with my family trying to talk me out of being with her, which was ridiculous for them to do because how can they expect to talk to me about something that personal when they don't even understand me. Sorry about that. Now back to what I was saying. Eventually I found out that she had no feelings for me, or at least that's what she said. I think that either my parents or I scared her off. It have been a combination of both since I told her of my family's reaction when they found out. Which is why I didn't want them to find out before the relationship was further stabilized. My parents didn't support me in anything I tried to do. They tried to force me to become a mechanical engineer when I didn't have a passion for the technical world. Sure I could use technicalities to find loopholes, but my real passion was in the creative and the fine arts, especially acting. Sorry I'm getting off track again. Since she had no feelings for me I let he go and went my own way, since I wouldn't force her to do anything that she didn't want to do"

"Are you too scared to say her name?" Hinata asks "Is it because you cared a lot about her and are missing her a lot right now?"

"You are right that I cared a lot for her" Hurley says "I cared about her just as much if not more than I care about you, and I guess I have been a little bit scared to say her name since in a way she broke my heart even though we weren't officially together, but if you really want to know her name then I'll tell you. Her name is Ashley, Ashley Lloyd"

Seeing that Hurley has really calmed down the pup moved closer to Hurley and Hinata and speaks to Hurley telepathically and asks "Are you all right now?" and Hurley says "I'm alright now little pup. It feels really good to actually talk about my emotions with both people and animals I trust. I also have figured out a name for you. I've decided to name you after my grandmother's, Nana's, birth name. Her name was Rosa Echard and I've decided to name you Rose after her"

"That's a very beautiful name" Hinata says

"But not very fearsome" the pup thinks "Who would be scared of a wolf named Rose"

"From what I can tell you aren't very ferocious" Hurley thinks "Except when you need to be. I think the name fits perfectly. You have an outer beauty but have hidden thorns as well"

"I guess I can see where you come from with that" Rose thinks "I thank you for the name that you've given me and hope that I can live up to it"

"You don't need to live up to it" Hurley thinks "It only seemed right that I give you a name and I wanted to both give you a name that fits your personality and I guess that I wanted something similar between us so since I was named after my grandfather I named you after my grandmother"

Hinata looks between Hurley and Rose then asks "What's going on?" causing Hurley to be brought back to reality.

"Sorry about that" Hurley says "One of the results of being bonded with Rose was a telepathic link between the two of us and we were having a conversation, but let's go ahead and get the shopping done. I'll actually be cooking tonight since I learned how to make it from my mom" and Hurley stands up with Hinata and they head to the market.

Along the way they meet up with Tsume who says "I need to have a word with you, Hurley"

"About what?" Hurley asks

"It's rare that an outsider ever bonds with a pup that been taken care of by the Inuzuka clan" Tsume says "But since you are now bonded you will now need to learn the Inuzuka way of fighting and our jutsu. During the time between now and the finals you will be training with us"

"Can we at the very least start the training tomorrow?" Hurley asks "It is my birthday today 1and would to spend it with both Hinata and Rose, the wolf pup, rather than training"

"I suppose that we could do that" Tsume says "but tomorrow I'll expect you to show up at dawn to begin training. I'll be waiting for you at my house. I suppose you already know where it is"

"I know where almost anything is" Hurley says "I'll see you tomorrow at your house at dawn then"

"You may go on your way then" Tsume says and heads back home.

After gathering all the ingredients for the chili cheese dip and cocktail wienies the head back to the Hyuuga Mansion and upon arriving and entering Hiashi stands up, having been waiting for them to show up, and says "Now it's time to begin training"

"Not if you want supper" Hurley says "What we're making will take a while since we have to make it completely from scratch"

"Fine" Hiashi says "but both you and Hinata will be training with me tomorrow and every day until the finals"

Hurley and Hinata head into the kitchen and while unloading the bags to start cooking Hinata asks "What are you going to do? You are expected to train with both Tsume and father"

"Not only that" Hurley says "I've finally decided to fully teach both you and Naruto how the dueling style really works. I may have taught the basics of dueling, but the dueling style is more expanded in ways that will take a while to learn"

"How will you solve this problem then?" Hinata asks

"It will require that I use a modified shadow clone jutsu" Hurley says "The concept behind it is to use my ability to bend reality when using the shadow clone jutsu to create a clone that will only disappear if the jutsu is dispelled or they run out of chakra. Besides that key difference the same thing happens when the clone disappears"

"Since you gave me a portion of your ability will I need to do the same thing?" Hinata asks

"Not really" Hurley says "The training that I will be doing with you and Naruto will be simple enough that a shadow clone can easily do it, but I'll need to tell Naruto tomorrow"

"Well we might as well get cooking" Hinata says "What do we do first?"

After cooking the chili cheese dip and the cocktail weenies Hurley leaves them out for anyone to eat then grabs a bit of it and heads to Hinata's bedroom with Hinata following with her own plate of food and Rose following as well.

As they are eating Hinata stops for a second and says "This tastes really good"

"Thank you Hinata" Hurley says after swallowing some of the food "I modified the recipe slightly to make it taste better than what it usually is. It's most likely the garlic and onion powder I used. Our family really enjoys using the spices whenever we can. The real reason I modified the recipe is because I honestly think that the dip made normally is a little plain. I thought that it could be made a lot better with spices and it appears to have worked. Then again, you haven't tasted the original and therefore have nothing to compare it to so it might not be better or even worse than the original"

"That's hard to believe" Hinata says "With how good this tastes"

"I want to thank you for giving me one of the best birthdays ever" Hurley says "You stayed with me for the whole day, except for times that I was running away from you. Almost nobody does that. The only person I can think of was my best friend David"

"It wasn't a problem" Hinata says "It actually felt nice to run, even if it was only because I was chasing you"

"And thank you for not really leaving my side Rose" Hurley says and gives a plate of cocktail weenies for Rose to eat.

"Now that we are partners it wouldn't be right to not be near them if I'm able" Rose thinks as she starts eating.

After everyone eats Hurley says "We might as well head off to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Where exactly are you going to sleep?" Hinata asks

"I'll just sleep in a corner of the room" Hurley says "I can actually fall asleep almost anywhere"

"Alright then" Hinata says "but at least get an extra pillow and blanket from my closet"

"Ok" Hurley says and goes over to Hinata's closet, opens it up, grabs an extra pillow and blanket, and then sets up a makeshift bed and gets under the blanket and falls asleep holding the Hinata plushy with a peaceful look on her face and Rose walks over and lies next to Hurley on a part of the blanket.

"They look so peaceful" Hinata thinks as she climbs into bed "I hope Hurley doesn't get too stressed out by all the training she'll have to do" and falls asleep holding her Naruto plushy.

(End Chapter 13)

What will be the result of Naruto's, Hinata's, and Hurley's training? Keep reading to find out. So what do you think of this chapter? I can't know unless you review so please review.


	16. Chapter 14: Naruto's Summoning

A/N: So Sorry about the long delay. The computer I normally use was taken over by the parents so I really couldn't write, but besides that I needed to take a little time away from the story to get my thoughts straightened out. In this chapter I had many ideas and just had to pull away from it in order to figure out exactly what I wanted to do with this chapter. Enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story.

Chapter 14: Naruto's Successful Summoning

Three weeks have passed since Jiraiya had taught Naruto the basics of the summoning jutsu in order to summon toads to help out on missions. Naruto's still not getting the hang of it, even with making many shadow clones to help with the training, but it doesn't help that Naruto is training with Hurley and Hinata as well and that it requires a lot of chakra which is hard to do when you're using shadow clones as well. It's not been easy for Hurley or Hinata either. Hiashi works both Hurley and Hinata to the bone making certain that they don't make the Hyuuga clan's main branch look bad in the finals and Hurley's training with the Inuzukas is not easy either. Another day sets on the 3 of them being completely exhausted.

"Well Naruto, Hinata" Hurley says "You've done a really good job learning what I've taught you. Now all you need to do is practice in order to perfect it, but we'll take a break from this tomorrow"

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Hinata asks

"Well if I remember correctly tomorrow Jiraiya is going to surprise Naruto with a way to finally succeed in using the summoning jutsu" Hurley says

"Well it's about time" Naruto says annoyed "All he's really done is just spy on young girls for his 'research'"

"That's Jiraiya's biggest problem" Hurley says "He's more about his research than anything else"

"Goodnight" Naruto says

"Goodnight" Hurley and Hinata say and then they all make a hand sign and then disappear, seeing as they were all merely shadow clones.

Back in Hinata's room Hurley and Hinata are sitting on their own beds as they gain the memories and training from the shadow clones and Hurley says "I'm sorry if I've been pushing you a little hard in training you. It's just that I've been unable to protect you and since I don't want to lose you the only thing I can do is train you to protect yourself"

"It's perfectly alright" Hinata says "Your training is relaxing compare to what father does"

"I can't deny that" Hurley says "I haven't been this tired from training since I tried to create the dueling style. Even the Inuzukas aren't that hard on me, but they do come close"

"That's not surprising" Hinata says "Seeing as they're trying to get you up to speed in just a month"

Hurley reaches down and starts scratching Rose behind her ear and says "The only thing that I'm surprised about is that Rose even chose to partner up with me"

"Why is that so surprising?" Rose thinks towards Hurley "You are all alone in a world that is not your own and you were also being picked on, in a way, you need someone that will stay by your side"

"I'm pretty certain I can handle being alone" Hurley thinks towards Rose "After all, I've pretty much grown up being a loner"

"That may have worked back then" Rose thinks to Hurley "but at some point you will need someone to be there for you and then at least I'll be here"

Hurley stops scratching Rose and suddenly yawns and drowsily thinks to Rose "I guess that you may be right, but even I don't know if your company will be enough at times" then curls up like a dog and falls asleep.

"I still don't understand why anyone who learns the Inuzuka style becomes more canine like" Rose thinks then climbs up on the bed and curls up next to Hurley.

"That's so cute" Hinata thinks seeing the two of them curled up then yawns and thinks "Might as well go to bed now. Father's just going to be as hard on us tomorrow as he was today" then lies down and pulls the sheets over herself and falls asleep.

(The next morning)

Hurley wakes up then stretches and yawns and looks over and sees Hinata asleep and Rose curled up next to him and thinks "It looks like I did it again. The way the Inuzukas train is to become more like the dogs that they partner with so that they can work together efficiently, but hopefully I will get used to it and act less like a dog. But now it's time to wake Rose up and head out to meet today's trainer" and starts shaking Rose on order to wake her up.

"Just 5 more minutes" Rose thinks drowsily

"You remember what happened last time we were late" Hurley thinks "I'm sure you don't want that to happen again"

Rose suddenly jumps up thinking "You're right; they practically tortured us during training that day"

"Let's get going then" Hurley says "But first things first" and Hurley creates a couple shadow clones, except these are slightly modified so that the clones only disappear when the person who made them dispels the jutsu.

"Now it's time" Hurley says "One of you go out to help Naruto, the other one wake up Hinata and meet Hiashi for his daily training while I head out with Rose to meet today's Inuzuka trainer. Why they have so many trainers I'll never know"

"Ok" one of the clones says and picks up a storage scroll and heads outside with the original and Rose right behind her.

"Might as well go ahead and wake up Hinata now" the other clone says and walks over to Hinata and shaking her shoulder saying "Come on Hinata time to get up"

"What time is it?" Hinata asks drowsily

"Enough time to grab something for you to grab something to eat before we start training with your dad" the clone says, the Inuzuka train so that they can still fight under extreme hunger and they want Hurley to not eat anything before training which is why she didn't grab anything to eat beforehand.

"Alright" Hinata says as she gets up and walk out with the clone to get some breakfast.

(With the other clone)

The clone arrives at Naruto's apartment and then follows behind him and Jiraiya as they head out to the woods near a ravine and watches as Jiraiya pushes him over the cliff and suddenly after a big flash of red comes from the ravine and both the clone and Jiraiya hear yelling coming from the ravine and Jiraiya runs away from the ravine. After a few minutes of yelling a giant toad jumps out of the ravine and when he lands nearby Naruto rolls off the back.

"You think that you are strong enough for me to listen to you" the giant toad says "You can't even stay on my back" and then starts turn away "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go for a little walk"

Extremely annoyed at this Naruto jumps onto the toad's back and runs up it to the toad's face and yells "I'm going to teach you to respect me even if I have to stay on your back all day"

"You'll regret making that challenge" the toad says and puts Naruto on his back "Now hold on tight"

"You might want to rethink that Gamabunta" Hurley's clone says as she comes out of his hiding spot with the duel disk on her arm and has 6 cards in her hands and she sets a card face down in the spell and trap card zone.

"Who are you?" Gamabunta asks "and what do you think you can do?"

"You can call me a friend of Naruto's" Hurley's clone says "and I think I can do this. Spellbinding Circle activate" and a giant magical circle surrounds Gamabunta.

"What is this?" Gamabunta asks "I can't move"

"The Spellbinding Circle makes it so that nothing in the circle can move as long as it remains active" the clone says "Which means that Naruto can easily stay on you back until the sun sets, even though I can probably only keep this up for a few hours. Since you never specified that Naruto had to do this alone I can easily aid him in keeping him on your back"

Gamabunta starts laughing loudly "I like you. Not only using a technicality against me, but also being able to keep me from moving so easily. This show how strong you really are. I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to become Hokage someday"

"I didn't really have that in mind" the clone says "I just want to help others while also preserving life, but lacking physical strength the only thing I can really do to preserve life is to use my mind"

"Physical strength is something you can train" Gamabunta says "but that's not the point here. If this kid doesn't prove himself then I will never accept him. The best thing you can do is release me from this circle and let this kid prove himself while you go and improve your physical strength"

At this comment the clone starts tearing up and yells at Gamabunta "You think you can just make a casual comment like that. You think that I don't know that I can train and improve my physical strength. I made a choice a long time ago to stay physically weak because even though I am generally a kind person there is this darkness within me that I've seen comes out at times and I can't control what I do at those times. I scared, terrified really that if I become physically strong that I will seriously hurt someone during that time but I don't want to hurt anyone" then starts crying "No one really understands me" and thinks "Except for Hinata, I think" then runs off to cry by herself.

"What's with her?" Naruto asks

"Girls will be girls" Gamabunta says "Which means I really have no clue"

Suddenly a big typhoon surrounds them and destroys the spellbinding circle.

"Now we can get back to what we were doing" Gamabunta says

"Bring it on" Naruto says "I'll stay on no matter what you do, believe it"

"Here we go" Gamabunta says and starts doing anything he can to knock Naruto off.

Many hours pass and just as the last bit of the sun is about to go down Naruto falls off and Gamabunta thinks that he's won but Naruto manages to use his Shadow Clones to get back on and stays on when the sun fully sets the afterwards Naruto passes out, falls off, and Gamabunta catches him with his tongue to break his fall and as he brings Naruto up with his tongue he thinks "If only I had a few more minutes of sunlight. I wonder if she knew this would happen if she stalled for a little bit" and then puts Naruto on his back and brings him to the leaf hospital, drops him off, and uses a reverse summoning to return from where he came from.

(End Chapter 14)

Yeah I know, not my best chapter. It's probably because I was just trying to get this chapter out of the way so that I can start on the finals. Please review anyways.


	17. Chapter 15: Finals Part 1

Chapter 15: Chuunin Exam finals Part 1

A few days have passed since the day Naruto summoned Bunta and it is now the day of the final exam. Hurley and Hinata wake up early and eat some breakfast. During breakfast Hurley says "After we finish here we should go meet up with Naruto before heading to the arena"

"Sure" Hinata says "but for what reason?"

"I'll tell you when we get there" Hurley says

A little bit later Hurley and Hinata stand outside Naruto's apartment and Hurley knocks on the door.

Naruto opens up the door and asks slightly tired "What's going on?"

"I guess that you couldn't get much sleep because of what's going on today" Hurley says "but that's not the point. Would it be alright if we came in for a few minutes?"

"Sure" Naruto says and opens up the door all the way to let them in.

Once they enter Hurley looks at both Naruto and Hinata and says "I haven't been training you 2 this month for nothing and you've everything needed to use the dueling style. Before we headed to the arena I wanted to give you both something" and pulls out a storage scroll and summons a pair of duel disks out of it with a deck in each of them and then hands one to both Naruto and Hinata "I had these made based upon something that is a part of you" Hinata's duel disk had a pure white angel on each end and the area between it is colored blue and the circle in the middle just below the deck holder is yellow with a red partial flame. "I designed yours this way because what I can see you absolutely perfect, like an angel, and I chose the colors blue and white because it makes me think of a perfect day with blue skies and fluffy white clouds. I also put the symbol that you wear on your jacket because that symbol represents you and you individuality" Naruto's duel disk looks like the Kyuubi with the same coloring and everything and the circle is red with a black spiral. "Naruto yours is designed to remind you that even if you have the Kyuubi inside you that you should never let it control you. As for the symbol it is actually the symbol of the Uzumaki so it also reminds you of your origins, just like my name Hurley is Irish in origin and reminds me that I'm part Irish. As for each of your decks I made them to go with your duels disks. Hinata, your deck is made of fairy type monsters called Cloudians and Naruto your deck is made out of Fiends. That is really all that I wanted to do. Just make certain you use them wisely"

"This is really a nice gift" Hinata says "but where are we going to put them when we're not using them?"

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot" Hurley says and tosses a scroll to Naruto and Hinata "These are storage scrolls for you to put them in when not using them. I'm sure that you both already know how to use them so I won't bother explaining"

Naruto and Hinata put the duel disk and deck on their scroll and Hurley says "Now we should head out to the arena" and all 3 of them leave Naruto's apartment and head out to the arena.

A short while later all 3 of them pass through the doors of the arena and head down the tunnel to the battle area and about halfway down Hurley says go on ahead Naruto. I just want to talk to Hinata alone for a moment"

"Ok" Naruto says "Just make sure you get there on time"

After Naruto is out of earshot Hinata asks "What's wrong Hurley?"

"What makes you think that anything's wrong?" Hurley asks

"You should know better than that" Hinata says "I've been around you long enough to know that when you want to talk to me alone there is something wrong and bothering you"

"You're right" Hurley says and then starts visibly shaking and looks like she's about to cry while reaching out as if she want to wrap her arms around Hinata but hesitates and bring her arms close to her own body.

Hinata sees this and steps forward and wraps her arms around Hurley and pulls her close then softly says "It's alright. Just tell me what's wrong"

Hurley starts sobbing and says "I'm scared Hinata. Ever since the meeting with Orochimaru in the forest of death it feels like I've been losing myself more and more often and people have gotten hurt because of it. I don't know what's going on or when it will happen again but I need help"

"What can I do to help?" Hinata asks

"I need someone who I trust to look out for me and keep me in check when I lose myself" Hurley says "and unfortunately you are the only one I trust to do that"

"Then how can I help keep you in check?" Hinata asks

Hurley reaches into a pocket and pulls out 5 cards and slips them into Hinata's hand and Hinata lets go of Hurley and look at her hand and asks "What are these?"

"These 5 cards are the 5 pieces of Exodia, the only monster who can compete with the 3 combined Egyptian God cards. If I ever lose myself and unleash the Egyptian Gods then I need you to use these in order to stop me. Unfortunately I don't know what will happen to you if you use Exodia so only use it if you can't snap me out of it"

Hinata looks at the cards and says "I promise that I'll only use these if absolutely necessary"

"Thank you Hinata" Hurley says as she dries her tears "Now we had better head to the battle area and meet up with Naruto" and the both start walking again.

When they get to the arena it is still pretty early and not all of them have arrived yet and so they wait for everyone to arrive.

Finally once the time to start the finals arrives the proctor announces that a few things have happened to change the matches and here are the new match set ups:

Match 1: Naruto vs. Hurley

Match 2: Sasuke vs. Gaara

Match 3: Kankuro vs. Shino

Match 4: Hinata vs. Sakura

Match 5: Temari vs. Shikamaru

Since Sasuke has yet to arrive Naruto asks "What happens if someone is not here for their match?"

"They are automatically disqualified" the proctor replies

"You'd better get here soon Sasuke" Naruto thinks

"Now I need all non-combatants in this round to go up to the spectator box" the proctor says and everyone starts to leave except Naruto and Hurley.

Once everyone else gets up to the box and Naruto and Hurley get into position the proctor says "You may begin when ready"

"Before we begin" Hurley says "There's one thing that I need to do" and grabs the storage scroll and summons the duel disk and a deck and puts the deck into the duel disk and activates the duel disk.

Naruto gets ready to pull out his duel disk but Hurley says "No, not yet"

"Why not?" Naruto asks

"This is only so that a person can prove his worth even though I prevented them from it" Hurley says and draws 5 cards then activates the Cost Down spell card by discarding Celtic Guardian and then Summons Konoha Ninja: Hyuuga Prodigy.

At that moment Neji's eyes go blank and he slightly collapses from the muscles relaxing. Ten-Ten sees this and starts shaking Neji asking "What's wrong Neji?"

In the arena Neji appears looking much like himself and asks "What's going on here?"

"I brought you into our battle using these" Hurley says showing Neji the duel disk and the card with a picture of Neji on it "My ability allowed me to create this card in order for you to join the battle without breaking any rules and allow you to show your strength to Hiashi since I was the one that prevented you from having this battle in the first place"

"How's this not breaking any rules" Naruto yells "Right now it's two on one"

"Except for the fact that if you get the duel disk off my arm Neji will disappear" Hurley says "Meaning that Neji's being here is entirely reliant on me making it like your shadow clones"

"He's got a valid point" the proctor says "I'll allow it"

"You were right to bring me into this fight" Neji says "After all, the only reason you won was because you caught me off guard. Even a failure can win if he manages to catch his opponent off guard and get enough good hits in"

"Hopefully this fight will teach you once and for all" Hurley thinks and says "Alright Rose, let's do our best"

"Let's get started then" Naruto says

"Yes, let's" Neji says angrily

Naruto makes a hand sign and makes 8 shadow clones to deal with Hurley and Neji.

As Neji activates his Byakugan Hurley says "Let's show them some new tricks, Rose" and makes a hand sign "First, Byakugan" and squats and makes another hand sign as Rose jumps on her back "Next, Man-Beast Clone" and Hurley and Rose transform and Rose has the Byakugan after the transformation is complete "Combo style: All-Seeing Man-Beast Clone"

Many murmurs go throughout the crowd, many surprised about combining different clan style jutsu.

"You think that little trick will work" Naruto says and send 4 clones in 2 groups, one to take on Neji and the other to take on Hurley and Rose. Neji just avoids the attacks from the clones as they all attack at once and take them out one at a time while Hurley and Rose fight back to back and moves together to avoid the attacks and look for an opening and takes out the clones when they find them.

"You'll need to do much better than that" Hurley says

"How about this then" Naruto says and makes a hand sign "Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu" and many Naruto clones appear around the battle area and start attacking Hurley, Rose and Neji.

Hurley smiles as he and rose start spinning in a version of the Fang-over-Fang, except upright and then they send chakra from specific points of the body to create a tunnel of wind, effectively combing Fang-over-Fang and Rotation, and says "Combo Style: Tornado Jutsu" and sucks in the nearby clones and sends them flying into the air and while the clones are disoriented in the air Hurley and Rose stop spinning and use their quickness and the sharpness of the claws to take out all the airborne clones.

Meanwhile, Neji has been avoiding the clones and suddenly runs in between the clones towards the Naruto that is furthest away from the battle and hits him in a chakra point causing many of the clones to disappear and says "It was easy to find the real you because you would make sure to stay out of range from my gentle fist for fear of my cutting off your chakra" and the clone disappears and from the puff of smoke caused by the clone disappearing Naruto appears and yells "You thought that I'd be too scared to attack you myself. Not after what you did to Hinata in the preliminaries" and goes to punch Neji but Neji sends enough chakra from his body to stop the punch then spins around and uses the Rotation, Knocking Naruto a little bit back and says "You, Hurley, and Hinata are all weak. You don't deserve to be in the finals and Now I'm going to prove it" and moves into a stance.

"That stance" Hiashi thinks recognizing it "That can't be"

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms" Neji says and goes at Naruto and as he hits Naruto chakra points he says "2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 64 Palms" and afterwards Naruto gets knocked a ways back and collapses and all the clones disappear.

"Truly you have been robbed of what was rightfully yours" Hiashi thinks "To find that the purest form of the Byakugan would find itself in your son, a branch member"

As Naruto struggles to get up Neji says "It's useless, I've cut off all your chakra meaning that you can't use any jutsu at all. You might as well give up now"

Naruto stands up breathing hard and says "I will never give up. I may not be as strong physically as you are, or as smart as Hurley is, or as kind as Hinata is, but my strength comes in my will of fire. I will never give up, no matter how hopeless it seems, and I will beat you" but thinking "I wish I could back up what I'm saying but it feels like I've got nothing left. I feel like I've finish a day of training with pervy sage" and suddenly gets an idea "I've can draw out chakra from another source. It's time to pay the rent you fox" and smacks his palms together to draw out chakra.

"I told you that it's useless" Neji says but then his Byakugan sees something strange and thinks "What's going on" as he sees orange chakra entering Naruto's chakra pathways and filling it and as it does Naruto starts glowing orange and the Hokage sees this and thinks "When did he learn to use the power of the Nine-Tailed fox?"

Seeing this Neji says "No matter what I'll still beat you" but Naruto starts moving around Neji quickly and jumps in the air to attack Neji and at that point Neji grabs some shuriken and throws them at Naruto, but Naruto seems to disappear and appear behind Neji where he grabs a kunai to attack Neji, but Neji grabs a kunai of his own and sends chakra to the area and then blocks it causing an explosion from the clashing of chakra and sends them both flying back and they land creating craters. Neji gets up and starts to walk over and then stands over what appears to be Naruto still body and says "A failure will always be a failure no matter how hard they try and this just proves it" then the ground starts cracking and Naruto pops up hitting Neji right in the chin. Neji starts to fade and as he does he says "I should have expected you to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it's your best jutsu" and Naruto replies "Let me tell you something. I failed the graduation exam 3 times because I always failed the clone jutsu, but I never gave up and eventually was able to do it" and as Neji finally disappears from the field he thinks "Maybe if I try hard enough I'll be able to prove myself and show that a side branch member can be just as useful as a main branch member" and sees a bird fly overhead then wakes up back in the audience.

"What happened?" Ten-Ten asks.

"I'm not completely sure, but Hurley showed me that everybody has their own strengths and weaknesses and that everyone can change the world in their own way" Neji replies.

Back in the arena Hurley says "Good job defeating Neji, Naruto. Now it's time to introduce the newest style I created. We'll have a one match duel to see who wins this battle because after all I know that you'll need your rest after this and the same with me"

"Bring it on" Naruto says as he brings out his duel disk and deck while Hurley switches out his deck.

Naruto and Hurley draw 5 cards and says "Duel" as the life point counter sets it to 8000.

"I'll go ahead and start this" Hurley says "Draw. I'll start by summoning Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger and activating the continuous spell Crystal Tree and place 1 card face down. Turn end" and on the field appears a tiger and behind it a tree and face down card.

"My turn" Naruto says "Draw. I'll start by activating Card Rotator by sending Possessed Dark Soul to the graveyard switching your Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger to defense mode. Next I play Monster Reborn to revive Possessed Dark Soul and I play a monster face-down in defense mode" and what appears before Naruto is a creature of dark fire and a card face-down and sideways "Now Possessed Dark Soul attack his Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" and the creature goes and attacks the tiger and it disappears and appears a chunk of topaz appears next to the tree and on the tree appears a piece of fruit but it looks to be made of crystal.

"Whenever a Crystal Beast monster gets destroyed it can be placed in the Spell & Trap card zone instead and whenever a Crystal Beast monster gets placed in the Spell & Trap card zone a Crystal Counter appears on the Crystal Tree" Hurley says

"Turn end" Naruto says

"My turn" Hurley says "Draw. I start by activating the Crystal Promise spell card to summon my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger from my Spell & Trap card zone in attack mode and then I'll place one monster face down as well as another card face-down." And on the field the Topaz changes into the tiger and 2 face down cards appear, one next to the tiger and sideways and one behind them "Now attack the Possessed Dark Soul, Topaz Tiger" and as the tiger goes at the dark creature Hurley says "and when my Topaz Tiger attacks a monster his attack increases by 400" and it destroys the dark creature and Naruto's life point counter gets reduced to 7200 and as it does Naruto appears unaffected. "Turn end" Hurley says

"Nice try" Naruto says "My turn. Draw. I'll start by flipping my face-down Big Eye face-up and us his effect to look at the top 5 cards of my deck and arrange them as I like. Next I'll equip my Big Eye with Sword of Dark Destruction and place a monster face-down in defense mode" and Naruto face-down monster changes into a red monster with eyes all over its' arms and holding a sword with a monster's head as its hilt and a dark aura around it "Now Big Eye attack Crystal beast Topaz Tiger" and the creature runs at the tiger and slices the tiger as the tiger slashes the creature and they both get destroyed and in Hurley's Spell & Trap card zone a piece of topaz appears and another fruit appears on the tree. "Turn end" Naruto says

"Good move there Naruto, but it's far from over" Hurley says "My turn. Draw. I'll place one monster face down and end my turn" and another card appears face-down sideways.

"Defending already" Naruto says "Time for me to take the advantage. My turn. Draw. I summon Drillago in attack mode and attack the monster you just played face-down" on Naruto's side appears a creature that looks to made of drills and it flies at the face-down monster and as it strikes what looks to be a little kitten appears for a second and then disappears"

"Sorry about that Ruby Carbuncle" Hurley says "You'll be avenged though"

"That's what happens when you just defend" Naruto says "Turn end"

"I always have a reason for doing what I do" Hurley says "It's not over yet. My turn. Draw. I flip up my face–down Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise and place a monster face-down" and on Hurley's side appears a tortoise with an emerald shell and another monster face-down "Now Emerald Tortoise attack Drillago" and as Emerald Tortoise starts spinning towards Drillago Naruto says "That's crazy. Drillago is stronger than your tortoise" and as Emerald Tortoise hits Drillago a cloud of dust appears as Emerald Tortoise is destroyed and when the cloud of dust disappears Hurley's life point counter remains unchanged and one of his face-down spell or trap card is replaced by a chunk of amethyst and another fruit is on the tree.

"What happened?" Naruto asks "Your life points are unchanged"

"That was because of my trap card, Crystal Pair. Whenever a Crystal Beast monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard I get to take a Crystal Beast monster from my deck and place it in my Spell & Trap card Zone as well as not taking any battle damage this turn. Turn end"

"That was clever" Naruto says "My turn. Draw. I place one monster face-down and attack your last face-down monster with Drillago" and another monster appears face-down as Drillago attacks and when it strikes the face down card another Emerald Tortoise appears tucked in its shell and fends off the attack as Naruto's life point counter drops to 6800 and Naruto appears still unaffected. "So that's why you were defending" Naruto says "Turn end"

"I told you that I have a reason for everything" Hurley says "My turn. Draw. I use the spell card Crystal Beacon and summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus from my deck" on the field a crystal appears and shoots a beam of light into the air and in the beam appears the form of a winged horse with a horn on its head and when the beam disappears a Pegasus stand in the air and the crystal disappears. "Now Sapphire Pegasus's effect activates" Hurley says "Whenever Sapphire Pegasus is summoned I get to take a Crystal Beast Monster from my deck and place it into my Spell & Trap card zone" and a beam of light comes from Sapphire Pegasus's horn and when the light disappears a chunk of amber is in Hurley's Spell & Trap card Zone. "Now Sapphire Pegasus attack Drillago" and a beam of light comes from Sapphire Pegasus and hits Drillago, destroying it and bringing Naruto's life point counter to 6600. "Turn end" Hurley says

"Looks like I need to be careful with you" Naruto says "My turn. Draw. I summon Flame Resonator and flip up Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World and now Tune Flare Resonator with Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World to Synchro Summon Ally Of Justice Catastor" and the 2 monsters appear for a second before 1 turns into 3 rings and the other jumps in them and becomes 2 stars and suddenly a big mechanical monster appears "Now you'll need a Dark type monster to destroy this monster by battle and to make matters worse since it was Synchro Summoned using Flare Resonator you'll need a monster with 2500 attack or more to succeed. Any other monster will be destroyed by this monster's effect without applying damage calculations. Now Ally of Justice Catastor attack Sapphire Pegasus" and the mechanical monster shoots a pair of lasers at Sapphire Pegasus and destroys it but doesn't decrease Hurley's life points. "Turn end" Naruto says.

"It's a lucky thing that you can't decrease my life points through battling monsters" Hurley says "My turn. Draw. Turn end"

"The point was to make it so that you can't do anything" Naruto says "My turn. Draw. Ally of Justice Catastor destroy Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" and Catastor shoots a pair of lasers and destroys the tortoise. "Turn end"

"Even when it seems that they can do nothing should never celebrate early" Hurley says "My turn. Draw. I activate the effect of my Crystal Tree. By sending t to the graveyard I can take up to the number of Crystal Beast monsters and put them in my Spell & Trap card zone and I choose Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" and the tree disappears to be replaced by a chunk of cobalt "Now I activate Crystal Counter and send my 4 Crystal Beasts to the Graveyard to be replaced by 4 Crystal Beast" and the amber, topaz, amethyst, and cobalt disappear and are replaced by a ruby, sapphire, emerald, and amethyst.

"What was the point of that?" Naruto asks

"The point was to clear up a spot to use the spell card Hand Destruction. Since we bath have 2 cards we discard them and draw 2 new cards" and both Naruto and Hurley discard 2 cards and draw 2 new cards. "Now I activate Future Fusion and send Rainbow Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos to the graveyard. Now I end my turn and the crystal beasts get destroyed in my Spell & Trap card zone"

"Looks like it's over for you" Naruto says "My turn. Draw. I sacrifice my face-down monster to summon Memory crush King and activate the field spell Yami" As a demon appears the arena suddenly becomes very dark but there is still enough light to see what's going on in the battlefield. "Now attack Hurley directly" Catastor shoots a pair of lasers on each side of Hurley and Memory Crush king hits the ground in front of Hurley and Hurley's life point counter suddenly drops to 3300 and Hurley goes down to one knee breathing hard. "Turn end" Naruto says

"Nice shot" Hurley says "but I won't give up until it's over. My turn. Draw. I place one card face-down and end my turn"

"Looks like I've won" Naruto says "My turn. Draw. Ally of Justice Catastor attack directly" and Catastor attacks with his lasers on either side of Hurley and as his life point counter drops to 800 Hurley looks nearly ready to pass out. "Now Memory Crush King, attack directly and finish him" and Memory Crush King goes to attack Hurley but Hurley says "It's not over yet. I activate the trap card Rainbow Gravity and since I have 7 Crystal Beasts of a different name in the Graveyard I can summon my Rainbow Dragon from the graveyard" and just before Memory Crush King deals the final blow a giant white dragon with different gems along its side appears in front of Hurley and stops the attack. "You may have stopped me this turn, but you won't last another turn because I activate the spell card fissure and destroy your Rainbow Dragon" and the ground opens up underneath Rainbow Dragon and a hand reaches up and grabs Rainbow Dragon and pulls him into the fissure. "Turn end" Naruto says

"Thank you Rainbow Dragon" Hurley says "You bought the time that I needed. Now it's time to show you why you never celebrate victory early. It's my turn. I draw and the effect of my Future Fusion spell activates and summon the Rainbow Neos that I sent My Neos and Rainbow Dragon to the graveyard in order to summon" and a portal appears before Hurley and out of the portal appears a knight with angelic wings.

"Since He's not a dark monster he can't withstand Catastor next turn" Naruto says "and with only 800 life points left it will only take a single monster to finish you"

"It's not his strength that matters. It's his effect, but first I'll activate the spell card Card Destruction which will force us to discard our hand and draw the same number of cards from our deck" and Hurley and Naruto discard 1 card and draw 1 card from the deck "Now I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and use Rainbow Neos's effect that by sending 1 monster I control to the graveyard I can send all the monsters you control back to the deck" Amethyst Cat turns into pure energy and using the energy from Amethyst Cat Rainbow Neos uses its wings and blows Naruto's monsters away "and without any monsters Rainbow Neos can attack directly. Go Rainbow Punch" and Rainbow Neos flies towards Naruto and his hand starts glowing the colors of the rainbow and he punches in front of Naruto creating a large crater and dropping Naruto's life points to 2100" Naruto collapses to one knee and starts breathing hard after the attack. "Turn end" Hurley says

"You're right" Naruto says "I got too confident when I gained the upper hand, but I won't give up easily. It's my turn. I draw and place one monster face-down and end my turn. As long as I have a monster you can't finish me"

"That may be true, but we'll see how long it lasts" Hurley says "My turn. I draw. Rainbow Neos attack the face-down monster" and as Rainbow Neos punches the monster there's a small glimpse of it but it is hidden by the colors of his punch. "Turn end"

"My turn" Naruto says "I draw and I end my turn. It looks like you win seeing as I have nothing to stop you"

"You're right" Hurley says "I could win this now, but I won't. You're the one that needs to go on Naruto and if I dealt you the finishing blow you'd be knocked out for knows how long and I guarantee that wouldn't be a good thing. Therefore I draw and forfeit this match" and Hurley places a hand over his life point counter bringing his life points to 0 and automatically deactivating both of the duel disks and therefore returning the arena back to normal.

"The winner of this match by forfeit is Naruto Uzumaki" The proctor says

The audience starts mumbling not even sure of what they just saw but out of respect they just start clapping.

"Interesting" the Hokage thinks "So this is what he was working on this whole time. A new style of battling in which no one needs to be hurt yet can still be used to defend others and deal damage, if necessary. This very well could change the way villages go to battle and to top it off he figured out a way to combine different clan jutsu to create new attack. Smart and creative"

Back into the arena Hurley and Naruto are walking up to the competitor's box tired and when they get ther Hinata runs over to them and asks worried "Are you all right?"

"We're fine Hinata" Hurley says "We're just a little bit tired from the duel seeing as the system is designed to exhaust your chakra based upon the amount of life points you lose, yet that only works when facing another person with a duel disk. I made it so that the loser of the duel would pass out from chakra exhaustion but be completely unharmed"

"That's a relief" Hinata says "I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you"

Back in the arena the proctor says "That was a fine match. Now let's move on to the next one"

(End Chapter 15)

A/N: Yeah I know it took me a long time to update, one thing happened after another you know, and was unable to finish it until now, but I hope that you enjoy it. Please Rate and review. On another note I'm going to be leaving for Americorp soon and most likely won't be able to update until I get so don't expect updates soon.


	18. Chapter 16: Finals Part 2

I don't own Naruto, Yu-gi-Oh, or anything else that I may use in the story.

Chapter 16: Chuunin Exam Finals Part 2

"Our next match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara" the proctor says but Sasuke is late and after a few minutes of discussion between the Hokage and the Kazekage a ninja meets with proctor and whispers something in his ear.

"It has been decided that this match will be delayed and we will move on to the next match Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro" the proctor says

"This is bad" thinks Kankuro "If Gaara isn't fighting then I shouldn't be giving away my secrets" and yells to the proctor "I surrender go ahead and move on to the next match"

"Ok then" the proctor thinks and says "Winner by forfeit Shino Aburame. Our next match is Hinata Hyuuga vs. Sakura Haruno"

"Wish me luck" Hinata says and starts to head down to the arena

"Like you even need it" thinks Hurley

Down in the arena Hinata and Sakura face off.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you" Sakura says

"I don't expect you to" Hinata says "I'll show you how much my father's training has paid off"

"If you are ready you may begin" the proctor says

Meanwhile up in the stands Hiashi has found Neji and has taken him somewhere private to discuss about what reason Neji's father died for and gives Neji a scroll from his father and leaves him to read it alone and to absorb the truth behind it.

Back in the arena:

"I'm going to finish this quickly" Sakura says and after making a few hand signs appears to disappear

"You think you can hide from me so easily" Hinata says and activates her Byakugan and charges straight for Sakura

"Of course not" Sakura thinks "I knew that genjutsu wouldn't work against a Byakugan user. That was just to throw you off from this" and throws a right hook at Hinata but Hinata easily dodges it and launches a flurry of attacks at Sakura who gets thrown back and as she hits her genjutsu disappears.

Sakura slowly gets up and says "I won't be beaten so easily"

"Then let me just finish it now" Hinata says and runs at Sakura and launches another flurry of blows knocking Sakura against the arena wall and knocking her out.

"Winner by knock out, Hinata Hyuuga" the proctor says

"That was a good try" Hurley thinks as he jumps down to help Hinata carry Sakura up to the waiting area "but you've still got a long way to go"

After they clear out the proctor says "Now on to our next match"

(End Chapter 16)

A/N: Finally back from Americorp and able to start my story again. Sorry about the short chapter but I want each Chapter of the Chuunin finals parts to be 1 battle apiece. If it is not quite up to snuff I apologize, it has been a while and I did the best that I could think of. Please rate and review.


	19. Chapter 17: Finals Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else from other shows

Chapter 17: Chuunin Exam Finals Part 3

At hearing the announcement for her match Temari takes out her fan and creates a big gust of wind then opens it fully and rides it down to the arena floor.

"Who are you?" The proctor asks

"It's my turn, isn't it" Temari says

"Well you're sure an impatient one" the proctor says "Just let the previous combatants leave the field" and Hinata and Sakura leave the field.

After that the proctor says "Shikamaru Nara, get down here"

"This is such a drag" Shikamaru thinks "Why does it have to be my turn now? I might as well withdraw as well"

"Come on Shikamaru" Naruto says "You can do it" and hits Shikamaru on the back so hard that he goes over the railing and falls to the arena floor.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto" Shikamaru thinks

People then start throwing trash at Shikamaru and boo him and complain.

"They don't care about this match" Shikamaru thinks "They just care about Sasuke. I might as well just forfeit. Why should I exhaust myself for these people?"

"What's the matter?" Temari says "You thinking of giving up as well"

"And to top it off" Shikamaru thinks "My opponent is a girl, again"

Getting impatient Temari says "Well if you won't move then I will" and starts running at Shikamaru with her fan in front of her.

"Hey" the proctor says "I didn't start the match yet"

"I forgot" Shikamaru says "This girl is a spunky one. I hate spunky" and grabs a couple kunai and puts them in the wall to use a step up and as Temari brings her fan down he steps on top of them.

"It doesn't matter whether I become a Chuunin or not" Shikamaru says "but I guess I shouldn't let myself get beat by a girl" and Temari gets pretty mad at this comment. "So let's do this" Shikamaru says and Temari gets a serious look in her eyes and opens up her fan and blasts Shikamaru with a destructive power, kicking up dust, and when the dust clears Shikamaru is gone.

"He's quick enough when it comes to running away" Temari thinks as she looks towards some trees hidden in the shadow of the wall.

As Shikamaru peeks out from behind the tree he's hiding he thinks "I know it's not classy for a guy to clobber a girl, but whoever said I was classy"

"Nice try" Temari thinks "but I know what your game is" and remembering Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu thinks "You're trying to lure me into the shadow of that tree. There's no way I'll fall for that"

"So why do I always have to fight girls" Shikamaru thinks "It stinks, man"

In the audience Ino yells "Come on Shikamaru. Use your ultimate secret technique and take her down" and Choji shows up and asks "Is this seat taken?"

Surprised Ino says "I thought you were in the hospital. Your stomach's ok now"

"Sure is" Choji says as he starts eating a bag of chips and sits down saying "What's going on, I thought this was supposed to be Sasuke's match"

"Sasuke just got delayed" Ino says "So they decided to delay the match and continue on with the other matches"

"Never expected to see Shikamaru in the finals" Choji says "Weird"

"What do you mean" Ino says "Come on, Shikamaru may not have as much fighting spirit as some other people, and ok his technique is pretty lousy but he's strong at strategy, so strong in fact that without him we might not have made it through the preliminary rounds"

"Maybe" Choji says as he finishes up a bag of chips

"You should have also seen how he threw himself into the arena" Ino says "I'm telling you he seems unusually aggressive. I think he's going to show us his passionate side today" and yells "Yeah, go Shikamaru"

Shikamaru stares up at the sky and thinks "Sometimes I wish I was a cloud, just floating along, going wherever the breeze takes me, that's my style. I'm just not into putting effort into my stuff. The only reason I became a ninja was to do whatever I wanted, jeez who knew it would be so much work" and stares back at the field and begins to think

"Get your butt in gear" Naruto yells "Let's go Shikamaru"

"Oh well" Shikamaru thinks as he reveals himself and smiles "A guy's got to do what a guy's got to do"

"What's he thinking behind his stupid grin" Temari thinks "Is he mocking me" and says "Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu" and swings her fan at Shikamaru, sending a big gust of wind that starts cutting up the tree and the branches and kicking up more dust, she also closes her fan as the dust lingers.

Temari gets shocked for a moment as she sees a shadow coming out of the dust and then starts back-flipping to get away from it but the shadow gets closer and just as the shadow is about to reach her it slows down and stops and Temari slides her fan across the ground, making a line in the dirt and says "Now I get it"

"Almost got me" Temari says "Aren't you clever. With that shadow possession jutsu you can manipulate any shadow you are in. The wall's shadow in this case, but there's a limit isn't there. No matter how thin you stretch it, it will only reach so far. Isn't that right"

"You got me" Shikamaru says

"And now I know where that limit is" Temari thinks standing her fan on the line "15 meters and 32 centimeters. If I can just stay out of that range I'll be fine"

Realizing he's in trouble Shikamaru sits and creates a circle with his hand closing his eyes.

Up in the audience Kurenai asks Asuma "What is that? Is he making a hand sign?"

"It's not a hand sign" Asuma says "It's more like a habit"

"A habit?" Kurenai asks

"Shikamaru is like an old man" Asuma says "He like to take things slowly, I mean really slowly, which is why he's so good at games like Go and Shogi. He's always challenging me to a match and when he gets stuck on a move he does that thing with his hands"

"What does it mean?" Kurenai asks

"He's working on a strategy" Asuma says "All the times we've played I've never beaten him"

"That's fine and dandy" Kurenai says "but this is a real fight, not some game of Shogi"

"Strategy on the game board is no different than strategy on a battlefield" Asuma says "All great generals know that. Shikamaru's got the mind of a great general, just you watch"

"He could have fooled me" Kurenai says "Just remember that I saw the test scores when we grouped the Genin, his were no better than Naruto's, maybe even worse"

"He says the work of putting pencil to paper is too much trouble" Asuma says "He'd rather take a nap than a written exam"

"He would huh" Kurenai says

"I didn't say he wasn't lazy" Asuma says "but he's so good at strategy games that I had him take an IQ test, of course I had to deceive him into thinking it was another game"

"What happened?" Kurenai asks

"As I suspected his score was almost off the charts, beyond genius" Asuma says "His score is over 200"

"200" Kurenai says in disbelief

During the past few lines of dialogue Shikamaru has undone his circle sign and reaches into his pouch and has now opened his eyes.

"He's done thinking" Asuma thinks "Now it begins"

"So you have some fighting spirit after all" Temari says as she opens up her fan and sends a blast of wind at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru grabs a kunai from his pouch and runs behind a tree.

"There's no use in hiding" Temari yells and as the wind blows Shikamaru takes off his jacket

"Are you sure he's even got a strategy?" Kurenai asks

"I hope so" Asuma says

As Choji keeps eating his chips Ino says "Look at that. He can't even get close to her" and yells "Go Shikamaru, do something"

"Don't waste your breath" Choji says while eating "He'll give up soon. This is way too much work for him"

"What are you talking about" Ino says "There's no way he'll give up. Or at least I don't think he's going to give up"

As the wind dies down Shikamaru sits behind the tree holding his jacket and a kunai and Temari starts looking around and says "You can't hide forever, come out coward" and sends another blast of wind towards the trees then a kunai comes from the dust that was picked up by the wind towards Temari and she ducks down then another one comes from the side and she blocks it with her fan and a shadow starts coming towards her she thinks "As long as I stay on this side of the line I'll be fine" but as the shadow keeps coming without slowing down she gets surprised and backs up until she just out of range again.

"You're pretty quick on your toes" Shikamaru says

"Now I see what you've been up to" Temari says "You weren't just hiding, you were biding time waiting for the sun to get lower and the shadow of that wall to get longer. The longer the shadows the farther your range is right"

"He was so close to getting her that time" Ino says

"How's Shikamaru going to use his shadow anyway" Choji says "I mean what's he going to do? He's in the shadow of the arena already"

"Unbelievable" Ino says "You really don't know what Shikamaru's capable of. He can make shadows within shadow"

"Shadows within shadows" Choji says not fully understanding

Shikamaru stands with his shadow extended and Temari thinks as she stares at the shadow "If I just calculate the height of the sun and measuring the distance he's gained from the previous attack I can still keep out of range no problem" and stares up at Shikamaru smiling

"Temari" Kankuro yells "Over your head" and Temari looks up and sees something that she is unsure of and then looks down to see a shadow growing on the ground and starts trying to avoid the shadow that now continues to extend.

As Temari continues to dodge Shikamaru says "I've got you now" and Temari thinks "Clever move making a parachute out of his jacket. Now I not only have to worry about the shadows on the ground but this thing in the air which extends his range indefinitely. Guess I've been underestimating this slacker clown. His shadow possession jutsu is much more dangerous than I thought" and keeps backing up but finally the shadow stops and starts backing away as the parachute hits the ground and Temari smiles at Shikamaru as she opens her fan and hold it behind her.

"I'll give her this much" Shikamaru says "She learns fast"

"Good" Kurenai says "but not good enough"

"She thinks in the same way he does" Asuma says "She's a strategist too"

"The longer this match takes the lower the sun gets" Temari thinks "The lower the shadow, the farther his range" and slams her fan into the ground in front of her "Time to finish this" she thinks "If I create a diversion with a clone jutsu he attack it instead of me and I'll attack him during that time. Yeah, that'll work" and as the shadow really start moving back Temari makes some hand signs and says quietly "Clone Jutsu" but she can't move and says "What" and as everyone looks surprised Temari thinks "My body, it's frozen"

Shikamaru undoes the hand sign and says "It took a while but my Shadow Possession finally worked"

"How the hell did he do that" Kankuro says

"Amazing" Kurenai thinks and says "He was thinking three moves ahead the whole time"

"As I said" Asuma says "That's Shikamaru's strength"

"Impossible" Temari thinks "How could he have caught me with his shadow? It couldn't reach this far"

"Look behind you" Shikamaru says, figuring what Temari was thinking, "I'll let you" and turns his head to allow Temari to look behind her and she sees the shadow coming out of the hole that's behind her and wonders how that's possible and Shikamaru says "Don't you recognize that hole. It's where Naruto popped out of the ground and sent Neji for a loop. The hole in front of you is where he went into the ground. The two are connected"

"Now I see" Temari says "I didn't think about the shadows underground"

"That was your mistake" Shikamaru says

Finally realizing what Shikamaru was doing Temari thinks that it's amazing that such a slacker kid managed to outsmart her.

"The next move is checkmate" Asuma says and Shikamaru and Temari begin to walk closer to each other and Temari realizes how helpless she is.

Everyone watches intensely to see what happens next, many of them believing that Shikamaru has won, and not believing what's going on Choji starts eating frantically.

Shikamaru raises their arms and after a couple of minutes says "The hell with it, I give up" and Temari looks surprised while everyone else is in shock and the audience starts complaining.

"See" Choji says finally calm again "I told you he would give up. It looks like I know Shikamaru a little better than you do, huh" and opens up another bag of chips

"What" Temari says "What did you say?"

"I used up all my chakra on that shadow possession jutsu" Shikamaru says "I'm good for about another 10 seconds and that's it. Bummer, I already had the next 200 moves planned in my head, but my chakra is running low" and puts their arms down then says "Anyways, if I were to win it would just mean more work"

"This guy is something else" the proctor thinks and says "The winner is Temari" and the shadow possession jutsu undoes itself.

"Man, I'm beat" Shikamaru says

"What a waste" Ino says and starts shaking Choji "What is he thinking? Doesn't he want to be a Chuunin?"

"What can I say" Choji says "It's Shikamaru"

"I wonder" Kurenai says "Does he have the motivation for this?"

"I've wondered the same thing myself so many times" Asuma says

"Even so" Kurenai thinks "His tactics and ingenuity are beyond those of your typical Genin. If that had been a real mission and he'd been leading the squad, they would have succeeded. The battle was won the moment he caught Temari with that shadow possession. I guess you could say that he won the battle but lost the match"

"That boy's lack of drive can sure be frustrating" Asuma thinks "Still, there's something that can be said for not having a killer instinct. It means that his emotions never cloud his judgement, he never panics, he's able to calmly assess his tactical situation and determine the wisest course of action, he even has the wisdom to retreat if he's unable to hold his position. He has something that a lot of the others lack, clarity, and that's an important trait for a Chuunin and a leader"

Throughout the audience many others also believe that Shikamaru is likely to become a Chuunin.

"What the heck was that" Naruto yells, angry "Forfeiting when he had the match won. That really ticks me off, that lazy son of" and jumps out of the observation area "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" then when he reaches the ground he runs over to Shikamaru and says "I want to talk to you, you idiot"

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot" Shikamaru says while stretching

"Why'd you give up" Naruto says "Are you really that lazy, or are you just a big chicken"

"Hey it's over" Shikamaru says "Let's just forget it, ok"

"Are you kidding" Naruto says "It's not ok, you have that match won"

"Would you just skip it" Shikamaru says "Are you forgetting that there's another match"

"Another match" Naruto says confused and then it hits him "That's right. Sasuke's match is next"

End Chapter 17

The Chuunin exams are almost over. Now for those of you that haven't figured out yet this story follows along the principle of one new person being brought in meaning that the story only changes where that person is and if he does anything which is why the story is similar yet different from the anime. The question to ask now is if you believe Hurley is deserving of being a Chuunin from what has been seen in the Chuunin exam. You can PM me the answer and I'll look to see what you decide. The reason for this is so that I am completely unbiased in the decision. I will tell you that I will only count 1 vote from each person. Unfortunately I don't know how to set up a poll so this is all that I can come up with. Please review.


	20. Chapter 18 Final's final battleInvasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-gi-oh, or anything from any other shows

Chapter 18: Chuunin Exam Finals Part 4

The audience eagerly awaits the next match and discusses who will win between Sasuke and Gaara and some of them make bets on who will win and after a minute or two the audience gets impatient.

Up at the top the Hokage is told that there is no sign of Sasuke and the Hokage wishes to disqualify Sasuke, but the Kazekage strongly requests that a 10 minute delay be put on the match and the Hokage agrees and the message is given to the proctor who pulls out his watch to begin counting down the time and Naruto starts to get really mad at Sasuke for not showing up.

During this time Rock Lee shows up with Might Guy and is told that they've missed most of the first round matches.

Temari jumps back up to the observation area and Kankuro asks if Sasuke is actually not going to show and Gaara replies confidently that Sasuke will definitely show and a couple of minutes before the time limit is up Sasuke appears with Kakashi in a leaf storm.

"I told you he'd show" Gaara says

"Sorry for being late" Kakashi says "You wouldn't believe the traffic" and Naruto just grins at seeing both of them.

"And you are?" the proctor asks

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke says

"So he made it in time" Rock Lee says as he stands next to Ino and the whole audience starts cheering that Sasuke is there.

"What a show-off" Shikamaru thinks "Making us wait around like he is the emperor of the whole universe"

"So you decided to show up after all" Naruto says "I thought that you wouldn't come because sooner or later you would have to face me"

"So what about you?" Sasuke asks "Did you win?"

"You know it" Naruto says

"Don't get full of yourself" Sasuke says "You're still a loser"

"Sorry if we kept you waiting" Kakashi says "But how late are we? I mean it's not like Sasuke is disqualified or anything, right"

"Like master, like pupil" the proctor says "Even down to your lousy sense of timing"

"Well" Kakashi says "What about it"

"You know that you were so late that we extended the deadline for you" the proctor says "Twice in fact. It was lucky for you that we did, no he's not disqualified"

"That's a relief" Kakashi says "You had me worried for a minute" and turns to look at Sasuke, who is looking at Gaara "So we're ok"

Naruto looks up at Gaara and says "Just make sure that you don't lose to this guy"

"Got it" Sasuke says

Naruto turns to Sasuke and says strongly "Don't lose, because I want to fight you myself"

"Got it" Sasuke says, looking at Naruto with a serious look on his face

As the crowd keeps cheering loudly Shikamaru thinks "So, I'm yesterday's news already. Well, can't say that I blame them. I'm looking forward to this one as well"

"Come on down Gaara" the proctor says and Shikamaru says "Come on Naruto, they don't need us here" and starts walking away as Naruto takes on last look at Sasuke then says "Let's go, and I'll be taking the stairs this time if you don't mind"

"Come on" Naruto says as he starts to follow Shikamaru "Are you still upset that I gave you a little push? You ought to be grateful"

As Gaara looks at Sasuke with a demonic looks Temari thinks "This isn't good, he's got that look again" and Kankuro says "Ok listen Gaara, don't let him throw off the plan" and Temari covers his mouth quickly and as Gaara turns and walks towards the stairs that lead down to the arena Temari says "Now's not the time to talk to him, not unless you want to get yourself killed"

As Shikamaru and Naruto are about half-way towards the observation area, in a hallway the see a couple guys stop Gaara and talk to him about throwing the match then see Gaara use his sand and kill the two guys and are completely frozen as Gaara walks past them then sit down when he's safely away from them.

"If we had come up even one second sooner that could have been us" Shikamaru says "I've never seen someone kill like that without even batting an eye. Things don't look good for your friend at all" and Naruto become worried about Sasuke and goes up to the observation booth to watch with Shikamaru a little bit behind him.

Down in the arena Gaara walks up to Sasuke and the proctor and the proctor says "Ok, here we are at last" and explains the rules of the match then says "Both of you, to the middle" and they both step close enough that they are standing to the side of the proctor and just in front of him and the proctor says "Begin" and jumps away

Hearing the match start Hurley activates his duel disk without anyone noticing and plays Kuriboh with the Miniaturize trap card causing Kuriboh to shrink down really small and whispers to Kuriboh "Go to the Hokage and stay with him no matter what, and be sure to keep yourself hidden" and Kuriboh flies out and up to the Hokage and hides in his cloak but Orochimaru in disguise notices this but thinks that it is just a fly.

Down in the arena Gaara starts out by sending sand from his gourd and Sasuke jumps back thinking "So this is the sand that Kakashi was talking about" and then notices Gaara holding his head as if he has a headache and saying "Please don't be mad at me, mother" and Sasuke thinks "What in the world is he talking about"

Still holding his head Gaara says "I know that I made you taste such awful blood earlier, I'm so sorry, but this time I'm sure that it will taste very good"

In the observation booth Kankuro says "His conversation has started already, this is very dangerous"

"I know" Temari says "This is the first time I've seen Gaara get like that before fighting. That's how powerful an opponent Sasuke is"

Gaara seems to lose concentration and his sand falls to the ground and in the audience Baki says "Thank goodness he's calmed down" and regaining his focus Gaara says "Come on" and as Gaara gathers sand close to him Sasuke takes out a couple of shuriken and throw it at Gaara but Gaara's sand catches it and turns into a sand clone and sends a burst of sand out of itself towards Sasuke who jumps out of the way towards Gaara and the sand clone throws the shuriken it has at Sasuke but Sasuke throws more shuriken to deflect them and as he reaches the sand clone he kicks it taking off the hands and tries to take off the head at the neck with his arm but the sand catches it and Sasuke slams his palm into it and destroys it then goes after Gaara but as the sand goes up to block Sasuke disappears and appears behind him as Gaara thinks "He's fast, just like the other one" and remember Rock Lee as Sasuke punches him sending Gaara and his sand flying back and seeing a crack on Gaara's face Sasuke says "So that's your sand armor" and puts his arm out, palm facing up and towards him, and as he flicks the wrist slightly towards himself he says "Come on"

As everyone watches intently Sasuke says "Come on" a second time then says "If you won't come then I will" and runs at Gaara then suddenly disappears appears behind him and as Gaara sends out two burst of sand Sasuke dodges them and kicks Gaara, sending him flying back and the sand following to cushion his fall.

"What's the matter Gaara" Sasuke says "Is that all you got?" and as Gaara gets up Sasuke says "I'm going to tear off all your armor" and runs at Gaara and Gaara has his sand floating in a circle around him but Sasuke gets under it and kicks Gaara then grabs him and knees him then retreats, having put cracks in Gaara's sand armor

"What's Gaara going to do now" Kankuro thinks "His sand armor takes up too much chakra; it's not going to last much longer"

Seeing as it is useless Gaara makes a hand sign and takes all the sand and creates a cocoon out of it but Sasuke tries to run at him and break the cocoon but spikes come out of it where he hit and barely miss Sasuke.

Seeing this Kankuro thinks "He can't possibly be considering using that Jutsu"

Bleeding slightly from his hand Sasuke backs up and the spikes pull back into the cocoon.

"I didn't think that the cocoon would be that hard from the density of sand, but he's absolutely protected" Sasuke thinks while inside the cocoon Gaara starts chanting and creates a sand eyeball to see what's going on outside

"There's no doubt" Temari thinks "It's that jutsu. This is bad, Gaara isn't even thinking about the plan"

As Gaara continues chanting inside the cocoon Sasuke activates his sharingan and runs at the cocoon and throws some kunai at it but they are easily deflected as Sasuke gets behind it and tries to punch it again but is forced to retreat as the spikes come out of it and start attacking him and Sasuke tries to jump on top to avoid them but has to immediately get off as spikes are coming out of there as well.

"Well that won't work" Sasuke says "Big surprise there" and grins then thinks "I may not know what you're up to but go ahead and stay in there as long as you like. It will give me time to get ready for what I've got in store for you" and grabs his left arm, unclipping a bracelet on it as he does so.

Outside the village some Anbu are on patrol and one of them stops thinking he saw something but goes on thinking he imagined it while a whole group of sand ninja are nearby and when the Anbu leave one of them gives the signal to move in.

In the arena Sasuke jump up onto the wall and sticks to it using chakra and then makes a few hand signs and holds his left arm while in the audience Baki thinks "That little fool. What does he think he's doing? The signal could come at any moment"

In the cocoon Gaara mutters "Are you ready? I'm about to open it now. I'm going to rip it open and get it all out, everything inside will come spilling out, lots and lots of it and I'll give it all to you. I'm such a good boy, aren't I? Are you watching mother? Are you ready? I'm ready"

"What's that lunatic think he's doing" Kankuro whispers to Temari "How long is he going to stay in that thing"

"I don't know" Temari says "but he's not following the plan. He's no good to us like that"

"It's not going to work" Kankuro thinks "I say it's time we cut our losses and get out of here"

"Plan?" Shino says as he listens in

Outside the village there are many sand ninja around a circle drawn in the ground and one of them arrives and asks how everything is going and the answer is that everything is on schedule and the other run replies to hurry up with the preparations for the summoning and that he wants everyone ready to go at a moment's notice then runs off with many following him and the ones that are left unroll scrolls and set the down and make hand signs causing the circle to glow.

Meanwhile in the arena Sasuke is charging up lightning chakra causing it to spark out of his palm and then runs down the wall with his arm next to him and when he hits the ground it creates a big dust cloud and he runs out of it towards the cocoon.

"Excellent" the disguised Orochimaru says to himself

As Sasuke gets closer to the cocoon he pulls his arm behind him as the spikes come out to attack him but Sasuke dodges them and hits the cocoon with his Chidori breaking through it and hitting Gaara in the shoulder.

"That's impossible" Kankuro says in disbelief "No one can penetrate his defenses"

"No way" Temari says

"I can't believe it" Baki says

"That technique" Sarutobi says "It's Kakashi's"

With his arm in the cocoon Sasuke says "Now I've got you" and hesitates as Gaara notices something warm and wet coming from him and realizing that it's his own blood starts screaming.

"What's happening?" Kankuro says as Sasuke tries to pull out his arm but can't and decides to use Chidori again to pump lightning in and pulls out his arm along with a monster looking thing which pulls back into the cocoon as Kankuro thinks "That arm" and Baki says "Gaara, that reckless fool"

"Is that thing taking over again?" Kankuro asks Temari

"I don't know" Temari replies "This has never happened before. I think he's hurt"

As Sasuke looks at the cocoon he sees something which scares him and the proctor begins to sense something bad and the cocoon starts cracking and then dissolves revealing Gaara, obviously injured.

"I was right" Temari says "He is injured. The cocoon broke before the change was complete"

Looking into his eyes Sasuke thinks "Something has changed; the look in his eyes isn't the same"

In the audience one of the Anbu puts his hand on a man's shoulder, who starts falling asleep, and once the man is fully asleep he makes a hand sign and starts putting the whole audience to sleep with a genjutsu but the ninja notice and prevent themselves from falling under the genjutsu.

Up with the Hokage the disguised Orochimaru says "Shall we begin" and a smoke grenade goes off causing Sasuke to look away and alerting the Sound and Sand ninja that the operation has begun.

At that noise Hurley hears "It's time for me to go to work and gets up and plays Konoha Ninja: Ally from another Dimension which suits her up in medieval armor and changes the duel disk into a sword then places a card in the sword for later and jumps out of the observation booth after telling Rose to wait for her there until she gets back.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asks

"To save Sarutobi" Hurley says "Without me he will die today. Be prepared to move out"

In the smoke Sarutobi asks "Lord Kazekage, what is going on here?" and when the Kazekage looks at him Sarutobi realizes that something is wrong

At same time Kakashi and Guy are worried about the Hokage and would have gone to him if the Anbu hadn't said to leave it to them and went after the Hokage.

Both Kankuro and Temari are worried about Gaara so they jump down to get him as two groups of Anbu reach the roof near the Hokage, one in a white cloak, and the one in the white cloak send one group down to protect the nobles while they take care of the Hokage and as they move in a couple of sand ninja come to take them down but are taken down instead and inside the smoke the Hokage's bodyguard is stabbed with a few kunai putting him up against the wall and he tells the Hokage to escape and passes out at the Kazekage grabs the Hokage with a kunai up against him and jumps out of the smokescreen up to the top of the roof as four Sound ninja jump out of the puppets that looked like the Sand ninja which were the ones the Anbu took out and go to four corners of the roof.

"Let's go" the Anbu in the white cloak says "We have to back up Lord Hokage. Beware of traps" and go to move in when the fake Kazekage says "Do it"

"Right" the four sound ninja say and create a hand sign and say "Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation" and create a barrier around the Hokage and the fake Kazekage.

Down below Hurley finds the Hokage's bodyguard and says "I don't have time for this, but I can't just let him die" and makes a hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and when the clone appears she says to the clone "You work on healing him then when you're done dispel yourself"

"Gotcha" the clone says and as Hurley goes up to where the Hokage is the clone takes out the Kunai and starts healing him.

When Hurley reaches the roof he sees one of the Anbu jump into the barrier and appear to burn but luckily he used a substitution jutsu and it managed to prevent him from taking most of the damage.

"We've got to figure out some way to get past this barrier alive" the Anbu in the white cloak says "but how?"

"Just leave that to me" Hurley says

Hearing this Orochimaru as Kazekage says "Nobody can get past this barrier"

"Hasn't anybody told you not to underestimate your opponent?" Hurley says and activates the face-down card he placed "I play Monster Replacement" and appears in front of the Hokage as Kuriboh appears outside the barrier

"How did you do that?" Kazekage/Orochimaru asks

"Simple" Hurley says "I just simply sent a monster of mine to stay with Sarutobi and used the effect of Monster Replacement to switch places with it"

"Very interesting" Kazekage/Orochimaru says

"Now let go of Sarutobi" Hurley says and rushes at Orochimaru and slashes at him

Meanwhile Kakashi and Guy see the barrier and the Anbu outside of it and believe that the Anbu have been outwitted and prepare to go help out but an Anbu gets in the way.

"What are you doing here?" Guy asks "Lord Hokage is in trouble" and Sound ninja disguised as civilians drop their disguise and join the Anbu.

"An enemy disguised as an Anbu" Guy says "Looks like he's the one who did the genjutsu"

"No doubt about it" Kakashi says

Up on the roof Hurley slashes but Orochimaru jumps away with the Hokage and the Hokage says "I can't believe that the Sand Village has betrayed the Leaf Village

"The treaty was a simple trick to let down your guard" Kazekage/Orochimaru says "This petty battle game ends now. From this point on history will change"

"What are you saying?" Sarutobi asks "That you're going to start a war"

"That's right" Kazekage/Orochimaru says

"Armed conflict solves nothing" Sarutobi says "We should seek resolution through negotiation, there's still time Lord Kazekage, you can reconsider"

"Perhaps the fear of death makes one more cowardly with age" Kazekage/Orochimaru says "Sarutobi sensei"

"You" Sarutobi says with a slight look of fear in his eyes

Outside the village the Sand ninja finish the summoning and a giant 3 headed snake appears and attacks the village wall creating a hole in it and some ninja try to stop it with kunai with paper bombs attached to it but it doesn't work and when one tries to get reinforcements he is attacked in the back by a sand ninja.

Back in the arena Sasuke's watching what going on and asks "What's going on here?" then looks back when he hears Temari say "Stop it Gaara"

"I must kill him" Gaara says

"There's no point in continuing this fight" Kankuro says

"That's right" Temari says "Don't forget about our mission"

"Out of my way" Gaara says and pushes through as Baki appears and says "What are you three doing now? Can't you see that the operation is already underway" and then the proctor appears in front of Sasuke, Sasuke says "What's going on here? Tell me"

Gaara suddenly collapses to his knees holding his head like he has a headache and Kankuro asks "What's wrong?" and then Temari says "His wound is a lot worse than I thought and his chakra is almost completely drained away"

"Wait what about using that" Kankuro says and Temari interrupts saying "It's impossible to use that right now"

"You fool" Baki says "It's because you tried to transform before the signal was given"

"So what do we do now?" Kankuro asks "We need Gaara for this"

"Gaara is the trump card of the Sand Village" Baki says "We have to get him to play his part no matter what. For now you two take him and tend to his wounds, as soon as his chakra has been restored the operation will continue"

"You got it" Kankuro says and picks Gaara up

"And you, sensei?" Temari asks

"I'm going to take care of these guys" Baki says

"Do you really think that things will go according to your plans?" the proctor asks

"I'll make sure that they do" Baki says and after a minute of staring each other down Baki yells "GO"

"Yes right" Temari says and both Temari and Kankuro carrying Gaara jump out of the arena

"Is the host of this party Orochimaru?" the proctor asks, getting a surprised look from Sasuke

"I don't know and don't care" Baki says "Now let's heat things up"

"Sasuke" the proctor says "Sorry, but the Chuunin exam ends here for you. You've already achieved Chuunin level, you're a Leaf Village Ninja so put your training to good use"

"In other words I'm supposed to take Gaara down, right" Sasuke says "Our match continues"

"Just be careful" the proctor says "It's the real thing now, not a match"

"What I must do is still the same" Sasuke says and runs after Gaara but Baki tries to stop him saying "Not so fast" and throwing a couple kunai at him but the proctor also throws a couple kunai and intercepts Baki's kunai and as Sasuke leaves the arena Kakashi sees him.

Up on the rooftop Orochimaru says "We had intended to capture Sasuke while Gaara was causing trouble, but not everything goes according to plan"

"A little hard for you to control Sasuke when he doesn't have your curse mark" Hurley says

"You know about that huh" Orochimaru says "But I always have a plan B" and flip a switch on a radio hidden under his hat and says "Kabuto execute plan B and don't forget the vial"

"Right sir" Kabuto says down below and then says to Kakashi and Guy "It looks like I'll be seeing you later" and disappears in a blast of smoke

"So your targets the whole time were the Leaf Village and Sasuke Uchiha" Sarutobi says

"You really think that the Leaf Village is that important" Orochimaru says "Now if Gaara returns I can show you something very interesting, but anyway, your stubbornness and incompetence have allowed me to outmaneuver you, I've defeated you"

"Nothing is decided until the very end" Sarutobi says "I taught you that years ago, didn't I" and the kunai is pulled away from Sarutobi's face as the mask is peeled off and Orochimaru reveals his true face and Sarutobi says his name then says "I knew or at least thought that this day would eventually arrive, however, you're not going to defeat me that easily especially not with the reinforcements I have"

"I did tell you that you should have picked the fifth Hokage before now" Orochimaru says "Because right now you are going to die"

Kakashi and Guy look at the number of enemies they have to fight and Guy says "There sure are a lot of them" then Kakashi looks closer in the barrier and says "Let's take our time Guy"

"Why's that?" Guy asks "Shouldn't we take them down as quick as we can and help out the Hokage?"

"He doesn't need any help" Kakashi says "Our own trump card is with him"

Guy looks and says "Isn't that Hinata? How is she a trump card?"

"That's not Hinata?" Kakashi says "That's our mystery visitor that beat up your Neji when he nearly killed Hinata in the preliminaries"

"Even so" Guy says "How is she going to defeat Orochimaru?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem" Kakashi says "Seeing as she already took him down once before"

"Just how strong is she?" Guy asks

"Who knows" Kakashi says "But she most certainly has one mysterious power" and the enemy finally gets tired of waiting for them and starts attacking.

In the barrier Orochimaru chuckles and when Sarutobi looks in his eyes and asks "Are those tears of happiness or sadness as you try to kill your sensei?"

"Neither" Orochimaru says and stabs his hand with the kunai "I was just feeling a little tired, but I'm wide awake now"

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Sarutobi says and Orochimaru lets go and starts walking away when Sarutobi says "And I also thought that you were one that wouldn't hold a grudge, but it seems like you don't have either a goal or a motive"

"I guess I do kind of have a goal" Orochimaru says "Let's see if I can explain it. I find it very interesting to watch things in motion. I get no pleasure when the world is still, like a windmill that isn't turning. I suppose that some might find it beautiful even if it is immobile but to me it's truly boring" and takes off the hat and tosses it away and turns back saying "Now I want to put things in motion myself. The first thing is crushing the Leaf Village"

"I see you haven't changed at all" Sarutobi says

Down in the arena as Kakashi fights he yells down to the observation booth saying "Hey down there. I've got a mission for you"

"What's that?" Naruto yells

"I need you all to follow Sasuke and give him back up" Kakashi yells

"But how are we going to find him?" Hinata asks and Kakashi cuts his thumb and makes some hand signs then jumps to the observation booth and slams his hand down and in front of him appears a small dog and Kakashi says "Pakkuun will follow Sasuke's scent and lead you right to him"

"OK" Naruto says "But make certain that Sakura doesn't get hurt"

"Will do" Kakashi says looking at the still knocked out girl "You really must have a number on her Hinata for her to still be knocked out, oh and before I forget, Shikamaru you go too"

"Do I have to?" Shikamaru asks "This is going to be such a drag. I don't even like Sasuke"

"Yes you have to" Kakashi says "We're going to need someone as smart as you out there"

"Fine" Shikamaru says "I'll go" and they all leave following Pakkuun not realizing that Shino had been hiding and listening in and is now following them.

In the barrier Orochimaru says "I never thought that I would face you in battle again"

Outside the barrier the Anbu says "If only Lord Hokage would take out one of the Sound ninja then we could provide more backup"

Hearing this, the Sound ninja put up a barrier on the inside to protect themselves.

"Looks like this won't be easy" Sarutobi says

"Who knows" Orochimaru says "I faced that girl once before in the forest of death and she was quite strong, then again she was a guy back then so who knows how strong she is now"

Sarutobi chuckles at this and then starts running at Orochimaru as Orochimaru runs at him and Sarutobi makes a few hand signs and says "Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken" and the tile come off the roof and are sent spinning at Orochimaru who just dodges them and says "This is too easy" then makes a few hand signs saying "Striking Shadow snake" and his tongue turns into a snake and strikes Sarutobi, biting him in the face and saying "With a weak technique like that, there's no way you can beat me, Sarutobi-sensei" and looks in surprise as Sarutobi turns into mud and realizing it's a substitution jutsu he changes back to normal and looks back to see Sarutobi making a hand sign and saying "Earth Style: Great Mud River" causing the roof to turn into mud under Orochimaru and cause Orochimaru to start sliding down.

"Is that all you got?" Orochimaru asks as he makes some hand signs

"Far from it" Sarutobi says as he makes some hand signs and says "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb" creating a dragon head that shoots mud bullets at Orochimaru and says "Fire Dragon Bomb" and spews flames from his mouth at the mud bullets causing them to be on fire and hitting Orochimaru causing him to burst into flames and appears to have been taken out but Sarutobi knows better and says "You can quit your act now Orochimaru"

Orochimaru laughs as he drops his disguise of being part of the roof and says "Alright, then, but fair's fair. It would be foolish to underestimate me"

"And it would be foolish of you to get too cocky" Hurley says

"Anyways" Orochimaru says "Did you really think that you could kill me with such a pitiful jutsu Sarutobi-sensei"

"Hah" says Sarutobi "Says the one who can't beat me and is forced to rely on taunting me"

"Don't be angry with me" Orochimaru says "Difficult students are all the more rewarding to teach, isn't that right, Sarutobi-sensei" and grins then they both stare each other down for a few minutes and Orochimaru says "Isn't about time we stop playing around, after all this isn't an academy class"

"Yes" Sarutobi says "You do have a point" and takes off his hat and cloak revealing his battle armor

"Did you foresee this, dying this way?" Orochimaru asks and takes off his cloak and then the killing intent from the two of them becomes so strong that it actually starts causing the tiles to crack.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're old" Orochimaru says

"I wouldn't want you to" Sarutobi says "Now depending on how good your jutsu is, I just might send you back to the academy"

"At least try to make this an interesting fight" Orochimaru says and they both run at each other making hand signs and Sarutobi throws a shuriken then uses the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu to send multiple shuriken at Orochimaru but Orochimaru uses the Reanimation Jutsu to summon coffins to protect him saying "First, Second" and as the third coffin starts to come up Sarutobi starts to make hand signs intending to stop it but Hurley gets in the way and stops him from doing it.

"What are you doing?" Sarutobi asks "We've got to stop him from summoning all three. Do you have any clue who he's summoning"

"I do" Hurley says "And his summoning will be his downfall. I have a plan to use his own jutsu against him but you have to trust me" and the third coffin successful gets summoned. "Looks like you'll have to trust me either way" Hurley says as the coffins open up to reveal the First Hokage, the Second Hokage, and the Fourth Hokage

"Now what are you going to do?" Orochimaru asks "What can you do?"

"I'll place these 4 cards face down and end my turn" Hurley says tossing 4 cards into the spell & trap slots that are in the sword.

As the Hokages step out of the coffin the First Hokage says "It been a long time Sarutobi" follow by the Second Hokage saying "My you've really gotten old Sarutobi" and the Fourth Hokage saying "How's my son been doing?"

"I never would have thought that I would have to fight you" Sarutobi says "What a vile trick"

Realizing that they've been brought back to life using the Reanimation Jutsu the First Hokage asks "Are we being forced to fight against you?"

"If I wasn't here then yeah you would" Hurley says "And Sarutobi here would die trying to protect the village"

"Who are you?" The Second Hokage asks "And how would you know this?"

"You can just call me your friendly neighborhood Genin" Hurley says "And that's my own little secret" then winks at them

Two of the three look confused as Orochimaru says "Enough reminiscing, let's get down to business" and as he goes up to them with Kunai that have tags attached to them Orochimaru says "Isn't this great"

"Nothing good can ever come of this" Sarutobi says "You disrespected the dead and manipulated time" and as Orochimaru holds up the kunai he smiles and says "How about we get down to business. First let me restore your former companions to something more like their former selves and then if you two are ready" and sticks a kunai into the back of their heads causing them to look more like people then animated corpses and when the transformation is done he says "Now they are complete" and Sarutobi cries slightly saying "You fiend, they look just as I remember them"

"And that's exactly what I've been waiting for" Hurley says and reveals 3 of his face-down cards creating a big light that splits into 3 and enters the bodies of the 3 reanimated Hokage and suddenly Minato turns around and grabs Orochimaru by the throat but Orochimaru breaks out and jumps away and says "What are you doing? You can't harm me. I control you"

"Not anymore you don't" Minato says "Whatever this girl did has freed us from your control"

"What have you done to them?" Orochimaru asks

"Simple" Hurley says "I used a copy of the equip spell card Snatch Steal on each of them to take control of them from you, but on the bad side you do gain some chakra from me using them" and suddenly Orochimaru feels a surge of power.

"I'll make you pay for that" Orochimaru says

"Not if you can't move" Hurley says and reveals her final face-down card, the Spellbinding Circle and traps Orochimaru in it.

"Now it's time to take care of you" Minato says "I've seen what you've done and find you guilty of trying to avoid death by transferring your soul into younger bodies and taking over them and you shall be killed here and be trapped in a place where the death reaper can torture you for all time" and makes a few hand signs and says "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal"

"You think you can kill me" Orochimaru yells "You'll never kill me" and makes a few hand signs which causes such a bright light that everyone has to close their eyes unless they want to be blinded which results in no one seeing a beam come out of Orochimaru and enter Hurley then when the light dims the reaper appears behind Minato and puts his hand through Minato and takes Orochimaru's soul and devours it. After that happens the first and second hokage disappear leaving Minato with the reaper still there and Hurley thinks out loud "Why didn't Minato disappear with the others?" while deactivating the duel disk

"That's because Orochimaru didn't summon him on his own" The reapers says "I allowed him to summon Minato"

"Wait a minute" Hurley says "You can talk"

"Yes" the reaper says "and there is much to be said to you"

"What is it?" Hurley asks

"There is much that you don't know about the ability you have" the reaper says "and about what really happened when you transported here"

"And how would you know this?" Hurley asks

"Besides being a reaper I am also the guardian to this dimensions gate" the reaper says "and therefore I can decide who enters and leaves this dimension and when you soul was at the gate I sensed no ill will from you and allowed you to enter and when you did everything changed. In your world you valued life and wanted to protect those who are important to you but you lacked physical strength and would like to create stuff instead of fighting and all those aspects of you turned into a physical ability that allows you to create but only create, your ability doesn't allow you to destroy anything directly but that doesn't mean that you can't create something that can destroy. For example, you can't just destroy a building with your ability but you could create a bunch of explosive tags and put them around the building and destroy it that way. One thing to keep in mind is that the bigger and more powerful you create the more chakra you use but unlike the others your chakra is more mental based then physical based, whereas others become physically exhausted from using up a lot of chakra you become mentally exhausted from using a lot of chakra and that when things become troublesome. What I did not know when letting your soul through was that a demon from your world attached to your soul and used your soul to cover its presence and it now resides in you and when you are weak it has an opportunity to take control of your body"

"I get the demon thing" Hurley says "but are you saying that everything I create is real, including the monsters I summon when using the duel style"

"That's a little more complicated" the reaper says "It's better to say that they are connected to you. I will say that it is brilliant though, creating something that uses chakra and concentrates it into image of whatever monster is played on it as well as having a buffer which not only prevents a person from reaching absolute zero chakra levels when using it but also having it being able to drain chakra when they lose life points and boosting chakra when they gain life points, essentially taking the imaginary life points in your world and making it chakra based. Although you should be warned that even if you are able to use spells and traps to create zones where each effect is applied for others doing the same thing it will essentially be an advanced genjutsu where the effect will appear to happen to the opponent if the opponent is not dueling, for example if someone else were to use the Nightmare wheel trap the opponent would be unable to move from being caught the wheel but it is just an illusion and if somehow the opponent or an opponent's ally were to know it's a genjutsu and break it then he can move normally and be unlikely to fall for it again"

"Not sure if you're done rambling" Hurley says "But I have two questions. First is being how you know so much about the game of duel monsters and the second being if what you say is true about being the guardian of your dimension and from the sound of it other dimensions than what exactly happened to those people that I sent away when team 7 and I were in the land of waves?"

"To answer the first" the reaper says "Any dimension that has a sentient guardian can view any dimensions live and I've watched many duels. As for the second I ate them?"

"What?" Hurley asks surprised and confused

"Anyone who tries to jump dimensions, that is essentially evil gets their soul devoured by me where they enter a place of eternal torture and I gain their life force as energy, which is why I kill off the people who summon me to take their souls. Normally it takes so much energy to force a person's soul out of its body when they are still alive that it nearly depletes my energy and one person's life force isn't enough so I have to take both the life force from the one whose soul was stolen and the summoner's life force or in the case that a soul is not to be devoured but sealed in someone else then someone close by who is badly injured but those that are innocent I don't devour their soul but put them in a kind of limbo where if needed I can call on them to do a job for me giving them a temporary body until the job is done or they can do their own thing if they need to but I still need to know where they are in case something comes up, although since those guys were being transported it was a lot easier to take their souls and devour them. This time is one of the exceptions since I had gotten plenty of energy from all of those guys life force enough to do anything for centuries which is why Minato was able to summon me even I had already taken his life force and I owe you for doing that and I would like to pay you back by giving you your original body, although it's really just a copy of your body since I can't actually transport your body here, considering that under extreme panic you created that body so that you save your teammate, as well as something else. What do you say?"

"No offense to your offer" Hurley says "But I would be much older than any of my teammates and would rather have a body that is the same age as them plus I would like to keep the Byakugan"

"Fine then" the reaper says "Luckily I've seen photos of you at that age and all I need to do is replace the eyes in the photo with the eyes you have now" and a beam of light comes from the reaper and as it bathes Hurley it starts transforming her into what he looked like at about 14 years old except with the Byakugan now. When the transformation is done Hurley realizes that his clothes are loose and says "Hey I thought you have at least given new clothes to fit my body"

"It makes it more interesting this way" the reaper says "And these are for you" and in front of Hurley 3 cards appear "Use these only when absolutely necessary"

Hurley takes the cards and sees that they are card versions of the first, second, and fourth hokage "Thanks" he says "Might as well go home and change real quick" and goes to head out and everyone finally realizes that while the conversation was going on the 4 sound ninja that created the barrier had dropped it and snuck off without anyone realizing it and Hurley just shrugs it off and heads down to the observation area where Rose is waiting and says "Let's go Rose" and heads off to the Hyuuga compound to change.

When Hurley gets to the Hyuuga compound he enters Hinata's room a grabs a quick change of clothes, seeing as her clothes will fit him best for now, and as he changes he thinks "It's a good thing I never got used to wearing panties as a woman and just wore briefs, it would probably be uncomfortable right now" and as he puts on an extra jacket of Hinata's he lifts it up and smells it for a second and thinks "It even smells like her" and as it starts to sink in he gets a sad look on his face then shakes his head thinking "I don't have time for this, I need to go find the others" and meets Rose outside and says "It's time to track down the others and help them out if they need it" and they head off to find the others

Meanwhile on the roof Minato and the reaper are still there and Minato says "It looks like our work is done, we should probably leave then"

"Your work is not yet done" the reaper says "I still need to send you to one place and deliver a message" and whispers something into his ear

"Ok" Minato says "I just hope they'll do it" and Minato disappears in a flash of light with the reaper fading from physical sight

Back with Hurley as he enters the forest suddenly a giant Shukaku appears and he picks up the pace heading in that direction and after a bit comes upon the battleground where he sees a scene that is slightly horrifying. He sees Sasuke crumpled on the ground with needle and vial sticking out his neck and in extreme pain, Hinata held against a tree by hardened sand awake but gasping for breath but Naruto is nowhere to be seen.

Hinata sees Hurley appear and gasps "You've got to help him" and looks towards the giant Shukaku.

Hurley hears her and looks in the direction she is looking and sees a sand dome on top of Shukaku that is slowly shrinking in front of a sleeping Gaara.

"He's going to be crushed inside that thing" Hinata gasps before passing out

"If I'm going to take him down I'm going to have to go all out" Hurley thinks as he switches out decks and activates his duel disk. The he draws 5 cards and starts by drawing 5 cards and summons Marauding Captain special summoning a Hero Kid which special summons 2 other Hero Kids from the deck and activates Double Summon then sacrifices the 3 Hero Kids to summon Obelisk the Tormentor and says "Obelisk attack Shukaku with your fist of fate" and Obelisk punches and sends a fireball from his fist but seeing this Shukaku says "A new challenger huh, well take this. Air Bullet" and takes in a quick breath and slams his stomach while facing the fireball and shoots an air bullet which hits the fireball and they both explode.

"It looks like I'll need more to take him down" Hurley thinks and says "Obelisk use your fist of fate whenever Shukaku attacks and buy me time" and begins an exchange of air bullets and fist of fate each one canceling each other out.

After a few minutes Hurley has everything he needs in his hand except for one thing.

"Darn it I'm running out of time" Hurley thinks "It looks like I'll need to do it" and the deck starts glowing as Hurley says "Perfect draw" and draws and when he sees what it is he thinks "This'll be costly but will work" and says "I'll activate the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor" and a building appears behind him "Then I'll pay 3000 life points to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon without a tribute then I'll play Double Summon and pay another 3000 life points to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra" and The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer come down from the sky next to Obelisk.

"3 against one" Shukaku says "I'll take you all down" and blasts air bullets at all of them but Slifer and Obelisk intercept all of them

"Now time to combine all 3 of them together to create a monster that's stronger than the 3 of them separately" Hurley says and Slifer and the Winged Dragon of Ra start to disintegrate and the power goes into Obelisk's fists and the fists become flaming fists of Red on one and yellow on the other. "Now use double flaming fist" Hurley says and Obelisk send flames like a flamethrower at Shukaku but Shukaku creates a force field out of air and starts to get pushed back from the force of it but even as he gets pushed back the air starts to get warm inside.

"It's not working" Hurley thinks "I need to use as much chakra as I can to increase his attack" and walks up to Obelisk and puts a hand on his leg and creates a hand sign and starts pumping more chakra into Obelisk causing the flamethrower punches to become larger and just as it breaks through the force field, barely missing Shukaku Hurley feels a pain in his neck and collapses, what he doesn't see is that the heat caused the sand around Naruto to become fragile and he breaks out and gives Gaara a punch to the head and wakes him up causing Shukaku to disappear and both he and Gaara fall to the ground and the sand around Hinata to become released. As Naruto starts crawling to Gaara, who is extremely scared of him, Hinata starts to wake up and sees Hurley in pain and rushes over to him.

Hurley sees this and says in pain "Get away from me Hinata. I can't hold him back much longer"

"I can help you" Hinata says kneeling in front of him

"Too late" Hurley says "You've got to stop me. Use the monsters I gave you" and collapses as a black aura starts to surround him and turning Obelisk dark

"I've got no choice" Hinata thinks and activates her duel disk as the grabs the cards out of the shuriken pouch and as she places the cards on the duel disk she sees that the black aura has completely taken over Hurley and gets up and says "I'm finally free to destroy everything and no one is going to stop me"

"I will stop you" Hinata says and uses as much of her chakra as she can to summon the almighty Exodia

"You think Exodia will stop me" Hurley yells "Obelisk destroy Exodia"

"You got to stop him" Hinata says "Exodia attack" and both send their attacks at each other and when their attacks hit they stop both equally strong and as the energy gathers it creates a giant ball that explodes and destroys both Exodia and Obelisk.

"So you defeated Obelisk" Hurley says "but nothing is going to stop me from finishing what Orochimaru started"

"I'm not going to let you" Hinata says and uses what energy she has to wrap her arms around Hurley and pin his arms to the side and preventing him from moving.

"Let go of me you little bitch" Hurley yells

"Never" Hinata says "This isn't you, stop this now"

"Of course this is me" Hurley yells "Now let go" and bites her on the shoulder strong enough that it tears cloth and breaks skin and Hinata lets out a cry of pain then collapses and lets go of Hurley.

"That takes care of her" Hurley says "Now time to destroy the Leaf Village and then the rest of the world" and heads off in the direction of the Leaf Village

Hinata appears inside of a dark room and says "Where am I? Why does this look familiar?" and starts walking and then enters a giant room where she sees Hurley trapped in a barrier curled up in a ball and a giant humanoid demon with bat wings coming out of the back and bull horns on the head and a tail with a spike on the end of it coming out of the base of the spine and has its hands around the barrier and the demon starts speaking saying "Your life is worthless. You will forever be alone. No one will ever love you. Even the one that had the personality you were looking for didn't accept you. And now the one you love is forever out of your reach" and inside she hears Hurley says "You're right, there's no point in living if I'm just going to be alone without any hope of anyone loving me" and materializes a knife in his hand

Realizing what Hurley's about to do Hinata runs to the barrier and starts pounding on it saying "Don't do it. Your life isn't worthless, think of all the people you've helped, think of what lives you have saved. Please don't do this"

"It's useless" the demon says "He can't hear you. He can only hear what I choose to let him hear" and talks to Hurley again "No matter what good you've done it might as well be useless when you have no one to love and acknowledge you, no to fulfill you, no one to make you complete" and as Hurley takes the knife and brings it closer to his heart the demon says "That's right. Kill yourself and allow me to take over your body forever"

"Don't do this" Hinata says and starts crying and as she does she starts glowing and a hole appears in the barrier.

Just as Hurley brings back the knife and is about to stab himself in the heart Hinata grabs his hands just before he stabs himself and takes the knife and throws it away then wraps her arms around him and starts crying saying "Don't do this. You aren't alone. You've still got your friends. Do you think that they wouldn't miss you if you killed yourself? Do you think that I wouldn't miss you" and at this Hurley breaks Hinata's grip on him and then creates a shell around him which looks a crab and she hears inside "Just leave me alone" and Hinata starts rapping on the shell and saying "Please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Why are you doing this?" and at this question a bright light appears and a voice says "I can tell you why but I don't think that you are going to like the answer" and the light turns into an angel.

"What are you doing here?" the demon asks

"I was given a special mission from the lord after a person called Minato appeared and explained everything" the angel says "I'm here to make sure that you don't take over"

"Looks like you're a little too late" the demon says "I already have control and it doesn't look like he's ready to fight for control"

"Excuse me" Hinata says politely "but you said that you knew why he was doing this, preventing me from close to him"

"It's a defense mechanism he's built up" the angel says "His heart is torn and he can't talk about it with anyone"

"He could talk about it with me" Hinata says

"Unfortunately you are the cause of his heart being torn" the angel says

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks

"To understand you need to know everything" the angel says "In his world he was effectively alone. He actually has a personality flaw known as asperger's which is something where one has difficulties being in large groups and is not adept at socializing. He never had a girlfriend and not very many female friends, only one that I know of for certain, and to make matters worse he actually fell in love with her and let her know but allowed her to make her own decision and she didn't want him to be anything more than a friend. The only hope he had was finding someone like you because as you were a fictional character the writer would have to have gotten inspiration from somewhere and believed that there were people like you, but he couldn't find anyone"

"How sad" Hinata says

"Yes" the angel said "It didn't help that no one had any confidence in him finding someone and therefore he didn't really have confidence in himself"

"But why was he so alone?" Hinata asks "Didn't he have friends or family?"

"It's hard to trust your family when they essentially ignored you for most of your life" the angel says "and he did have some friends but it is not the same. Man was made to be with woman in a partnership where both people help each other. At a certain age men start longing for that special someone and get urges, some men just sleep around and treat women like dirt to satisfy themselves, but he could do nothing of the sort. He's just too good natured for that. Of course he didn't really know to talk about it with anyone and to distract himself from the loneliness he would keep himself busy by himself or hang out with his friends, but deep down he would always have that feeling of loneliness and hopelessness in his heart"

"But why would he start behaving like this now?" Hinata asks

"Before there was nothing he could do" the angel says "As a spirit he resided within you and was therefore always close to you and the same when you shared the same body, as a woman he could still be close to you and not mess with your feelings, but now that he's back in a male body a part of him wants to be close to close to you, but the other part of him knows that you love Naruto and doesn't want to mess that up. He wants you to be happy and would sacrifice anything for that to happen, but he also knows that there is no other person in the world like you and if he gives you up then he will never know the feeling of being with a woman and being able to show how much he truly loves her and will never be fully satisfied"

Suddenly they hear a bang coming from the shell and hear a yell coming from it saying "Darn it, why am I cursed to be alone. I'll never find a woman, never get married, never have a family, and I don't even know what my purpose is. Maybe I should have never been born"

"Sounds like he has more problems than what you're saying" Hinata says

"That's true" the angel says "He hasn't exactly had a good life. He's either lost people close to him or he or they left, he had to deal with bullies all alone early on, he's felt really out of place because he's not a typical male and likes some things that he feels are feminine or that he acts more feminine, had people pass judgment on him before he's even done anything, and many other small things and he's had to deal with it with his own strength and after so many years his strength is weakening. Along with that with his heart being in conflict with itself it is becoming too much but he doesn't know what to do"

"This all my fault" Hinata says feeling guilty "What should I do?"

"Even I don't know that" the angel says and they hear from the shell "It's no use. I might as well kill myself"

"But for now I need to stop him" the angel says and disappears then reappears inside the shell and then grabs Hurley and holds him in her arms and whispers to him "We angels don't even understand why the Lord does what he does but now you don't have to be alone ever again. I will always be with you so I ask you to stop this nonsense"

"Why would that make any difference?" Hurley asks "You'll just essentially exist in my mind, you have no physical body, there could be no relationship that could possibly lead to marriage and having a family. What you don't seem to understand is that being alone isn't the real pain of the heart, it's being without that special someone, the one that I will spend the rest of life with and have a family with but it seems so hopeless, especially now"

"So you just give up" the angel says "Shouldn't you let Hinata choose for herself who she wants to be with"

"I don't want her to choose" Hurley says "I just want to be with Naruto"

"Quit lying to yourself" the angel says "What you want is for Hinata to be happy but why should she be any less happy with you than with Naruto?"

"She couldn't possibly love me" Hurley says sadly "I'm too out there and random in the things I do, I can get distracted easily and can be very forgetful, there are probably more things that I can't think of, besides, she loves Naruto and when in love you can be blinded from others around you"

"You really think that's bad" the angel says "Let's take a look at why she might love you. You are a very kind person and care about others more than yourself, you are very loyal and will never leave her for anyone else, you are willing to do anything reasonable for her without asking for anything in return, you will not intentionally hurt her, you would always be one of her best friends, and you would sacrifice yourself to protect her, you would always respect her and her wishes, you would love her completely and try your best to never lose her, but I'm slightly surprised that you forgot that love itself is more than an emotion, it is also based on the actions you do to each other"

"I don't see how that makes any difference" Hurley says "She hasn't shown any interest at all"

"It wasn't really important before now" the angel says "If you think about it you were like a kind spirit that would help her in any way you could and then when you became a woman you were kind of like her older sister, but now things have changed and it may take some time to sort things out, but to say that she hasn't shown any interest I would say is wrong because right now she is out there wanting to help you but she can't help you because you pushed her away and have blocked her out. I ask once again to stop this nonsense and give some time and let her choose"

"I guess there's no choice" Hurley says "Either way, you are going to stop me so I might as well make it easy on myself" and tosses away the knife then drops the shell and as soon as it is done Hinata runs over and hugs Hurley crying saying "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I didn't realize I was hurting you so much"

"You really shouldn't blame yourself" Hurley says keeping his head down and not looking at Hinata "This would have happened no matter what and therefore nothing you could have done would have changed it therefore there is no fault of yours"

Seeing this, the demon says "You should have killed yourself, it would have been much easier. Now I'm going to kill you all" and goes to strike and kill them but a golden force field appears around them and the angel says "I was sent here to protect him. While I'm here you shall not harm him" and grows as large as the demon "Now it's time to take care of you"

"Not if I kill you first" the demon yells and goes to strike the angel but as he does golden cuffs appears around his wrists and ankles and then golden chains come out of the walls and attach to the cuffs and pull the demon back until he's against the wall.

"In this universe I may not have the power to banish you from this body, but I do have the power to trap you in the far recesses of his mind where you can never control his body again" and a golden cage appears around the demon trapping him and then both the cage and the demon disappear and the angel says "Unfortunately I'm going to have to keep guard over the demon to make sure that he never escapes and tries to take over again, but you can always come to me to talk if you need to. Now I will return you back to your bodies" and the angel disappears and both Hurley and Hinata wake up.

Hurley wakes up to find himself in the Leaf Village but it is much more destroyed than when he left and he sees many ninja dead at his feet and Anbu surrounding him, one of them saying "Give yourself up now or we will destroy you"

"What's going on here?" Hurley asks not certain of what happened

"You have destroyed much of the village and have killed many ninja" the Anbu says "I would prefer to kill you but the Hokage has told me to capture you alive and lock you up if I can"

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you" Hurley says "and I know that you have to do your job to protect the village so I give myself up to you" and take the duel disk off and lays it on the ground next to him then spread his arms out keeping his hands as far apart as possible.

An Anbu quickly rushes up and grabs Hurley's hand and gets them behind him as he puts a special pair of cuffs that prevent him from using any chakra on him and then march him off to the prison.

Hinata arrives at the village quickly having rushed to get there as soon as she awoke and when she gets there she starts looking around for Hurley but can't find him anywhere so she heads to what's left of the Hokage tower where she finds Sarutobi and asks "What happened to Hurley?"

"Unfortunately he attacked the village and did a lot of damage along with killing a lot of people, but instead of killing him we locked him up to protect the village" Sarutobi says

"It wasn't his fault" Hinata says "He was being controlled when that happened"

"I figured as much" Sarutobi says "Which is why I didn't have him killed, but nonetheless we don't know when he might be controlled again which is why we need to keep him locked up until we can have someone look at him to figure out how he was being controlled and if there is some way to prevent it from happening again"

"Can I at least see that he's doing alright?" Hinata asks

"Not today" Sarutobi says "How about tomorrow when I go talk with him myself"

"That would be greatly appreciated" Hinata says and she leaves to head home

"Things sure have gotten interesting while I was away, even if it was only a few days" a voice says from outside the window

"We just may need your expertise here Jiraiya" Sarutobi says "You most certainly have good timing in showing up"

"I just didn't want to interrupt you" Jiraiya says coming in through the window "That girl sure seems worried about this one called Hurley"

"I'm not surprised" Sarutobi says "After he has done quite a lot and even helped to save her life once as well as helping her grow as a person even if it was just by being with her and acknowledging her as a person when almost no one would. I wonder who she will choose in the end"

"What do you mean by that?" Jiraiya asks

"Everyone in the village knows about Hinata crush on Naruto" Sarutobi says "and I've seen how Hurley looks at Hinata, with a look of longing and want but never acting upon it knowing her feelings for Naruto and yet he's done a lot more for her than Naruto ever has"

"Perhaps I should do some research" Jiraiya says "This sounds like an interesting twist that I can put in my next Make-Out series book"

"Just don't let him catch you doing that" Sarutobi warns "I can just imagine what he would do if he caught you, knowing that he knows how big of a pervert you are, and man that would not be pretty. It would probably take a whole Anbu squad to keep him from killing or even massively hurting you"

"In all seriousness is there something you want me to look at?" Jiraiya asks

"I have a feeling that Hurley has Orochimaru's curse mark and would like you to take look at it and possibly put a seal on him to keep it from activating" Sarutobi says

"When would you like me to do that?" Jiraiya asks

"Let me first go talk to him then you can take a look at him" Sarutobi says

"Alrighty then" Jiraiya says "I'll take a look at him at around 6PM tomorrow to give you and her plenty of time" and goes out through the window

"Why do things always get complicated while I'm Hokage?" Sarutobi thinks and falls asleep at his desk, the fatigue of the day finally catching up to him.

(End Chapter)

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm not good at cliffhangers so I couldn't figure out how to separate the final Chuunin battle and the invasion so I just combined them into a super long chapter. Rate and review if you want to.


End file.
